Catwalk
by Miryam.c
Summary: Lorsque Tony et Ziva sont envoyés à Paris à l'occasion de la Fashion Week, ils imaginaient la mission qui leur avait été confiée être routinière. C'était sans compter sur les surprises que leur hiérarchie et la ville lumière leur réservent...
1. Prologue

Hello everyone !

J'ai craqué, et je récidive avec une nouvelle fic ! J'ai décidé de me plonger (et de _vous_ plonger, par la même occasion) dans un univers un peu différent de celui de mes fics précédentes, avec au programme glamour, paillettes, assassinats en robe longue, histoires de coeur (Tiva ? Ca se pourrait, oui O:) et raison d'Etat, en espérant que cela vous plaise tout de même !

Cette histoire se situe courant saison 9, en sachant que je ne prends pas en compte le fil rouge des derniers épisodes. J'en profite pour préciser, au risque de vous surprendre, que non, NCIS et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas ^^

Toutes les critiques, positives comme négatives, sont acceptées avec plaisir, alors n'hésitez pas à reviewer !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Ziva David poussa un soupir en jetant un coup d'oeil à sa montre alors que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient sur l'open space du NCIS dans lequel elle travaillait.

Elle avait une nouvelle fois fait preuve de trop d'empressement à quitter son petit appartement et était arrivée avec 45 minutes d'avance.

Connaissant ses deux coéquipiers, le plus jeune ne tarderait pas à la rejoindre, dans un quart d'heure peut être. Quant au second, l'heure à laquelle il viendrait travailler était particulièrement dure à prévoir. En y réfléchissant, elle n'était d'ailleurs pas sure de vouloir connaître les raisons qui l'amenaient à être si inconstant dans ses horaires d'arrivée.

Alors qu'elle gagnait son bureau afin d'y déposer son sac, elle manqua de renverser le café qu'elle tenait à la main devant la scène qui s'offrait à elle.

Face à elle, Timothy McGee et Anthony DiNozzo, tous deux les yeux rivés sur l'écran d'ordinateur du plus âgé.

Avec 45 minutes d'avance.

Extrêmement concentrés.

Probablement en train de travailler activement.

C'était officiel, la fin du monde aurait bien lieu en 2012. Peut être même en ce jour.

« Salut ! lança-t-elle, incertaine, se remettant tant bien que mal de sa surprise. Vous êtes déjà là ?

- Chuuut ! lui intima Tony alors que McGee soutenait le commentaire de son ami en apposant son index devant ses lèvres. C'est bon, Timmy, la télé est prête à marcher ?

- Tu me donnes le coup d'envoi et on aura tout sur grand écran ! Et avec le son ! affirma le jeune agent, tout sourire, alors que leur coéquipière leur jetait des regards interdits, cherchant à comprendre ce qui accaparait à ce point l'intention des deux hommes.

- 3, 2, 1... compta l'Italien, avant de faire brutalement pivoter son siège alors que Tim allumait la télé, qui afficha aussitôt un générique dans lequel se succédaient une série de jambes interminables parcourant un podium sur une musique électrique à un rythme effréné sur des sandales à talons aiguilles. Et c'est le coup d'envoi de la Fashion Week, McCopain ! On va pouvoir reluquer des mannequins pendant une semaine !

- Moi qui croyais que vous travailliez activement sur les dossiers en cours… soupira l'ancien officier du Mossad en levant les yeux au ciel alors que ses deux collègues s'agglutinaient autour de l'écran plat de l'open space pour admirer les images des femmes toutes plus belles les unes que les autres que présentait le clip. Le pire, c'est que je crois que je ne devrais même pas être surprise... Et d'ailleurs, comment vous pouvez bien savoir que la Fashion Week débute aujourd'hui ?

- Ah, ma chère Zee-Vah, on voit bien que tu préfères lire Sniper Magazine, mais si tu épluchais ELLE ou Vogue comme toute femme qui se respecte, ou plutôt ne se respecte pas, tu serais au courant, plaisanta Tony en détachant brièvement son regard de l'écran pour jeter un coup d'oeil à la jeune femme, restée en retrait derrière son bureau. Ou si tu lisais Playboy, comme tout le monde.

- Je peux savoir depuis quand Playboy parle de la Fashion Week ? rétorqua-t-elle, agacée par le ton de son ami. Et ne pas lire ce genre de magazines stupides pour filles superficielles ne m'empêche pas d'être une femme, au contraire !

- C'est parce que la mannequin vedette de la Fashion Week de Paris a été élue fille la plus sexy de l'année 2012 à venir par Playboy, expliqua rapidement McGee, avant de se retourner à son tour pour fixer la présentatrice qui venait d'apparaître à l'écran, tandis que l'Italien esquissait un sourire satisfait en voyant sur le visage exaspéré de la jeune femme que sa remarque avait fait mouche.

- Maintenant, taisez-vous, la compagnie, ça commence ! » leur ordonna finalement l'agent très spécial en donnant un léger coup de coude à son coéquipier, qui hésita à protester avant de battre en retraite, tandis que Ziva poussait un long soupir de lassitude.

La semaine de la mode allait durer une éternité.

« Hello, fashionistas ! lança soudain une voix suraiguë dans tout l'open space, forçant l'ex-Israélienne à se boucher les oreilles, alors que Tony et McGee souriaient bêtement devant la présentatrice aux magnifiques anglaises brunes qui venait d'apparaître à l'image. Aujourd'hui débute l'événement mode que vous attendiez depuis toujours : la Fashion Week de Paris s'ouvre aujourd'hui même, avec des invités de haut vol !

« Des créateurs extraordinaires seront présents, comme Alber Elbaz pour Lanvin que vous pouvez voir sur ces quelques images prises à l'arrachée par nos journalistes, Jean Paul Gaultier bien sûr, ou Jean-Charles De Castelbajac, mais pour une fois, ce ne sont pas seulement les designers qui vont occuper l'espace de cette Fashion Week exceptionnelle.

« Eh oui, les filles, cette année, ce ne sont ni les robes, ni les créateurs les clous du spectacle, mais les mannequins ! Apprêtez-vous à être jalouses, parce que les plus belles tops seront de sortie, et vont nous faire rêver en se déhanchant sur les podiums ! Et vous pouvez compter sur Fashion TV pour suivre ces étoiles de la mode minute par minute, parce que pas de doute qu'avec toutes ces divas réunies dans la plus belle ville du monde, il va y avoir beaucoup à dire ! Je passe maintenant la parole à Alexandra, qui va nous parler un peu de ces tops, mises exceptionnellement à l'honneur cette année à la Fashion Week 2012 à Paris ! »

Ziva leva les yeux au ciel en voyant la présentatrice rendre le micro à une autre journaliste, rousse cette fois, et toujours aussi impeccablement maquillée.

Si elles ne s'étaient pas trouvées simultanément sur la même image, elle aurait pu croire que la fille à la longue crinière couleur feu n'était que celle aux boucles brunes ayant enfilé une perruque tant leur physique était quelconque et insipide.

« Merci, Vanessa ! s'exclama la dénommée Alexandra, et qui semblait fasciner tout autant ses coéquipiers. Je vais maintenant entamer la présentation des grandes vedettes de cette édition 2012 de la semaine de la mode parisienne ! Tout d'abord, Sabrina Moore, une top de...

- Ah, ça, c'est de la télé, soupira Tony, un sourire charmé au coin des lèvres, en inclinant la tête dans une position lassive alors que les images d'une jeune femme métisse et dénudée se mettaient à déferler à l'écran.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi montrer une femme-objet sous-nourrie et mal dans sa peau, partiellement nue sous un manteau de fourrure représenterait la gloire de la télévision, lâcha Ziva avec froideur, agacée de l'attention toute particulière que portaient ses coéquipiers mâles aux top models.

- Tu ne comprendras vraiment jamais, Zee... commenta l'Italien en se tournant vers elle, l'air consterné. Ces femmes sont de merveilleuses créatures volant sur des podiums en petite tenue, prêtes à retirer le peu de vêtements qu'elles portent au moindre signe d'affection de la part d'un homme, et même si celle-là est un peu maigre, tu peux toujours en ramener deux pour qu'elles fassent le poids d'une seule normale !

- Tu es répugnant, grogna l'Israélienne alors que McGee se retenait de pouffer devant la grimace dégoûtée qu'elle avait affichée. Et tu ne crois pas qu'il serait bon que tu arrêtes de fantasmer sur des filles inaccessibles, ou à défaut, sans intérêt ? Il ne vaudrait pas mieux que tu cherches une femme, une vraie, avec qui tu pourras vraiment t'engager et fonder une famille ?

- Laisse moi réfélchir... lâcha-t-il avec désinvolture. Non. Je veux une de ces merveilleuses créatures de mon lit, et comme celles-ci ressemblent tout de même trop à des squelettes, je me rabattrai sur les maquilleuses !

- Je ne préfère même pas relever, maugréa-t-elle en faisant semblant de vomir dans sa corbeille à papier, tandis que son coéquipier l'observait du coin de l'oeil, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Et puis, j'ai encore tout mon temps pour l'engagement ! poursuivit-il. Et qui sait, peut être que je me marierai avec une mannequin, tu n'en sais rien !

- J'espère pour toi que tu n'auras pas d'enfant, parce que ton bébé aura sûrement du mal à se contenter d'une seule feuille de salade par jour pour deux ! » ironisa-t-elle, légèrement agacée par l'obstination de l'agent très spécial à ne pas vouloir ouvrir les yeux sur son besoin d'une vraie relation amoureuse.

Tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à répliquer, prenant visiblement grand plaisir à se livrer à cette joute verbale, McGee referma la main sur son épaule, et lança :

« Regardez, regardez les gars ! Celle-là est tout simplement magnifique !

- Oulà, je suis 100% d'accord avec toi, le bleu ! s'exclama son ami, les yeux écarquillés devant la superbe jeune femme aux jambes interminables et aux cheveux raides et dorés lui tombant au creux des reins qui se déhanchait sur un podium vêtue d'une mini-robe à volants bleu électrique, et surtout devant son sourire resplendissant, le premier sur le visage d'une top model depuis le début de la présentation. Zee-vah, celle-là, tu es obligée de la trouver belle !

- Je reconnais, elle est pas mal, avoua l'interpellée de mauvaise grâce en voyant le mannequin adresser un regard indéchiffrable et un sourire plein d'assurance à la caméra qui la filmait sur le tapis rouge d'une soirée datant de quelques mois, aux couleurs du magazine Playboy. Et elle a pour une fois un plutôt joli visage...

- Plutôt ? s'étrangla l'Italien, avant d'esquisser un sourire moqueur. Vous êtes de très mauvaise foi, agent spécial David ! Et c'est mal ! Dis, McMateur, tu sais comment s'appelle cette fille ?

- Aucune idée, reconnut-il. Ils devraient le dire à la fin du reporta...

- David, DiNozzo, direction le bureau de Vance ! aboya une voix en haut des escaliers, faisant se relever aussitôt la tête des trois agents, jusque là perdus dans la contemplation des vedettes de la Fashion Week. Et tout de suite, pas dans une heure ! »

Les deux intéressés s'exécutèrent aussitôt, tandis que l'informaticien maugréait :

« C'est nul, j'ai raté son nom...

- T'en fais pas, McDéconcentré, tu n'avais aucune chance avec elle de toute façon ! se moqua gentiment son ami.

- Il n'a pas tort, McGee, ne regrette pas trop, ça n'a pas tellement d'importance, le réconforta Ziva en passant à côté de lui pour se ranger à côté de Tony et entamer la montée des escaliers.

- A tout à l'heure, le bleu ! On cherchera son nom sur le net, si tu veux ! lui promit Tony en baissant la tête vers le jeune agent une fois en haut des marches. Et si on ressort vivants du bureau de Vance, bien sûr ! »

* * *

Alors ? Me suivez-vous ? Si vous le souhaitez, le chapitre suivant est déjà terminé, prêt à être posté.

Et un grand merci à ma fidèle relectrice qui m'a décidée à poster cette fic alors que j'hésitais beaucoup à le faire ! :)


	2. Sasha

Hello everyone !

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews nombreuses et enthousiastes, ça me ravit ! Voici donc une suite qui devrait cadrer un peu plus la fic, et donc vous permettre de vous faire une idée plus précise, en espérant que vous me suivre toujours ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

mariie : et avec cette ambiance très Fashion Week, Ziva n'a pas fini de s'énerver ^^

Furieuse : eh bien justement, Gibbs est de retour... Je te laisse en sa compagnie ;)

Gwen : Fashion TV existe bel et bien, même si elle n'est pas très connue, alors je me suis dit que j'allais lui faire un peu de publicité dans ce prologue ^^

chou05 : contente de voir que ce chapitre t'a plu ! J'espère que la suite te convaincra autant :)

Skye Marcus : en réponse à ce méchant début de review, je vais être obligée de te répondre un "ma fic, tu l'aimes ou tu la quittes" x) Et si ça peut te rassurer (ou au contraire t'énerver encore plus ^^), je ne savais même pas que Cote venait à Paris, et quand bien même, je pense que je n'aurais pas planté de tente devant son hôtel pour la guetter ^^ Ensuite, pour McGee, je ne vois pas trop le choquant... Peux-tu m'éclairer ?

PBG : quoi de mieux que des mannequins pour rapprocher McGee et Tony ? Et si j'écris un jour un livre, je te le dédicacerai sans aucun doute ;)

* * *

« C'est bizarre, mais je la sens mal, cette mission... » souffla Tony à l'oreille de Ziva en entrant à sa suite dans le bureau du directeur Vance.

Celle-ci haussa vaguement les épaules alors que Leroy Jethro Gibbs refermait la porte précautionneusement derrière eux, le visage fermé et les traits tirés par la fatigue, comme si l'heure était désormais aux confidences et aux secrets les plus noirs.

« Agents spéciaux DiNozzo et David, les accueillit Leon Vance, alors que l'Israélienne le saluait d'un respectueux signe de tête et que son coéquipier poussait un très discret soupir, qui fit sourire le directeur du NCIS. Je vous sens particulièrement enthousiastes et curieux de découvrir les raisons pour lesquelles je vous ai fait appeler, en particulier vous, agent DiNozzo...

- C'est-à-dire que la dernière fois que je me suis retrouvé enfermé dans votre bureau et que vous affichiez ce petit sourire inquiétant en mâchouillant un cure-dent, je me suis retrouvé sur un lit d'hôpital avec une balle dans l'épaule, alors... ironisa-t-il, le souvenir de la blessure qu'il avait reçue à l'épaule lors de sa mission pour le Secrétaire d'Etat à la Navy encore brûlant, et même parfois douloureux.

- Pourquoi aurais-je dû me douter que vous me reparleriez de ça ? commenta-t-il, sarcastique, en jetant un regard entendu, qui ne réussit pas à dérider un Gibbs d'apparence toujours aussi glaciale. Agent Gibbs, je vous propose de leur présenter la mission qui leur est assignée. Et rapidement, vous savez comme moi que le temps joue contre nous... »

L'intéressé serra les poings, et fuit délibérément le regard de son agent senior qui sentait la tension et la colère contenues émanant de son supérieur, et aurait voulu réussir à capter les yeux bleus glaciers pour tenter d'y lire des réponses.

« Vous partez tous les deux pour Paris, lâcha-t-il finalement en jetant un regard noir à Vance qui prit sur lui pour ne pas laisser apparaître son agacement devant l'attitude de l'ancien marine. Vous allez mener une mission de protection rapprochée pour l'un des chefs d'État-major de la Navy.

- Du soutien du corps des marines ? s'enquit Tony, curieux d'en savoir plus sur cette mission inhabituelle.

- Ni de la Navy, ni d'aucune société privée, affirma le directeur Vance, devant le silence de Gibbs, toujours en retrait. Nous voulons des gardes du corps discrets et peu nombreux. Quelques membres des forces spéciales françaises vous prêteront main-forte sur place. Je vous préciserai vos assignations détaillées dans une brochure que vous lirez dans l'avion. Maintenant, quelques faits pour que vous compreniez mieux de quoi il s'agit ici... Agent Gibbs ? »

De mauvaise grâce, le chef d'équipe sortit une télécommande de sa poche de veste et fit apparaître sur l'écran plasma du bureau le visage d'un homme en uniforme d'une quarantaine d'années, et celle d'une femme légèrement plus jeune, aux longs cheveux bruns.

« Voici le général Sanders, et sa femme, décrivit le chef d'équipe. Elle travaille comme journaliste pour le magazine ELLE et a été envoyée en France cette semaine pour couvrir la Fashion Week. Il s'est mis en tête de la rejoindre, et c'est de sa protection que vous allez vous charger.

- Pourquoi nous ? répliqua Ziva, interdite. La Fashion Week n'est pas considérée comme un endroit à risques, et la sécurité est suffisamment importante pour qu'on n'ait pas besoin de nous en particulier...

- …à moins bien sûr que vous soupçonniez déjà un danger venant de certaines personnes en particulier, et sur lesquelles vous voudriez qu'on enquête dans la foulée... la coupa son partenaire en fixant Leon Vance, flairant le coup fourré.

- Vous lisez dans mes pensées, agent DiNozzo, commenta le directeur du NCIS, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Et vous avez tort, agent David, la Fashion Week est devenu un endroit particulièrement dangereux... Notamment depuis ces six derniers mois. Agent Gibbs ? »

Celui-ci soupira en faisant défiler de nouvelles images, celles de coupures de journaux, certaines semblant dater de quelques mois, d'autres plus beaucoup récentes, mais toutes avaient en commun des titres percutants portant sur des meurtres violents.

« Défilé du cinquième jour de la Fashion Week de Milan, janvier 2012, annonça l'ancien marine sur une voix neutre, presque blasée. L'un des chefs de l'Etat-major militaire international, la plus haute instance de l'OTAN, le général américain McMillan, est retrouvé assassiné vraisemblablement après tortures, ou du moins après lutte, dans une ruelle à quelques mètres de l'endroit où défilaient les mannequins. Une balle dans la tête, et de multiples contusions. Autre exemple : la Fashion Week de Londres, où à la fin d'un défilé, on a retrouvé le corps de deux généraux de la Royal Air Force assassinés, d'une balle dans la tête aussi. Même état des cadavres : traces de lutte ou tortures.

- Nous avons ainsi recensé quatre autres morts de ce type depuis la Volvo Fashion Week à Moscou en avril 2011, et toujours ce même mode opératoire où la victime est achevée d'une balle dans la tête, expliqua Vance, tandis que les deux agents scrutaient l'écran plat, préoccupés par la dangerosité apparente de leur ennemi. Les cibles sont toutes des généraux avec beaucoup d'influence, ou des hommes politiques. La police a par exemple retrouvé un chef de Cabinet lié au ministère de la Défense français, ou un proche conseiller de la famille Al Thani du Qatar. Au total, sept victimes extrêmement haut placées en moins d'un an... Et encore, peut être y a-t-il eu d'autres assassinats qui n'ont pas encore été reliés à ceux que nous vous avons cités

- Mais, directeur, le coupa Ziva, songeuse, ces hommes n'ont rien d'autre en commun que leurs importantes responsabilités. Impossible de relier des généraux américains à un ami de la famille Al Thani...

- C'est ce qui nous avait amenés à envisager la théorie d'un tueur à gages au service des puissants ennemis de ces hommes de pouvoir, et qui aurait commencé sa carrière en avril dernier, commenta le directeur du NCIS. Et cette option reste la plus crédible...

- Mais ? devina Tony au silence qu'avait laissé planer leur interlocuteur.

- Mais nous avons songé à d'autres hypothèses, reconnut de mauvaise grâce Vance après que le regard insistant de Gibbs se fut posé sur lui. Qui ne sont d'ailleurs pas incompatibles avec la thèse du tueur à gages.

- On songe à un ''illégal'' des services secrets russes, renchérit l'ex-marine, alors que ses agents se retournaient vivement pour voir apparaître la liste d'hypothèses concernant la nature des assassinats sur l'écran géant. Parce qu'un tueur n'aurait pas pu débuter en s'attaquant à des cibles pareilles, et que nous avons donc affaire à un vrai professionnel, qui aurait pu être formé par le FSB, le GRU, ou le SVR au vu de ses méthodes. Ensuite parce que chacun des hommes assassinés s'est tôt ou tard opposé à la Russie, soit directement en influençant le gouvernement de leur pays pour qu'il coupe les ponts avec le tandem Poutine/Medvedev, soit indirectement en les contrecarrant à l'ONU.

- Notre tueur pourrait ainsi être à la fois à la solde de clients traditionnels, lui demandant d'exécuter certains contrats, tout en se soumettant à un droit de contrôle de l'Etat russe sur ses activités en échange de sa protection, développa le directeur du NCIS devant le retour au mutisme du tireur d'élite. Le meurtre d'un des leaders d'une cellule terroriste tchétchène le laisse en tout cas à penser...

- Mais concentrez-vous plutôt sur l'hypothèse d'une tueuse à gages professionnelle. Après tout, sa formation importe peu, affirma Gibbs en hochant la tête alors que Tony l'interrogeait silencieusement du regard. Oui, DiNozzo, il s'agit bien _d'une_ tueuse à gages.

- Tu nous la présentes ? » suggéra l'Italien, réussissant à arracher un sourire à son patron, qui appuya une fois de plus sur le bouton de sa télécommande.

Aussitôt, une minuscule photo apparut en bas à droite de l'écran, se superposant au défilé d'ouverture de la Fashion Week parisienne diffusé sur Fashion TV, qui s'affichait désormais sur tout l'écran, la voix de la présentatrice crachotant dans les enceintes de Vance.

En découvrant l'image de la tueuse à gages présumée, Tony retint un hoquet de surprise, tandis que sa coéquipière papillonnait des cils, incapable de réaliser ce qu'elle voyait.

Le directeur du NCIS ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire, amusé par leurs surprises, tandis que les deux agents spéciaux échangeaient un regard interloqué, et que leur patron ouvrait la bouche, prêt à leur révéler le nom de la superbe blonde aux yeux noisette et à la petite robe bleue qui se tenait sous leurs yeux, aussi bien sur les images que diffusait la télévision que sur la photo de magazine reléguée dans le coin de l'écran.

.

Madeleine Garnier poussa un vague soupir en réalisant, alors qu'elle regardait d'un œil distrait les maquilleuses s'affairer dans les coulisses de la Fashion Week qu'elle travaillait en tant que styliste depuis sept ans déjà.

Durant les cinq premières années, elle avait eu tendance à compter chaque minute et chaque seconde passées au travail en espérant qu'elles passeraient plus vite, elle avait appris au cours de ces deux dernières années à aimer sa profession.

Styliste était un métier qu'elle avait découvert particulièrement contraignant, bien éloigné de ses rêves d'adolescente, ne serait-ce que parce que sa liberté commençait là où s'arrêtaient les caprices des mannequins toutes plus belles et couronnées de succès les unes que les autres, la laissant évidemment bien limitée dans sa marge de manœuvre.

Mais elle avait également appris à quel point ces divas de la mode s'avéraient simples et sympathiques lorsqu'on arrivait à les extraire de leurs carapaces de mesquinerie et d'égocentrisme qu'elles étaient forcées d'afficher pour réussir à se faire une place dans la jungle de la mode. Les deux dernières années s'étaient alors mises à passer beaucoup plus vite.

Et Madeleine réalisait plus clairement que jamais, alors que, pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait été chargée de choisir les accessoires des mannequins vedettes de la Fashion Week de Paris, que si elle avait été choisie, c'était bien davantage pour ses qualités humaines et sa capacité à rendre docile chacune des furies de ce défilé en choisissant soigneusement ses mots et ses attitudes que pour un talent particulier dans le métier qu'elle exerçait.

Elle avait ainsi réussi en ce jour historique à canaliser la fougue d'une top model originaire du Ghana, dont elle avait été chargé du choix des accessoires sans faire trop de vagues, et avait même réussi à lui faire porter un vernis à ongles argentés, ce que, d'après son agent, aucune styliste n'avait encore réussi à faire, simplement parce qu'elle considérait « qu'elle n'était pas un cadavre, qu'elle aurait tout le temps d'avoir des ongles livides une fois qu'elle serait morte » et que « ça boudinait ses doigts ».

A l'instant même où elle songeait à sa carrière et à ses exploits du matin qui signaient l'apogée de celle-ci, elle savait que sa protégée métisse défilait sur le podium, autour duquel les journalistes s'étaient amassés comme des moustiques attirés par une source de lumière.

Esquissant un sourire à cette idée, elle se décida à remettre à plus tard cette rétrospective et à se glisser entre les techniciens et les autres stylistes se précipitant de toute part pour permettre le bon déroulement des défilés, et se posta devant le rideau, côté coulisses, prête à accueillir son top dès la seconde où elle aurait fini de poser pour les photographes de mode réunis dans l'assistance et les journalistes de télévision qui ne manqueraient pas de l'interroger sur les défilés auxquels elle participerait lors de cette Fashion Week, et ses projets de carrière en dehors du mannequinat.

Alors qu'elle se lovait derrière le grand rideau rouge, jetant un discret coup d'oeil sur la jeune femme squelettique qu'elle avait habillée et qui conversait déjà avec enthousiasme avec l'un des reporters ayant eu l'autorisation de monter sur la scène, elle aperçut sur sa gauche une autre fille, probablement la prochaine sur la liste à devoir s'avancer sur le podium, qui scrutait d'un air distrait la foule de chroniqueurs par la légère ouverture qu'offraient les deux morceaux d'étoffe.

D'un œil expert, Madeleine détailla les vêtements et les accessoires de la mannequin à grande vitesse. Dans cette robe rouge fendue jusqu'à mi-cuisse, la jeune femme aux cheveux dorés interminables, tombant aux creux de ses reins, était tout simplement superbe. Les talons aiguilles dorés sur lesquels elle était perchée et le collier en or fin parsemé de quelques diamants qui tombaient dans son décolleté relativement profond achevaient de mettre sa grande beauté en lumière.

Mais ce qui attira le plus l'attention de la jeune styliste, ce fut la merveilleuse bague en diamant noir qu'elle devina venir de chez Bachet qui ornait son annulaire droit.

« Magnifique bague ! s'exclama-t-elle à l'intention de la top aux cheveux raides dignes de ceux de la princesse Raiponce.

- Merci, murmura-t-elle, les yeux toujours perdus dans le vague.

- Vous êtes un peu stressée, c'est ça ? demanda doucement Madeleine, intriguée par cette mannequin étrangement calme comparée à toutes celles auxquelles elle avait dû faire face.

- Si je ne ressentais pas de stress, je ne ferais pas ce métier, se contenta de répondre la sylphide, ne daignant toujours pas la regarder.

- Ne vous en faites pas, vous êtes magnifique ! » voulut la réconforter la jeune femme en affichant un grand sourire rassurant.

La grande blonde sortit soudain de sa léthargie, tournant vivement la tête dans sa direction dans un nuage de cheveux d'or, et posa son regard noisette absolument glacé dans celui de la styliste, qui sentit ses joues rougir violemment.

Elle avait affronté les pires caractérielles, et les mannequins aux egos les plus surdimensionnés, mais jamais l'une d'entre elles ne lui avait jeté un regard aussi empli de mépris et d'arrogance. Et surtout, elle ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà vu une telle confiance en soi chez ces filles le plus souvent fragiles et ayant des difficultés à assumer le regard des autres et la pression que leur entourage professionnel mettait sur leurs jeunes épaules.

« Je sais. » répliqua-t-elle en faisant un vague geste dédaigneux de la main, avant de plisser la lèvre presque de dégoût, et de reporter son attention sur le podium, laissant Madeleine sous le choc.

Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de reprendre ses esprits, la jeune styliste vit la top model esquisser un vague sourire alors que sa concurrente cessait finalement sa discussion avec les journalistes pour retourner se cacher derrière le rideau dans un déhancher savamment travaillé.

Aussitôt, ce dernier s'ouvrit, laissant rentrer la Ghanéenne, et permettant à la mannequin blonde de poser le pied sur le podium.

Dès la seconde où elle entama sa marche, une nuée de flashs se déchaîna, bien plus violemment que pour sa prédécesseur.

« Je vais enfin savoir qui est cette garce... » grommela Madeleine sans pouvoir s'empêcher d'éprouver une pointe de jalousie pour cette fille qui semblait voler sur le plateau du défilé, avant qu'elle ne se force à se concentrer sur l'un des multiples écrans qui diffusaient en coulisse l'émission consacrée à la Fashion Week de Fashion TV pour obtenir la réponse à sa question.

« Mesdames et Messieurs, annonça la journaliste de la chaîne, alors que la top posait, minaudait, et, chose que la styliste mit quelques secondes à remarquer, jouait frénétiquement avec sa bague de son pouce, comme pour se détendre, voici la nouvelle égérie de tous les plus grands créateurs du moment, qu'ils soient italiens, américains ou français, la nouvelle top model que tous s'arrachent. D'origine ukrainienne, cette demoiselle de 24 ans a été désignée par le magazine GQ comme l'une des 10 plus belles femmes de l'univers, et comme la femme de l'année par le magazine Playboy. La Fashion Week de Paris 2012 a aujourd'hui l'immense honneur et plaisir d'accueillir mademoiselle... »

.

« Sasha Oulianov. » lancèrent trois voix de concert, celles de Gibbs et de Vance se superposant à l'annonce de la chroniqueuse de Fashion TV, alors que Tony et Ziva, toujours aussi stupéfaits devant l'image de la jeune femme aux traits parfaits, aux jambes et aux cheveux interminables et au regard assuré qui posait devant les photographes de mode, tentaient peu à peu d'intégrer que cette mannequin aux airs de princesse de conte de fées était leur principal suspect dans une affaire de meurtres en série.

* * *

Alors ? Un petit avis sur ce chapitre ? Le bouton review vous attend ! :)

* * *

J'en profite pour lancer un nouveau référendum (j'y prends goût, vous voyez ^^ et surtout, ça permet aux revieweurs anonymes de s'exprimer, alors lecteurs non-inscrits, ne soyez pas timides !) : j'ai deux idées très différentes pour poursuivre cette fic, l'une incluant vaguement le Mossad, l'autre non, et comme j'ai déjà pas mal inséré Malachi/Eli David/Liat dans mes autres fics, peut être en avez-vous assez de les revoir, donc je vous pose la question. Et sachez que toutes les réponses sont acceptées et prises en compte, alors n'hésitez pas !


	3. Contrariétés

Hello, hello !

Après une longue période d'absence (et de vacances), me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre pour vous, et des remerciements pour les reviews et les alertes !

Maintenant, il est temps pour moi de vous annoncer la nouvelle qui j'espère ne sera pas trop mauvaise : malgré vos votes en défaveur d'une intervention du Mossad, je pense l'inclure à toute petite dose dans cette fic. Je tiens tout de même à vous expliquer pourquoi de démocrate suisse, je me suis transformée en digne fille spirituelle de dictateur arabe (ou nord-coréen, d'ailleurs, je vous laisse juge) : j'avais commencé à explorer l'idée de cette fic sans aucune référence ou aucun personnage se rattachant de près ou de loin au Mossad pendant mes vacances, et avait réussi à me débrouiller pour avoir cinq chapitres d'avance.

Seulement, je ne sais pas trop ce qui est arrivé à ma valise, mais quand j'ai retrouvé mon mini-ordi de voyage, il avait pris un sérieux coup sur la tête, et impossible de l'allumer... Résultat de la réparation : un disque dur entièrement vidé, et mes cinq chapitres anéantis -' Un peu agacée à l'idée de devoir retaper exactement (ou presque) la même chose, je me suis dit que j'allais prendre le risque de me lancer sur ma seconde idée.

Je tiens à préciser une seconde fois qu'il y aura du Mossad, mais à très, très petite dose, et que la manière dont je l'introduis devrait plaire aux fans de Tony... Je ne peux pas en dire plus sans me spoiler, mais j'espère que mes tendances dictatoriales ne vont pas entraîner un vent de rébellion et une fuite massive de lecteurs ;)

Après vous avoir exposé ma vie captivante et mes tribulations technologiques, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Slot : merci pour la mise en alerte, j'attends maintenant un petit comm ! :)

Skye Marcus : contente de voir que ce chapitre t'a plus plu ! Si tu veux m'emprunter l'idée pour un cross-over, ça peut se négocier ;) Et tu sais, avec la technologie moderne, plus besoin de peser 100 kilos pour torturer quelqu'un, un coeur de pierre suffit ^^ Sinon, merci pour la précision sur McGee, mais peut être a-t-il une vraie addiction aux mannequins, qui sait ?

PBG : j'adore aussi le nouveau bouton review, il est trop drôle ^^ Contente que ce petit moment Tibbs t'ait plu, et ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne risques (normalement) pas de t'emmêler les pinceaux avec Lioness.

ilai : merci pour la mise en alerte _et_ la review, avoir les deux est suffisamment rare pour que je te remercie une deuxième fois ^^

Gwen : tu me connais, je suis une adepte des questions multiples en début de fic ^^ Et déjà quelques réponses sur l'excellente humeur de Gibbs dans ce chapitre !

mariie : ton vote a bien été pris en compte, mais je t'avoue que la perte de mes cinq chapitres m'a vraiment trop dégoûtée pour que je reparte exactement dans la direction initialement prévue... Merci pour ta review en tout cas !

furieuse : seule ou accompagnée... Ou pas vraiment méchante... Je n'ai pas le droit de te le dire, je ne peux que te conseiller de lire ;)

* * *

Ziva dévala les escaliers menant à son bureau à toute allure, Tony sur ses talons, peinant encore tous les deux à se remettre des derniers ordres que leur directeur leur avait communiqué, sous le regard toujours réprobateur de Gibbs, visiblement peu enchanté par l'étrange mission qui leur avait été confiée.

Dès qu'elle pénétra dans l'open space, la jeune femme se rua sur son sac, alors que McGee, quittant un instant des yeux l'écran de son ordinateur, leur lançait :

« J'ai trouvé le nom de la mannequin de tout à l'heure, les amis ! Elle s'appelle...

- Sasha Oulianov, le coupa immédiatement son coéquipier, la mine étrangement sombre. On sait.

- Eh, mais comment peux-tu... entama le jeune agent, avant d'être à nouveau interrompu par un signe de main de l'Italien.

- Gibbs t'expliquera, éluda-t-il. Il faut qu'on y aille maintenant, McCurieux, on n'a pas le temps de t'expliquer.

- Mais aller où ? lâcha l'informaticien en voyant ses deux collègues se précipiter vers l'ascenseur, sous tension. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, ici ?

- On part pour Paris pour une semaine, McGee, soupira finalement Ziva après avoir échangé un regard entendu avec l'agent senior. Et immédiatement. Notre avion décolle dans trois heures, on a à peine le temps de rentrer chez nous, alors pour tout complément d'information, adresse-toi à Gibbs.

- Dis au revoir à Abby, Ducky et les autres de notre part. » ajouta Tony en s'engouffrant vivement dans l'ascenseur.

Avant que Tim n'ait eu le temps de répliquer, les portes de la cabine se refermèrent sur eux.

Alors qu'il entendait le doux ronronnement de l'appareil acheminer ses deux collègues vers le rez-de-chaussée, il se mordit discrètement la lèvre.

Il avait rarement vu les deux agents dans un tel état de nervosité, et avoir été tenu à l'écart de la sorte le surprenait. Sans parler de l'absence de Gibbs, toujours réfugié dans le bureau de son directeur, et du nom de Sasha Oulianov déjà connu par ses collègues.

A moins que Leon Vance ne soit un grand amateur de mode et ne regarde en boucle les défilés de la Fashion Week sur l'écran plat de son bureau, ce qui relevait d'une probabilité voisine de zéro, il avait probablement été question d'elle pour une autre raison que son physique de déesse ou son statut de ''playmate de l'année 2012'' (quoique la probabilité que le directeur du NCIS s'intéresse aux magazines érotiques soit largement plus élevée).

Il n'y avait aucun doute permis à avoir. Quelque chose clochait.

.

Gibbs fronça les sourcils, mobilisant toute la caféine qui circulait dans son sang pour la transformer en énergie lui permettant de prendre sur lui et de remporter la joute silencieuse engagée avec Leon Vance, qu'il toisait depuis cinq bonnes minutes.

Le directeur du NCIS, constatant que jamais son agent ne céderait le premier, finit par baisser les yeux de guerre lasse, avant de lâcher dans un soupir :

« Ecoutez, agent Gibbs, où est le problème ?

- Et vous osez me demander où est le problème ? »

La voix s'était élevée, glacée et cinglante. Une nouvelle expiration bruyante et blasée lui répondit.

« Ce sont nos meilleurs agents, Gibbs, il n'y a pas de raison qu'ils ne mènent pas la mission à bien, affirma Vance, las du manque de confiance dont pouvait parfois faire preuve l'ancien marine à son égard.

- Ils sont deux face à une tueuse folle et dangereuse si j'en constate le profil psychologique que vous avez refusé de leur livrer ! aboya soudain le chef d'équipe, perdant son sang-froid à l'idée que Tony et Ziva puissent se retrouver confrontés à un danger de mort à Paris. Sans parler du fait que vous ayez soigneusement évité de parler de leur assignation précise, et des petites surprises que vous leur avez réservé à leur arrivée à Paris...

- Vous savez aussi bien que moi que leur présenter en détail leur mission avant qu'ils ne montent dans l'avion aurait compromis leurs chances de réussite, répliqua le directeur du NCIS, agacé.

- Dites plutôt que s'ils avaient su, ils auraient immédiatement refusé ! Et tous les deux ! siffla Gibbs. Et à propos d'Oulianov, s'il s'agit bien d'elle ? Vous allez avoir du mal à vous justifier, pour le coup.

- Je vais simplement me justifier en vous disant que je n'ai pas à me justifier devant vous, Gibbs, commenta son interlocuteur avec autant de détachement qu'il était capable d'afficher. D'abord, nous ignorons si la tueuse que nous recherchons est effectivement Oulianov. Ensuite, rien ne prouve que le profil sommaire qu'Interpol France nous a livré soit pertinent. Enfin, les agents DiNozzo et David ne sont pas des débutants. Ils sont parfaitement capables de se confronter à une tueuse de sa trempe si nécessaire, en particulier s'ils sont aidés par ceux qui les attendent à Paris.

- Elle toute seule, peut être, mais si elle est entourée et protégée comme nous le soupçonnons ? » rétorqua l'ancien sniper, son regard bleu glacier rivé dans celui soudain moins confiant de son supérieur.

Ce dernier avala sa salive, mal à l'aise, avant de se reprendre et se contenter de lâcher :

« Alors nous aviserons. Maintenant, allez mettre McGee au courant, ainsi que les quelques personnes avec qui vous travaillez habituellement, mais personne d'autre. Et je sais bien que vous n'êtes pas content, Gibbs, mais... »

La porte se referma brutalement, faisant trembler sur le mur du bureau le cadre dans lequel figurait un cliché du directeur Vance et de sa famille au grand complet.

Leon, désormais seul dans la pièce, leva les yeux au ciel et soupira en jetant un regard las à la porte refermée : « … ne claquez pas cette porte. »

.

« Tony, arrête de te plaindre !

- Mais j'ai mal au dos !

- C'est le prix à payer pour être transporté rapidement et gratuitement par l'armée : la classe économique. Et même si tu ne dois pas beaucoup connaître, habitue-toi rapidement, parce que je ne vais pas supporter tes marmelades très longtemps !

- Jérémiades, Ziva. La marmelade, c'est de la confiture anglaise particulièrement mauvaise.

- Blanc bonnet, bonnet blanc... Maintenant, est-ce que tu veux bien te taire pour que je puisse lire ces documents et enfin comprendre ce que nous allons faire à Paris ? »

Tony DiNozzo soupira, avant de capituler et déballer à son tour l'énorme enveloppe cachetée que leur avait remis la secrétaire de Vance à l'aéroport, quelques minutes avant qu'ils n'embarquent dans cet avion chargé de marines en mission et supposé desservir plusieurs bases militaires, mais ayant généreusement accepté de faire un détour pour Paris afin de les déposer.

Le commandant de bord était même allé jusqu'à gentiment les installer dans un espace privé au fond de l'avion qui, bien qu'exigu et inconfortable, leur offrait l'isolement nécessaire à la découverte des détails de leur mission.

Quoique la générosité du pilote s'arrêtait là où son mal de dos commençait...

Alors qu'il ouvrait l'immense enveloppe, il découvrit que celle-ci en contenait une multitude de petites, et ne put s'empêcher de lâcher :

« Eh, c'est cool, c'est comme des poupées russes ! Sauf que notre poupée à nous est ukrainienne... »

Il jeta discrètement un coup d'oeil en direction de Ziva, et constata que, pour la première fois depuis l'annonce de leur mission, il avait réussi à lui arracher un sourire.

« En fait, commenta-t-elle en balayant une feuille de papier du regard, tu as à moitié juste. Elle est née en 1987 d'un père ukrainien, mais d'une mère russe. Celle-ci était danseuse de ballet, a fait une grande carrière internationale, mais est morte alors qu'elle avait trois ans d'un tragique accident de voiture, percutée par un automobiliste ivre. Par contre, je ne sais pas ce que fait son père... C'est sur une autre feuille, ce n'est pas toi qui l'as ?

- Parce qu'en plus, nos deux enveloppes énormes ont un contenu différent ? s'étrangla l'Italien. Ca va être sympa, on va pouvoir agrémenter ces sept heures d'avion de beaucoup de lecture !

- Peu de lecture, beaucoup de photos, maugréa la jeune femme en ouvrant une petite enveloppe d'où elle sortit une série de clichés, représentant une magnifique blonde aux yeux noisettes portant un sari bleu marine et doré, aux cheveux et aux jambes interminables. Sasha Oulianov a posé pour Femina India en... 2008. Elle avait tout juste 20 ans, à l'époque.

- C'est l'une des très rares femmes occidentales à avoir fait la une d'un magazine féminin indien d'après la légende, renchérit l'agent très spécial, avant de défaire à son tour un emballage recoupant une série de clichés vieux de trois ans. Oh, mais c'est génial ! Dorneget n'a même pas fait l'effort de classer les enveloppes par ordre chronologique... On va encore devoir se taper tout le boulot.

- Ne te plains pas, DiNozzo, au moins, à l'intérieur des enveloppes, c'est correctement classé ! plaisanta l'Américaine, dont le sourire s'effaça subitement. Oh non, c'est pas vrai... Regarde, dans cette enveloppe-là marquée 2008, il ya des photos prises dans un magazine russe en 2007 et d'autres dans un hebdomadaire japonais en 2009...

- Tu es autorisée à verser une larme et à observer une minute de silence en hommage à la nullité de Dorneget, ironisa son coéquipier, avant de rattraper de justesse un paquet qui s'était mis à lentement glisser le long de son étroite tablette alors qu'une turbulence venait de se faire sentir.

- J'y penserai quand cette fichue mission sera terminée, soupira l'ex-officier du Mossad en s'efforçant de ranger correctement les photos et de trouver une logique à ce qu'elle regardait. Et je ne comprends pas pourquoi on nous a donnés des dizaines et des dizaines de photos de mode de cette fille ! Je ne vois pas en quoi ça ferait avancer l'enquête, ou en quoi ça nous aiderait à deviner si elle est bien coupable comme Vance le pense !

- Je ne sais pas, mais ça me plaît bien, lâcha l'Italien à l'intention de son amie, qu'il avait écoutée d'une oreille distraite tout en bavant sur une photo de Sasha Oulianov ne portant qu'un shorty en dentelle et couvrant sa poitrine de son bras tout en jetant un regard particulièrement sexy et félin à l'objectif.

- Tony, concentre-toi ! siffla sa collègue en lui arrachant la feuille de papier glacé des mains, tandis que l'interpellé poussait un gémissement de douleur en fixant ses doigts entaillés par les bords tranchants de la photo. Et puis quelle vulgarité, cette fille ! Toujours à moitié nue, c'est pitoyable ! »

Tony esquissa un discret sourire alors qu'un flot de critiques à l'encontre de l'Ukrainienne se déversait de la bouche de la jeune femme.

Si elle n'était pas le moins du monde jalouse de l'intérêt qu'il portait à la mannequin et du physique de rêve que cette dernière ne craignait pas d'exposer, c'était pourtant bien imité...

« Bon, et si au lieu de casser du sucre sur le dos de cette pauvre fille on se focalisait sur notre boulot ? suggéra-t-il, moqueur, en interrompant la tirade de sa coéquipière sur le métier ridicule qu'était le mannequinat et ses méfaits sur l'image de marque de la gente féminine. A savoir découvrir si derrière cette gueule d'ange se cache une tueuse en série, adorant torturer ses victimes tout en se passant sensuellement du gloss sur les lèvres ?

- Elle paraît bien trop stupide pour ça, grommela l'Américaine en grinçant discrètement des dents, sous le regard hilare de son ami. Tiens, dans cette enveloppe, on devrait trouver les premières photos d'elle qui ont été publiées dans un magazine. Après, il faudra encore lire toutes les interviews qu'elle a pu faire...

- La journée n'est pas terminée, c'est ça que tu essayais subtilement de me dire ? ironisa-t-il en déchirant l'enveloppe pour en tirer trois somptueuses photos, dont la beauté du jeu de lumières n'avait d'égale que celle du modèle. Wouah, elle est tout simplement magnifique là-dessus... »

Même Ziva ne parvint pas à trouver la moindre objection en découvrant sur le cliché qu'il tenait une jeune femme allongée sur un fond blanc dans une position lascive, au regard envoûtant et aux longs cheveux blonds recouverts d'un voile noir qu'elle tenait à deux mains, son corps simplement masqué par une robe bustier dévoilant ses longues jambes.

Sur la seconde photo, la même mannequin, sur le même fond blanc d'une simplicité extrême, se tenait debout, portant simplement des sous-vêtements, et le visage recouvert d'un niqab, derrière lequel seuls apparaissaient ses yeux noisettes moqueurs.

Lorsqu'elle découvrit la troisième image, l'ex-Israélienne hésita à émettre un commentaire, mais préféra ne pas interrompre la contemplation de son coéquipier dubitatif devant la jolie blonde au regard indéchiffrable qui toisait l'objectif tout en faisant mine de nouer un foulard noir autour de son visage et, de l'autre main, d'enfiler une paire d'escarpins assortis à sa mini-robe dorée loin de correspondre aux standards islamiques traditionnels.

« Qui l'eût cru, cette fille s'est faite connaître en jouant la carte du militantisme, lâcha finalement l'agent très spécial en reposant la feuille de papier glacé sur sa tablette.

- Ce n'est pas du militantisme, Tony, c'est de la provocation, rectifia la jeune femme en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle n'a rien de féministe, elle savait simplement qu'en prenant de telles photos, elle ferait parler d'elle, et c'est bien le cas.

- Tu n'as pas tort, avoua-t-il après avoir rapidement parcouru la note de Dorneget résumant le long article accolé aux photos. Dans Vanity Fair, ils disent étrangement qu'elle est devenue la coqueluche de tous les intégristes de tous les pays après ces photos... Expliquez-moi...

- Je cite ton article, renchérit l'ex-officier du Mossad. ''Sasha Oulianov a même été invitée par le très conservateur royaume d'Arabie Saoudite et a, selon ses termes, '_enfilé avec un grand plaisir un niqab'_ pour aller à la rencontre du prince héritier de la couronne''... Cherchez l'erreur. Ca cache clairement quelque chose.

- Ziva, quand elle a commencé sa carrière, Sasha n'avait que 19 ans ! releva Tony, peu convaincu.

- Le FSB recrute de très jeunes filles, tu sais, répliqua-t-elle, insistante. Peut être ces photos étaient-elles un moyen de lancer sa carrière dans les services secrets, ou si elle travaille en free-lance comme on le suspecte, de se faire remarquer par des hommes ayant besoin de ses services, en leur prouvant qu'elle n'a pas peur de se faire des ennemis et qu'elle ne craint rien ni personne. Ca plaît beaucoup, dans le milieu.

- Je te fais confiance à ce sujet, grogna-t-il en s'emparant d'une nouvelle enveloppe, se demandant combien il lui en restait encore à découvrir. Mais une tueuse n'est-elle pas supposée se montrer la plus discrète possible ?

- Tu connais la formule : ''Plus c'est gros, plus ça passe'' ? commenta-t-elle dans un sourire. Jamais tu ne soupçonnerais une petite blonde de 19 ans devant peser 50 kilos pour un mètre soixante-douze d'avoir torturé puis assassiné un homme de 60 baraqué comme tout, surtout si elle a une carrière publique qui la rendrait reconnaissable par le premier témoin venu...

- Je veux bien, mais dois-je te rappeler que les meurtres sur lesquels nous enquêtons n'ont commencé que l'année dernière ? souligna-t-il, cherchant à pousser la théorie de sa coéquipière le plus loin possible.

- Elle s'est peut être découvert une vocation tardive, ironisa-t-elle, quelque peu agacée par les doutes dont faisait preuve l'Italien. Bon, je n'y tiens plus, je vais ouvrir l'enveloppe avec nos assignations précises !

- Tu me diras ce qu'on va avoir à faire... » maugréa-t-il tout en se penchant, intrigué, sur un petit paquet compact sur lequel était marqué au marqueur noir _Sasha Oulianov-Photos VIP_.

Il ne put étouffer un couinement de stupeur en découvrant les photos surréalistes qu'il contenait, tandis que sa coéquipière sifflait, tout en continuant sa lecture d'une feuille de papier couverte de signes décrivant leurs assignations : « Mais ils se fichent de moi ou quoi ? »

.

Madeleine plissa le nez et porta immédiatement sa main à ses oreilles alors qu'un hurlement rageur se faisait entendre dans les coulisses du défilé des designers libanais de cette Fashion Week 2012.

« Qui a hurlé comme ça ? s'enquit-elle aussitôt auprès de Nadia, la jolie Polonaise à laquelle elle finissait de présenter les boucles d'oreilles qu'elle avait sélectionnées pour accorder à sa robe en soie violine.

- Oh, surement Sasha qui nous fait une de ses légendaires crises de nerfs, lâcha-t-elle avec détachement. Ou une des filles de sa cour, qui croit que pour lui ressembler et avoir autant de succès, il faut être aussi dingue qu'elle... Je vais te prendre les grosses créoles dorées, ça va faire ressortir mon maquillage. Et dis à ma coiffeuse de se dépêcher de me faire les mèches châtains que tu m'as proposées, j'adore !

- Elle arrive, justement, commenta la jeune styliste en s'écartant légèrement pour laisser place à la maquilleuse désireuse de poser une dernière couche de fond de teint sur le visage de sa protégée, suivie de près par la coiffeuse encore armée de son sèche-cheveux. Je te laisse, je vais appeler le designer pour savoir s'il veut plus d'accessoires ! »

La top model fit un vague signe de la main dans sa direction, avant d'être forcée de fermer les paupières pour se voir appliquer un peu plus de fard couleur cuivre.

Traversant les coulisses à toute allure, Madeleine interrompit cependant sa course en apercevant la mannequin soupçonné d'avoir poussé le hurlement, avec qui elle avait échangé quelques mots au précédent défilé et qui, bien que particulièrement insupportable, été dotée d'une beauté bien trop hypnotique pour qu'elle puisse ne pas s'arrêter devant elle.

Assise sur sa chaise et vêtue tout de Georges Chakra si elle en croyait les volutes bleu roi et l'asymétrie élégante du décolleté de sa robe longue, la top ukrainienne et grande vedette de la Fashion Week 2012 semblait en grande conversation avec une petite brune à la peau mate.

Ou plutôt en grand silence devant les quelques pages ornées de photographies ou de croquis de robes toutes plus somptueuses les unes que les autres que lui présentait avec nervosité celle qui travaillait visiblement pour elle.

Ressentant soudain la folle envie d'écouter ce que les deux femmes pouvaient bien se dire, Madeleine avança discrètement de deux pas dans leur direction et tendit l'oreille, curieuse.

« Voici votre robe pour le cocktail de 16h, à la sortie du défilé Chakra, expliquait consciencieusement celle qu'elle identifia comme la styliste privée de Sasha Oulianov, d'ailleurs italienne au vu de son petit accent chantant. Le drapé risque de vous déranger un peu pour marcher avec des escarpins de 14cm de talons, alors je vous propose les Jimmy Choo argentées de 12cm sans plate-forme. Ca vous convient ? »

Silence.

« Hum, très bien, poursuivit-elle sans se démonter. Ensuite, pour le cocktail de 18h, j'ai sélectionné cette petite robe fuschia toute simple, avec vos open-toe nude. J'ai eu peur que les dorés auxquels j'avais pensé au départ fassent un peu trop, et je vous ai également choisi une pochette nude afin de bien mettre en valeur la simplicité de la robe. Ca vous va ? »

Re-silence. Vague mouvement de tête de l'Ukrainienne. Puis à nouveau, immobilité totale et silence de glace.

« Enfin, pour ce soir, au bar-restaurant où vous croiserez tous les hommes de pouvoir, j'ai fait exactement ce que vous m'aviez demandé : j'ai choisi une robe qui ne laissera personne indifférent, affirma-t-elle en s'autorisant un sourire, comme si le silence absolu de son employeur avait été synonyme de la plus immense satisfaction. Voici le modèle, robe longue de cocktail, dorée mais sans être trop explosive, fendue jusqu'à mi-cuisse, faite sur mesure pour vous, avec un large décolleté dans le dos et un...

- Le décolleté dans le dos, lâcha-t-elle soudain sans quitter des yeux les croquis qui lui étaient présentés, alors que la styliste se statufiait, comme si on venait de pointer une arme à feu sur sa tempe. Je le veux plus profond. Deux bons centimètres.

- Bien... bien sûr, confirma l'Italienne en se reprenant rapidement. Je vais immédiatement appeler votre agent pour qu'elle renvoie la robe à la maison Gucci. Vous aurez la robe pour ce soir 19h15 à votre retour du cocktail, Sasha, promis. »

Silence. Puis un sourire satisfait.

« Parfait, lança la top model en se levant avec précaution et en faisant mine de se diriger vers la sortie de secours, une cigarette et un briquet à la main, comme si elle ne portait pas sur elle une robe valant un bon millier de dollars. Bon travail, Giuliana. Et pour les escarpins, les bijoux, et la pochette, je te fais confiance. Mais je ne veux qu'on ne voit que moi, ce soir.

- Avouez que vous êtes trop modeste et qu'on ne voit toujours que vous ! » répliqua la styliste, réussissant à arracher un rire à sa cliente.

Aussitôt que Sasha Oulianov eut disparu, Giuliana sortit de sa poche son BlackBerry et se mit à tapoter frénétiquement sur les touches du clavier, envoyant probablement un message à l'agent dont elle avait fait mention afin qu'elle se charge de faire reprendre la robe.

« Excusez-moi... Giuliana, lâcha Madeleine, osant finalement se jeter à l'eau, alors que l'Italienne posait sur elle un regard à la fois surpris et amical en terminant son SMS. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de vous écouter, mais vous travaillez bien pour Sasha Oulianov ?

- C'est fou comme je suis devenue à mon tour une célébrité grâce à Sasha ! s'exclama son interlocutrice, hilare. Toi aussi, tu voudrais que je t'obtienne un autographe ou une photo dédicacée ?

- Euh, non, pas vraiment, je travaille comme styliste ici, tu sais, commenta-t-elle, alors que la brune posait toujours sur elle un regard amusé.

- Oh, ne le prends surtout pas mal, je sais ! affirma-t-elle, soudain gênée à l'idée d'avoir pu la vexer. C'est juste que même parmi les stylistes, beaucoup veulent des autographes de Sasha. C'est devenu_ la _star de la mode, même parmi les professionnels.

- Je veux bien te croire, reconnut Madeleine en jetant un coup d'oeil à deux ou trois clichés de l'Ukrainienne posés sur sa table et dont les légendes et les articles associés l'encensaient apparemment. En même temps, travailler pour une star doit être plutôt dur... Elle n'avait pas l'air très causante quand tu lui as présenté les modèles !

- Tout à l'heure, tu veux dire ? répondit-elle, comme si elle était trop habituée aux silences de la top pour les remarquer. C'est juste son mode de fonctionnement. C'est quand elle parle qu'il faut s'inquiéter ! Et puis, même si les débuts ont parfois été un peu compliqués, ça fait cinq ans que je travaille pour elle, maintenant ! J'ai eu le temps de m'habituer.

- Elle était déjà connue, à l'époque ? s'enquit la jeune Française, toujours aussi intriguée.

- Tu ne lis pas les magazines de mode, ou quoi ? lâcha son interlocutrice en éclatant de rire. Honte à toi !

- Disons que quand je sors du boulot, je fais tout pour ne pas y replonger ! plaisanta-t-elle. Non, sérieusement ? Comment vous vous êtes rencontrées ?

- Sérieusement, elle était déjà l'étoile des podiums quand je l'ai rencontrée ! affirma la styliste en passant une main dans ses longues boucles noires. Et une diva sacrément capricieuse. Je me souviens que pour choisir son styliste personnel, elle en avait pré-sélectionné cinq ou six -dont j'ai réussi à faire partie surement grâce à un miracle- et nous avait tous mis en concurrence, avec une liste de robes et d'accessoires qu'elle voulait pour une soirée, et qu'on devait lui apporter pour une heure précise.

« C'était à Paris que ça se passait, et il fallait arpenter les rues avec nos chauffeurs pour récupérer tout ce qu'elle avait commandé, ou acheter les pièces manquantes. Le fait de connaître la ville comme ma poche, surement même mieux que les Françaises en compétition, m'a énormément servi ce jour-là.

« J'étais toute contente parce que j'étais arrivée avec deux heures d'avance dans son appartement, avec tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Je l'ai trouvée allongée sur son canapé en train de lire un magazine à sa gloire avec un air tellement blasé... J'ai commencé à tout lui présenter quand elle m'a fait un vague signe de la main.

« Elle regardait à peine, elle hochait simplement la tête pour me dire que ça allait, et elle était d'autant plus intimidante que c'était mon premier job en tant que styliste privée pour lequel je postulais... Je lui ai montré toutes les robes, puis est venue la dernière. Et le drame s'est produit.

« Elle a regardé la robe de haut en bas, et m'a fait ''vert sapin''. J'ai écarquillé les yeux, je n'avais rien compris sur le coup. Alors elle m'a répété ''vert-sa-pin'', en détachant bien chaque syllabe comme si j'étais une handicapée mentale. Je n'ai même pas eu à lui demander de préciser, je devais avoir l'air assez paumé pour qu'elle lève les yeux au ciel, soupire, et crache : ''J'ai demandé ma Ferragamo vert sapin, pas kaki, alors j'aimerais que tu m'expliques pourquoi elle n'est pas vert sapin ?''

« Je crois qu'à ce moment, j'ai failli me mettre à pleurer. J'ai senti d'énormes gouttes de sueur perler sur mon front, et j'ai fait un effort surhumain pour réussir à soutenir son regard. J'ai commencé à bredouiller une explication en disant que le créateur avait reçu une demande pour une robe kaki, et elle m'a coupée en me disant ''Je la veux en vert sapin à 19h ici. Tu te débrouilles. Et 19h. Pas 19h01. Pas 19h02. 19h. Sinon, tu dis adieu au poste''. Ca me laissait deux heures pour qu'une nouvelle robe soit cousue.

« Ni une, ni deux, j'ai foncé hors de l'appartement en la remerciant des milliers de fois pour me donner une seconde chance, en priant pour qu'aucune de mes concurrentes n'arrive avant moi, et j'ai foncé chez Ferragamo.

« J'ai parlementé des heures et des heures, hurlé, injurié, pleuré, supplié, tapé du poing, tapé une vendeuse... Et j'ai réussi à faire refaire la robe en express. Il était 18h30 quand je suis sortie de la boutique. Je suis montée dans la voiture avec la robe, j'ai hurlé au chauffeur de rouler au moment dès la seconde où ma portière serait fermée.

« Seulement, il y a eu un énorme embouteillage avenue Montaigne, là où se trouvait la boutique Ferragamo. J'ai dû descendre de voiture, attraper un métro, toujours avec ma robe, et foncer jusqu'à la suite royale de Sasha. Quand j'ai poussé la porte, j'ai cru que j'allais m'effondrer en larmes. Il était 19h02, et madame se tenait déjà au milieu de la pièce, dans une superbe robe vert sapin Versace, ne m'ayant visiblement pas attendue.

« Je lui ai montré la Ferragamo, me suis excusée un millier de fois pour le retard, lui ai dit à quel point j'étais désolée, je crois même que je me suis vaguement mise à pleurer. Et puis tout d'un coup, j'ai vu qu'elle souriait. Mais pas comme quand elle souriait au journaliste, toujours hautaine et méprisante. Elle me souriait _vraiment_. Et là, elle m'a dit : ''Félicitations, mademoiselle, vous êtes la première revenue. Et vous êtes engagée.''.

« Je l'ai regardée avec des yeux de merlan frit pendant une bonne minute, avant qu'elle n'éclate carrément de rire et ne me donne une petite tape sur l'épaule en sortant pour rejoindre son chauffeur. Juste avant de refermer la porte, elle m'a lancé : ''Oh, et maintenant que j'ai vu à quoi ressemblait cette Ferragamo en vert sapin, vous allez retourner voir le créateur et lui dire qu'il est hors de question que je la porte pour son prochain défilé. Quel que soit le coloris, elle est toujours aussi laide. Sans oublier qu'aujourd'hui compte pour le premier et le dernier retard que je vous autorise. Ciao, ciao !''. Là, je crois que j'ai vraiment compris pour qui j'allais travailler...

- Et que tu as commencé à regretter d'être arrivée à l'heure ? plaisanta Madeleine, hilare.

- Exactement ! affirma l'Italienne en riant, avant de retrouver subitement son sérieux. Mais plus sérieusement, c'est vrai qu'il est déconseillé de faire quelque chose qui déplaît à Sasha. Ca peut vous attirer des ennuis très, très sérieux...

- A ce point ? lâcha son interlocutrice, surprise.

- Ecoute, ne le hurle pas sur tous les toits, d'accord, mais comme je sens que je peux te faire confiance, je vais te raconter un truc, glissa Giuliana en jetant un rapide coup d'oeil autour d'elle pour s'assurer que personne ne les écoutait. Tu connais Ofelia Hernandez ?

- La mannequin devenue star des films interdits aux moins de 18 ans parce qu'elle était lâchée par tous les photographes et les designers ? commenta-t-elle. Si tu veux mon avis, dans le monde de la mode, tout le monde la connaît. Tomber aussi bas doit être la pire hantise de tous les mannequins !

- Eh bien c'est à cause de Sasha qu'elle a été obligée de faire ça, expliqua-t-elle à demi-voix. C'est elle qui a saboté sa carrière.

- Tu plaisantes ? s'étrangla Madeleine, stupéfaite par ces révélations.

- Pas du tout, reprit l'Italienne, l'air grave. Ofelia et elle étaient en grande compétition, à l'époque, et à l'occasion du défilé Diane von Furstenberg à la New York Fashion Week de l'année dernière, elles se sont disputées la même robe. Après des heures et des heures de négociation, le designer a craqué et a donné la robe à Ofelia. Sasha a évidemment été particulièrement vexée, mais ça aurait pu s'arrêter là si Ofelia n'avait pas lancé un ''sans rancune ?'' avec un petit air supérieur qui n'a pas du tout plu à son Altesse Sérénissime... C'est là qu'elle a déclaré la guerre à Ofelia... Et elle s'est permis tous les coups...

- Attends, tu veux dire que l'histoire comme quoi Ofelia avait trompé à de multiples reprises son fiancé et qu'elle aurait même eu des relations incestueuses avec son cousin a été complètement inventée et relayée par Sasha ? s'exclama la jeune styliste, les yeux écarquillés. Cette fille a perdu son petit ami, sa famille, et toutes ses chances de travailler dans la mode à cause d'une calomnie répandue par ta patronne ?

- Ecoute, soupira Giuliana en croisant les bras, ça paraît terrible comme ça, mais... »

La brunette fut interrompue par un rugissement familier, provenant de la porte menant aux escaliers de secours.

« Comment ça je n'ai pas le droit de sortir fumer une clope sous prétexte que je porte 5000 dollars de robe et d'accessoires sur moi ? Est-ce que vous avez la moindre idée de qui je suis, et de combien mes jambes sont assurées ? Vous savez que l'odeur de _mon_ tabac sur cette robe ferait doubler son prix ?

- Hum, je crois que je vais devoir y aller, s'excusa l'Italienne en se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire devant la pluie d'insulte qui se déversait de la bouche de la top ukrainienne à l'encontre du vigile qui avait cru bon de l'empêcher de sortir fumer sa cigarette avant que le défilé ne commence. Mais ça confirme ce que je voulais te dire avant. Il est fortement déconseillé de contrarier Sasha Oulianov. »

* * *

Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous jusque là ? :)


	4. Improvisation

Hello, hello !

Merci pour vos reviews, elles me font toujours autant plaisir quand je les découvre :) J'ai deux nouvelles à vous annoncer concernant cette histoire, une bonne et une moins bonne.

La bonne, c'est que le réparateur de mon ordi a été payé assez (trop) cher pour réussir à réparer quelques fichiers pas trop endommagés et j'ai donc pu récupérer les chapitres que j'avais perdus ! :D (Outre quelques paragraphes qui ont été effacés et les toutes les lettres avec accents qui ont dû rejoindre les paragraphes portés disparus... Bref.) Vous allez donc pouvoir profiter de l'histoire dans sa version originale ! ^^

Maintenant la mauvaise : reviewers, où avez-vous disparu ? Vous aurais-je fait fuir ? J'ai connu une sérieuse dégringolade du nombre de reviews... Je compte sur vous pour vous rattraper, même les reviews minimalistes sont acceptées avec plaisir !

Sur ce petit bulletin d'informations, je vous remercie d'avoir pris le temps de lire cet avant-propos, et vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Gwen : ravie de te faire découvrir le monde de la mode ! Et même si Google est notre ami, je peux aussi rajouter un lexique fashion si tu veux. Et Tiva prévu au programme ! Quand tu vas découvrir les assignations, tu vas voir à quel point les nerfs de Tony vont être soumis à rude épreuve...

furieuse : merci pour le conseil Gmail, ça pourra me servir à l'avenir ! En même temps, comme je n'avais ni réseau, ni clé USB, je crois que c'était presque inévitable... Les top ont leurs raisons que la raison ignore. Surtout cette top-là, en fait ^^

PBG : *flash info* Riammy attend devant la salle d'opération de Bethesda pour s'assurer que sa lectrice a survécu. Elle déduira de la review si l'opération a réussi ou non. *fin du flash info*

Skye Marcus : plus rien ne peut m'étonner ^^ Du coup, avec le retour de mes chapitres, plus de Mossad (à part peut être en vagues références). Mais tout de même pas mal de surprises à Paris. Et merci beaucoup pour le compliment, j'essaye de décrire au mieux les robes qui me font rêver, alors je suis contente de voir que j'arrive à faire passer leur beauté.

Et un grand merci à Rach' pour son retour triomphal en tant que relectrice officielle de mes chapitres !

* * *

« Vous êtes les agents DiNozzo et David ? »

_Non, ta mère et ton cousin_, songea Tony après avoir posé son regard sur une Ziva d'une humeur aussi massacrante que la sienne, voire encore plus énervée après avoir découvert son assignation qu'elle haïssait déjà.

« Oui, lâcha finalement l'agent très spécial en tendant la main au petit homme brun d'une trentaine d'années qui lui souriait gentiment. Vous êtes le capitaine Georges Roussel ?

- Lui-même ! affirma-t-il en se saisissant de la main de l'Italien pour la lui serrer, avant d'agir de même à l'égard de sa coéquipière. Vous avez fait bon voyage ?

- Non, très mauvais, rétorqua Ziva avec une agressivité qu'elle peinait à contrôler. Et le séjour ne s'annonce pas meilleur. Vous êtes le capitaine de police en charge de la protection du général Sanders ?

- Ah non, pas du tout, la corrigea-t-il immédiatement. Je suis le capitaine en charge de l'enquête sur l'affaire Fontaine, vous savez, le directeur de Cabinet du ministre de la Défense assassiné. Enfin, j'étais, puisque maintenant vous reprenez l'enquête. Vous voulez bien me suivre à ma voiture, je vous prie ? Vos bagages vont être transférés directement à l'hôtel.

- Attendez une seconde, vous êtes en train de me dire que vous nous refilez votre enquête ? siffla l'ex-officier du Mossad, serrant les dents pour ne pas se laisser aller à étrangler le malheureux fonctionnaire de police ayant été chargé de les recevoir à leur arrivée à l'aéroport Roissy-Charles De Gaulle.

- Ziva... souffla Tony, tentant tant bien que mal de tempérer sa collègue.

- Nous ne vous ''refilons'' pas l'enquête comme vous le dites si mélodieusement, agent David, répliqua l'homme en lui adressant un sourire sarcastique. Vous êtes bien l'agent David, des deux ? -un hochement de tête exaspéré le lui confirma- Donc, comme je vous le disais, nous ne vous ''refilons'' pas l'enquête. Nous avons passé un accord avec votre directeur qui a assuré à mon commissaire que si la menace qui planait sur le général Sander confirmait son lien avec l'affaire Fontaine, nous entamerions -éventuellement- une collaboration. Mais en attendant, notre enquête est suspendue jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

- Ce qui signifie qu'on va encore devoir se taper tout le boulot, grommela à demi-voix l'Américaine après avoir échangé un regard entendu avec son partenaire.

- C'est plus ou moins ça, admit le policier, amusé, en leur désignant d'un signe de la main sa voiture. Mais nous n'allons pas vous abandonner comme ça. En particulier vous, agent David. Je vous emmène au commissariat pour vous briefer.

- Croyez-moi, personne ne peut me briefer pour ce qui m'attend, maugréa Ziva tandis que Tony se mordait la lèvre, à deux doigts d'éclater de rire devant la mine dégoûtée qu'avait arborée sa coéquipière lorsqu'elle avait évoqué sa mission.

- Je peux vous affirmer que si, répliqua leur hôte dans un sourire alors que les deux agents s'engouffraient dans la berline. Même si vous n'avez pas tort, jouer les mannequins et infiltrer le milieu de la mode vous demandera bien plus que de simplement intégrer les conseils que l'un de nos officiers vous prodiguera à votre arrivée dans notre quartier général. »

Le simple fait d'entendre l'expression « jouer les mannequins » raviva la colère de la jeune femme, qui referma la porte avec force, avant de glisser à son ami en s'efforçant de maîtriser les tremblements de rage de sa voix :

« Crois-moi, quand je rentre, j'assassine Vance à coups de talons aiguilles... Ca va lui faire passer l'envie de me faire faire des missions sous couverture à la datte...

- A la noix, Zi... commença l'Italien en se retenant d'éclater de rire, avant d'être interrompu par une voix glacée.

- Tais-toi, Tony, tais-toi si tu veux rester en vie... » siffla sa coéquipière, au comble de l'exaspération.

Ecoutant la voix de la sagesse, l'agent très spécial obéit.

Si Ziva David haïssait les mannequins, c'était très probablement parce qu'elle leur ressemblait sur au moins un point : le caractère.

.

« Faites encore un aller-retour, agent David. C'est en s'entraînant que l'on acquiert de l'expérience. »

Ziva poussa un soupir, avant de s'engager à nouveau dans le couloir et d'essayer désespérément de le traverser avec les open toe de 14 centimètres de talons que l'officier de police Karine Lemaire avait tiré de sa collection personnelle pour l'entraîner au rôle de mannequin qu'elle allait devoir tenir au cours de cette semaine placée sous le signe de la mode.

Pour la quatrième fois en quatre passage, elle manqua de déraper sur le sol carrelé et se rattrapa de justesse à une porte, sous le regard las de sa coach, ancienne top model reconvertie dans le maintien de l'ordre.

« Vous croyez qu'elle va s'en sortir ? demanda le commissaire Martinez, un cinquantenaire enrobé dans le bureau duquel Tony avait cru bon s'enfermer afin d'échapper à la colère de sa coéquipière, qui pestait une nouvelle fois sur les stilettos rouges à clous dorés aux talons interminables.

- Ziva s'en sort toujours, vous n'avez pas besoin de vous en faire pour elle, affirma dans un sourire l'agent du NCIS en voyant l'intéressée se redresser et reprendre sa marche, plus concentrée et décidée à réussir que jamais. Maintenant, venons-en à Sasha Oulianov si vous permettez...

- Ah, Sasha... soupira l'homme en sortant un dossier d'un des tiroirs de son bureau, et le laissant lourdement tomber devant lui. Voici le recueil d'articles, de photos, et de vidéos que nous avons pu obtenir pour nous renseigner sur elle, mais au bout du compte, nous n'avons aucune preuve de son implication dans un quelconque meurtre. Seules ses liaisons dangereuses nous ont incité à orienter nos recherches dans sa direction, ainsi que sa présence systématique aux défilés au cours desquels les assassinats ont eu lieu, mais rien de plus. Pas la moindre petite erreur. Toujours des scènes de crime impeccables, et des alibis en béton armé.

- Mais...? devina Tony tout en triturant nerveusement l'une de ses enveloppes, hésitant à en révéler le contenu à son interlocuteur.

- … Mais ces alibis en béton se sont révélés chaque fois avoir des liens avec les personnalités, disons... controversées qu'elle côtoie, expliqua-t-il. Bien sûr, ça ne suffit pas à les faire invalider, mais ça a été suffisant pour éveiller nos soupçons. Sans compter que les stylistes, dans la folie des défilés, ne remarqueraient pas forcément l'absence d'une de leur mannequin le temps de mettre une balle dans la tête à un homme déjà moribond...

- Vous pensez donc qu'elle est aidée ? s'enquit l'Italien en observant les progrès considérables que Ziva venait de faire dans le travail de son déhancher.

- Encore une question à laquelle nous n'avons pas de réponse, agent DiNozzo... ironisa Martinez. Mais on compte sur vous pour faire le boulot à notre place. En attendant, je pourrais savoir ce que vous hésitez à me dire depuis tout à l'heure ? »

L'agent très spécial se mordit la lèvre, gêné d'avoir été percé à jour de la sorte, avant de jeter un coup d'oeil anxieux à sa coéquipière qui arpentait toujours le couloir, la difficulté cette fois renforcée par une jupe longue extrêmement serrée entravant chacun de ses mouvements.

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, l'Italien ouvrit finalement l'enveloppe pour en extraire une photo datant de février 2008, et la tendre au commissaire, qui la scruta un instant, avant de hausser les épaules et commenter :

« Je connais, mais pour tout vous dire, je ne suis pas sûr que ce type soit plus dingue que le reste de ses fréquentations. Alors soit elle attire les malades mentaux, ce qui n'est pas impossible, soit elle va les chercher, et c'est plus ennuyeux pour elle comme pour nous.

- Commissaire, cet homme n'est pas simplement un dingue ! s'indigna Tony, presque choqué par la réaction détachée de son interlocuteur. C'est un terroriste, qui a torturé des agents occidentaux et a laissé ses hommes raser des villages entiers du Sahel en tuant femmes et enfants pour occuper et satisfaire ses hommes !

- Et vous croyez que ses autres petits copains sont des démocrates et des humanistes ? répliqua l'homme avec un cynisme déroutant. Arrêtez de planer, agent DiNozzo, vous ne vivez pas au pays des Bisounours. Soit Sasha Oulianov est une belle croqueuse de diamants, qui a opté pour les jolies pierres brillantes de l'Axe du mal, soit elle est une tueuse sans pitié, qui dans ce cas se contrefiche des agissements de ses clients si elle travaille en individuel, ou de ses partenaires si elle appartient à une agence. Bon, je vais vous laisser et demander à ma secrétaire de vous transférer notre dossier par ordinateur, ça nous coûtera moins cher que par la poste. Nous sommes en crise, vous savez. Ensuite, il faudra que je vous présente quelqu'un, mais je vais attendre que votre coéquipière ait terminé son petit défilé de mode improvisé. »

L'Italien hocha vaguement la tête, songeur, avant d'interpeller subitement Martinez :

« Commissaire, j'aimerais que vous ne parliez, ou ne montriez pas la photo que je vous ai donnée à ma coéquipière pour... pas mal de raisons, en fait. Mais j'aimerais lui en parler personnellement avant.

- Si vous voulez, répondit-il, visiblement peu touché ou même intéressé par l'élégance du geste de l'agent du NCIS à l'égard de sa partenaire. De toute façon, je n'ai pas le temps de faire son briefing maintenant, je vais prendre ma pause café de dix minutes, alors vous lui expliquerez tout. Et si vous voulez des précisions en attendant de rencontrer votre futur meilleur ami, allez parler à Roussel, c'était lui qui était en charge de l'affaire. A tout de suite ! »

Tony répondit par un geste de la main, avant de poser son regard sur Ziva qui, tout sourire, relevait la tête avec fierté alors qu'elle commençait peu à peu à maîtriser les poses que sa coach lui imposait.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour, avant de baisser les yeux sur la photo encore posée sur le bureau, et de la récupérer pour pouvoir mieux la regarder. Alors qu'il jetait un nouveau coup d'oeil à sa coéquipière, il sentit son cœur se serrer.

Elle avait assez souffert, alors pourquoi lui imposer une mission sous couverture en tant que mannequin en plus des difficultés propres à l'enquête qu'elle allait déjà devoir affronter ?

Ressortant l'enveloppe de son sac à dos, il y glissa le cliché, non sans pouvoir s'empêcher de l'observer une nouvelle fois.

Dans un paysage désertique se tenait Sasha Oulianov, un grand sourire aux lèvres, magnifique comme à son habitude, et échangeant son café contre une cigarette et un briquet avec un homme visiblement hilare, d'au moins cinq ans son aîné.

En soi, rien de très choquant. Excepté le fait que l'homme en question se nomme Saleem Ulman.

.

« Alors, Sash', tu as prévu quoi pour ce soir ? »

L'interpellée minauda un instant devant la glace en se regardant appliquer son gloss rouge vermillon sur ses lèvres asséchées par le démaquillage express qui avait suivi le défilé Georges Chakra, avant de tourner la tête vers celle qui lui avait parlé, une grande brune aux longues jambes qui la fixait avec des yeux de biches interrogateurs.

« Je repasse par mon hôtel pour me changer et me faire maquiller, et je fonce au cocktail Lanvin, commenta-t-elle en se détournant à nouveau de son interlocutrice pour sortir un tube de crème de son sac à main et l'étaler précautionneusement sur son visage. J'enchaîne avec le cocktail spécial Fashion Week de la boutique Prada avenue Montaigne. Et toi, Sihem ? Tu viens avec Ashley et Bérénice ? Je vous présenterai.

- Bien sûr, tu sais bien qu'on marche toujours dans tes traces ! répliqua la jeune femme en souriant. Et tu as du Prada à mettre pour le second cocktail ?

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, chérie, affirma Sasha, amusée par la nervosité de sa collègue mannequin, j'ai l'intention de faire un sans faute ce soir. Du Givenchy pour le cocktail Lanvin et du Michael Kors pour celui de Prada !

- En même temps, toi, tu peux tout te permettre, soupira son interlocutrice.

- Ecoute, Sissi, fais ce que tu veux, assèna l'Ukrainienne en refermant la petite boîte couleur cuivre qui protégeait son fond de teint en poudre, et en le rangeant dans l'une des poches de son sac. Je ne suis pas ta styliste ou ta maquilleuse, et je n'ai pas tellement de temps à perdre. Habille-toi comme tu veux, de toute façon, je m'assurerai que tu aies droit à un peu d'attention. Cia-Ciao !

- A ce propos, Sash', merci de la part de Bérénice et bien sûr de la mienne pour nous avoir fait défiler pour Dany Atrache, lança-t-elle alors que son homologue blonde s'éloignait, sac au bras. On ne te remerciera jamais assez ! Et j'adore ton sac ! Il est vraiment super !

- Normal qu'il soit super, grommela la top pour elle-même, après avoir adressé un sourire feint signifiant à la fois ''de rien'', ''merci'', et ''au revoir'' à la brunette. C'est un Garden d'Hermès à 2500 dollars... »

Dès lors que Sihem fut hors de vue, elle se sentit discrètement soupirer, alors qu'elle décompressait de la journée déjà harassante qu'elle avait eu et qui s'avérait loin d'être terminée. Allaient se succéder mondanités, sourires et poignées de mains hypocrites envers des mannequins et des créateurs qu'elle allait faire semblant d'apprécier, tandis qu'eux lui feraient des ronds de jambes pour qu'elle défile pour eux ou, dans le cas des top models, qu'elle les prenne sous son aile comme elle l'avait fait pour Bérénice, Sihem et Ashley, sa cour qui lui était dévouée à la vie, à la mort, en échange d'un peu de publicité et de protection.

Elle avait ainsi réussi à dégoter pour ses trois protégées des dizaines de défilés sans lesquels leurs carrières, déjà proches du néant, se révèleraient littéralement inexistante. Et c'était grâce à elle qu'elles avaient réussi à décrocher quelques contrats avec de grands photographes leur permettant de se confectionner un book digne de ce nom, ou d'apparaître parfois dans des magazines de second rang.

Parce que, bien sûr, jamais elle n'aurait pris le risque que ne serait-ce qu'une seule de ces filles ne l'éclipse. Même si elle brillait trop pour pouvoir être éclipsée.

Alors qu'elle se rapprochait inexorablement de la sortie de secours des coulisses du défilé, devant laquelle des centaines de journalistes assoiffés de scoops et de photos devaient probablement l'attendre, elle farfouilla dans son sac pour en tirer une paire de lunettes de soleil Dolce & Gabbana à monture or spécialement créée pour elle, un paquet de cigarettes, et un briquet vert menthe.

Hésitante, elle alluma néanmoins le petit rouleau de tabac et en prit une bouffée avec délectation, priant pour ne pas déclencher une quelconque alarme à incendie.

Elle ne tenait pas à afficher ouvertement son petit plaisir coupable de la journée devant les photographes qui allaient se ruer sur elle dès qu'elle serait sortie, et c'était avec délice qu'elle savourait cette petite seconde de silence en la seule compagnie de cette cigarette qu'elle avait manqué d'enfoncer dans le nez de l'agent de sécurité qui avait voulu l'empêcher de sortir fumer.

Son paquet de Marlboro était devenu l'un de ses compagnons les plus fidèles depuis qu'elle avait commencé à défiler sur les podiums, suivi de près par le petit briquet vert qui la suivait depuis trois ans déjà et ne lui avait pour le moment jamais fait faux bond malgré son grand âge.

Jetant un coup d'oeil à son smartphone, elle songea un instant à appeler son chauffeur pour lui demander de venir la chercher, mais se ravisa. Elle mourait d'envie de se dégourdir un peu les jambes.

Ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer que ses deux gardes du corps réussissent à faire déguerpir la bande de charognards qui risquait de la suivre pendant les 15 minutes de marche (en talons aiguilles) qui la séparaient de son hôtel.

« Davayte... » [Trad : allez en ukrainien] maugréa-t-elle finalement dans sa langue maternelle après avoir négligemment écrasé sa cigarette sur le sol, prenant une grande inspiration pour se préparer à ce qui l'attendait.

Dès la seconde où elle ouvrit la lourde porte du bâtiment, elle remercia ses lunettes de soleil qui ne l'empêchèrent pourtant pas d'avoir à cligner frénétiquement des paupières pour supporter la pluie de flashs qui s'abattit sur elle, tandis qu'un brouhaha surréaliste assaillait ses tympans, la rendant sourde l'espace d'un instant.

Sitôt qu'elle se fut habituée à la cohue qui régnait autour d'elle, elle jeta un coup d'oeil dans la foule et aperçut ses deux hommes de confiance lutter pour disperser les reporters et lui tracer un chemin, tandis qu'elle criait un : « Sergueï, Alekseï, je suis là ! » suraigu pour leur permettre de la repérer.

Puis, tandis qu'ils peinaient à écarter l'essaim de paparazzis, elle esquissa un léger sourire, et se prit à poser pour les photographes. Après tout, elle était une diva quoiqu'elle fasse, aussi bien dans l'ombre où elle se plaisait à manipuler et détruire tous ceux qui avaient l'audace de se dresser en travers de son chemin, que dans la lumière où elle avait découvert qu'être adulée était loin d'être désagréable.

Alors qu'elle sentait un bras entourer ses épaules tandis qu'une voix familière murmurait à son oreille : « On y va, Sasha ! », elle jeta un dernier coup d'oeil vers les journalistes pour leur adresser un rapide signe de la main et son plus beau sourire.

Si tous les reporters profitèrent de l'occasion pour immortaliser les dernières stilettos Dior de l'Ukrainienne ou le Garden d'Hermès dont elle avait récemment fait l'acquisition, aucun ne prit la peine de s'attarder sur le tatouage porté à l'identique par ses deux gardes du corps.

Un dessin sur leur poignet gauche, représentant une étrange rose à la tige recouverte d'épines.

* * *

Alors ? Des commentaires ou des pronostics ? J'attends vos reviews ! :)


	5. En eaux troubles

Bonjour tout le monde !

Après de multiples problèmes techniques me forçant à remettre mes postages à plus tard, voici un nouveau chapitre que je vous livre, même si je n'en suis pas entièrement satisfaite. Malgré tout, ne voulant pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps, je vais me contenter de vous remercier un millier de fois pour vos supers reviews, et vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !

* * *

Gwen : je vais tenter de mettre les petites étoiles, mais comme je risque d'oublier certaines choses qui ne me sauteront pas forcément aux yeux, n'hésite pas à me demander ! :) Pour Saleem, il est effectivement mort mais... il va quand même faire parler de lui *se tait avant de se spoiler* Et le briquet et les cigarettes vont avoir leur rôle. Tout comme les tatouages (j'avoue, ces petits détails m'aident à perturber mes lecteurs ^^)

mariie : merci pour ces deux reviews ! Voici une nouvelle pièce du puzzle pour t'aider à comprendre un peu mieux :)

furieuse : review pas si courte, félicitations pour avoir tapé tout ça depuis ton portable ! ^^ Et merci pour ta ponctualité ! Par contre, n'incite pas nos personnages à la grève, ça pourrait avoir des conséquences désastreuses sur l'univers des fanfictions xD En fait, avoir tout retrouvé ne m'a pas tant aidé parce qu'il a fallu que je modifie beaucoup de choses mais... ça reste un miracle que je salue ! ^^

PBG : Plus grande fan ? C'est un grand honneur que tu me fais, et je suis on ne peut plus ravie d'avoir une plus grande fan accro du shopping aussi ! :D Et que tu aimes mon Tony me fait très plaisir, d'abord parce que ça vient d'une Tony-addict, ensuite parce que c'est le personnage que je crains de faire le plus OOC. (Magnifique, ces Loubout', n'est-ce pas ? ^^)

Skye Marcus : beaucoup de pauses café en perspective, la lutte contre l'administration à la française ne fait que commencer ! Sinon, en plus de trouver ces Louboutin magnifiques, je trouvais que la semelle rouge donnait un petit côté sanglant très à propos, alors je n'ai pas pu résister ^^

Merci à ma chère relectrice pour son travail sur ce chapitre, et je lui souhaite bon courage pour la fin de ses partiels, plus que trois jours à tenir ! ;)

* * *

« Tu t'amuses bien ? »

Ziva fit volte-face, portant machinalement la main à son arme, avant de croiser les yeux rieurs de son coéquipier qui la dévisageait étrangement.

« Je ne me suis jamais autant amusée de ma vie... » grommela-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, et en se décidant à traverser une nouvelle fois le couloir pour le rejoindre.

Trop concentrée sur chacun des pas qu'elle faisait, l'Américaine ne put remarquer le regard que posait son partenaire sur son déhancher désormais presque aussi parfait que celui d'un mannequin professionnel.

« Alors, ils t'ont appris des choses ? s'enquit-elle à voix basse, comme si elle craignait qu'on l'écoute.

- Ils ont l'air à peu près aussi intéressé par l'affaire que s'il s'agissait de retrouver un poisson rouge mort gisant sur le bord d'une route, commenta-t-il sur un ton blasé. Et à peu près aussi au courant des avancées de l'affaire que moi de la composition du Parlement cambodgien. Mais bon, le commissaire m'a expliqué entre deux pauses café qu'on allait rencontrer quelqu'un qui travaille un peu plus sérieusement sur le dossier Oulianov. Je n'en sais pas plus, il a été assez évasif...

- C'est bizarre, j'ai aussi eu l'impression que l'officier Lemaire, la fille à qui j'ai parlé avait hâte de se débarrasser de ce dossier, renchérit l'ex-officier du Mossad, troublée. J'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose qu'on nous cache à propos de cette affaire... D'ailleurs, tu as réussi à en savoir un peu plus sur notre suspecte ?

- J'ai juste réussi à récupérer de la paperasse qu'il faudrait que je lise plus en détail, éluda-t-il. Mais je t'avoue compter beaucoup sur notre visiteur mystère. En espérant qu'il soit un peu plus enthousiaste que ces flics...

- Je ne sens pas cette mission, murmura la jeune femme en se mordillant la lèvre. J'ai l'impression qu'ils ont presque... peur de la tueuse présumée. Ou comme si quelque chose lié à cette affaire les effrayait.

- Ca expliquerait assez bien pourquoi ils sont pressés de se débarrasser de ce qui est devenu notre mission, reconnut l'agent très spécial, tout en songeant que les liens très ambigus entre Sasha Oulianov et le terrorisme international avaient peut être à voir avec le manque d'enthousiasme flagrant de la police française à enquêter. Enfin, de toute façon, qu'on sente cette histoire ou non, ça va être à nous de nous y coller. Et toi, tu t'en sors en mannequin ?

- A part que je ne connais rien au monde de la mode et que je n'arrive même pas à faire vingt mètres avec ces instruments de torture ? ironisa-t-elle en désignant d'un geste de la tête les stilettos qui habillaient toujours ses pieds. Ca va très bien ! Sérieusement, je ne sais absolument pas comment je vais m'en sortir, c'est mission impossible...

- Impossible n'est pas Ziva David, répliqua son coéquipier dans un sourire. Tu ne serais pas notre super ninja si tu n'arrivais pas à toujours surmonter tout ce qui te semble impossible. Et puis, pour le mannequinat, tu as déjà le physique, c'est l'essentiel.

- Tu es sérieux, là ? » lâcha-t-elle, se demandant s'il se moquait d'elle ou s'il venait réellement de lui faire un compliment _très_ flatteur.

Il se contenta d'esquisser un sourire, laissant la réponse en suspens. Alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche, désireuse de le relancer sur le sujet, la voix du capitaine de police qui les avait accueillis leur lança :

« Agents DiNozzo et David ! Venez avec moi, le commissaire a quelqu'un à vous présenter !

- Ca veut dire que je peux enlever ces chaussures ? rétorqua Ziva tandis que son coéquipier rejoignait déjà Roussel, impatient de découvrir la surprise qui leur était réservée.

- Tu n'enlèves _jamais_ ces chaussures ! entendit-elle Karine Lemaire siffler, visiblement très déçue par le comportement de son élève. Si tu veux réussir à défiler, il faut qu'elles deviennent le prolongement de ton pied, et pour ça, tu ne dois jamais les quitter jusqu'à ce que tu réussisses à les oublier !

- C'est drôle, je ne connais cette fille que depuis une heure, et je la déteste déjà... maugréa l'ex-officier du Mossad à l'oreille de son ami, hilare.

- Si vous voulez bien me suivre... » lâcha Roussel en les entraînant au travers de multiples couloirs aux néons vacillants et à la peinture écaillée, sous le regard de plus en plus inquiet d'un Tony se demandant si on les emmenait vers une salle de torture datant du néolithique et d'une Ziva commençant à avoir de forts doutes sur son aptitude à terminer le trajet sans se fouler une cheville sur le carrelage probablement blanc à l'origine, mais tirant désormais davantage sur le gris-jaunâtre.

Ils arrivèrent enfin face à une petite porte, devant laquelle le commissaire Martinez les attendait, cigarette à la main.

« Désolé pour le décor pas franchement enchanteur, mais on n'avait pas le budget pour rénover la salle de réunion, alors on l'a sacrifiée, commenta l'homme, à qui la subite toux de l'Italien ne semblait pas poser problème étant donné qu'il ne songeait visiblement pas à éteindre le rouleau de mauvais tabac en train de se consumer lentement entre ses mains. C'est la crise, vous devez connaître ça aux Etats-Unis aussi. Bon, Roussel, on les présente ?

- Bien sûr, commissaire ! » affirma l'intéressé en ouvrant la porte, tandis que Tony se demandait ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter de se retrouver victime de tabagisme passif dans un pays ayant récemment ratifié une interdiction de fumer dans tous les lieux publics.

Dans un élan de galanterie, l'agent très spécial fit signe à sa coéquipière de rentrer la première, avant d'étouffer une nouvelle quinte de toux afin de ne pas couvrir la voix du capitaine de police qui poursuivait :

« Agents David et DiNozzo, je vous présente l'officier de la DCRI...

- Oh mon Dieu, Jon ? s'étrangla soudain Ziva, coupant la parole sans sourciller à un Roussel décontenancé, et se fendant d'un immense sourire, l'un des premiers de la journée. C'est toi ?

- Ca par hasard ! répliqua leur mystérieux contact, dont Tony n'avait pas encore pu apercevoir le visage. Ziva David ! Ca fait un sacré bail !

- Une éternité ! s'exclama-t-elle, en se mettant aussitôt à éclater de rire alors qu'il la prenait dans ses bras, sous le regard agacé de l'Italien. Comment tu vas ?

- Plutôt bien, et toi, princesse ? s'enquit-il, alors que l'agent senior le détaillait et découvrait pour son plus grand déplaisir que l'officier français n'était pas un nain chauve, mal rasé et obèse mais plutôt un trentenaire d'à peine quelques centimètres de moins que lui, au visage fin encadré de cheveux bruns coupés courts, au physique très -trop- avantageux et aux yeux ambre. Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire à Paris ?

- Te piquer ton affaire, plaisanta-t-elle en se décollant de lui, avant de lui sourire. Mais ça me fait tellement plaisir de te revoir !

- Bon, puisque vous vous connaissez déjà, ça veut dire que je vais pouvoir terminer ma clope dehors, grommela le commissaire Martinez en esquissant un vague geste de salut de la main en direction des Américains. Roussel, venez avec moi, et Tayeb, vous allez devoir les briefer complètement, je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'en occuper. A bientôt. Ou pas.

- Pas le temps, mon œil, ricana l'officier de la DCRI dès que la porte se fut refermée. Ses pauses café et clope doivent lui prendre 34 heures de ses 35 heures de travail hebdomadaires, alors forcément, ça lui laisse peu de temps pour vous briefer... Bref, c'est vous les Américains qui allez travailler sur le dossier Oulianov avec moi ?

- Tout à fait... affirma Ziva, prête à continuer à prendre des nouvelles de celui qui était visiblement son vieil ami avant qu'un raclement de gorge en provenance de Tony ne lui fasse réaliser qu'elle l'avait quelque peu oublié au beau milieu de ces retrouvailles. Ah, mais c'est vrai, je suis bête, vous ne vous connaissez pas ! Alors, Tony, je te présente Jonathan Tayeb, ancien officier de liaison entre le Mossad et la DCRI, et maintenant uniquement à la DCRI. Jon, voici Tony DiNozzo, mon coéquipier au NCIS.

- Agent très spécial Anthony DiNozzo, corrigea immédiatement l'intéressé tout en serrant la main à son homologue français, qui se détourna rapidement de lui pour se concentrer sur l'ex-officier du Mossad.

- Attends une minute, Ziva, ça veut dire que tu n'es plus au Mossad ? lâcha-t-il, confus. Et on m'a parlé de deux Américains venus en renfort, pas d'une Israélienne... Et... le NCIS, c'est bien le truc de la Navy ?

- Le truc ? s'étrangla Tony, alors que sa coéquipière lui jetait un regard noir qui le dissuada aussitôt de poursuivre.

- En fait, j'ai quitté le Mossad il y a trois ans, expliqua-t-elle. J'étais en liaison avec le NCIS depuis déjà trois ans, et j'ai eu besoin de... changer d'air, après une succession d'événements, et en particulier une mission qui a mal tourné... Je suis finalement devenue citoyenne américaine, et agent spécial du NCIS à part entière au début de cette année. Enfin bref, je te raconterai ça plus tard.

- Et ton père n'a pas trop pété les câbles quand tu es partie du Hamisrad ? demanda le Français, visiblement très concerné par le changement de carrière de Ziva. Je me souviens qu'il était cool, mais c'était pas non plus un modèle de tolérance et d'ouverture d'esprit... Sans vouloir te vexer... »

Alors qu'elle esquissait un sourire et s'apprêtait à répondre, l'Italien les interrompit en secouant la tête, exaspéré d'être relégué au second plan :

« Dites, si je vous dérange, vous me le dites, mais il me semble qu'on était venus ici pour bosser, à l'origine. Alors si vous aviez la gentillesse de discuter Mossad, Paris, DCRI, papa David et autres sujets hautement passionnants plus tard, ça serait gentil ! Revenons maintenant au sujet central : notre mannequin tueur.

- Eh, doucement, monsieur l'agent très spécial du NCIS ! En France, on n'accuse pas sans preuves, rétorqua l'officier de la DCRI tandis que Ziva toisait son coéquipier, appréciant visiblement peu son mouvement d'humeur. La présomption d'innocence, ça vous rappelle quelque chose ?

- S'il s'agit de terrorisme, nous ignorons ce que présomption d'innocence veut dire depuis le Patriot Act, siffla l'agent senior en ignorant les regards insistants de sa coéquipière lui signifiant de se contrôler.

- On se calme doublement, dans ce cas, ironisa-t-il tout en se dirigeant vers la table où il avait déposé son manteau. Si le tueur est un indépendant, alors oui, on pourra parler de terrorisme, encore qu'on parlerait plus d'une affaire de meurtres en série. Mais s'il bosse pour une agence, alors on entre dans le domaine du contre-espionnage, et en plus de ne pas s'appliquer en France, le Patriot Act devient caduque même aux Etats-Unis. Donc, on va commencer par reprendre au début, si vous voulez bien ! »

Sur ces mots, il sortit rapidement un dossier, et le présenta à Tony qui leva les yeux au ciel. Comme s'il n'avait pas reçu assez de dossiers et d'enveloppes dans la journée...

« Ecoutez, j'ai déjà eu un petit aperçu des excellentes fréquentations de notre mannequin, répliqua l'agent très spécial sarcastique, et ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'elle ait pris le mauvais pli d'assassiner de manière relativement aléatoire avec eux...

- Justement, les assassinats n'ont rien d'aléatoire, agent DiNozzo, commenta Jonathan Tayeb. Regardez les fiches d'autopsie que j'ai récupérées des différents médecins légistes. A chaque fois, le même mode opératoire, exactement le même. Tout est extrêmement séquencé. La cible reçoit d'abord un coup de poing américain au visage, ce qui explique les petites marques dentelées sur la joue. On trouve ensuite une côte et une cheville cassées, et parfois quelques brûlures de cigarette sur les bras. Enfin, elle est achevée d'une balle dans la tête. Le tueur est très méthodique, très systématique.

- Alors pourquoi personne n'a relié les meurtres entre eux plus tôt ? s'enquit Ziva, dubitative. Parce qu'il y en a quand même eu une dizaine…

- Mauvaise coopération entre les agences, affirma le Français. Chaque pays aimerait récupérer le tueur pour le juger selon ses lois, et étant donné que ce sont des politiques ou des militaires qui ont été assassinés, aimerait pouvoir lui faire passer un sale quart d'heure histoire de montrer qu'on ne s'attaque pas aux hauts placés sans en subir les conséquences. Fierté nationale oblige.

- En gros, faire une démonstration de force, résuma-t-elle. Et Interpol ?

- Attends, mais Interpol a résolument jeté l'éponge depuis une éternité ! lâcha-t-il en éclatant de rire. Je crois que vous ne vous rendez pas encore compte de ce qui vous attend, les gars, vous allez nager en eau trouble, très trouble !

- Déjà, on n'est pas ''les gars'', on n'a pas gardé les terroristes ensemble tous les deux, rectifia Tony alors que sa collègue levait les yeux au ciel, agacée par son attitude. Ensuite, nager en eau trouble est notre spécialité. Enfin, est-ce qu'on pourrait en revenir à Sasha Oulianov ?

- Bien sûr, _les gars_, ironisa l'agent de la DCRI. Mon agence, et visiblement la vôtre, a décidé de cibler Oulianov pour ses liens étroits avec toutes les dictatures arabes, et le terrorisme international. Sans parler bien sûr de sa potentielle appartenance aux services secrets russes. La GRU ou le SVR. On pense même que si elle appartient effectivement à la GRU, elle pourrait faire partie des Spetsnaz.

- Ok, une seconde, on ralentit, le coupa Tony. Je connais le SVR, les services de renseignements extérieurs de la Russie, mais la GRU ? Spetsnaz ?

- La GRU correspond aux renseignements militaires russes, mais surtout aux services secrets ayant le moins de scrupules à éliminer les ennemis de la Fédération de Russie, expliqua Ziva alors que Tayeb étouffait un discret soupir. Les Spetsnaz sont une unité d'élite parmi la GRU en charge des éliminations physiques. Ils ont des forces terrestres et des nageurs de combat, mais savent surtout manier toutes les armes possibles et imaginables. Mais je pense plutôt qu'Oulianov appartient au SVR si elle est avec les Russes. Je les sais réticents à recruter des Ukrainiens lorsqu'il s'agit de la protection de leur armée, et n'oublions pas qu'elle est Ukrainienne.

- Très vrai, confirma le Français. Je vais essayer d'orienter mes contacts vers le SVR, peut être qu'ils trouveront des traces du passage de cette fille là-dedans.

- Mais plutôt que d'enquêter sur Oulianov, ne vaudrait-il pas mieux se concentrer sur les meurtres en eux-mêmes ? s'enquit l'ex-officier du Mossad, interdite.

- Si on a choisi de surveiller Oulianov, ce n'est pas par hasard, Ziva, soupira Tayeb. Et crois-moi, ça ne m'enchante pas parce que cette fille est trop canon pour être coupable, mais le tueur cible des généraux de l'OTAN, les pays d'Europe et d'Amérique qui condamnent l'Iran, ou le Qatar qui a contribué à la chute des dictatures en Libye et en Egypte. Pour résumer, tous les hommes assassinés se trouvaient être des ennemis des régimes avec lesquels Oulianov fricote ou fricotait... ce qui a tendance à être plutôt mauvais pour elle.

- Elle était dans les bonnes grâces des régimes libyen, égyptien, et iranien ? lâcha l'Américaine, l'air atterré.

- Je te passerai les détails, mais oui, confirma l'officier de la DCRI. Et elle est toujours dans les bonnes grâces du président iranien. De même que dans celles de l'Arabie Saoudite, des Emirats Arabes Unis, du Pakistan, de l'Algérie, du Maroc, des milices de Somalie... Bref, disons qu'elle préfère les pays arabes et les islamistes à Israël, si c'est ce que tu voulais savoir.

- Génial, comme si mon assignation n'était pas déjà assez intenable... grommela la jeune femme sous le regard compatissant de son coéquipier et celui interrogateur du Français.

- Elle va être sous couverture en tant que mannequin histoire de pouvoir s'approcher au plus près de la tueuse potentielle, expliqua brièvement Tony devant l'air complètement perdu de celui avec qui il allait devoir composer au cours de cette mission sous haute tension.

- Et elle va vous quitter, les interrompit la voix de Karine Lemaire, qui venait de glisser sa tête par l'entrebâillement de la sombre salle de réunion où ils s'étaient retrouvés isolés. Ziva, je vais vous présenter à celles qui seront votre agent et votre styliste pour les jours à venir. Et ne faites pas de gaffe, elles ignorent que vous êtes sous couverture ! Je vous attends.

- Bon, il semblerait qu'il soit temps pour moi d'y aller, commenta l'ex-officier du Mossad en adressant un sourire aux deux hommes. Jon, ça m'a fait très plaisir de te revoir, et Tony, on se retrouve ce soir ! Salut ! »

La porte se referma sur les deux jeunes femmes tandis que Tony toisait toujours l'officier de la DCRI avec méfiance. Il se sentait étrangement menacé par cet homme au physique de tombeur qu'il devinait n'avoir pas été que le coéquipier de Ziva à l'époque où ils avaient travaillé ensemble. Il allait d'ailleurs lui falloir creuser le sujet.

Mais plus tard. Lorsqu'il aurait accompli sa mission. A savoir coincer le mystérieux tueur qui menaçait un général de la marine américaine.

« Bon, _Jonathan_, lança-t-il en se retenant de grimacer lorsqu'il prononça son prénom, étant donné que le NCIS est désormais en charge du dossier Oulianov, et que la DCRI a accepté de nous assister sur l'affaire, cela signifie que vous êtes sous mes ordres, c'est clair ?

- Limpide, répliqua son interlocuteur sans pouvoir s'empêcher de laisser une pointe d'ironie percer dans son ton.

- Tant mieux, conclut-il. Maintenant, vous allez prendre votre manteau, votre dossier, et vous allez finir de m'expliquer tout ce que vous savez pendant que nous nous rendons à l'hôtel de Sasha Oulianov pour lui parler.

- Vous plaisantez, j'espère ? s'étrangla le Français alors que l'agent très spécial posait sa main sur la poignée de la porte de sortie. La DCRI n'a pas pour habitude d'entrer en contact direct avec ses cibles. Il n'y a aucun moyen que j'aille l'interroger.

- Ca tombe bien, il faut parfois changer ses habitudes, ironisa l'Italien. Et impossible n'est pas français, je suis sûr que vous allez très bien vous en sortir. De toute façon, Tony a dit ''vous allez interroger Sasha Oulianov'', alors vous ne pouvez pas vous défiler à moins que vous ne souhaitiez abandonner l'affaire... »

Alors que l'officier de la DCRI le fixait, bouche bée, il conclut, satisfait par l'air stupéfait qu'affichait celui qu'il voyait davantage comme un rival que comme un équipier :

« Et on se dépêche, le patron n'a pas la nuit ! »

.

Il était 18h04.

Il lui restait exactement quatre minutes à attendre.

Lorsque Sasha Oulianov l'avait appelé pour lui expliquer que le cocktail organisé par la boutique Prada de l'avenue Montaigne prendrait fin à 18h exactement, il avait esquissé un sourire.

Comme d'habitude, sa passagère rejoindrait la Mercedes Classe S à 18h08 précises.

Pas parce qu'elle aimait particulièrement être en retard, ou parce qu'elle se fichait qu'il attende, mais parce que depuis 24 ans qu'il la suivait et la conduisait partout comme il avait conduit son père et sa mère avant elle, il avait appris à la connaître mieux que personne.

Et Sasha avait un rituel très particulier lorsqu'elle sortait d'un cocktail. Un rituel qu'elle avait établi très rapidement après avoir entamé sa carrière de mannequin.

A 17h59, il savait qu'elle avait quitté la boutique Prada pour prendre la première sortie de secours venue, et respirer un peu d'air frais.

A 18 heures, elle avait rouvert les yeux après avoir profité du silence et du vent fouettant son visage qui lui avaient donné l'impression de s'être envolée loin, très loin des mondanités qu'elle détestait.

A 18h01, elle avait sorti son paquet de cigarettes de son sac.

A 18h02, elle s'était mise à pester contre le briquet qui s'était égaré dans son sac.

A 18h03, elle avait esquissé un sourire de soulagement en retrouvant son briquet, et en s'autorisant à enfin allumer sa cigarette.

A 18h06, elle avait jeté sa cigarette au sol et l'avait négligemment écrasé d'un coup de talon aiguille, avant de pousser un long soupir et se décider à retourner dans la boutique.

A 18h07, elle avait rejoint la porte de sortie officielle du magasin après avoir ignoré avec morgue tous ceux qui avaient voulu la saluer lorsqu'elle avait traversé la boutique pour quitter le cocktail.

Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à conclure qu'à 18h08, soit précisément dans 15 secondes, elle claquerait la porte d'un geste agacé tout en poussant un soupir épuisé après qu'une nuée de flashs se serait déchaîné contre elle dès qu'elle aurait franchi le seuil du magasin Prada, il entendit la porte arrière se refermer avec violence et une expiration prolongée provenant du siège passager.

C'était parfait. Il pourrait entamer à 18h09 le minuscule tour de Paris qu'on lui avait ordonné de faire le temps pour le Plaza Athénée d'aménager la suite Eiffel Terrasse demandée par celle qu'il conduisait.

« Roule, Devrim. » ordonna la voix lasse de Sasha alors qu'il faisait vrombir le moteur de la berline, prêt à fendre le groupe opaque de journalistes entassés sur toute la largeur de la route.

Lorsque les roues de la berline crissèrent enfin sur l'asphalte, il jeta un coup d'oeil dans son rétroviseur et vit la jeune femme retirer sa paire de Dior crème pour mettre une paire de petites chaussettes sorties de son sac et des baskets montantes Adidas par dessus les leggings qu'elle avait dû enfiler lors de son escapade cigarette. Elle rajusta ensuite son T-shirt noir aux motifs turquoise et sa veste en cuir, avant de ranger correctement sa robe fushia et ses open-toe dans un sac plastique.

S'il aurait volontiers discuté un peu avec la mannequin, il la connaissait trop bien pour savoir que mieux valait la laisser regarder par la fenêtre pendant encore quelques minutes, les yeux perdus dans le vague comme elle le faisait en ce moment.

La journée avait été longue, elle n'avait pas besoin d'être dérangée pendant les rares pauses que son travail exigeant lui laissait.

Tout en gardant son regard vigilant posé sur la route, le vieux chauffeur turc esquissa un sourire en la voyant tendre la main vers son sac, avant de la retirer immédiatement.

Elle aurait volontiers une cigarette supplémentaire, mais par respect pour lui, elle ne le ferait pas. Depuis qu'elle s'était mise à fumer, soit près de cinq ans, elle s'était toujours arrangée pour fumer avant, ou après les trajets mais jamais pendant. Elle le savait asthmatique, et même si elle se montrait exaspérée lorsqu'il lui rappelait qu'il souffrait de problèmes respiratoires, elle finissait toujours par conclure sur un : « Bon, je vais aller fumer loin de toi, je préférerais éviter que tu fasses une crise en conduisant et me tues dans un accident de la route ! »

Une fausse excuse pour cacher le véritable fond de sa pensée. Parce que même si elle savait se montrer très convaincante lorsqu'elle jouait les patronnes odieuses, elle lui avait trop souvent prouvé son affection pour qu'il puisse la croire lorsqu'elle prononçait ce type de phrases.

« Je veux partir... » l'entendit-il soudain murmurer comme dans un souffle, alors que son regard se faisait de plus en plus loitain.

- Où voudriez-vous partir ? s'enquit-il en esquissant un sourire, content d'entendre le son de sa voix bien qu'elle lui semble exténuée.

- Je sais pas... chuchota-t-elle comme pour elle-même, tout en se massant les tempes. Je veux retourner dans le désert. Revoir le Sahara. A dos de chameau. M'exiler dans les montagnes. Disparaître dans la mer. M'enterrer en Sibérie. N'importe où. Juste loin d'ici. Loin de tout ça. Loin de tous ceux qui me tournent autour... J'ai besoin d'air. »

Alors qu'elle fermait les yeux, rêveuses, Devrim sourit à nouveau.

Sasha était une reine solitaire qui d'un claquement de doigts avait appris à faire tomber frontières et barrières pour fausser compagnie à ceux qui papillonnaient autour d'elle. Une souveraine qui préférait les trônes de fer aux lits de roses.

Un monarque qui contrôlait son royaume d'une main de diamant dans un gant de velours signé Chanel, méprisait ses sujets, se méfiait de ses égaux et n'autorisait qu'une très petite minorité à rejoindre le rang de ses proches.

Proches pour lesquels il la croyait prête à sacrifier beaucoup, même s'il n'en avait jamais eu de véritable preuve.

Elle avait si bien appris à masquer ses sentiments que lui-même en était parfois amené à se demander si elle en éprouvait encore. Si elle en avait un jour éprouvé.

« Ou peut être m'enfermer dans un bunker, poursuivit-elle sur le même ton en laissant sa tête glisser contre la vitre glacée. Le temps qu'on arrête de me bombarder. Le temps qu'on m'oublie. »

Le chauffeur de la top model garda le silence.

Sasha n'avait pas envie de parler avec lui, simplement de se libérer, loin de la presse, loin de la foule, et de savoir que rien de ce qu'elle ne dirait dans cette voiture ne filtrerait.

Ce qui était en soi une preuve de confiance absolue. Il se sentait ainsi étrangement touché chaque fois qu'elle se mettait à entamer de petits monologues après avoir enfilé sa paire de baskets fétiches.

Les trajets en voiture étaient devenus les uniques moments de repos à la fois physiques et mentaux de l'Ukrainienne, et il n'avait aucune intention de les troubler en la forçant à lui parler.

« Ils disent tous que je suis folle, souffla-t-elle en secouant doucement la tête. Folle de penser ce que je pense. Folle de faire ce que je fais. Folle de défier le monde et ses leaders comme je les défie. Folle d'être ce que je suis. S'ils savaient à quel point je me fous de ce qu'ils pensent. C'est presque un honneur qu'ils disent ça de moi. Je veux bien être tout, sauf être eux. Je veux partir. Loin d'eux. J'en ai marre. J'ai envie de tous les tuer, avant de retourner l'arme contre moi. »

Elle poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme, les yeux rivés sur le paysage qui défilait bien trop vite à son goût.

Finalement, il la vit dans le rétroviseur se redresser, et poser ses yeux d'or sur lui.

« Mais comme d'habitude, je ne le ferai pas, commenta-t-elle en esquissant un sourire sarcastique. Enfin, pas je ne les tuerai pas tous. Seulement certains. Assez monologué, comment vas-tu, Devrim ? Ta famille ?

- Bien, bien, mademoiselle Oulianov, répondit-il, ravi de pouvoir à nouveau communiquer avec sa passagère. Incha'Allah, mes enfants se portent bien.

- Pitié, pas de incha'Allah ! lâcha-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, alors qu'il esquissait un sourire devant son exaspération. Un incha'Sasha serait beaucoup plus adapté, parce qu'aux dernières nouvelles, c'était moi qui nourrissais ta famille, pas Dieu. Et pas d'arabe. L'arabe me rend de très mauvaise humeur ces derniers temps.

- Dans ces conditions, je me limiterai au turc si je dois faire des infidélités à l'ukrainien, affirma-t-il dans un sourire. Et vous, allez-vous bien, mademoiselle Oulianov ?

- Autant que la conjoncture me le permet, grogna-t-elle. Et autant que mes ampoules aux pieds et mon métier de chien me l'autorisent. Soyez maudits, open toe ! Si j'avais une guillotine sous la main, je vous trancherais le talon !

- Je crois que vos amis syriens, libyens et iraniens ont une mauvaise influence sur vous, plaisanta-t-il en se retenant de rire devant le regard assassin que la mannequin jetait à sa paire d'escarpins.

- Pas si mauvaise que ça, sinon j'aurais ordonné la lapidation, maugréa-t-elle en se laissant retomber dans son siège en cuir. Ou la torture. Mais je suis une petite nature. Elles m'ont coûté trop cher pour que je leur inflige une séance de waterboarding. D'autant que le cuir n'y résisterait pas. Peut être des chocs électriques ?

- Le simple fait que vous connaissiez ces techniques de torture prouve qu'ils ont une mauvaise influence sur vous, s'amusa-t-il, s'attirant un regard noir de sa passagère.

- Pas de leçons de Droits de l'Homme de la part d'un Turc, merci ! ironisa-t-elle. A croire que tu n'as jamais vu _Midnight Express_. Et dis plutôt à ces chaussures d'arrêter de me regarder avec un regard sarcastique, ça pourrait leur coûter très cher !

- A vous aussi, nota-t-il alors qu'elle levait une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel. En attendant, je vais vous annoncer que nous sommes bientôt arrivés à votre hôtel, mademoiselle Oulianov.

- Oh, déjà ? » soupira-t-elle en fermant les yeux, comme chaque fois qu'il lui annonçait que leur trajet touchait à sa fin.

Comme d'habitude, elle retira ses baskets dans un soupir désespéré pour les troquer contre les escarpins contre lesquels elle venait de pester, parce qu'elle savait que dès la seconde où elle sortirait de la Mercedes, elle se trouverait face à une nuée de journalistes qui ne lui pardonnerait aucun faux pas.

Comme d'habitude, elle remit un peu d'ordre dans son sac Hermès et y glissa à nouveau les Adidas.

Comme d'habitude, elle se prit la tête entre les mains, le temps de rassembler assez d'énergie pour avoir la force d'affronter le tumulte qui l'attendait à l'extérieur.

Comme d'habitude, elle paraissait incroyablement fragile à Devrim malgré l'assurance et la prestance qu'elle dégageait lorsqu'elle se retrouvait au milieu de la foule. Dans ces instants, elle lui semblait si fine qu'il l'aurait crue prête à se briser en deux au moindre coup de vent.

Comme d'habitude, il la voyait se redresser, les yeux brillants, et doutait. Parce que même si Sasha Oulianov savait parfaitement nager dans les eaux troubles dans lesquelles elle se plaisait à plonger depuis qu'elle avait entamé sa carrière, il craignait plus que jamais qu'elle ne finisse par se noyer.

Depuis un an, elle avait commencé à jouer à un jeu dangereux, mais avait pris garde à toujours respecter les règles. Depuis six mois, elle avait cessé de suivre le protocole. Et il appréhendait qu'elle ait à payer tôt ou tard pour l'inconséquence dont elle avait fait preuve.

« Mademoiselle Oulianov ? lâcha-t-il alors qu'elle refermait son sac.

- Devrim ? répondit-elle en relevant vivement la tête, visiblement surprise voire alertée par le ton anxieux du vieux chauffeur turc.

- Soyez prudente, éluda-t-il. Votre père m'a demandé de veiller sur vous lorsque vous avez quitté l'Ukraine. Je n'aimerais pas avoir à lui annoncer de mauvaise nouvelle. Pouvez-vous me promettre que vous ferez attention ? »

Elle baissa les yeux, hésitante.

Elle aurait pu promettre. Elle aurait pu dire oui. Et elle aurait peut être même pu respecter sa promesse.

Seulement, le paquet de Camel et le briquet vert sur lesquels elle venait de tomber en fouillant son sac n'avaient pas aidé. De même que le message du directeur de son agence qu'elle avait écouté juste avant de s'engouffrer dans la Mercedes.

Elle n'avait pas envie de mentir, pas plus que d'obéir à quiconque, y compris s'il faisait partie des personnes qui lui étaient les plus proches.

« Je ne peux rien te promettre, affirma-t-elle finalement en écartant une longue mèche de cheveux blonds de son visage. Parce que je me fiche des risques. Je crois que je n'ai plus grand chose à perdre.

- Vous avez tout à perdre, Sasha ! s'exclama Devrim. Regardez autour de vous ! Vous avez absolument tout ce dont rêverait n'importe qui !

- Tu as tort, asséna-t-elle, le regard subitement recouvert par un voile de tristesse. Je suis moins riche que j'en ai l'air. Mais ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Tout va bien se passer, comme d'habitude. Mes étoiles brillent sur moi. »

Son chauffeur acquiesça lentement, quelque peu rasséréné par le sourire confiant de sa passagère, mais malgré tout dubitatif.

Comme il se posait la question régulièrement de savoir si elle avait un cœur ou non, il se demandait toujours si elle était forte ou fragile. Et comme toujours, la réponse restait introuvable.

Garant doucement la voiture, il la vit se précipiter immédiatement sur la portière, prête à courir, perchée sur ses stilettos, jusqu'au hall de son hôtel où ses deux gardes du corps se chargeraient de la guider jusqu'à sa chambre une fois les admirateurs et les journalistes écartés.

« Quelqu'un va vous ouvrir immédiatement votre portière, mademoiselle Oulianov ! Une femme de votre rang n'a pas à le faire. » lança-t-il alors qu'elle s'interrompait dans son geste pour se tourner vers lui.

Elle le fixa un instant, interdite, comme si la remarque était particulièrement déplacée, avant d'esquisser finalement un sourire et d'entrouvrir la portière.

« Enfin, Devrim, depuis 24 ans que tu me conduis, tu devrais avoir retenu la leçon, souffla-t-elle à son oreille tout en posant un escarpin sur le béton, déchaînant une pluie de flashs et d'acclamations. Je ne suis pas une fille d'oligarque ordinaire. »

Sur ce, il entendit le second talon aiguille claquer contre le pavé, et la portière se refermer dans un claquement sourd tandis que Sasha écartait les deux hommes mobilisés pour se saisir de ses sacs et l'escorter jusqu'à l'entrée du Plaza Athénée.

Ce fut sans un regard pour les centaines de groupies amassés le long des grilles installées pour protéger l'entrée du palace que la mannequin rejoignit Sergueï et Alexeï, les deux colosses qui l'accompagnaient indéfectiblement depuis cinq ans.

Lorsqu'enfin il la vit disparaître derrière les lourdes portes battantes de l'hôtel, il redémarra, préoccupé. Même avec ses deux gardes du corps, Sasha ne pouvait pas être en sécurité.

Simplement parce que le plus grand danger qui la menaçait était sa propre personne.

* * *

Alors ? Un avis sur ce chapitre ? J'attends vos reviews !


	6. Placard et Plaza

Salut tout le monde !

Tout d'abord merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, je les adore ! Et merci aux nouveaux reviewers, ça me fait plaisir de voir que je suis suivie !

Ensuite, pour les lecteurs dont je reviewe aussi les fics, je voulais m'excuser du retard énorme que j'ai accumulé, et vous dire que je le rattraperai dès ce week-end avec de longues reviews, promis, mais que je tenais à poster ce chapitre-ci pour pouvoir reprendre l'écriture de Lioness. Bref, tout ça pour vous dire que je suis une lectrice indigne qui va venir commenter (sans faute) vos fics ce week end ! ^^

Enfin, même si je ne suis pas franchement satisfaite de ce chapitre, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant que ça vous plaira à peu près malgré tout !

* * *

_Chou05_ : ça me fait plaisir de te revoir ! Contente que l'histoire te plaise toujours, voici maintenant la suite ! :)

_Gwen_ : quelques nouvelles de Ziva qui n'a pas fini de souffrir, et de la fameuse agence dont il était question au chapitre précédent !

_Slot_ : bienvenue sur cette fic, je suis ravie de découvrir une nouvelle tête ! C'est vrai que Ziva en mannequin, c'est un changement radical ^^ Quant à Sasha... Je te laisse te faire ton avis !

_furieuse_ : j'espère que tes épreuves se sont bien passées, j'ai croisé les doigts pour toi en tout cas ! La photo de Saleem ne va pas tarder à faire sa réapparition, tu vas bientôt tout savoir ;)

_mariie_ : pas de passage Ziva/Tony ce coup-ci, mais dès le chapitre prochain ! Et Sasha risque de rester un personnage difficile à cerner pendant un bout de temps...

_PBG_ : trois reviews pour un seul chapitre ! Merciiii ! Trois i pour te remercier triplement, et un quatrième pour la review phrase par phrase ! J'adore le Tony jaloux aussi, c'est pour ça, je n'ai pas pu résister ^^ Et je suis sûre que Ziva t'échangerait avec plaisir ses stilettos avec un doudou Tiva, tu veux que je lui propose ?

_Skye Marcus_ : un boulot ? Cool, tu vas être dans la même galère que moi en ce moment ! (C'est quoi comme boulot ? Je suis curieuse, je sais ^^). Et je ne peux pas t'en vouloir de commenter mon style si c'est pour me dire des choses aussi flatteuses :) Oui, je sais, je suis cruelle avec Tony, mais c'est pour son bien. Qu'il réalise un peu la chance qu'il a d'avoir Ziva, quoi. Quant à Sasha... comme pour Slot, je te laisse te faire ta propre idée !

* * *

« Tu vas voir, Ziva, les deux filles que je vais te présenter sont vraiment adorables, elles vont sans aucun doute te faire apprécier le milieu ! » affirma Karine Lemaire en guidant Ziva à travers les couloirs du commissariat.

_Hilarante, cette blague_, songea l'Américaine avec amertume. _Et puis à quel moment t'ai-je autorisée à me tutoyer, déjà ?_

« Je te fais confiance, répondit-elle néanmoins en s'efforçant de se montrer la plus affable possible. Mais je peux savoir pourquoi ma styliste et mon agent ne doivent pas être au courant que je suis un agent spécial du NCIS sous couverture ? Ca simplifierait beaucoup les choses, et ça expliquerait pourquoi je ne connais rien au mannequinat... D'autant qu'on a improvisé un nom pour ma couverture, elles ne pourront pas faire de recherches pour en savoir plus sur moi.

- Non, tu ne peux pas savoir, asséna son interlocutrice avec une sècheresse surprenante, avant de se radoucir aussitôt en voyant l'air surpris de l'agent du NCIS. Je veux dire, non, elles ne doivent pas savoir, excuse-moi, ma langue a fourché. Le dossier Oulianov est sensible, et j'aimerais éviter de les mettre en danger. Mais je leur ai expliqué que tu étais une ancienne chanteuse israélienne qui n'avait commencé le mannequinat que depuis peu de temps, et qui espérait bénéficier de leurs nombreux contacts pour se trouver une petite place à la Fashion Week.

- D'accord, mais je ne pense pas que Sasha Oulianov défile pour de ''petits'' créateurs, commenta l'ex-officier du Mossad tout en posant un regard soupçonneux sur la policière dont elle n'avait pas oublié la réaction exagérée. Et il faut que je sois avec elle pour pouvoir la surveiller.

- Ne t'en fais pas, lui assura-t-elle en lui souriant doucement, visiblement désireuse de se rattraper après son dérapage qu'elle non plus n'avait pas perdu le souvenir. Les filles sont largement assez influentes pour réussir à te faire monter sur les mêmes podiums que Sasha, et vont tout t'apprendre pour que tu te sentes à l'aise.

- Je ne pourrai jamais me sentir à l'aise en si peu de temps ! répliqua l'ancienne kidonim en secouant la tête, faisant voler ses boucles brunes que la Française l'avait forcée à libérer de la queue de cheval dans laquelle elles étaient enserrées. Et je ne pourrai de manière générale jamais me sentir bien dans ce métier ! C'est comme m'envoyer sous couverture dans une maison close, c'est impossible !

- Je vais faire semblant de ne pas avoir entendu, soupira l'ancienne mannequin en grinçant des dents, avant d'ouvrir la porte du cagibi qui lui servait de bureau, et dans lequel se trouvaient deux femmes dont Ziva ne pouvait encore nettement distinguer les visages. Ziva, je te présente Marion Clark, qui est agent chez IMG Models. Son père est anglais et elle parle couramment la langue de Shakespeare, ça sera sûrement plus pratique pour vous comprendre. Marion, voici Ziva Vidad !

- Enchantée ! lui affirma la dénommée Marion, une femme petite et mince, frisant avec la trentaine, aux cheveux châtains raides, et aux yeux d'un bleu explosif cachés derrière une paire de lunettes à grosse monture. Je suis sûre qu'on va faire de l'excellent boulot, ensemble !

- Moi de même, répondit l'Américaine, qui sentit aussitôt le courant passer avec cette petite femme d'affaires au tailleur élégant, et au dynamisme et à la bonne humeur communicatifs.

- Et Ziva, voici Stacy Utter, ta styliste, poursuivit la policière en désignant à son homologue américaine une jeune femme correspondant parfaitement à l'archétype ''blonde à forte poitrine'', avec ses grands yeux de biche bleus et étrangement vides et son corps de bimbo probablement retouché. Elle aussi parle l'anglais couramment puisqu'elle est Américaine !

- Je suis super contente de te rencontrer ! s'exclama l'intéressée en affichant un grand sourire, tout en dévisageant Ziva de la tête aux pieds. Mais, ne le prends surtout pas mal, il va nous falloir un peu de boulot pour te remettre dans le coup. Parce que le pantalon cargo et le chemisier, c'est complètement out, et ça ne va pas donner tellement envie aux créateurs de t'engager... Et tes cheveux ressemblent un peu à de la paille mâchonnée par un poney. Mais un poney tout mignon !

- Euh... merci ? lâcha l'Américaine, interdite, tandis que Karine et Marion échangeaient un regard entendu et étrangement découragé.

- Et puis, même si les créateurs ne veulent plus d'anorexiques parce qu'un cadavre sur un podium craint, il va falloir faire quelque chose pour ta taille... commenta la styliste, songeuse. Mais je trouve des solutions miracles à tout, ma belle, on va te faire défiler ! Marion, je peux appeler le chauffeur pour emmener Ziva au Placard ?

- Bien sûr, Stace, son emploi du temps est encore vide pour aujourd'hui, et il faut que j'organise tout pour demain, affirma l'intéressée. Karine, toi, tu vas m'aider et me dire sur quels défilés il faut que je branche Ziva. Tout ce sur quoi est Oulianov, c'est ça ?

- Oh, toi aussi tu es fan de Sasha ? s'exclama Stacy, sautillant sur place et manquant de se tordre la cheville en retombant de justesse sur ses talons aiguilles, avant de prendre l'ex-officier du Mossad par les épaules et l'entraîner hors de la pièce, tandis que Karine agitait poliment la main pour les saluer, amusée par l'air traumatisé de l'agent du NCIS. J'espère tellement que tu vas travailler avec elle, comme ça, ça va me permettre de la voir ! Tu sais, je me suis fait refaire le nez exprès pour avoir le même qu'elle ! Et puis, j'essaye de laisser pousser mes cheveux, mais ils sont moins beaux que les siens, les pointes fourchent, je suis désespérée ! En fait, j'essaye l'huile marocaine, mais ils restent secs, alors je... »

Karine poussa un long soupir de soulagement lorsque la porte se referma sur les deux jeunes femmes, ignorant le regard fugitif et désespéré que Ziva lui avait lancé dans l'espoir qu'elle l'éloigne de cette fille, devenue son nouveau calvaire.

« Stacy ? lâcha finalement Marion lorsque la styliste et sa nouvelle mannequin eurent disparu. Je sais que c'est une styliste hors du commun, mais tout de même… Tu as quand même été _très_ cruelle, sur ce coup-là.

- Ce n'est pas pour ça que je la plains, avoua la policière en passant la main dans ses longs cheveux châtains bouclés.

- Ecoute, je sais que même si je te posais des questions, tu ne répondrais pas vu qu'il doit encore s'agir d'une mission top secrète, blablabla, commenta la jeune femme, légèrement agacée. Et Stacy a tout gobé quand tu lui as dit qu'il s'agissait d'une chanteuse israélienne reconvertie dans le mannequinat, mais j'ai la prétention d'avoir un QI un peu supérieur au sien, et je ne marche pas. Alors tu ne peux vraiment pas me dire de quoi il s'agit, et pourquoi tu la plains à ce point ?

- Parce qu'elle n'a aucune idée de ce qui l'attend dans les coulisses des défilés, éluda la Française, le regard lointain et préoccupé. Et surtout parce qu'elle ne pourrait même pas imaginer dans ses rêves les plus fous la nature du colis piégé que lui ont refilé mes supérieurs... »

.

« Je persiste et je signe, Tony, c'est une très, très, très mauvaise idée ! affirma Jonathan Tayeb, tentant une nouvelle fois de dissuader son nouveau coéquipier de rendre visite à Sasha Oulianov alors qu'ils s'étaient installés contre un mur voisin du Plaza Athénée pour faire le point sur la stratégie à adopter.

- Vous êtes tous des petites natures comme ça, à la DCRI ? répliqua l'agent du NCIS sur le ton de la plaisanterie, tout en sortant son smartphone. Vous allez voir, même les belles femmes ne mordent pas.

- Non, celle-là torture et tue, ironisa-t-il. Et je vais vous le redire encore une fois : votre idée craint. Mais craint vraiment. Et votre justification craint peut être encore plus.

- Pas grave, je vais vous la ressortir encore une fois, commenta-t-il en haussant les épaules. Comme ça, vous allez finir par la trouver bonne : faire comprendre à Oulianov qu'elle est surveillée va finir par la rendre nerveuse, et pour avoir travaillé sur le dossier d'un tueur en série, c'est le meilleur moyen pour qu'elle commette une erreur. Et de toute façon, Ziva, sous couverture, se chargera de garder un œil sur elle, donc pas besoin de nous cacher d'elle. Ca va nous permettre de la harceler pour la pousser à la faute. Vous êtes convaincu, maintenant ?

- Redites-le encore une fois, peut être que la 86ème fois sera la bonne ! lâcha l'officier de la DCRI, sarcastique.

- Dites, le mauvais esprit, c'est une spécialité française ? rétorqua l'Italien, tout en levant un sourcil méfiant alors que son interlocuteur sortait un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche de manteau. Et vous ne comptez pas fumer, quand même ?

- Vous me forcez à suivre une stratégie à laquelle je n'adhère pas du tout, vous n'allez quand même pas oser m'interdire de fumer, si ? s'indigna-t-il en allumant sa cigarette tandis que Tony louchait sur le briquet ultra-design qu'il tenait toujours dans sa main. Et c'est un briquet Porsche, si c'est ce que vous cherchiez à savoir.

- Merci, maintenant, vous saurez qu'il y a au moins une chose que j'apprécie chez vous, ironisa l'agent du NCIS, réussissant à arracher un sourire à son homologue français. Bon, puisqu'on est coincés ici en attendant que vous ayez fini votre fichue clope, je vous propose un quizz.

- Tout sur Sasha Oulianov, c'est ça ? commenta-t-il en prenant une taffe. Ok, c'est parti, top chrono. Parlez-moi de sa carrière.

- Alors, Sasha Oulianov, 24 ans, récita Tony sous le regard mi-moqueur, mi-amusé de son nouvel équipier. Fille d'une danseuse russe de ballet morte en 1990 dans un tragique accident de voiture, et d'un oligarque ukrainien dont la fortune s'élève à 18 milliards de dollars, ce qui fait de lui le troisième homme le plus riche du pays. Sasha a commencé sa carrière de mannequin à l'âge de 17 ans avec quelques photos, puis s'est lancé dans le grand bain à 19 ans. Elle s'est immédiatement fait connaître après un photoshoot provoquant.

« A 20 ans, elle est une star internationale de la mode. A 22 ans, elle devient la muse d'Alber Elbaz pour Lanvin, et malgré sa réputation déjà très sulfureuse, garde son statut d'égérie de la marque.

« A 23 ans, elle signe un contrat avec le magazine Playboy et se fait une nouvelle fois remarquer en refusant de poser topless et dans une position suggestive. Hugh Hefner, le fondateur du magazine, est obligé de céder, et c'est un dépliant central avec une Sasha habillée d'une robe longue fendue, jambes croisées, regard lointain et cigarette à la main que Playboy est contraint de publier.

« Contrairement à toute attente, elle fait exploser les ventes. Elle se retrouve catapultée Playmate de l'année 2011, et dans le top 10 des plus belles femmes de l'univers du magazine GQ. Elle a ensuite enchaîné les défilés tous plus médiatisés les uns que les autres pour les plus grands créateurs. Elle a en particulier été présente à tous les défilés du monde arabe, Dubaï et autres pays tous plus conservateurs les uns que les autres compris, et s'est fait remarquer pour avoir toujours laissé ses cheveux découverts.

« Son passage lors du défilé de Téhéran où elle a été conviée par le président iranien en personne a été très remarqué puisque, bafouant la loi iranienne, elle est apparue crinière au vent au premier rang du défilé où tous les mannequins se sont présentés en niqab et en manteau noir. La presse va même jusqu'à dire qu'elle aurait eu la bénédiction du président iranien pour le faire. Après cet épisode, elle s'est rendue à Milan, Londres et New York, et elle entame cette année sa quatrième Fashion Week parisienne. J'ai tout bon ?

- Si vous rajoutez qu'elle est aussi adulée à Tel Aviv pour des raisons obscures, qu'elle y a été accueillie comme une reine par les Israéliens alors qu'elle fricote avec l'Iran et qu'elle est une vraie bombe atomique, je vous mets 20/20, lâcha l'officier de la DCRI en esquissant un sourire.

- Ca veut dire que j'avais 17 jusque là ? s'enquit son homologue américain, dubitatif.

- Non, vous aviez 13, répliqua-t-il en soufflant lentement sa fumée alors que Tony couvrait son nez de sa manche de costume. 2 points pour l'histoire avec Israël et 5 points pour le fait qu'elle soit ultra-canon. Et pas de protestations, mon jeu, mon barème.

- Ouh, quelqu'un plaît à quelqu'un, on dirait, ironisa l'agent très spécial en chassant du revers de la main le nuage de tabac qui s'approchait dangereusement de son visage.

- Vous n'aimez pas les blondes ? rétorqua Jonathan, visiblement agacé par la remarque. Ou les femmes, peut être, Tony ?

- J'aime beaucoup les femmes, et je n'ai rien contre les blondes, commenta-t-il en haussant les épaules, décidé à ne pas montrer à quel point il pouvait être vexé par les piques qu'il lui lançait. J'ai simplement compris par expérience que mieux valait ne pas mélanger personnel et professionnel. Et ne pas tomber sous le charme des femmes suspectées de meurtre.

- Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, je ne risque pas de tomber sous le charme, lui assura son interlocuteur en aspirant une dernière bouffée de tabac. En tout cas pas de celle-là.

- Vous n'aimez pas les femmes, officier Tayeb ? le railla l'agent senior tout en se dirigeant vers l'entrée du Plaza Athénée, prêt à rentrer dans l'arène.

- Son cousin est dans un groupe paramilitaire affilié au parti nazi ukrainien, et lorsque les médias lui ont demandé ce qu'elle en pensait, elle ne l'a jamais désavoué, lâcha-t-il simplement en jetant sa cigarette par terre avant de l'écraser pour pouvoir suivre son nouveau coéquipier au sein du bâtiment. C'est un tue-l'amour qui vous suffit ? »

S'il lui aurait volontiers fait remarquer que les engagements du cousin de Sasha Oulianov ne concernaient que lui et qu'elle ne commentait pas simplement parce que ses agissements ne la regardaient pas, Tony préféra s'abstenir et profiter du soudain silence de Jonathan pour gagner le hall du palace avant qu'il ne proteste à nouveau.

Avisant la réception, il héla l'employé le plus proche, l'officier de la DCRI toujours peu enthousiaste sur ses talons et lança :

« Sasha Oulianov, quel numéro de chambre ?

- Désolé, monsieur, je ne peux pas vous fournir ces renseignements, commença le jeune homme, gêné. Je suis tenu au...

- Ne gaspille pas ta salive, ni mon temps, le coupa aussitôt Jon en français en sortant une plaque d'officier de police, décidé à se débarrasser au plus vite de l'interrogatoire prévu par son ''patron''. Le numéro de chambre d'Oulianov.

- Je... hésita-t-il à nouveau, avant de céder face aux regards insistants que lui jetaient les deux hommes. Les deux derniers étages. La suite Eiffel Terrasse au 8ème. C'est une suite privative. Il n'y a qu'une seule porte. Vous ne pouvez pas vous tromper.

- Merci, mon jeune, on te revaudra ça… ou pas ! ironisa l'officier de la DCRI, avant de suivre Tony qui s'engageait déjà dans les couloirs dorés du Plaza pour rejoindre les ascenseurs. Dites, Tony, vous ne parlez pas un mot de français ?

- Vous n'aviez pas remarqué qu'on ne parlait qu'en anglais jusque là ? répliqua-t-il en s'engouffrant dans une cabine plaquée acajou et en appuyant sur le bouton indiquant le 8ème étage au grand dam du groom chassé de l'ascenseur par les deux agents.

- Je croyais que c'était parce que vous vous preniez pour le patron, expliqua le Français en esquissant un sourire moqueur.

- Je _suis_ le patron, le corrigea aussitôt l'agent senior. Et non, je ne parle pas français, mais j'ose espérer que vous le parliez assez bien pour pouvoir jouer les interprètes. Maintenant, je peux savoir d'où vous sortez cette plaque d'officier de police ?

- Je dépend du ministère de l'Intérieur et je n'ai pas le droit de dire ce que je fais précisément au pékin du coin, je suis donc _de facto_ à moitié policier, éluda-t-il, visiblement peu désireux de s'étendre à ce sujet. J'en profite pour vous dire qu'il est hors de question que je donne mon vrai nom à Sasha.

- Sasha ? répéta l'Italien, tiquant sur le prénom de la mannequin. Vous êtes devenus intimes, maintenant ? Et j'en profite pour vous dire que votre patron vous ordonne de lui donner votre vrai nom.

- Aucun moyen, rétorqua son interlocuteur, catégorique, alors que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient. Si elle connaît mon nom, elle va s'empresser de faire des recherches sur moi, et elle risque de vite trouver si elle a de bons contacts.

- C'est bien le but... lâcha Tony dans un sourire mystérieux en s'immobilisant soudain devant l'immense porte blindée qui protégeait la suite de Sasha Oulianov. Maintenant, faites profil bas, et suivez le mouvement. »

Alors que Jon ouvrait la bouche, prêt à remettre en cause le plan une nouvelle fois, l'agent du NCIS prit une grande inspiration et pressa la sonnette, décidé à pénétrer dans l'antre du Diable.

.

Lorsque Ziva David découvrit la grande pièce aux murs ocres ornés de dizaines de robes de créateurs toutes plus fantasques les unes que les autres et d'étagères remplies de paires d'escarpins aux talons interminables, elle crut avoir posé le pied en Enfer.

Ignorant l'enthousiasme de Stacy qui courait de toute part dans son antre, rangeant au débotté les tenues qui traînaient sur les grands plans de travail en verre visiblement destinés à permettre de réaliser des croquis, l'Américaine ahurie fit quelques pas dans ce que sa styliste personnelle appelait le « Placard », tout en jetant un regard estomaqué aux vêtements incroyables entreposés dans cet immense studio parisien.

« C'est mon entrepôt ! expliqua en souriant la grande blonde à l'agent du NCIS à l'air toujours aussi perdu. Comme j'ai beaucoup d'amies designers, ou qui travaillent dans des boutiques de mode, elles récupèrent des invendus, des pièces abîmées ou des vêtements mal taillés. Comme elles ne savent pas quoi en faire, elles me les donnent. Ensuite, je les retouche, et je les mets dans mon Placard. Parfois, je récupère le tissu et j'en fais mes propres pièces, mais c'est très rare.

- Stacy... articula la jeune femme, se remettant avec difficulté de sa surprise. C'est incroyable ! Tu as retouché tout ça toute seule ? »

L'interpellée acquiesça, alors que l'ex-officier du Mossad réalisait peu à peu à quel point la styliste qu'on lui avait attribué était talentueuse et passionnée derrière ses airs de blonde évaporée.

« Tu devrais devenir designer... affirma-t-elle en se saisissant d'une superbe robe couleur chair ornée de paillettes et magnifiquement coupée. Je ne suis pas une experte de la mode, mais je peux t'assurer que ce que tu fais est extraordinaire !

- Oulà, n'exagérons pas non plus ! répliqua son interlocutrice, hilare. Je ne fais que retoucher des modèles existants, je ne crée pas. Je suis styliste, quoi. Mais dans ce placard, tu devrais trouver ton bonheur. Il va falloir que je te trouve le look idéal pour ton casting, demain... Surtout que Marion a visé haut, elle veut te faire défiler tout de suite pour Chanel.

- Attends, elle est folle ou quoi ? lâcha l'ex-Israélienne, interdite, alors que Stacy s'affairait autour d'elle pour dénicher quelques ensembles élégants, et sélectionner quelques pièces qui pourraient convenir à un casting d'une telle importance. Chanel, c'est… Chanel !

- Mais Karine m'a dit que tu défilais depuis deux mois, tu dois déjà commencer à t'y connaître un peu, non ? s'étonna la blonde en posant ses deux grands yeux bleus interrogateurs sur elle avec, tandis que Ziva sentait déjà que la couverture allait être difficile, très difficile à maintenir.

- Oui, mais la mode en Israël se présente de manière très différente, se rattrapa-t-elle aussitôt, recueillant aussitôt un hochement de tête entendu de la styliste. Je n'ai fait que de petits défilés pour de jeunes créateurs, l'enjeu n'est pas le même. Et pourquoi Chanel ? Sérieusement ?

- Je ne sais pas, il faudra que tu lui demandes, commenta Stacy en haussant les épaules, tout en fouillant désespérément dans un tiroir rempli de bas et de collants. Où est-ce que j'ai bien pu mettre ces trucs ?... En tout cas, il va falloir que je te briefe carrément ce soir parce qu'à ce défilé, il y aura déjà Sasha Oulianov et toute sa cour, alors ça te laissera peu de place et l'équipe Chanel risque de se montrer très intransigeante ! »

L'agent du NCIS ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Son agent Marion avait visiblement compris quels étaient ses objectifs, et même si se présenter à une audition de la sorte ne l'enchantait guère, elle savait que c'était pour elle un passage obligé si elle voulait atteindre Sasha Oulianov et pénétrer dans son monde.

Alors qu'elle réfléchissait à l'approche qu'elle allait devoir choisir pour se rapprocher au mieux de la top model ukrainienne, Stacy se redressa vivement et s'exclama tout en lui tendant un étrange morceau de tissu :

« Tadaaa ! Voilà l'équipement que tu ne vas pas pouvoir quitter de la semaine et qui va te permettre de défiler aux côtés des filles les plus fines de la galaxie !

- C'est quoi ce truc ? lâcha l'Américaine, dubitative, en attrapant ce qui ressemblait vaguement à un bandeau compressif taille XXL allié à une culotte au format XS.

- Mais enfin, c'est une gaine ! répliqua la grande blonde, surprise par la méconnaissance totale de la mode dont faisait preuve une femme supposée tout de même avoir pratiqué quelque peu le mannequinat. Et ça va te permettre de perdre facilement une taille, donc de pouvoir défiler même si tu es... disons... un peu moins fine que la moyenne. Bon, maintenant, passons au casting. Tu sais comment ça marche ? »

La jeune femme fit non de la tête, alors que la styliste prenait une grande inspiration et passait une main dans ses longs cheveux blonds, refusant de se décourager.

« Ok, je vais t'expliquer ! affirma-t-elle en posant trois robes courtes sur l'un des plans de travail du studio. Un casting peut durer aussi bien 5 minutes que plusieurs heures, selon le nombre de mannequins qui postulent. Il faut apporter un book aux casteurs, mais ça, tu n'as pas à t'en faire même si tu n'en as pas, Marion m'a dit qu'elle s'en chargeait. Une fois qu'ils ont regardé ton book, ils vont voir si ta silhouette correspond à ce qu'ils ont dans la tête, d'où l'intérêt de sélectionner une tenue qui te mettra en valeur au maximum. J'ai pensé à ces robes, on va choisir ensemble quand j'aurai fini de te raconter tout ça.

« Après, s'ils sont convaincus, ça peut aller très vite. Ils peuvent te faire essayer des talons pour voir ta démarche et s'assurer que tout se passera bien sur le podium, c'est pour ça qu'il ne faut absolument pas que tu les quittes, même si tu n'auras peut être pas à passer ce test. Si tu es sélectionnée -ce que tu seras, parce que tu vas être magnifique demain-, te restera le photoshoot qui permettra aux casteurs d'avoir sous la main les visages des mannequins sélectionnés, histoire que les équipes coiffure et la directrice maquillage puissent adapter aux top models ce que Karl Lagerfeld en personne a prévu pour son défilé. Des questions ? »

L'air complètement perdu de Ziva fut une réponse suffisante pour que la grande blonde soupire et pose gentiment sa main sur son épaule, se voulant rassurante :

« Tout va bien se passer, Ziv' ! Je vais faire de toi la plus belle, et ils vont forcément te prendre ! Enfin, la plus belle après Sasha, parce que... Sasha, c'est Sasha, mais je t'assure que tu vas bluffer les casteurs de chez Chanel ! Allez, regarde ces robes et dis-moi ce que tu en penses ! »

L'Américaine passa une main sur son visage pour chasser la panique qui la gagnait alors qu'elle s'imaginait forcée de défiler devant des professionnels d'un milieu dont elle ignorait tous les codes, face à des filles beaucoup plus expérimentées, et rentrant surtout davantage dans les standards.

Malgré son anxiété, elle se força à sourire pour rassurer sa styliste qui se donnait visiblement beaucoup de mal pour qu'elle réussisse à s'engouffrer dans le monde de la mode, et s'installa sur une chaise en plastique, désireuse de laisser se reposer ses jambes épuisées par la marche en talons hauts.

Observant attentivement la courte robe jaune toute droite et toute simple que Stacy était en train de lui proposer, ainsi que la petite jupe noire assortie d'un T-shirt bordeaux à manches bouffantes et à décolleté en V que la styliste brandissait dans sa main droite, elle lâcha en désignant un ensemble accroché sur l'un des murs du studio, soudain un peu plus enthousiaste :

« Et qu'est-ce que tu penserais de ce pantalon gris avec le T-shirt blanc ?

- Le slim perle avec le débardeur en coton blanc, tu veux dire ? commenta la blonde, corrigeant sans même le faire exprès l'agent du NCIS qui choisit de ne pas le prendre mal. C'est très simple et pas très original, mais si tu crois que tu te sentiras plus à l'aise là-dedans... Pourquoi pas. Mais, tu es sûre qu'une jupe ne vaudrait pas mieux ? Peut être qu'un collant noir permettrait d'affiner tes cuisses. Enfin, ne le prends pas mal, mais c'est juste que...

- C'est bon, j'ai compris, la coupa en soupirant l'ex-officier du Mossad, résolue à en prendre largement pour son grade pour la semaine à venir. Je te fais confiance. Mais je peux garder le T-shirt en coton ? »

Elle perçut un mouvement d'hésitation de la part de Stacy, visiblement peu enthousiaste à l'idée de l'habiller si simplement, mais la styliste lâcha avec un sourire qui lui sembla faux :

« Bien sûr ! Bon, maintenant, au travail. J'ai un exercice à te proposer pendant que je cherche des accessoires à mettre avec ça, et que je réfléchis à ton maquillage. Après, quand tu auras terminé, je te laisserai enfiler ces vêtements pour que je puisse faire les retouches.

- Et c'est quoi, cet exercice ? » s'enquit l'Américaine, que le sourire aux anges de son interlocutrice rendit soudain méfiante.

Pour toute réponse, elle reçut entre ses mains une paire d'escarpins bleu turquoise aux talons dorés effroyablement hauts, et, tandis qu'elle fixait avec horreur les instruments de torture qu'on venait de lui donner, elle entendit la voix enjouée de la styliste déjà à la recherche de colliers et de boucles d'oreille lancer :

« L'exercice, c'est de descendre les escaliers, aller jusqu'à la boutique Pierre Hermé à 15 minutes de marche d'ici pour m'acheter des macarons, revenir et remonter à pied jusqu'au studio avec ces escarpins de 14 centimètres de talons et seulement deux centimètres de plate-forme. Et ne compte même pas tricher, l'ascenseur est cassé et si les macarons ne viennent pas de chez Pierre Hermé, je le saurai tout de suite et je te forcerai à retourner au magasin en courant avec ces chaussures. Bonne marche ! »

.

Lorsque Anthony DiNozzo avait sonné à la porte de Sasha Oulianov, ignorant les « Pourquoi vous avez sonné ? Vous êtes barré, ou quoi ? Non, sérieusement, _pourquoi_ vous avez sonné ? » de son coéquipier qui avaient suivi son geste, il avait songé que l'officier de la DCRI avec lequel il allait devoir travailler était particulièrement timoré.

Dès la seconde où il avait proposé d'aller à la rencontre de la tueuse potentielle, l'idée qu'il avait peut être été mal inspiré de prendre cette décision ne l'avait jamais effleuré, pas même lorsqu'il avait pressé la sonnette.

Pourtant, lorsqu'un colosse le dépassant de cinq bons centimètres entrouvrit la porte, laissant apparaître un visage harmonieux, une musculature effrayante et un tatouage à l'intérieur du poignet symbolisant une rose à la tige jonchée de ronces, et qu'il posa son regard bleu acier glacé et menaçant sur lui, la première chose qui lui traversa l'esprit fut : « Pourquoi tu as sonné, déjà ? »

« Qui êtes-vous ? grogna l'homme avec un accent d'Europe de l'Est difficile à identifier, sans détacher son regard perçant de l'agent du NCIS qui se tenait face à lui, tout en portant la main à sa ceinture où était probablement accrochée son arme.

- NCIS, lâcha finalement Tony après avoir discrètement dégluti. Naval Criminal Investigative Service. Les services de la Navy américaine. Et un officier de la police française. »

Un vague grognement lui répondit, alors qu'il sentait Jonathan se rapprocher discrètement de lui, prêt lui aussi à sortir son arme si leur interlocuteur montrait le moindre signe d'agressivité à leur égard.

« Sergueï ! cria-t-il finalement à l'intention d'un autre homme, plus petit mais tout aussi musclé et élégant, se tenant un peu plus loin dans la suite. Polytsia dlya Sasha. » [La police pour Sasha]

L'interpellé acquiesça vaguement, avant de s'éloigner et de disparaître derrière une petite porte signant la fin du hall d'entrée, et probablement le début du cœur de la suite.

« Cartes de police, lâcha ensuite laconiquement leur interlocuteur blond, qui devait probablement faire partie du service responsable de la sécurité de la top model, avant d'arracher des mains les plaques que lui tendirent les deux agents. Patientez, maintenant. »

Jonathan et Tony reculèrent d'un pas, préférant obéir sagement.

« Une déesse de la mode protégée par des Titans, ça se tient, non ? glissa l'officier de la DCRI à son homologue américain qui esquissa un léger sourire.

- Pas faux, commenta-t-il. Et est-ce que par un miracle vous parleriez ukrainien ?

- Ukrainien non, russe oui, lui assura-t-il en échangeant pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre un regard entendu avec son coéquipier. Et ça, c'était du russe, j'en suis certain.

- Tiens, tiens, une Ukrainienne soupçonnée de travailler _pour_ des Russes et gardée _par_ des Russes... ironisa l'agent très spécial.

- Coïncidence ? poursuivit le Français sur le même ton moqueur, alors que le garde du corps, les bras désormais croisés, les fixait toujours de ses yeux glaçants.

- Je ne crois pas aux coïncidences, renchérit Tony en soutenant le regard aux reflets métalliques du géant blond. En tout cas, joli tatouage, Musclor. Une rose, c'est très romantique ! »

Contre toute attente, l'homme n'émit aucun commentaire et garda un visage impassible, et se contenta de soutenir avec dureté le regard de son interlocuteur.

Jonathan quant à lui avait préféré rester en retrait, essayant de capter des bribes de la conversation en russe qui se déroulait au salon.

Au bout de quelques secondes, un soudain bruit de bris de verre fit sursauter les deux agents, qui jetèrent aussitôt un regard interloqué au garde du corps de Sasha Oulianov. Celui-ci se contenta de hausser silencieusement les épaules tout en fermant les yeux, visiblement habitué à des dégâts matériels de ce type.

Rapidement, des bruits de pas contre le carrelage de marbre se firent entendre en provenance du fond de la suite, et le second garde du corps réapparut. Après un bref échange de regard entre les deux Russes, le petit brun dénommé Sergueï de retour du salon hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment, et le colosse blond se décala, dégageant l'entrée.

Tony se glissa rapidement dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, Jon sur ses talons, et traversa le long hall de marbre qui isolait l'entrée du reste de la suite. Les deux agents, toujours escortés par l'immense garde du corps, débouchèrent rapidement sur un magnifique salon lumineux, au design moderne et à la vue imprenable sur la Tour Eiffel.

L'Italien se serait probablement appesanti sur l'espace bar ou salle à manger luxueux qui jouxtaient le salon, ainsi que sur les immenses baies vitrées donnant accès à une vaste terrasse carrelée avec une vision panoramique de Paris impressionnante s'il n'avait pas été absorbé par la silhouette qui se tenait debout et de dos devant lui.

Des cheveux dorés bouclés tombant sous les omoplates, des jambes interminables, un corps de rêve moulé dans une robe noire fendue arrivant juste en dessous des genoux, et des escarpins noir vernis à la semelle crème...

Plus aucun doute n'était possible.

La femme qui aboyait sur une malheureuse petite brune aux cheveux mi-longs bouclés et à la mine décomposée, assise sur un pouf dans ce qui semblait être l'un des bureaux de la suite, ne pouvait qu'être la top model ukrainienne qu'il était venu rencontrer.

Alors qu'il continuait à détailler chacune des parties de son anatomie, la jeune femme cessa soudain de parler et se retourna dans un balayage d'anglaises à couper le souffle pour poser son regard perçant sur lui.

Immédiatement, Tony se sentit happé par les prunelles noisettes incandescentes, comme pris au piège dans un rêve.

Ou plutôt dans un cauchemar.

Telle une statue de marbre, aux lignes immobiles et parfaites, mais à l'aspect glacial et indifférent, pas la moindre trace d'humanité ne transparaissait de ce regard doré qui le fit frissonner, rompant le charme.

Profitant de ce retour subit sur terre, l'agent du NCIS s'efforça d'ignorer les flammes glaciales qui semblaient jaillir des magnifiques yeux de l'Ukrainienne, et ouvrit la bouche en portant la main à sa poche pour brandir sa plaque.

D'un geste de la main sans appel, accompagné d'un regard glacé qui le cloua à nouveau sur place, elle l'interrompit avant même qu'il n'ait pu prononcer un mot et lui tourna une nouvelle fois le dos pour achever de s'adresser en russe à la brunette, qui s'était désormais levée de son pouf.

« Jonathan, souffla l'Italien à l'oreille de son coéquipier, dont les yeux étaient toujours rivés sur la mannequin et dont la bouche quelque peu entrouverte témoignait d'un état proche de la transe. Jonathan ? Tayeb ? Guerre civile ? Explosion d'une bombe atomique imminente ? Parti nazi ukrainien ?

- Quoi ? lâcha finalement son interlocuteur, les sourcils froncés, en détachant avec difficulté son regard de la chute de rein de Sasha.

- J'ai cru que je vous avais perdu, commenta l'agent très spécial en ricanant sous cape. Un peu plus, et on débranchait la machine. Bon, sérieusement, traduction.

- Quoi ? répéta-t-il, déjà reparti dans la contemplation des boucles blondes tombant négligemment sur la fine nuque de la top model.

- Traduction ! siffla plus sévèrement Tony en enfonçant son coude aussi discrètement que possible dans les côtes de l'officier de la DCRI. Je ne parle pas russe, moi !

- Aïe, c'est bon, j'ai compris ! rétorqua Jonathan en s'écartant légèrement et en fixant son homologue américain d'un air mi-vexé, mi-agacé. Elle ne dit rien d'intéressant, elle parle d'une séance photo qui a été mal planifiée hier !

- Tu ne vas pas me dire que c'est ce qui la met autant hors d'elle, murmura-t-il, dubitatif. Regarde ses poings serrés et son pied qui tape sur le carrelage...

- On se tutoie, on est intimes, maintenant ? ironisa le Français avec un sourire sarcastique, avant de recevoir un nouveau coup de coude. Aouch, non mais ça va aller, là ? Je ne suis pas payé au nombre de coups que je reçois, je te remercie !

- Tais-toi et traduis ! lui ordonna l'agent senior, sentant qu'il perdait des bribes de conversation importantes.

- Les deux en même temps, ça risque d'être difficile ! le railla l'officier de la DCRI, avant de parer de justesse un coup désormais de poing passant à deux doigts de son estomac. Bon, allez, je vais être gentil tout plein, je vais traduire. Mais seulement si tu ajoutes un s'il-te-plaît. »

Alors que Tony s'apprêtait à lancer une nouvelle remarque acerbe à son coéquipier exaspérant, Sasha Oulianov se tourna subitement vers eux et siffla d'une voix glaciale :

« Si vous aviez l'amabilité de vous taire le temps que je finisse d'engueuler les incapables qui me servent d'employés, j'apprécierais. Quant à toi, Yaël, si je vois encore une esquisse de sourire, je t'arrache les yeux. Donc, comme je disais, tu vas gentiment expliquer à ton directeur que j'ai bien eu son message, et que la prochaine fois qu'il m'appelle pour me dire ce que je dois faire ou pas, il peut faire une croix sur ses 10% renégociés.

« Parce que je tiens à te rappeler que si je n'ai absolument pas besoin de sa pitoyable agence de mannequinat, lui n'est rien sans moi. Alors je t'explique comment ça va se passer : tu vas lui dire de gentiment fermer sa grande gueule s'il veut maintenir la tête hors de l'eau, et de me laisser dire ce que j'ai envie. Si je veux afficher publiquement mon amitié au régime iranien, je le fais. Si je veux appeler au soulèvement en Libye, je le fais. Si je veux soutenir l'Azawad touareg au Mali pour Dieu sait quelles raisons, je le fais aussi.

« Et si monsieur le Directeur ose m'appeler encore une fois pour me dire que mes propos sont ''immoraux'', tu peux lui assurer que je vais le détruire. Je n'ai ni Dieu, ni maître, je ne vais certainement pas avoir un directeur de conscience. Surtout si je dois le payer. Capito ? »

N'attendant visiblement pas de réponse à la tirade qu'elle venait de débiter sur un ton glacé, elle pivota sur ses talons aiguilles et, les mains toujours sur les hanches, se remit à toiser les deux agents d'un air méfiant.

« Et vous, messieurs, écoutez-moi bien, poursuivit-elle dans un anglais rendu diablement sexy par une pointe d'accent ukrainien qu'elle ne prenait désormais plus la peine de masquer. Je n'ai aucun commentaire à faire sur mes déclarations de revenus de 2010, elles sont parfaitement en règle. Alors vous allez gentiment dire à vos patrons du fisc ukrainien d'apprendre à compter avant d'aller me réclamer des indemnités exorbitantes, parce que je ne payerai pas un grivna [NdA : le grivna est la monnaie ukrainienne et un euro vaut approximativement 10 grivnas] alors que je suis en règle !

- Ce n'est pas de fraude fiscale que vous êtes accusée, madame, c'est de meurtre, répliqua sur un ton détaché Tony tout en jetant un coup d'oeil à la dénommée Yaël qui observait la scène, l'air perdu et refroidi après son échange avec la top model.

- ''Madame'' et ''meurtre'' dans une seule phrase, commenta Sasha, l'air faussement songeur. Il faut avoir fait l'école du rire pour rentrer aux impôts, maintenant ?

- Mademoiselle Oulianov, on est de la police criminelle, expliqua Jonathan en sortant sa plaque d'officier de police, rapidement imité par son homologue américain. Je suis l'officier de police Jonathan Tayeb, et voici mon coéquipier, l'agent spécial Anthony DiNozzo du NCIS.

- Son supérieur Anthony DiNozzo, rectifia l'intéressé alors que la jeune femme posait sur lui un regard chargé d'incompréhension.

- Le NCIS ? répéta-t-elle, dubitative. C'est pas le truc de la Navy américaine, ça ? »

Ignorant le fou rire mal dissimulé de l'officier de la DCRI, l'Italien prit une grande inspiration et expliqua rapidement :

« Naval Criminal Investigative Service. J'enquête sur les meurtres ayant eu lieu parmi le haut commandement de l'OTAN. Mon équipier travaille sur le meurtre de monsieur Fontaine, feu chef de Cabinet du ministre français de la Défense. Nous aurions quelques questions à vous poser.

- En fait, je ne suis pas son équipier, je suis son inférieur, mais mon patron n'est pas du tout mégalo, alors il préfère rester discret à ce sujet. » ironisa Jonathan, réussissant à arracher un sourire à la mannequin, qui leur indiqua d'un vague geste de la main les fauteuils designs disposés au centre de la suite, autour d'une table basse surmontée d'un superbe bouquet d'orchidées roses.

Après avoir jeté un regard noir à son détracteur, Tony s'installa à ses côtés sur le canapé d'angle élégant, face à l'Ukrainienne qui, trônant dans son sofa les jambes élégamment croisées, se refusait à les quitter une seule seconde des yeux.

Alors que l'agent du NCIS ouvrait la bouche, prêt à débuter l'interrogatoire, et que son équipier préparait quelques documents utiles pour la discussion, Sasha leva l'index pour l'arrêter avant même qu'il n'ait commencé, et claqua des doigts.

Immédiatement, une employée de maison accourut, une tasse de lait entre les mains, et la déposa précautionneusement devant la top model, avant de sortir à reculons de la pièce pour rejoindre la kitchenette voisine.

Dans le silence complet, la jeune femme trempa ses lèvres dans le liquide encore fumant, et passa délicatement sa langue sur ses dents sous le regard visiblement fasciné de Jon, et celui stupéfait de Tony.

Enfin, après un mouvement d'hésitation de la part de la mannequin durant lequel les deux hommes retinrent leur souffle sans bien savoir pourquoi, elle esquissa un sourire satisfait et lâcha sur un ton léger :

« Où en étions-nous, déjà ? Ah oui, vous m'accusiez de meurtre. Eh bien, faites, messieurs, je suis curieuse d'entendre ça ! »

* * *

Alors ? Dois-je prendre ma retraite d'auteur et aller m'enterrer dans une caravane au milieu du Sahara Occidental après ce chapitre ? ^^' J'attends vos reviews !

* * *

Merci Rach pour m'avoir inspiré ce légendaire "Placard" ! Si tu décides finalement de lire le chap sur FF (et donc que tu vois ce message...), fais-moi signe ! Et bon courage pour ton début de stage ! (Tu vas enfin comprendre ma douleur, tu peux pas savoir comme je suis contente ! x)


	7. La ronde des macarons

Hello tout le monde !

Après une longue absence sur cette fic (et un peu sur toutes mes fics, en fait…), et surtout un départ en vacances qui ne m'a pas tellement laissé le choix, me voici de retour avec un nouveau chapitre (long) qui je l'espère vous plaira !

Je ne sais pas quand je pourrai poster la suite, cela dépendra du bon vouloir de l'ami qui m'a prêté son téléphone pour un partage de connexion, au péril de son porte-monnaie, mais j'essaierai de ne pas vous faire trop attendre… Enfin, le temps de trouver un cyber-café sympa parce que je ne tiens pas à ruiner mon entourage.

Sur ce, juste avant de vous souhaiter une bonne lecture, un grand merci pour les reviews, mise en favoris, en alerte et autre qui me font toujours autant plaisir !

* * *

Gwen : longue review avec relevés de phrases, je t'adore ! J'ai effectivement décidé de fonder un ZBC, je me suis dit que la torture ne devait pas être réservée exclusivement à Tony, c'était trop injuste. Quant à l'agence dont il était question au cours des deux chapitres précédents, mes explications n'étaient peut être pas très claires mais il s'agissait en fait… d'une agence de mannequinat ^.^

Guest : ah oui, c'était l'époque où tous les revieweurs anonymes apparaissaient comme des Guest… En tout cas, merci pour ta review et c'est vrai que le premier défilé de Ziva va être un grand moment… D'ici deux ou trois chapitres, je pense, tu verras ce qui l'attend :]

PBG : comme j'aime cette longue review ! Et paragraphe par paragraphe me suffit amplement ;] Je pense que c'est effectivement le défi le plus dur qu'on puisse demander à Ziva de relever. Surtout le port des chaussures, à mon humble avis. *Donne à PBG les chaussures que Ziva lui a légué avec plaisir.* Ziva est très satisfaite de son doudou Tiva. Elle aimerait juste que tu en fasses passer un discrètement à Tony histoire qu'il comprenne enfin qu'ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre.

mariie : finalement, pas de Tiva ce coup-ci, ça aurait fait un chapitre beaucoup trop long, mais bientôt nos deux agents vont se retrouver. Et Ziva va avoir besoin de beaucoup de réconforts après ses mésaventures fashion ^.^

Rachel : j'ai relu ta review et ta citation de Duhamel m'a juste tuée xD Toi qui cherchais comment rentabiliser ta pause, lire ce chapitre devrait être une bonne option ;]

Skye Marcus : alleluia, tu es de retour ! Ca fait plaisir de retrouver tes reviews ! Ton boulot a l'air aussi génial que le stage que j'ai dû endurer au mois de juillet, alors mes pensées t'accompagnent ! x) C'est vrai que Kensi aurait peut être été un choix plus judicieux, mais bon, l'expertise de Ziva a pu jouer aussi sur la décision de Vance. (Et tu n'es pas la seule à trouver Blake magnifique). Je crois deviner que c'est avec un cœur que tu as conclu ta review, mais il n'est pas passé :s Merci beaucoup en tout cas pour cette longue review, et j'espère que ce chap te plaira !

Remerciements spéciaux à Irina, ma traductrice français-russe débutante (si vous parlez russe et que vous avez des commentaires à faire sur les traductions, nous les acceptons avec plaisir ^.^), et à Luc, mon sauveur.

* * *

Le titre du chapitre correspond à celui d'un livre de recettes dont j'ai lu le nom dans un magazine, et qui m'a marquée (Dieu sait pourquoi). Le macaron est ici le lien entre les deux grandes parties du chapitre, et dans le résumé de ce livre de cuisine, il est décrit comme une douceur pleine de surprise par ce qu'elle cache derrière sa coque et son apparence… Je vous laisse faire le lien vous-mêmes ;]

* * *

Tony DiNozzo déglutit.

Deux iris résolument glacés étaient fixés sur lui depuis qu'il avait posé sa question, et il commençait à désespérer d'obtenir sa réponse.

A vrai dire, il n'était plus sûr de la désirer. Il ne voulait désormais plus qu'une chose : partir au plus vite de cette suite, et se savoir hors de portée du regard dérangeant plongé dans le sien depuis un temps qui lui semblait plus long que l'éternité.

S'il eût volontiers cherché un peu de réconfort dans les yeux ambre de son coéquipier, ou au moins un peu d'humanité, il se sentait incapable de s'arracher à l'emprise que les prunelles noisette aux étranges reflets dorés exerçaient sur lui.

Sans cesser une seule seconde de le toiser, elle s'empara de la tasse encore fumante posée devant elle et but une gorgée de lait, sans qu'une seule micro-expression ne laisse présager de la réponse à venir.

Passant délicatement sa langue sur ses lèvres vermillon pour chasser le minuscule nuage nacré qui s'y était déposé, elle reposa le récipient dans un léger tintement, brisant le silence de mort qui régnait jusque là dans la pièce.

Enfin, ouvrant doucement la bouche, elle lâcha sur un ton absolument sans appel qui fit frissonner Tony par sa froideur et étonna Jonathan par sa fermeté :

« Non. »

L'agent du NCIS eut le sentiment qu'un couperet de guillotine venait de s'abattre sur sa nuque.

Il avait préparé un interrogatoire truffé de questions-pièges, de menaces voilées et de provocations qui auraient fait frémir d'indignation le plus flegmatique des êtres humains, mais ce travail se révèlerait complètement inutile si Sasha Oulianov ne revenait pas sur la décision qu'elle venait d'énoncer.

« Non ? répéta-t-il, interdit, alors que son homologue français levait les yeux au ciel, l'air de lui dire : _''je te l'avais bien dit !''_.

- Non, insista-t-elle alors qu'un sourire moqueur naissait au coin de ses lèvres. Comme dans _non_, j'ai déjà fait trois fois la liste de mes alibis pour chacun des meurtres dont vous m'accusez, comme chacun des mannequins présents aux défilés pour les polices françaises, anglaises, et italiennes, et comme dans _non_, je ne la referai pas. Si vous voulez la récupérer, adressez-vous à eux.

- Il me semble que vous avez oublié les polices russes et dubaïotes, Miss Oulianov, rétorqua l'agent senior, tentant malgré tout de ne pas perdre la face. Peut être ne vous ont-ils pas demandé de déclaration ?

- Vous êtes fabuleux, agent DiNozzo, vous venez appuyer mes propos, commenta-t-elle, médisante. Cinq fois. Cinq fois, j'ai fait la liste détaillée de mes alibis. Vous pouvez comprendre pourquoi je ne tiens pas à la faire une sixième fois. Adressez-vous à la police ou à mes avocats. Je ne perds plus de temps avec ces absurdes accusations dont je fais l'objet. »

Tony étouffa un soupir, agacé. Il était pieds et poings liés. Sans preuve pour l'accuser de ces meurtres, il ne pouvait la placer en détention et la forcer à répondre à ses questions. Il n'avait d'autre choix que de se plier à sa demande, et à affronter sa horde d'avocats qui se ferait probablement un plaisir de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

Alors qu'il posait un regard résolu sur Jon, lui signifiant ainsi qu'il était temps pour eux de partir, il nota que celui-ci n'avait pas quitté Oulianov des yeux et ne semblait pas décidé à s'avouer vaincu aussi rapidement.

« Diétvotchka, my ne vashi vragi, lança-t-il en russe, sans que son coéquipier ne puisse comprendre un traître mot de ce qu'il disait. My prosto khotim znat' pravdu.

[Trad. du russe : Mademoiselle, nous ne sommes pas vos ennemis. Nous voulons simplement savoir la vérité.]

- Khoroshki russki, nota-t-elle, laissant apparaître un peu d'étonnement, et déportant pour la première fois son regard de Tony au Français, tandis qu'un minuscule sourire se mettait à étirer ses lèvres. Vy russki ?

[Trad. : Bon russe. Vous êtes Russe ?]

- Ya mog by, répliqua-t-il en esquissant à son tour un sourire, et ne semblant pas craindre de se laisser happer par les pupilles devenues incandescentes de l'Ukrainienne. No u menia yest' idyeya. Yesli vy otvetite, ya budu vy-uchit ukrainski. »

[Trad. : J'aurais pu. Mais j'ai une idée. Si vous nous répondez, je me mets à l'ukrainien.]

Elle sembla hésiter un instant, plissant les yeux comme pour sonder les intentions de l'officier de la DCRI. Celui-ci ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, se laissant faire, et attendant la sentence peut être avec plus d'inquiétude qu'il ne voulait en montrer.

« C'est d'accord, lâcha-t-elle finalement, se désintéressant à nouveau de Jonathan pour se tourner vers un Tony un peu perdu après les propos en russe qui venaient d'être échangés sans que quiconque prenne la peine de les lui traduire. Préparez-vous à noter, c'est la dernière fois que je me plie à cet exercice.

- C'est avec plaisir que je vais être témoin de votre souplesse, miss Oulianov ! » s'efforça de plaisanter l'agent du NCIS, s'attirant un regard consterné de son homologue français.

Le silence retomba aussitôt dans la pièce.

La mannequin resta un instant immobile comme une statue, son visage redevenu de marbre, effrayant de perfection tandis que ses interlocuteurs la fixaient, à la fois médusés par sa beauté et angoissés par l'idée qu'il s'agissait peut être du calme avant que la tempête ne se déchaîne sur eux.

Enfin, elle s'autorisa à sourire. Un sourire moqueur, voire quelque peu condescendant, mais un sourire malgré tout. Un signe qui prouvait que face à eux ne se trouvait pas un ange, un démon ou un extraterrestre, mais bien un être humain. Du moins en partie.

« Vous êtes hilarant, agent DiNozzo, commenta-t-elle alors que sa moue indiquait à quel point elle avait trouvé la plaisanterie déplacée et pitoyable. Hilarant. Notez. »

L'ordre avait été édicté sur un ton assez glacé pour que Tony ne songe même pas à s'y dérober, peut être également parce qu'il désirait que la blague stupide qui lui était venue à l'esprit quelques secondes plus tôt et avait franchi le seuil de ses lèvres sans qu'il puisse l'en empêcher soit oubliée au plus vite.

« Alors, la liste de mes alibis… commença-t-elle, l'air songeur. A Rome, en juillet 2011, j'étais dans les coulisses du défilé Armani Privé en compagnie de l'ambassadeur d'Ukraine et de Russie, venus me féliciter d'avoir ''si joliment représenté les deux pays'' à cette Fashion Week.

- Ok pour l'alibi concernant le meurtre de Fontaine, le chef de cabinet du ministre français de la Défense, commenta Tony en traçant un nouveau tiret sur son petit carnet orné de l'aigle du NCIS. Continuez.

- En septembre 2011, à Istanbul, j'ai immédiatement rejoint un cocktail où j'ai retrouvé un vieil ami, l'ambassadeur d'Iran à Ankara, ayant fait le déplacement rien que pour me voir, énonça-t-elle en humidifiant délicatement ses lèvres. C'est son chauffeur et lui-même qui m'ont conduite à la réception, ils l'ont confirmé à la police turque.

- Tiens, tiens, le régime des mollahs comme alibis pour le meurtre du conseiller d'Al-Thani du Qatar… murmura l'Italien, sans provoquer chez son interlocutrice le moindre changement d'attitude. Vous comprenez, j'ai toujours du mal à accepter qu'un homme travaillant pour un régime qui cache ses ambitions nucléaires à la communauté internationale soit considéré comme un alibi fiable dans le cadre d'une enquête pour meurtre…

- Mais faites, agent DiNozzo, je comprends qu'évoquer un homme intelligent, cultivé, séduisant, et ayant réussi à gravir les échelons au sein d'un régime laissant pourtant peu de place aux jeunes élites issues des classes moyennes puisse être difficile à supporter pour un homme comme… vous, répliqua-t-elle, hautaine et moqueuse, tandis que Jonathan se retenait à grand peine d'exploser de rire devant l'air piqué au vif de son coéquipier.

- Miss Oulianov, nous nous abstiendrons en revanche de _vos_ commentaires, siffla ce dernier, n'ayant absolument pas apprécié la remarque de la top ukrainienne à la moue satisfaite.

- Ca, j'en doute fort, se contenta-t-elle de répondre, ses iris méprisants teintés d'une lueur de sarcasme. Ensuite… Eh bien, Milan, en janvier 2012, je crois. J'étais avec le maire de Milan en personne, qui était venu me saluer juste à la fin de mon défilé pour Armani Privé, me remercier d'avoir participé à cette Fashion Week et me féliciter pour mes passages sur le podium. J'ai ensuite été comme d'habitude au cocktail de clôture de la semaine de la mode.

- Le maire de Milan accusé de corruption, détournement de fonds, et collaboration avec le crime organisé local, alibi dans le cadre du meurtre d'un chef de l'Etat-Major militaire international ? énonça l'agent très spécial avec détachement, se forçant à river ses yeux sur le calepin plutôt que d'observer l'expression de la mannequin. Très bien, je vous en prie, continuez.

- Londres, février 2012, poursuivit-elle, l'air aussi peu touché par la remarque de Tony que par le décès du moustique sur lequel elle avait négligemment refermé le poing, et qui chuta sur le carrelage, sans vie, lorsqu'elle rouvrit sa main. Un de mes amis syriens attachés à l'ambassade de Syrie à Londres est venu me chercher et je suis allée boire un verre là-bas. Je me souviens avoir croisé beaucoup de businessmen serbes, qui ont d'ailleurs témoigné de ma présence auprès de Scotland Yard. Semaine de l'amitié économique syro-serbe, je crois, ou un truc comme ça. Après, j'ai rejoint mon meilleur ami Marc Weiner à la rédaction de Cosmopolitan UK où il travaille, et on a passé la soirée ensemble. Ca vous suffit, ou vous voulez aussi savoir ce que j'ai bu ce soir-là ?

- Non, non, ça devrait me suffire, même si pour le meurtre de deux généraux anglais, on peut se demander s'il ne faudrait pas double-dose d'alibis pour vous croire vraiment innocente, ironisa l'agent du NCIS. Mais, Miss Oulianov, il me semble qu'il me manque deux alibis… Décembre 2011, à Dubaï, pour le meurtre du leader d'une cellule terroriste tchétchène, et même avant ça, avril 2011, la Volvo Fashion Week à Moscou ? Pas vrai, officier Tayeb ? Tayeb ?

- Si, si, DiNozzo, c'est ça, tu as toujours raison… soupira l'intéressé, sans prendre la peine de détourner son regard posé depuis plusieurs minutes sur les lèvres vermillon de l'Ukrainienne, qui s'étirèrent en un mince sourire lorsqu'elle nota que l'officier de la DCRI la contemplait.

- Hum, bon, Miss Oulianov, reprit aussitôt l'Italien en s'efforçant de garder contenance.

- Dubaï, vous m'avez dit ? lâcha-t-elle d'un air rêveur, semblant se remémorer tout les souvenirs qu'elle avait accumulé dans la capitale de la démesure. Eh bien si vous voulez confirmation de mon alibi, adressez-vous à l'émir de Dubaï. Je suis sûre qu'il sera ravi de perdre son précieux temps à répondre à vos questions absurdes.

- L'émir de Dubaï ? ricana Tony, interrompant sa prise de note pour lever ses yeux moqueurs vers le visage de la jeune femme qui s'était fendue d'une moue blasée. L'homme qui aurait fait des Emirats Arabes Unis une plaque tournante du trafic de drogue ? Et qui a investi tellement dans des projets ridicules et pharaoniques qu'il a creusé la dette de son émirat au point de devoir emprunter l'argent des oligarques russes pour éviter la faillite ? Vous me faites rire, Miss !

- C'est vous qui me faites rire, agent DiNozzo, répliqua-t-elle, son expression laissant paraître cette fois son agacement. Toutes ces histoires ne sont que des racontars. Et je ne perds pas de temps avec les mensonges. Ca sera tout ?

- Non, reste la Volvo Fashion Week, à Moscou, commenta l'agent très spécial tandis que le visage de son interlocutrice redevenait de marbre.

- Pour la Volvo, je vais vous laisser chercher, éluda-t-elle en se détournant de lui pour plonger ses yeux joueurs dans ceux de Jonathan et esquisser un sourire énigmatique et irrésistible, qui fit rater un battement au cœur du Français. Que serait la chasse sans un peu de mystère et de suspens ?

- Nous ne chassons pas, nous enquêtons, Miss… la corrigea aussitôt Tony, désireux de remettre leur déconcertante suspecte à sa place.

- Blanc bonnet, bonnet blanc, murmura-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, peu concernée, tandis que l'agent senior pinçait les lèvres, exaspéré par cette attitude désinvolte à laquelle il ne s'était absolument pas attendu lorsqu'il avait préparé l'interrogatoire.

- Je crois que vous n'avez pas conscience des faits, poursuivit-il, préférant ignorer le fait qu'elle l'ait coupé. Vous avez beau avoir des alibis, ceux-ci se font et se défont. Et vous n'êtes pas suspectée de n'importe quel crime, mademoiselle Oulianov. Il s'agit ici de meurtres au premier degré, passibles de la peine de mort dans certains Etats américains. Alors je vous conseille de prendre tout ça un peu plus au sérieux, d'autant qu'on pourrait même vous charger de terrorisme. Je ne préfère pas vous parler des prisons dans lesquelles vous vous retrouveriez, mais croyez-moi, ce ne sont pas des endroits où un mannequin aimerait passer du temps. Parce que même si…. Miss Oulianov ? Miss ? »

L'agent très spécial sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher.

Devant lui, l'Ukrainienne semblait avoir cessé de suivre depuis longtemps, pour se mettre à jouer avec une petite boule dépassant du bouquet de fleurs posé sur la table basse juste à sa droite. Les yeux rivés sur la baie, elle n'avait pas non plus remarqué qu'il s'était interrompu dans son discours.

Se tournant rapidement vers Jon, il haussa un sourcil interrogateur, tandis que son coéquipier lui répondait par un signe de la tête hésitant. Pas un mot n'avait été nécessaire pour qu'ils se comprennent.

Ou cette fille était complètement folle, ou elle se fichait complètement d'eux.

Ou, troisième option, la plus probable, elle était complètement folle _et_ se fichait complètement d'eux.

Semblant soudainement réaliser que le silence était retombé dans l'immense suite, la mannequin releva la tête, l'air totalement désintéressé, et lâcha en accompagnant son ton neutre d'un geste négligent de la main :

« Je vous en prie, continuez. Vous me parliez d'accusations de terrorisme à mon encontre et de ce que j'encourais, ça m'intéresse. A vrai dire, j'attends que vous finissiez votre phrase pour voir si vous allez bien faire cette blague douteuse disant globalement que même si je suis blonde et que le cerveau d'une blonde est la plus petite des prisons, je risque de souffrir. Donc, poursuivez, je vous en prie. »

A nouveau, les deux hommes échangèrent un regard.

La première impression était toujours la bonne. Elle était folle.

Et avait accessoirement le don de lire dans les pensées, songea l'Italien, se sentant brièvement coupable d'avoir pensé à une deuxième blague pitoyable en si peu de temps, tout en continuant à toiser la mannequin qui recommençait déjà à jouer avec les feuilles d'une fleur de lys, semblant s'ennuyer à mourir.

« Vous prenez ça pour un jeu, Miss Oulianov, mais tout cela n'a rien de drôle ! répliqua-t-il finalement sur un ton assez sec pour l'amener à planter ses deux iris glacés dans les siens, le faisant discrètement tressaillir. Des hommes sont morts. Vos alibis ont tous des réputations sulfureuses, tout comme vous. Je serais vous, je commencerais à revoir mon attitude et à me montrer un peu plus… C'est quoi, ce bruit ? »

La réponse lui fut rapidement communiquée.

A quelques centimètres de ses jambes se tenait un animal monstrueusement grand qui le fixait et grondait dans sa direction, les babines retroussées, prêt à mordre.

Cet interrogatoire délirant commençait à vraiment virer au cauchemar.

« Mais… mais d'où il sort, ce chien ? lâcha-t-il, sa voix tremblant sous l'effet de la nervosité, tout en se décalant rapidement vers Jon qui lui non plus n'en menait pas large face à la bête.

- Ne vous en faites pas, tant que vous ne me touchez pas, il ne vous fera pas de mal, leur assura-t-elle avec calme, ne pouvant malgré tout s'empêcher de sourire devant la terreur que provoquait son chien sur les deux agents, recroquevillés l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé en cuir. Ghadamès, couché. »

Lorsqu'en un seul ordre prononcé avec le plus grand détachement, l'intéressé obéit et vint se coucher aux pieds de sa maîtresse, Tony ne prit pas la peine de masquer son soulagement.

Ni son étonnement lorsqu'il vit son agresseur se transformer en peluche sur pattes acceptant avec plaisir les caresses de la top model.

« Ghadamès ? répéta l'officier de la DCRI en époussetant son costume et en tachant de reprendre un peu de contenance, sous le regard amusé de Sasha. Comme la ville de Libye ?

- Pourquoi ? rétorqua-t-elle, ne comprenant visiblement pas le trouble du Français, alors que son homologue américain notait l'étrange similarité entre le chien fin, élancé, qui posait sur eux un regard désormais hautain, et sa propriétaire à la morgue inimitable. Il est libyen, et c'est un saluki, un lévrier persan. Je n'allais pas l'appeler Gudule ou Kiki…

- Ca se tient, reconnut Tony, tout en détaillant l'étrange lévrier chocolat et blanc qui relevait la tête vers lui, méfiant. Et je peux savoir comment vous avez récupéré un lévrier _libyen_ ? Des amis terroristes là-bas qui auraient pu vous servir d'alibis ?

- Cadeau de l'ancien dirigeant pour me remercier d'avoir participé à un défilé à l'hôtel Afkar à Tripoli en 2008, rétorqua-t-elle en affichant une moue distante, n'ayant visiblement pas apprécié la remarque. Je suis mannequin, agent DiNozzo, vous vous rappelez ? Je défile, et en échange, je reçois argent et cadeaux. Rien d'illégal, ou de terroriste, un simple défilé pour de jeunes créateurs libyens. Il n'y a pas eu mort d'homme, à ce que je sache... »

L'agent très spécial sentit ses poings se refermer machinalement, alors que son agacement se muait en colère. A ses oreilles, cette dernière phrase sonnait comme pure provocation, surtout s'il l'additionnait au petit sourire sarcastique qu'elle arborait désormais.

Sasha Oulianov pouvait être fière d'elle. Elle avait réussi à mettre ses nerfs à vif.

Elle cherchait la guerre ? Elle allait la trouver.

« Vous savez, ça tombe bien que vous me parliez du régime libyen, lança-t-il, décidé à passer à l'offensive. Justement, j'allais y venir. Vous êtes connue pour avoir été proche de cet Etat de non-Droit. Un peu comme les dirigeants de vos deux pays d'origine, l'Ukraine et la Russie. Etrangement, tous nos morts étaient engagés dans la lutte contre le régime de la Jamahiriya. Et contre les régimes syriens et iraniens. Avant de mourir, le général McMillan avait même proposé des frappes contre le régime des mollahs de toute urgence, tandis que les deux généraux britanniques et le chef de cabinet Fontaine étaient favorables à une intervention militaire en Syrie. Alors voici ma question : c'est un chaton que Vladimir Poutine vous a proposé pour faire disparaître ces gêneurs avant qu'ils ne nuisent aux intérêts des Russes en Iran et en Syrie comme ils avaient contribué à le faire en faisant tomber l'ancien régime libyen ? »

Un silence de mort et un regard glacé lui répondirent. Face à lui se tenait à nouveau cette statue de marbre, au calme ne présageant rien de bon. Le lévrier semblait s'être évaporé au cours de sa tirade, disparu dans l'une des pièces jouxtant le grand salon.

Se tournant brièvement vers l'officier de la DCRI qui articulait silencieusement un : « Non, mais c'était quoi, ça ? T'es complètement taré, ou quoi ? », il ignora finalement ses plaintes muettes pour plonger ses yeux vert moqueurs dans les pupilles incandescentes de la mannequin qui, si elle bouillait probablement intérieurement, se forçait à ne laisser absolument aucune émotion filtrer.

« Ecoutez-moi bien, agent DiNozzo, parce que je ne le répèterai pas deux fois, lâcha-t-elle d'une voix si froide qu'il eut le sentiment que son sang se glaçait dans ses veines alors que les yeux dorés de la jeune femme semblaient maintenant vouloir le transpercer de part en part. Je ne sais pas exactement où vous voulez en venir avec ces accusations délirantes, mensongères et insultantes, tant à mon égard qu'à celui de la Fédération de Russie et de son président, mais c'est vous qui devriez surveiller vos propos. Je ne fais pas de politique. Je suis mannequin, pas bourreau. Mais si vous voulez tout de même vous amuser à m'accuser de terrorisme, d'assassinat, d'espionnage, j'en passe et des meilleures, adressez-vous à mes avocats. Maintenant, je vais vous demander de partir. »

Avant même que l'un des deux hommes ait eu le temps de réagir, la mannequin s'était levée et leur tournait le dos, ne leur laissant voir que ses anglaises blondes et sa chute de rein.

Alors que Tony récupérait son manteau, prêt à partir, il sentit une enveloppe se froisser dans sa poche et se mordit violemment la lèvre.

A l'intérieur se trouvait la photo de Sasha Oulianov et Saleem Ulman, posant côte à côte, tout sourire. Et comme un idiot, il avait oublié de la montrer à la top model pour l'interroger à son sujet.

Faisant signe à Jonathan qu'il lui fallait capter à nouveau l'attention de l'Ukrainienne pour lui parler du cliché, l'officier de la DCRI se contenta de lui répondre par un regard assassin. Il n'avait visiblement pas apprécié son coup d'éclat.

« C'est pour Ziva… » articula silencieusement l'agent du NCIS, songeant que son interlocuteur se montrerait peut être plus réceptif à sa requête dans ces conditions.

Le Français leva les yeux au ciel, avant de céder et lancer en russe à l'attention de la mannequin qui semblait bien décidée à ne plus leur adresser la parole :

« Diétvotchka, attendez une seconde, je vous en prie. Mon coéquipier s'est montré très maladroit, et je suis désolé si ses propos vous ont blessée ou insultée. A aucun moment cela n'a été notre intention. Néanmoins, j'aimerais vous demander un dernier service… S'il-vous-plaît.

- Le coup du russe, ça a marché une fois, ça ne marchera pas deux, répliqua-t-elle, glaciale, cette fois dans un français teinté d'un léger accent ukrainien à tomber par terre. Le gentil et le méchant flic, je connais. Et je n'ai aucune raison de vous aider. Alors je répète : j'aimerais que vous partiez. Tous les deux.

- Il s'agit d'une photo, Miss, et si vous l'examinez, je vous promets une chose, affirma-t-il en passant à l'anglais, alors que l'agent du NCIS le fusillait du regard, craignant le pire concernant cette promesse. Je vous promets que vous êtes magnifique dessus, que c'est votre meilleur profil, et que vous n'allez pas regretter de l'avoir revue. »

Elle fit mine d'hésiter, croisa les bras, les décroisa. Et lorsqu'après quelques secondes elle esquissa un sourire fugitif, Jonathan l'imita.

Cette fille était plutôt imprévisible, même s'il avait su deviner que son ego n'avait d'égal que sa beauté, lunatique, compliquée, capricieuse, surement un peu timbrée, mais franchement irrésistible.

« Vous ne prenez pas beaucoup de risques avec votre promesse. » lâcha-t-elle finalement avant de se retourner pour arracher la photo des mains de l'Italien, qui étouffa un petit gémissement de douleur devant son index cisaillé par le bord tranchant du papier.

Elle observa un instant le cliché, dubitative, tandis que Tony remerciait son coéquipier d'un signe de la tête. Celui-ci ne lui accorda pas un regard.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir là-dessus ? siffla-t-elle, en agitant le petit bout de papier glacé et en oscillant d'un talon aiguille sur l'autre.

- Ce que vous faites en compagnie de Saleem Ulman, et si vous connaissez la nature de ses activités, commenta simplement l'agent très spécial.

- Je ne le connais pas, éluda-t-elle sur un ton neutre. Je l'ai rencontré à l'occasion de cette course de chevaux en Algérie. Son frère Hassan a voulu me le présenter, mais je ne l'ai croisé qu'une seule fois. La seule chose que je sais de lui, c'est qu'il est mort il y a deux ans, et je crois me souvenir qu'Hassan m'avait dit qu'il bossait dans une ONG en Somalie. Hetha kouli chaib.

[Trad. de l'arabe : c'est tout]

- Hassan Ulman ? s'étrangla Tony, alors que son homologue français se pinçait discrètement pour s'assurer que la jeune femme venait bien de ponctuer sa phrase de quelques mots d'arabe.

- Hassan Ulman, répéta-t-elle en détachant bien chaque syllabe comme si elle s'adressait à un sourd ou à un handicapé mental, avant de poser brutalement la photo sur la table basse. C'est un ami designer. Et il est homosexuel si ça peut vous intéresser, agent DiNozzo. Maintenant, il est temps pour vous de prendre la porte, _très chers_.

- Merci beaucoup pour toutes ces réponses, Miss Oulianov, lança l'Italien en récupérant sa photo pour se diriger vers le hall, préférant ignorer le sous-entendu de la jeune femme, alors qu'elle se détournait d'eux pour farfouiller dans son sac et en tirer une cigarette. On reste en contact.

- Ca risque d'être difficile, ma semaine est chargée, ironisa-t-elle en adressant un sourire forcé aux deux agents, une main tenant sa cigarette, l'autre continuant à chercher son briquet. Prenez plutôt contact avec mes avocats, ils se feront un plaisir de parler avec vous. Proshchayte ! »

[Trad. de l'Ukrainien : équivalent de "ciao", salut]

Sans demander son reste, l'agent senior s'empressa de rejoindre la porte, non sans jeter un regard méfiant au colosse blond qui était soudainement réapparu pour les raccompagner jusqu'à l'entrée. Jonathan quant à lui fixa un instant la top model, aux prises avec son Hermès.

« Foutu briquet... » grommela-t-elle, glissant sa cigarette dans sa bouche pour libérer ses deux mains et poursuivre sa quête plus facilement.

Avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de pester une nouvelle fois, elle vit une flamme danser devant ses yeux, et embraser délicatement le bout du rouleau du tabac coincé entre ses lèvres. Levant les yeux, elle aperçut l'officier de la DCRI, briquet Porsche à la main, lui adresser un sourire amusé.

« _Merci_, lâcha-t-elle en français, plongeant ses magnifiques yeux noisette dans ceux de son sauveur.

- La chokr 3ala ouejib ! » répliqua Jon sur un ton de défi, lui signifiant clairement que sa petite phrase en arabe ne lui avait pas échappé.

[Trad. de l'arabe : littéralement, pas de remerciement pour un devoir, soit "de rien" ou "je vous en prie"]

Sans un mot, elle le suivit du regard, intriguée, alors qu'il s'éloignait et disparaissait derrière la porte sans un regard en arrière, la laissant seule.

Il avait réussi à capter son attention, et elle était la première à s'en surprendre.

Alors qu'elle fixait toujours la porte, songeuse, la voix familière de son agent Yael lança :

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils voulaient, Sasha ? C'était juste la police ? »

La mannequin se retourna vivement vers son interlocutrice, sa froideur retrouvée, et répliqua, distante :

« Les policiers de base ne parlent pas l'arabe ni le russe couramment. Celui-là a passé le test haut la main pour les deux langues. Trouve-moi qui est réellement ce Jonathan Tayeb. Ensuite, fouille dans le passé, le présent, et le futur d'Anthony DiNozzo, et dis-moi ce que fait précisément le NCIS. Je veux tout savoir sur ces deux types, leurs forces et leurs faiblesses, comment les mettre à genoux si besoin.

- Bien Sasha, j'y vais tout de suite, affirma la petite brune en hochant la tête, prête à partir.

- Attends, lui ordonna-t-elle, faisant aussitôt s'immobiliser Yael. La priorité, c'est qu'ils ne puissent pas interroger Hassan Ulman. Alors tu vas l'appeler et lui dire de prendre le premier avion pour Téhéran, et de demander, une fois arrivé au poste frontière, le général Qazvani. Ils vont éclater de rire. Il va dire qu'il vient de la part de Sasha Oulianov. D'un coup, ils vont moins rire. Ensuite, dis-lui de m'appeler. Je parlerai au général en personne. Je veux qu'il obtienne la protection du régime. A partir de là, les Américains n'auront plus de prise sur lui, et c'est tout ce qui compte.

- Sasha, je ne veux pas te contredire, mais... peut être qu'il n'y aura pas de place dans les avions partant aujourd'hui pour l'Iran, releva-t-elle timidement.

- Alors préviens Sergueï et Alexeï, asséna-t-elle en braquant son regard glacial sur son agent. Ils sauront ce qu'ils ont à faire.

- Je ne comprends pas, Sasha... plaida la jeune femme, au ton presque implorant alors que sa patronne, cigarette à la main, se déhanchait lentement vers la terrasse.

- Je ne te demande pas de comprendre, je te demande d'obéir, siffla la top model en attrapant un macaron vert pistache sur un plateau qu'une de ses employées de maison lui présentait, pour l'emporter avec elle sur le balcon. Contente-toi de me prévenir si Hassan ne peut pas rejoindre l'Iran, et ne pose pas de questions. Maintenant, laisse-moi tranquille, il faut que je me vide la tête. J'ai un contrat à remplir, et, comme d'habitude, je n'ai pas le droit de me planter. »

.

Ziva esquissa un sourire en se cambrant légèrement.

Macarons à la main, elle était forcée de reconnaître que Stacy avait vu juste : elle commençait enfin à s'accoutumer à marcher avec cette paire de stilettos. Et étrangement, le tregging, sorte de caleçon ultra-moulant en cuir que sa styliste l'avait forcée à essayer, se révélait confortable.

Alors qu'elle prenait de plus en plus d'assurance et s'autorisait à se déhancher tranquillement, attirant le regard de quelques passants séduits par sa démarche et sa beauté, elle décida de compliquer légèrement l'exercice.

Sans ralentir l'allure, elle se contorsionna pour réussir à saisir la boîte de macarons dans son sac en plastique, et l'ouvrit pour en tirer une sucrerie de couleur rose bonbon qui réussirait probablement à la consoler de tous les efforts qu'elle avait du fournir au cours des dernières heures.

Rejoignant une petite rue étrangement déserte pour un lundi après-midi de semaine (et pavée, Ciel ! Elle n'était donc toujours pas arrivée au bout de ses souffrances…), elle mordit dans le petit gâteau et ferma les yeux pour sentir le goût de fraise Tagada emplir sa bouche, et l'emmener au loin, dans un monde peuplé de petits macarons roses et bleus où elle pourrait enfin marcher à plat.

Alors qu'elle rouvrait les paupières, elle sentit une main se refermer avec force sur son épaule, et la traîner dans une ruelle sombre jonchée de poubelle alors que ses réflexes se focalisaient sur la recherche d'un équilibre précaire plutôt que sur l'auto-défense face à son agresseur dont le visage, dans l'ombre, était impossible à discerner.

Lorsqu'à peine cinq secondes plus tard un passant bifurqua dans la rue que Ziva avait emprunté, la seule trace de l'empoignade qu'il put remarquer avec d'ailleurs un brin de consternation fut une boîte en carton Pierre Hermé cabossée et une dizaine de macarons éparpillés au sol.

.

Tony passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux.

Dans l'ascenseur du Plaza-Athénée, un silence absolu régnait et l'air semblait être chargé d'électricité tandis que le groom se dandinait, mal à l'aise.

Une nouvelle fois, l'agent du NCIS jeta un coup d'oeil gêné à Jonathan qui l'ignora royalement, le visage crispé et les poings serrés, s'efforçant de masquer tant bien que mal la rage folle dans laquelle son « patron » et cet interrogatoire absurde l'avaient plongé.

Sans un mot, il sortit au plus vite de la cabine d'acier lorsque ses portes s'ouvrirent sur le rez-de-chaussée, et s'empressa de quitter l'hôtel pour rejoindre une rue perpendiculaire à l'avenue Montaigne, plus petite et moins passagère, Tony sur ses talons.

« Eh, Jon, ça te dérangerait de ralentir un peu ? lança l'agent très spécial en posant sa main sur l'épaule de l'officier de la DCRI qui se dégagea vivement pour poser sur lui un regard assassin. Et il y a un problème ?

- Je suis le seul à voir qu'il y a un problème ? s'étrangla-t-il, hors de lui. Que ce foutu interrogatoire n'a servi à rien, à part à lui dévoiler le peu qu'on savait d'elle et à la braquer avec des accusations qui, si ça se trouve, sont complètement fausses !

- Hey, on se calme ! répliqua l'Italien en s'efforçant d'adopter un ton posé alors que les remarques continuelles de son coéquipier commençaient à sérieusement lui taper sur les nerfs. D'abord, cet interrogatoire a été utile : on a découvert l'existence d'un Hassan Ulman, styliste de mode, dont l'Etat civil n'a jamais fait mention et qui s'avère être le frère du défunt terroriste Saleem Ulman, ce qui n'est pas rien. Ensuite, mon instinct me dit que cette fille est coupable, et le fait qu'elle se braque ne fait qu'appuyer mon intuition…

- On n'est plus en 1950, Tony, l'interrompit le Français en se passant la main sur le visage, avant de fouiller nerveusement dans sa poche pour en tirer son paquet de cigarettes. La période du McCarthysme est terminée. Ce n'est pas parce qu'une femme est belle et russe qu'elle est obligatoirement une espionne et une tueuse. Si elle se braque, ça peut aussi être la preuve qu'elle a horreur qu'on l'insulte et l'accuse injustement…

- Et ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est belle, russe, et qu'a priori elle ne te déplaît pas qu'elle est obligatoirement innocente ! ironisa l'agent très spécial alors que son interlocuteur refermait rageusement son poing sur son briquet. Si j'ai bien compris, tu es vexé parce que je ne lui ai pas posé de questions sur le parti nazi ukrainien, et que du coup, tu ne sais pas si elle va pouvoir devenir la future madame Tayeb, c'est ça ?

- Ca a l'air de t'amuser beaucoup, tout ça, DiNozzo, mais pas moi, siffla Jonathan, se retenant avec difficulté de lui sauter à la gorge. Tu n'as pas idée à quel point on a eu du mal à se renseigner sur Sasha Oulianov. On s'est battus bec et ongle pour récupérer les infos auprès des polices du monde entier, on a négocié serré. Toi, tu débarques, tu récupères le dossier tout prêt, tout beau, et tu balances tout à Sasha, tout ce dont on la soupçonne. Histoire qu'elle soit plus méfiante et encore plus dure à coincer si elle est bien coupable. Sinon, c'est vrai que ça ne serait pas assez drôle pour le grand Anthony DiNozzo, pas vrai ?

- Je ne comprends même pas ce dont tu m'accuses, Jon ! rétorqua l'agent senior. Je ne cherche pas à compliquer cette enquête, je cherche à la résoudre, alors si tu voulais bien m'éclairer un peu histoire que…

- Le Kremlin ! finit par crier l'officier de la DCRI, n'y tenant plus. Tu as balancé le Kremlin ! On avait dit avant l'interrogatoire qu'on ne faisait qu'évoquer la connexion russe, et encore, à peine ! On devait se contenter de parler des alibis, des liens avec les régimes autoritaires arabes, l'Iran surtout, et point barre ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de l'agresser avec cette histoire de Poutine ?

- Je… je ne sais pas, avoua Tony, affichant un air coupable en réalisant soudain qu'il avait peut être commis une erreur. Elle m'a rendu dingue. Je voulais qu'elle réagisse, qu'elle explose vraiment. Qu'elle se sente menacée comme elle aurait dû.

- Ok, c'est bon, je comprends, soupira-t-il, se radoucissant légèrement alors qu'il soufflait sa fumée et croisait le regard désolé de l'agent du NCIS. De toute façon, c'est fait, on ne peut plus y faire grand-chose. Et puis, je dois reconnaître qu'en dehors de ça, ton interrogatoire était franchement impressionnant. Moins que l'interrogée, mais tout de même.

- Merci, enfin, je crois… commenta l'Italien en esquissant un sourire crispé. Mais j'ai quand même espoir que mon coup d'éclat ait été efficace : peut être qu'elle essaiera d'entrer en contact avec ses patrons russes si elle travaille pour le SVR, voyant qu'on se doute de quelque chose.

- Je connais les Russes, Tony, j'ai bossé avec eux, lâcha le Français, l'air désabusé, et le regard posé sur un point, au loin, derrière son interlocuteur. Ils n'ont pas tenu tête à la CIA et à tous ses alliés pendant 60 ans pour rien. Si elle entre en contact avec ses petits copains du SVR, on ne le saura jamais.

- Tu ne connais pas mon coéquipier au NCIS, Tim McGee, répliqua son homologue américain. Aucun cryptage russe ne peut lui résister. Mais c'est vrai que je n'aurais peut être pas dû balancer tes informations secret-défense à notre suspecte... C'est juste qu'elle avait tellement l'air de se payer ma tête, à ce moment-là…

- Elle s'est payé notre tête de bout en bout, désolé de te l'apprendre ! lui assura Jonathan, s'attirant un regard intrigué et interrogateur de la part de son équipier. Je t'expliquerai, mais plus tard.

- Eh, je te rappelle que c'est moi le patron, alors explique-moi maintenant ! s'exclama l'agent très spécial, ne comprenant pas pourquoi l'officier de la DCRI tournait les talons et avançait d'un pas rapide dans la petite rue, sans daigner lui adresser un regard.

- Parce qu'on est suivis, ''_patron_'' ! rétorqua-t-il, sarcastique, alors que Tony trottinait pour le rejoindre et jetait un coup d'œil en arrière pour apercevoir au loin une tache sombre se découper, et calquer son pas sur le leur. Alors à moins que tu ne sois un Parisien pur et dur et que tu connaisses chacune des ruelles qui va nous permettre de semer le type qui marche dans nos traces depuis tout à l'heure, je te conseille de déléguer à ton inférieur préféré ! »

* * *

J'essaye de vous faire parvenir la suite au plus vite, mais ça dépendra en grande partie de mon aptitude à trouver un cyber-café dans un environnement hostile, ou de la très grande, de l'immense, de l'incommensurable gentillesse de mon prêteur de Wi-Fi… et de l'état de ses dépassements de forfait.

En attendant, des avis ? :]

PS : les couleurs des macarons (choisies en plus complètement au hasard !) devraient plaire à une certaine auteure fan du rose, bleu et vert.


	8. Dans les rues de Paris

Salut tout le monde !

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, voir que vous avez été satisfaites par ce chapitre posté dans des conditions pour le moins héroïques me fait très plaisir !

Comme la dernière fois, voici un chapitre relativement long, mais dont je ne sais absolument pas quand je pourrai poster la suite... En attendant de résoudre mes problèmes de connexion, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

_Pour PBG à qui je dois une review et un MP, je voulais simplement te prévenir que même ma 3G est en train de devenir aléatoire et je ne sais pas trop quand je pourrai te répondre et commenter... donc ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te boude pas, je suis simplement coupée du monde x) Dès que je reviens à la civilisation, promis, je me rattrape !_

* * *

Lorsque Ziva réussit à s'arracher à la poigne qui l'avait entraînée dans cette ruelle sombre et jonchée de poubelles d'un vert criard, dépossédée de ses macarons, elle se positionna, prête au combat, avant de relever les yeux vers son agresseur et réaliser que placer sa garde était inutile.

« Karine, mais à quoi tu joues ? s'étrangla l'Américaine, hors d'elle, tout en réajustant ses vêtements et en achevant de se stabiliser sur ses escarpins.

- Chut, baisse d'un ton, tu veux ? répliqua l'ex-top model sur un ton inquiet, vêtue d'un trench-coat anthracite et armée de lunettes de soleil qui lui donnaient un air d'agent secret de dessins animés. Je suis là pour t'aider et t'expliquer quelques petites choses, mais j'enfreins pour se faire les ordres que j'ai reçus, alors s'il-te-plaît, ne m'attire pas d'ennuis ! »

L'agent du NCIS acquiesça silencieusement, intriguée, alors que la grande brune calait le talon haut de ses bottines dans le creux des pavés, cachant mal sa nervosité.

« Tu n'as pas été suivie, Ziva ? s'enquit-elle en jetant quelques coups d'oeil inquiets autour d'elle.

- Non, bien sûr que non, pourquoi j'aurais été suivie ? répondit du tac-au-tac l'apprentie mannequin, de plus en plus perdue. Et pourquoi tu es stressée comme ça ?

- Parce que tu ne te rends pas compte de l'ampleur délirante qu'a prise l'affaire Oulianov, mais moi si ! asséna sèchement la policière. Et à ce propos, j'ai deux choses à te dire. La première, c'est de surveiller tes arrières. Dans le monde de la mode, tout se sait, tout le monde parle, et n'importe qui peut te trahir alors que tu crois pouvoir avoir confiance. Si ta couverture éclate au grand jour, les conséquences pourraient être désastreuses.

- Comme dans toute mission sous couverture, rétorqua l'ancien officier du Mossad, dubitative. Et je suis habituée à ce genre d'opérations.

- J'en doute, cette mission-là n'est vraiment pas comme les autres ! lui assura Karine, légèrement radoucie. Tu ne t'es pas demandée pourquoi la police était aussi contente de vous refiler le bébé sans demander son reste ? Ni pourquoi Interpol s'est enfui en courant quand on leur a proposé de travailler sur l'affaire ?

- C'est vrai que d'habitude, les agences luttent pour garder leurs dossiers, mais, sans vouloir te vexer, ton patron ne m'a pas vraiment paru être le genre de type à batailler pour travailler... ironisa la jeune femme, agacée par le ton de son interlocutrice. Quant à Interpol… Leurs voies sont impénétrables, alors ça ne m'a pas plus choquée que ça.

- Pour le coup, avoir un patron flemmard comme Martinez présente des avantages, grogna la Française. Et vous refiler l'enquête n'était de toute façon pas un choix de notre commissariat, mais une décision prise en haut lieu, au Ministère de l'Intérieur. Le dossier Oulianov fait trembler même les plus hautes sphères de l'Etat français, Ziva.

- Ecoute, Karine, j'ai cru comprendre que tu n'avais pas beaucoup de temps, et comme moi non plus, ça serait peut être mieux pour nous deux que tu ailles droit au but, non ? soupira l'Américaine, un soupçon de lassitude transparaissant dans son ton.

- Il suffisait de demander ! plaisanta la policière, s'autorisant enfin à sourire. Bon, je compte sur toi pour ne rien répéter, mais l'affaire Oulianov a pris une dimension économique et politique très ennuyeuse pour la France. Non seulement parce que Sasha est extrêmement puissante et influente auprès de nombreux médias français voire européens grâce à ses nombreux contacts, mais aussi parce que Viktor Oulianov, son père, et troisième homme d'Ukraine, ne supporte pas qu'on touche à sa fille.

- Et alors ? répliqua-t-elle. On n'est pas en Ukraine, ici, Viktor Oulianov n'a aucun pouvoir.

- C'est ce qu'on croyait, avoua Karine, la mine déconfite. Et on s'est trompés. Démonstration : on avait envoyé un policier sous couverture en tant que styliste, et après avoir avoué les vraies raisons de sa présence dans les coulisses d'un défilé de mode à Marseille auquel participait Oulianov, cette dernière a découvert le pot-aux-roses. Elle était hors d'elle, et a fait tout un scandale jusqu'à obtenir un mea culpa du ministère de l'Intérieur. Résultat, le policier qui l'avait filée s'est retrouvé à la circulation... Et sa femme licenciée de la boîte pour laquelle elle bossait, parce que Viktor Oulianov en est actionnaire et a fait pression pour qu'elle soit renvoyée.

- A ce point ? s'étonna Ziva.

- Au point qu'on a dû officiellement suspendre l'enquête... lâcha son homologue française en chassant une mèche châtain venue se nicher entre ses deux yeux. Viktor Oulianov a menacé de retirer les capitaux qu'il avait investis en France, et d'encourager ses amis, tous des oligarques russes et ukrainiens, à faire de même. Connaissant l'homme, il ne lance jamais de menaces en l'air. Du coup, le ministère de l'Intérieur, la queue entre les pattes, a décidé d'écarter la piste Oulianov, du moins officiellement, et a préféré pousser la DCRI à récupérer le dossier, d'où l'intervention de Jonathan. Au moins, s'il y avait une bavure, les politiques pourraient se dédouaner en disant qu'ils ne contrôlent pas entièrement leurs services secrets, et limoger les malheureux se trouvant sur l'affaire.

- Les manigances politiciennes dans toute leur splendeur, commenta l'agent du NCIS en faisant la moue, non sans avoir noté que Karine appelait l'officier Tayeb ''Jonathan'', signe d'une certaine proximité qui avait aussitôt éveillé sa curiosité. En tout cas, mademoiselle Oulianov est une belle fille à papa si j'ai bien compris...

- Le problème est justement qu'elle n'en est pas une, rétorqua l'ex-mannequin. Son père intervient sans qu'elle le lui demande, ce qui signifie que la victime a droit au séisme Sasha, avant d'avoir droit à la réplique Viktor, sans que les deux ne se concertent. Le résultat est souvent proche du massacre, alors je te conseille d'être _très_ prudente. Et de ne faire aucune erreur, pour toi comme pour tes amis, ta famille, et ton pays.

- Ne t'en fais pas trop pour moi, Karine, la rassura la jeune femme malgré l'inquiétude qu'elle sentait commencer à la gagner. Ma famille est puissante, peut être même plus que Viktor Oulianov, et je doute qu'il ait beaucoup de pouvoir aux Etats-Unis ou sur le NCIS, alors je ne risque pas grand chose.

- Je te crois, commenta la Française, l'air peu convaincu. Mais je persiste, les deux Oulianov ont le bras très long, et le père est capable du pire. Tu as un oncle qui travaille dans le pur-sang arabe en Israël, non ?

- Euh... oui ? lâcha l'ex-officier du Mossad, plus que surprise. Comment tu sais ça ?

- J'ai mes informations, répliqua-t-elle, un sourire au coin des lèvres et visiblement très satisfaite par les yeux de merlan frit que Ziva braquait sur elle. Bon, allez, je ne laisse pas planer le suspens trop longtemps : mon informateur s'appelle Jonathan. Juste après que vous vous êtes retrouvés, je lui ai posé quelques questions sur toi.

- J'en suis ravie... grogna la jeune femme, n'appréciant que moyennement que la policière ait enquêté sur elle. Et tu veux en venir où, avec ça ?

- Oulianov est très réputé dans le monde des courses et de l'élevage équin, expliqua Karine en pinçant les lèvres, préoccupée. Il n'aurait aucune difficulté à racheter l'élevage de ton oncle pour le mettre à la rue.

- L'élevage de mon oncle n'était pas à vendre, aux dernières nouvelles... rétorqua l'Américaine, sur la défensive.

- Une mise en vente, ça se provoque, releva son interlocutrice. S'il y a bien quelqu'un qui en est capable, c'est Viktor Oulianov, et je ne suis pas sûre que malgré tout son pouvoir, ton père puisse protéger son beau-frère de la loi du marché... Alors méfie-toi, Ziva. Ne sous-estime pas l'ennemi sous prétexte que tu es la fille d'Eli David, et que ton pays est puissant. Ni l'ennemi_e_, d'ailleurs. Sasha aussi est une redoutable adversaire.

- Je m'en doute, mais je n'ai pas été choisie par mon directeur par hasard, affirma la jeune femme, plissant ses paupières comme une panthère prête à entamer sa chasse. Alors ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, tout se passera bien. Tu avais autre chose à me dire, non ?

- A vrai dire, oui, mais l'heure tourne, et Jonathan s'en chargera tout aussi bien que moi, commenta la Française en haussant les épaules avant d'esquisser un franc sourire. Maintenant, il est temps pour moi de profiter des dernières minutes qu'il me reste pour me faire pardonner : direction Pierre Hermé, je t'offre une boîte de macarons ! »

.

« Vu comme ce mec est doué pour la filature, je parierais que c'est le Qatari ! ricana Jonathan en bifurquant dans une petite rue ombragée, dans laquelle se succédaient hôtels particuliers à deux pas des Champs-Elysées et lotissements élégants sous le regard curieux de Tony.

- Comment ça, ''c'est le Qatari'' ? lâcha l'agent du NCIS, interdit, alors que son coéquipier continuait à l'entraîner dans le labyrinthe parisien et s'autorisait à allumer une nouvelle cigarette. Tu es habitué à être filé comme ça ? Et ils sont plusieurs à te suivre régulièrement ? Et pourquoi un Qatari ?

- Woh, une question à la fois ! répliqua l'officier de la DCRI, hilare, en manipulant son briquet du mieux qu'il le pouvait au travers de ses gants en cuir. Je vois que le commissaire Martinez n'a pas dû perdre beaucoup de son temps de travail, ou plutôt de repos, avec ton briefing ! Il ne t'a pas dit ce qui t'attendait en acceptant cette affaire ? Et ton patron non plus ?

- Pas vraiment, sinon, je ne serais pas en train de me geler à te suivre, mais tranquillement installé sur mon canapé de Washington en train de regarder le dernier DVD collector du_ Parrain _que je me suis acheté ! ironisa son interlocuteur en se frottant les bras pour essayer de se réchauffer, maintenant que le soleil commençait à disparaître et la température à chuter de minute en minute.

- Ok, on va reprendre par la base, alors ! affirma le Français en esquissant un sourire détendu. Nous, les Français, sommes les premiers à avoir ciblé Oulianov comme étant la tueuse potentielle de notre Fontaine, mais nous sommes aussi les premiers à avoir établi un lien entre le meurtre du chef de cabinet, et tous ceux qui ont suivi. A chaque fois, on a récupéré les dossiers en se disant que c'était quand même suspect que les assassinats aient lieu à chaque fois pendant les Fashion Week des différentes capitales, et on a tout de suite repéré les similitudes dans les modes opératoires. A partir de là, on a remarqué le dénominateur commun : Sasha Oulianov.

« Seulement, on a rapidement été rattrapés. Grâce à toutes leurs taupes, les Qatari, les Anglais, et vous, les Américains, avec votre CIA, avez commencé à suivre la demoiselle de près, histoire de pouvoir la coincer au moindre faux pas et à pouvoir la juger selon vos lois. Ce qui fait que la DCRI et la police française n'ont plus été seules sur le coup, mais se sont retrouvés en compétition avec la CIA, le MI-6, et le mukhabarat qatarien.

« Résultat : chacun cherche à doubler l'autre et à coincer Oulianov le premier, et elle passe toujours entre les mailles du filet. La belle sait jouer avec nos nerfs, pas de doute là-dessus. Après, reste à savoir si elle est au courant qu'elle est surveillée par des agents des renseignements, ou si elle croit qu'on est simplement des journalistes plus audacieux que les autres.

- Donc, là, si j'ai bien compris, on est suivis par le Qatari qui enquête sur Oulianov aussi... résuma Tony, dubitatif. Mais c'est intenable, comme situation !

- Tu t'y fais, commenta avec détachement son coéquipier. En fait, le plus important, c'est d'apprendre à les ignorer. Si tu es pressé, tu fais comme s'ils n'étaient pas là et tu continues ton boulot. Si tu as du temps, comme aujourd'hui, tu t'amuses à les perdre dans Paris.

- Ils ne sont pas supposés représenter une menace pour notre enquête, voire pour nous ? lâcha l'agent du NCIS, commençant à se demander dans quel asile de fous il avait atterri.

- On n'est pas dans un film de James Bond, DiNozzo ! s'amusa Jonathan. Paris est un nid d'espions, c'est vrai. Mais de très mauvais espions. Les Qataris et les Anglais ne sont pas idiots, ils savent qu'ils sont en territoire français et que face à la DCRI qui joue à domicile, ils ne pourront pas faire le poids. Alors ils envoient leurs petits jeunes qui n'y connaissent rien, histoire qu'ils se forment tranquillement aux subtilités de l'espionnage.

- De toute évidence, le Qatari n'a pas encore intégré la filature... ironisa l'Italien, commençant à se détendre en constatant que la concurrence entre agences n'était pas aussi prégnante qu'il avait pu le croire.

- Dis-toi que la première fois qu'il m'a suivi, il a commencé par me demander l'heure avant de se mettre à marcher dans mes traces, alors il a fait d'énormes progrès ! répliqua l'officier de la DCRI en éclatant de rire, rapidement suivi par son patron. Et l'Anglais est fabuleux aussi. Il suffit qu'il voit une jolie fille pour qu'il s'arrête et la suive des yeux, juste pour toi le temps de disparaître !

- Je n'ai pas de souci à me faire, si j'ai bien compris ! conclut l'agent très spécial.

- Méfie-toi tout de même, le tempéra le Français en haussant les épaules. Pour le moment, ils sont franchement inoffensifs, mais si on se rapproche du but et qu'on trouve finalement des preuves accablant Oulianov, ils seraient bien capables de nous prendre de vitesse et de débarquer dans ses appartements juste avant nous pour l'extrader. Même s'il y a de fortes chances que la demoiselle leur file entre les doigts.

- Ok, j'ai le droit de jouer avec eux, mais raisonnablement, commenta Tony, l'air songeur. Un peu comme avec des chiens, en fait. Assez pour les occuper, mais pas trop pour ne pas qu'ils oublient qui est le maître... Hum, je sens que ça va me plaire, tout ça ! Et les Américains, au fait ? Torturer un petit jeune de la CIA me plairait beaucoup.

- Ne te réjouis pas trop vite, la CIA nous pose plus de problème... se renfrogna Jonathan en tirant nerveusement une taffe de sa cigarette.

- C'est pas vrai, pitié, pas la CIA, lâcha l'agent senior en levant les yeux au ciel. Si tu me dis qu'il faut composer avec la CIA, ou qu'on est en concurrence avec eux, je rentre direct chez moi. Je ne peux pas voir ces mecs.

- C'est marrant, ta dernière phrase correspond exactement à la situation, nota son homologue français en écrasant son mégot contre un mur, avant de le jeter dans la poubelle la plus proche. On ne peut pas les voir. Ils mènent leur enquête parallèlement, et s'ils sont supposés avoir renoncé au dossier Oulianov et l'avoir transmis à la DCRI, on est presque sûrs qu'ils ont encore un agent sur l'enquête. Et un bon, parce que contrairement aux autres, je ne l'ai jamais croisé. Mais bon, je fais comme avec les autres. Je l'ignore, et je bosse de mon côté. Je te conseille d'en faire autant.

- Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas moi qui vais me mettre à chercher la CIA, lui assura-t-il. D'ailleurs, en général, c'est plutôt elle qui me trouve. Et c'est rarement pour mon plus grand plaisir. Bon, maintenant qu'on a semé ce petit Qatari qui, dépité, a sûrement dû aller se consoler en admirant la vitrine de la boutique Ferrari aux Champs-Elysées, ça te dérangerait qu'on reparle de l'interrogatoire ?

- Avec plaisir. Mais de quoi, dans l'interrogatoire, en fait ?

- Je ne sais pas, peut être de la bombe que tu as balancé juste avant qu'on ne s'amuse à perdre un agent secret intérimaire à travers les rues de Paris, peut être ? ironisa l'Italien, avant de préciser face au regard interdit de son interlocuteur. Sasha Oulianov s'étant payé notre tête du début à la fin de cet interrogatoire ? Dis-moi, juste pour info, la mémoire à long terme est en option à la DCRI ?

- C'est bon, j'ai compris, pas la peine de devenir désagréable, _big boss_ ! répliqua Jon, non sans lever les yeux au ciel. Tu veux savoir exactement en quoi elle se fichait éperdument de toi, ou ton ego préfère que je reste évasif ?

- Je ne sais pas, j'hésite, mais comme je sens que tu vas vouloir te venger de ma remarque sur la mémoire à long terme, je crois que je vais opter pour la version courte, lâcha l'agent du NCIS en esquissant un sourire sarcastique.

- Tu as tort, je suis un type plein de bonté et de grandeur d'âme, le railla le Français, avant de reprendre son sérieux. La version courte, donc. Dès qu'on est rentrés, elle avait l'intention de faire la liste de ses alibis. Elle s'est simplement amusée à te faire tourner en bourrique, pour que tu sois content qu'elle réponde au point que tu abandonnes les questions pièges. Ce que tu as fait. Ensuite, elle a voulu voir ce qu'on avait dans le ventre. Elle m'a plus ou moins forcé à parler russe, a fait un commentaire en arabe pour voir si je relèverais, nous a testés à chaque remarque. Si je ne t'en veux pas trop d'avoir parlé du Kremlin, c'est parce qu'elle ne s'est pas gênée pour t'y pousser. Elle a voulu voir jusqu'où elle pouvait te pousser avant que tu ne craques, et maintenant, elle sait. Contrairement à ce que tu crois, ce n'est pas toi qui as mené cet interrogatoire, c'est elle.

- Dis donc, monsieur le génie, d'où tu sors tout ça ? rétorqua Tony, soudain suspicieux. Et pourquoi tu n'es pas intervenu pendant l'interrogatoire si tu voyais tout ça ?

- Je sais ça parce que j'ai travaillé avec les Russes pendant trois ans quand j'étais encore à la DGSE, éluda-t-il, visiblement désireux d'éviter le sujet. Tourner les pires handicaps en sa faveur est la spécialité du FSB. Et jauger son adversaire pour mieux pouvoir le briser est une technique très poutinienne qui se retrouve chez les meilleurs éléments de ses services.

- Félicitations pour ta connaissance élargie et hautement suspecte des techniques de nos meilleurs ennemis les Russes, mais j'aimerais que tu répondes à ma deuxième question, insista-t-il, sentant le malaise gagner l'officier de la DCRI. Pourquoi tu n'as pas bougé ?

- Parce qu'elle m'a bien eu, admit-il après avoir un instant gardé un silence coupable. Tu n'es pas le seul à t'être fait mener en bateau, DiNozzo. Et même si je me suis souvent retrouvé face à des filles du SVR ou du FSB, celle-là était... déconcertante.

- Déconcertante est le mot... grommela son coéquipier, se remémorant la manière dont la top model avait commencé à jouer avec le bouquet de fleurs voisin lorsqu'il lui avait énoncé les risques qu'elle encourait si des preuves se dessinaient à son encontre. A moins que ce ne soit timbrée ?

- J'avais l'impression que quoi que je dise, elle aurait de toute façon un coup d'avance, poursuivit-il, sans prêter attention au commentaire de l'Italien. Et puis, je n'arrive pas à comprendre chacun de ses coups. Pourquoi nous a-t-elle parlé d'Hassan Ulman alors qu'on n'avait aucune information sur lui ?

- Ca ressemble à une erreur, tu ne crois pas ? suggéra Tony, moqueur.

- Une erreur un peu facile pour une fille qui a réussi à te moucher à chaque fois, non ? rétorqua Jon en esquissant un sourire.

- Si tu le dis... maugréa-t-il. Par contre, j'ai deux choses à objecter à ta théorie du SVR : premièrement, tu m'as dit être suivi par tout un tas d'agents secrets de tous les pays possibles et imaginables, mais tu n'as jamais repéré de Russe surveillant de loin l'avancée de l'enquête. Bon, à part ses gardes du corps qui sont Russes, mais ils sont trop proches d'elle pour être des officiers de contrôle, donc ça ne compte pas vraiment. Et deuxièmement, gros hic, mademoiselle n'est qu'à moitié Russe, et a la nationalité ukrainienne.

- Je n'ai croisé de Russe, admit Jonathan de mauvaise grâce. Ce qui ne signifie pas pour autant qu'il n'y en a pas un qui veille, invisible. Et peut être qu'Oulianov est ce qu'on appelle une ''illégale'' dans notre jargon, c'est-à-dire un électron libre qui renseigne la Russie sans être vraiment affilié au bureau central du SVR. Les illégaux opèrent à l'étranger, sans vraie protection diplomatique, et sont en activité sous des couvertures profondes. Comme le mannequinat, par exemple...

- Ce qui ne résout pas le problème de sa nationalité ! insista son patron. Elle n'est qu'à moitié Russe !

- Je vais te donner un petit exemple pour te montrer à quel point la relation entre l'Ukraine et la Russie dans le domaine de l'espionnage est étroit, et pourquoi la Russie pourrait sans problème faire entrer une Ukrainienne dans les services, surtout si elle est à moitié Russe, lança-t-il en accélérant le pas, après s'être fugitivement arrêté pour contempler une vitrine de Dior homme. En 2010, le contre-espionnage ukrainien a officiellement déclaré qu'il ne surveillerait plus les hommes du SVR ayant franchi les frontières de son pays. L'Etat ukrainien ne les considère plus comme une ingérence étrangère. Ca veut bien dire ce que ça veut dire.

- Ok, tu es donc en train de me dire que les Russes sont derrière l'assassinat de toutes nos victimes, et que c'est d'eux que vient la menace à l'encontre du général Sanders ? résuma l'agent très spécial. Le tout via Oulianov, bien sûr.

- J'ai dit que je pensais qu'elle était du SVR, pas qu'elle était coupable, nuance ! rétorqua l'officier de la DCRI. Travailler pour les Russes ne signifie pas automatiquement être un assassin.

- Si elle est jugée en France et que tu es représentatif, pas de doute que ses jolis yeux noisette seront de bien meilleurs avocats que l'armada de types en costards Dolce & Gabbana qu'elle doit payer 5000 dollars de l'heure pour lui éviter la prison, ironisa Tony. Au fait, tu m'emmènes où, comme ça ? Au QG ? Pas qu'on marche depuis une éternité, mais tout de même...

- Petite nature, va ! s'amusa le Français, préférant ignorer la pique de son équipier américain pour rejoindre la rue de Penthievre sur sa droite. Et le QG, on l'a dépassé. Il est avenue de Matignon, je te montrerai juste après. En attendant, je t'amène à ton hôtel. Qui est en vue, d'ailleurs.

- Où ça ? lâcha l'agent du NCIS, ne voyant devant lui qu'une succession d'immeubles haussmanniens semblant trop simples pour pouvoir abriter un hôtel.

- Tu vas voir, éluda son interlocuteur, un sourire en coin ne présageant rien de bon sur ce qui l'attendait.

- Etant donné que je m'attends au pire, ça ne pourra qu'être une bonne surprise, grogna-t-il, sentant l'enthousiasme déjà particulièrement maigre qui l'avait animé lorsqu'on lui avait attribué cette mission retomber pour laisser place à une grande, très grande lassitude.

- Bonne surprise, je ne sais pas, commenta Jonathan dont le petit sourire s'était mué en immense sourire radieux, achevant d'effrayer l'Italien. Je serais toi, je me contenterais de surprise. D'ailleurs, tu peux arrêter de marcher, on est arrivés. »

.

« Le collier d'émeraudes du premier ministre ukrainien ?

- Nan, trop vert.

- Le bracelet de saphirs du président syrien ?

- Trop bleu.

- Ok... Le pendentif en topaze impériale sur chaîne diamantée de ton grand copain le président iranien ?

- Hum... Pas mal, mets-le de côté, mais trop bronze à mon avis.

- Ensuite, on a... la rivière de diamants du prince saoudien que tu as croisé au Nouvel An.

- Trop... trop.

- Après, j'ai un bracelet de force en or massif de... de je ne sais pas qui, en fait. Avec un chameau gravé à l'intérieur. Classe.

- C'est pas un chameau, c'est un dromadaire.

- Pardonnez-moi, ma reine, crime de lèse-majesté. Vous voulez que je m'excuse auprès du chameau, aussi ?

- C'est toujours un dromadaire.

- Où est la différence ?

- Le nombre de bosses. Et l'habitat. T'as déjà vu un chameau au Maghreb, toi ?

- Ca va te surprendre, mais de manière générale, je ne vais pas côtoyer de chameaux quand je pars à Djerba.

- Normal, il n'y a que des dromadaires.

- Mais ça change quoi, à la fin ? On s'en fiche, non ?

- Moi, je ne m'en fiche pas ! C'est un dromadaire, pas un chameau ! Et ça change tout !

- Ok, c'est bon, j'ai compris. Bon, tu le veux, ce bracelet offert par je-sais-pas-qui, ou pas ?

- Vas-y, passe le chameau, je l'aime bien.

- Je croyais que c'était un dromadaire. »

Sergueï ne put étouffer un sourire lorsque, du coin de l'oeil, il vit Sasha Oulianov arracher le magnifique bracelet à son meilleur ami Marc Weiner en lui tirant la langue.

Ce dernier, hilare, lui abandonna le dromadaire de la discorde de bonne grâce, avant de poursuivre l'inventaire de l'énorme boîte à bijoux de la top model et de la conseiller sur ce qui s'accorderait au mieux avec la longue robe dorée posée négligemment sur un tabouret dans le coin de la chambre.

Si le garde du corps aurait volontiers suggéré à sa protégée d'opter pour la tiare de topazes assortie au pendentif, cachée sous une montagne de bagues, de boucles d'oreilles, de colliers et de bijoux en tout genre dans la caissette en acajou, il préféra se contenter d'observer les deux amis depuis le salon pour les laisser en tête-à-tête.

Entre eux, tout semblait toujours étrangement naturel et simple, en dépit de toutes les complications induites par la carrière de l'une comme de l'autre, et des tournants décisifs qu'avait pris la vie de sa cliente un an plus tôt. Comme si rien n'avait changé.

Au point que Sergueï se demandait souvent ce que le rédacteur savait précisément de l'Ukrainienne, et jusqu'où celle-ci avait poussé la confidence.

Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir un avis sur la question. Il était certain que Marc, à défaut d'avoir eu de confirmation directe, se doutait.

Il le voyait à son attitude, et à quelques regards qu'il n'aurait pas eus un an auparavant.

Marc avait peur. Il le lisait dans ses yeux.

Mais pas d'elle, comme le Russe l'aurait cru. Pour elle.

Ce qui avait d'ailleurs amené le garde du corps à s'autoriser à baisser sa garde le temps d'un verre de kvass en suivant leur conversation. Parce qu'il avait la certitude que le jeune homme tenait trop à Sasha, et la connaissait trop bien pour que la moindre des paroles qui seraient échangées entre eux sorte de la suite.

Et depuis qu'il travaillait avec Sasha, il avait vu assez peu de personnes de confiance pour savoir que le journaliste américain en était une.

« Tu es sûre pour le vermillon ? entendit-il Marc lancer sur un ton dubitatif, alors que le liquide brun coulait lentement dans le verre à vodka de Sergueï.

- Non, pas sûre du tout, je pense que je vais choisir quelque chose d'un peu moins dur, commenta son amie, songeuse. Sinon, je risque de faire vulgaire...

- En parlant de vulgarité, je pense que je vais démissionner de Cosmopolitan, soupira le jeune homme, provoquant un haussement de sourcil surpris chez la mannequin. J'en peux vraiment plus de la Grande-Bretagne, et ras-le-bol de mes collègues. En plus, quand je travaillais aux Etats-Unis, on se voyait plus souvent !

- Si ça veut dire qu'on se croisera plus régulièrement, je ne peux qu'approuver ! affirma-t-elle en étalant sa trousse de maquillage sur le bureau surmonté d'un grand miroir ovale auquel elle était assise. Et puis, je ne veux pas être raciste, mais tes collègues de Mode ou de Vogue US étaient beaucoup plus minces que ceux de Cosmo...

- C'est en partie pour ça que je veux partir, lâcha-t-il en riant. Et puis parce que le mariage gay devrait bientôt être autorisé aux Etats-Unis...

- Oh pitié, ne rembraye pas là-dessus ! rétorqua l'Ukrainienne en levant les yeux au ciel, avant de sélectionner un gloss grenadine.

- Je sais, je sais, tu t'opposes au mariage gay, ce qui, soit dit en passant, craint pour une fille dont le meilleur ami est gay ! commenta le journaliste, moqueur. En même temps, vu les progressistes que tu passes ton temps à côtoyer, ça peut se comprendre...

- Je ne suis pas contre _tous_ les mariages gays, nuança-t-elle, tout en entamant sa quête du mascara parfait. Le tien, par exemple, je serais 100% pour. Mais, prenons un exemple, si on me demandait de voter concernant celui de ton ex, Owen... Je pense que je supplierais à genoux le président de faire passer une loi contre, tu vois.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec Owen ? s'offusqua son ami.

- Je ne sais pas, fit-elle mine de réfléchir. Peut être son haleine d'alcoolique fini. Ou les deux dents qui lui manquaient à cause de sa passion pour le rugby. Peut être aussi son surpoids indécent, ou sa coupe de cheveux mal rafraîchie, ou aussi le fait qu'il soit beaucoup, beaucoup plus petit que toi et que...

- C'est bon, Sash', je vois où tu veux en venir, la coupa-t-il en acquiesçant de mauvaise grâce.

- Tu as vraiment bien fait de rompre avec lui, en tout cas, lui assura-t-elle en reportant son attention sur le miroir et sur la pose de son mascara.

- C'est lui qui as rompu, répliqua-t-il, se demandant comment elle pouvait ne pas s'en souvenir. Je l'avais trompé avec un type que tu m'avais présenté sciemment, tu ne te rappelles pas ?

- Chameau, dromadaire, blanc bonnet, bonnet blanc... plaisanta-t-elle, arrachant un sourire au jeune homme. Le tout, c'est que tu t'en sois débarrassé.

- De toute façon, tu détestes toujours mes copains, lui fit-il remarquer, tout en lui indiquant un eye-liner dont elle se saisit vivement, ravie du conseil judicieux qu'il venait de lui prodiguer.

- Pas vrai, j'aimais bien... Connor ! lâcha-t-elle, après avoir longuement fouillé dans la liste des petits amis de Marc pour trouver le nom en question. A part ses taches de rousseur et son côté Poil de Carotte. Et son accent irlandais juste insupportable. Mais sinon, ça allait.

- Ok... commenta le rédacteur, peu convaincu. Et James ? Il était bien, James, non ?

- Si on fait abstraction de sa fâcheuse tendance à nous corriger dès qu'on ouvrait la bouche et sa barbiche on ne peut plus ridicule, oui, minauda-t-elle en appliquant consciencieusement son khôl.

- D'accord, peut être pas James... Mais Metvei, ton compatriote russe, il était sympa, non ? poursuivit-il, réalisant peu à peu à quel point son amie avait raison au sujet de la nullité de ses conquêtes.

- A part le moment où il m'a hurlé dessus parce que j'ai sorti mon iPhone un jour de Shabbat et la fois où il a détruit ton four électrique parce qu'il produisait de mauvaises ondes qui déplaisaient à Dieu, on pouvait le qualifier de sympa, oui, ironisa-t-elle. Oh, et je ne suis qu'à moitié Russe. Pour le coup, je tiens à insister sur ce point. Ce n'est que mon demi-compatriote, ce qui ne fait que je n'ai qu'à avoir à moitié honte.

- Ma vie sentimentale est désastreuse, non ? conclut Marc en prenant sa tête entre ses mains, l'air désespéré.

- Avec quelques retouches comme vous les faites si bien dans les magazines de mode, on pourrait en faire quelque chose de potable ! plaisanta la top model. Vernis bordeaux ou sang de bœuf ?

- Bordeaux, affirma-t-il sur un ton sans appel. Bon, restons positifs. On va se faire un plan quinquennal. Dans les cinq ans, on va trouver l'homme parfait. Moi un beau blond, musclé, sportif, intelligent, sûrement mannequin... Bronzé, aussi. Un beau blond bronzé. Et toi... Je ne sais pas, un beau criminel de guerre.

- Tu me connais tellement bien ! s'esclaffa-t-elle, manquant de renverser son pot de vernis. Dis-moi, pour en revenir au beau blond bronzé, cette description ne correspondrait-elle pas exactement à ton collaborateur, George, avec qui tu es venu couvrir le premier jour de la Fashion Week ?

- Peut être bien que oui... grogna le jeune homme. Mais peut être bien qu'il est déjà en couple, et que je n'ose pas lui dire ce que je ressens.

- Jette-toi à l'eau, petit caneton, ironisa l'Ukrainienne. Je ne l'ai vu que cinq minutes, mais je parie 20 livres qu'il est malheureux en ménage. Et tu sais bien que je ne me trompe jamais lorsqu'il s'agit de sonder les gens.

- Je sais, je sais, mais bon je... poursuivit-il, avant de stopper brusquement sa phrase. Attends, d'où tu sors qu'il est malheureux en ménage ?

- Un magicien ne révèle jamais ses secrets, rétorqua-t-elle en esquissant un sourire énigmatique. Contente-toi de savoir que son couple bat de l'aile et que... peut être que tu lui plais aussi.

- Oh, c'est vrai ? lâcha-t-il, soudain intrigué, avant de retrouver son humeur morose. Non, laisse tomber, je ne veux pas être ce mec-là. Celui qui détruit la relation de son collègue pour le conquérir. J'ai assez de plans malsains à mon compteur comme ça.

- C'est pour ça que tu veux quitter Cosmopolitan ? devina la top model.

- En partie, avoua Marc, songeur. Et puis parce que j'ai besoin d'une bouffée d'air frais, d'air américain de préférence. Et que ça finit par devenir difficilement supportable de travailler avec des gens en surpoids.

- Je te soutiens de tout cœur ! affirma la jeune femme en hochant frénétiquement la tête. Même s'il y avait encore tellement de stagiaires que j'aurais aimé humilier rien qu'en me tenant à côté d'eux dans ton magazine, je comprends et accepte ton choix.

- Merci, Sash, je suis touché... Enfin, je crois, commenta-t-il en la dévisageant, se demandant un instant si elle plaisantait ou non. Au fait, tant qu'on est sur notre vie sentimentale, il paraît que deux policiers sont venus te voir dans l'après-midi... Ils sont mignons ? Ils ont une copine ? Un copain ? Oui, je suis désespéré, et j'assume.

- Je rêve, comment tu sais que des flics sont venus me voir ? s'étrangla-t-elle, cessant subitement d'appliquer son vernis sur sa main droite pour poser sur lui ses grands yeux noisette surpris.

- J'ai croisé Yael qui allait promener ton chien, expliqua-t-il. C'est cool d'avoir un agent, en fait. C'est un peu comme avoir une bonne.

- Une bonne qui parle trop, maugréa la mannequin en reprenant son pinceau pour le faire glisser avec précision le long de l'ongle de son index. Et qui en prendra pour son grade quand elle rentrera de sa promenade avec Ghadamès...

- Dommage qu'il me faille partir bientôt, j'aurais aimé voir ça ! s'amusa son ami, affichant un sourire en coin. Pour info, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question...

- Désolée, j'ai bien peur qu'ils soient hétéros et particulièrement casse-pieds ! ironisa la jeune femme en faisant la moue. Il y en a un qui t'aurait plu, italien, yeux verts, grand, blond, sourire Colgate, la totale. L'autre a sûrement passé du temps en Russie pour maîtriser la langue. Au moins, on pourra parler du pays quand il arrêtera de vouloir me charger pour meurtre. Tu n'as vraiment pas idée à quel point ces deux-là me gonflent ! En pleine Fashion Week, c'est juste... Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?

- Oh, pour rien, mentit-il, avant de céder immédiatement devant l'air interdit de Sasha. C'est juste que... tu as souri.

- J'ai souri ? répliqua-t-elle, dubitative. Comment ça, j'ai souri ?

- Arrête de me faire marcher, tu as souri ! s'exclama-t-il, alors que la top model levait les yeux au ciel, comprenant soudain où il voulait en venir. Je ne sais pas exactement pour lequel, si ce n'est pas pour les deux. Mais tu as souri ! Exactement comme tu souris en ce moment !

- Je ne souris pas ! s'indigna-t-elle, lorsque son portable se mit à vibrer sur le bureau devant elle. Et si j'ai souri, c'est parce que je pensais à quel point j'allais leur en faire baver. Et toi, arrête de sourire ! Tu ne veux pas regarder qui m'appelle, d'ailleurs ? Je sèche, là...

- A vos ordres, reine Oulianov ! se moqua-t-il alors qu'elle agitait les mains pour faire sécher plus rapidement la deuxième couche de son vernis à ongles. Mais le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que tu as été sauvée par le gong... Et tu as un texto de ton père. En ukrainien, ou en russe, je ne sais pas. Je suis supposé lire comment ?

- Mon iPhone fait traducteur instantané, copie-colle le message, lui expliqua-t-elle en se mettant à souffler sur ses ongles.

- Ok... commenta-t-il, se concentrant pour suivre les conseils de la jeune femme. Ton père t'embrasse et te souhaite bon courage pour cette Fashion Week. Il te regarde depuis sa télé, même s'il est désolé de ne pas pouvoir être là. Il a conclu par ''à bientôt, Sashaton''. Dis-moi que c'est une facétie de ton traducteur automatique.

- Si seulement, soupira-t-elle en esquissant un sourire amusé. Mais mon père est juste un requin des affaires, qui, sous la chape de plomb de 10km d'épaisseur qui entoure son cœur, garde une petite partie d'humanité pour adresser des SMS au ''Sashaton'' qui sommeille en moi.

- Sois honnête avec toi-même, Sasha. ''Sashaton'' ne sommeille pas, elle est dans le coma ! se moqua son ami, la faisant pouffer franchement. Tant que j'y pense, tu as une magnifique photo comme écran de veille. C'est qui, dessus ? »

Le sourire de la jeune femme s'atténua doucement, pour finalement mourir et laisser place à une moue distante, destinée à masquer les émotions qui affluaient en elle un peu trop vivement à son goût.

Son regard quant à lui se fit nostalgique, tandis qu'elle se rapprochait de Marc pour pouvoir observer le cliché où sur son épaule était posée une tête fine et couverte d'un fin duvet doré, ornée de deux magnifiques yeux d'un noir de jais dont la forme en amande évoquait les iris d'un chat.

« Didjana, murmura-t-elle dans un souffle, alors que le journaliste contemplait toujours la top model posant aux côtés de sa jument, complices, devant une élégante palmeraie. C'était il y a un an et demi. Avant.

- Vous êtes rayonnantes, se contenta de répondre le jeune homme, préférant ne pas la forcer à aborder un sujet qu'il savait plus que sensible, le sujet du ''avant''.

- On était rayonnantes, oui, le corrigea-t-elle sans même le vouloir, le regard lointain, avant de se reprendre subitement. Bon, je vais aller m'habiller. Je pense que je suis sèche. Je me coifferai après, sinon, la queue de cheval ne tiendra jamais.

- Et moi, je vais y aller. » lâcha-t-il en reposant le téléphone portable sur la commode avant de se lever.

Il était effectivement tenu par des impératifs horaires, mais il savait également qu'il était temps pour lui de laisser Sasha seule.

« Marc, on se revoit quand ? lança-t-elle en le suivant jusque dans le hall, traversant rapidement le salon en réajustant son peignoir blanc, alors que l'interpellé récupérait le manteau que lui tendait l'une des employées de maison.

- C'était justement la question que je me posais, avoua-t-il, l'air songeur, en se tournant vers elle. Comme ces nuls de Cosmo ne me laissent pas couvrir toute la Fashion Week, je prends mon avion pour New York dans 5 heures. Ensuite, j'y reste trois jours pour faire la correspondance entre le reporter à Paris et Cosmo US. Et puis, comme j'aime coller à la caricature gay, je me paye une semaine de vacances à Mykonos après. J'aimerais bien qu'on s'y retrouve après ta Fashion Week.

- Avec plaisir ! s'exclama-t-elle en affichant un sourire ravi, toute trace de son malaise passé disparu. Dès que je descends du podium du défilé de clôture, je décolle pour Mykonos, où je t'aiderai à trouver ton beau blond musclé, bronzé, et grec, ça te va ?

- Ca me va, admit-il avec un sourire au coin des lèvres, tout en l'attirant dans ses bras. Et puis après, on écumera toutes les îles grecques pour te trouver ton criminel de guerre.

- Ca m'a l'air d'être un programme d'enfer, s'amusa-t-elle en laissant son ami la serrer contre lui.

- J'aimerais juste que tu me le promettes, Sash, lâcha-t-il soudain avec plus de sérieux tandis qu'elle s'écartait de lui pour le laisser partir. Que tu me promettes que quoiqu'il arrive, on se retrouvera à Mykonos à la fin de cette Fashion Week. »

La mannequin avala sa salive, gênée. Elle avait refusé de promettre auprès de Devrim, mais elle ne se sentait pas la force de laisser Marc seul avec toute l'inquiétude qu'elle pouvait lire dans ses yeux bruns en cet instant.

Il avait besoin qu'elle promette. Sa requête était au-delà du simple caprice, elle était presque vitale.

« Promis. »

Une nouvelle promesse en l'air. Qu'elle ne savait absolument pas si elle pourrait tenir ou non. Qui disparaitrait avec tous les serments que les amoureux avaient pu prêter dans les rues de Paris.

Mais, qui à défaut, aurait au moins servi à faire renaître un sourire sur le visage de son meilleur ami à l'air désormais plus serein.

« Dans ce cas, à bientôt, Sasha, profite de ta Fashion Week ! lança-t-il en lui faisant la bise une nouvelle fois, alors qu'elle en profitait pour le serrer dans ses bras. Je guetterai les photos demain pour savoir si ce chameau était un choix judicieux avec ta robe !

- C'est un dro... commença-t-elle alors qu'il se retournait, la main sur la poignée, pour lui faire un clin d'oeil. Ok, j'ai compris. Bon voyage, Marc, prends soin de toi. Et n'oublie pas de m'appeler quand tu arriveras à New York, même si c'est au milieu de la nuit !

- Je t'enverrai un texto, ''Sashaton'' ! » se contenta-t-il de répondre, hilare, avant de refermer doucement la porte derrière lui, la laissant seule dans le hall, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

D'un pas lent, elle fit demi-tour et regagna le salon. Jetant un regard interrogateur à Sergueï qui fumait désormais un cigare dans le fauteuil en cuir, son verre de _kvass_ vide devant lui, elle préféra finalement ne pas recevoir de réponse.

Mieux valait ne pas savoir depuis combien de temps son garde du corps se tenait ici, et surtout ce qu'il avait précisément entendu de sa conversation avec Marc.

Il la suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne sa chambre et ne referme la porte derrière elle.

Lorsqu'il éteignit finalement son cubain pour lire le dernier exemplaire de Sniper Magazine, il aperçut Giuliana s'avancer d'un pas léger vers les appartements de Sasha, après l'avoir salué d'un petit signe de la main et d'un sourire timide.

Et lorsqu'il tourna la dernière page de papier glacé et se leva, prêt à accompagner sa cliente jusqu'en bas du Plaza où elle était supposée rejoindre Alexeï et son chauffeur Devrim, il esquissa un sourire et échangea un regard entendu avec la top model.

''Sashaton'' ne dormait pas, ni n'était dans le coma. Sashaton n'était pas même morte.

En témoignaient la jeune femme au corps parfait moulé dans une superbe robe longue dorée et fendue digne d'une femme fatale, sa queue de cheval blonde et volumineuse lui donnant un air de divinité antique guerrière et ses lèvres couleur grenadine étirée en un sourire carnassier comme il en avait rarement vu dans sa vie.

Non, lorsqu'il voyait ces yeux noisette déterminés comme jamais et ces ongles bordeaux recourbés comme des griffes, il avait la certitude que Sashaton, cette part angélique, tendre, douce, de la splendide Ukrainienne n'était pas morte.

Simplement parce qu'elle n'avait jamais existé.

* * *

Alors ? Je compte sur vos reviews ! :)

* * *

_Et parce que je te suis infiniment redevable, deuxième merci à Luc qui sauve (à peu près) mon rythme de publication._


	9. V pour Vendetta

Hello tout le monde !

Je vous poste un petit, enfin, très grand chapitre pour vous annoncer que je devrais être privée totalement de connexion internet la à partir de demain, et ce jusqu'à jeudi prochain (à moins d'un miracle, et croyant aux miracles, ce n'est pas totalement impossible), donc que mes postages comme mon reviewage seront compromis.

J'ai vu que j'avais déjà quelques reviews en retard que je rattraperai sans faute la semaine prochaine, enfin, dès que j'aurai une connexion fixe et fiable, donc disons au plus tard la semaine prochaine !

En attendant, un long chapitre pour vous mettre en appétit quant à la suite, je vous dis donc bonne lecture et un grand merci à :

**DiNozzo-NCIS :** le fait que Tony tousse n'a pas d'intérêt, mais le fait que Jon fume n'est pas anodin... je n'en dis pas plus ! Contente de te retrouver sur cette fic aussi, en tout cas !

**PBG** : petite review qui est en fait une longue, je t'adore ! Je vais essayer de faire un résumé des sigles aux chapitres prochains, et je te promets que je reviewe la suite de _Juste Tony_ et _Tulipe Blanche_ dès que possible !

**claire62** : merci pour ce petit mot, ça fait toujours plaisir !

**Skye Marcus** : deux reviews, que demander de plus ? Surtout que tu as essayé de me faire stresser dans ta deuxième review, mais la première a un peu cassé le suspens x)

**Ayahne** : le Tiva arrive, lentement mais sûrement ;)

* * *

Tony poussa un long soupir en entendant trois petits coups frapper contre la lourde porte blindée du QG de l'avenue de Matignon dans lequel Jonathan et lui avaient trouvé refuge.

Plongé dans une pile de documents regroupant aussi bien coupures de presse que rapports de police et fichiers Interpol, et refroidi par la découverte de son hôtel, dont il n'avait pourtant encore vu que le hall et le couloir sa chambre n'étant pas encore prête, il avait tout sauf envie de se lever de sa petite chaise en bois et de s'éloigner de la grande table circulaire sur laquelle il s'appuyait pour aller ouvrir la porte.

« Quelqu'un frappe, Jon ! cria-t-il finalement sans lever les yeux d'une interview de Sasha Oulianov extraite de Vogue, et ne lui apportant pas grand chose sinon de savoir que la top model préférait au café le lait légèrement vanillé.

- Eh, moi aussi, je bosse ! répliqua l'intéressé de la pièce voisine, au bureau de laquelle il s'était installé pour passer une série de coups de fil à ses contacts des ''services'' comme il se plaisait à les appeler, et tenter de retrouver la trace d'Hassan Ulman, fantôme parmi les fantômes.

- Oui, mais moi, je suis le patron ! asséna l'agent très spécial, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Alors dépêche-toi, vérifie si ma pizza est bien une pepperoni et donne un pourboire de ma part au livreur ! »

Un commentaire en français qui s'apparentait probablement à une insulte lui répondit, avant que Jonathan ne daigne se lever et se traîner jusqu'au couloir voisin.

La porte s'ouvrit non sur le livreur de pizza tant attendu mais sur une silhouette familière moulée dans un tregging surmonté d'un chemisier blanc, et perchée sur des talons aiguilles noir vernis.

« Désolé, DiNozzo, pas de pepperoni, ta pizza est casher ! cria le Français à l'intention de son coéquipier qui releva la tête, plus que surpris par la remarque, tandis que Ziva souriait de toutes ses dents. Vous êtes très en beauté, ce soir, mademoiselle... Vous voulez rentrer, peut être ?

- Avec plaisir, cher monsieur, vous n'êtes pas mal non plus ! plaisanta-t-elle en rentrant de bon gré, et en se débarrassant immédiatement de ses escarpins et de sa pochette noire cloutée pour marcher avec plaisir pieds nus dans la moquette beige. Mais c'est mignon tout plein, ici !

- Sympa, n'est-ce pas ? commenta l'officier de la DCRI en refermant la porte derrière elle et en lui faisant signe de le suivre jusque dans la première pièce, sobre, aux murs blancs et confortablement meublée. Ici, tu as mes quartiers : PC, télé, téléphone, imprimante, rame de papier et stylos qui disparaissent partout et tout le temps... Bref, tout l'équipement. Juste à ta gauche, tu as douche et toilettes. Et après...

- Et après, je prends le relais, Tayeb ! le coupa sèchement Tony, qui s'était levé et attrapait déjà sa coéquipière pour l'éloigner de Jonathan, n'ayant pas apprécié qu'il la prenne par les hanches pour lui faire visiter le QG. A partir de maintenant, je suis ton guide, Zee-Vah. Au fait, jolie tenue. Qu'est-il arrivé à la ninja que j'ai laissée tout à l'heure ?

- Elle a été assassinée par une styliste enragée, ironisa la jeune femme en s'installant tranquillement sur le canapé en cuir marron séparant la pièce en deux, et enfonça avec plaisir ses pieds dans le tapis d'Orient moelleux, avant de les poser sur la table basse juste face à elle. Bon, tu as quelque chose à me raconter ou à me faire faire ?

- Je crois que je vais t'épargner pour ce soir ! plaisanta l'agent très spécial en se rasseyant sur la chaise voisine. A moins que tu ne veuilles lire des articles de magazines de mode sur Sasha Oulianov...

- Je vais m'abstenir, merci ! commenta-t-elle en fermant doucement les yeux. Dis-moi, tu ne veux pas me raconter ce que vous avez fait, aujourd'hui ? Après, bravement, je me lèverai et je viendrai t'aider à éplucher ces documents, à moins que Jon n'ait davantage besoin de moi...

- RAS, David, lui répondit la voix lointaine du Français, toujours accroché au téléphone. Si c'est pour venir m'aider, t'en fais pas, tu peux rester assise.

- Dans ce cas, tu es condamné à me supporter, DiNozzo ! s'amusa l'Américaine en jetant à son ami un coup d'oeil complice.

- Une condamnation qui ne saurait me faire plus plaisir. » rétorqua l'Italien en étouffant un bâillement fatigué, avant de se reprendre et se râcler la gorge, prêt à lui faire le récit de son après-midi.

Lorsqu'enfin il eut terminé sa narration, omettant volontairement tous les passages concernant Saleem Ulman et son frère Hassan et priant pour que Jonathan n'oublie pas la promesse qu'il lui avait faite de le laisser aborder le sujet le premier, il guetta les réactions de l'ancien officier du Mossad qui se contenta d'acquiescer, l'air dubitatif.

« Je ne sais pas si ta technique de mise sous pression de la suspecte est une bonne idée... reconnut-elle finalement après avoir passé quelques instants à réfléchir, les yeux dans le vague.

- Je te l'avais dit, commenta la voix moqueuse de l'officier de la DCRI, tandis que Tony levait les yeux au ciel, agacé de sa remarque.

- … mais ça peut s'avérer payant à long terme ! nuança Ziva en souriant devant l'air exaspéré de son coéquipier. J'ai juste peur que si elle a effectivement été formée par le SVR, la pression que vous représentez ne soit pas grand chose pour elle. Après, je te connais, tu as une forte capacité de nuisance...

- Je confirme, ricana Jonathan, l'oreille toujours collée au combiné du fixe de la planque.

- Eh, le _Frenchy_, on ne t'a pas sonné ! siffla l'Italien, n'y tenant plus. Je te rappelle que tu as une mission de la plus haute importance !

- Le mec des services de l'immigration m'a mis sur musique d'attente depuis exactement treize minutes, pas que je me lasse du _Lac des Cygnes _qui passe en boucle, mais ça serait pas mal que tu expliques à la voix-off qui me répète depuis treize minutes que j'aurais une réponse dans moins de cinq minutes ce que haute importance veut dire, ironisa son interlocuteur, faisant discrètement pouffer Ziva et soupirer son partenaire.

- C'est bien, la France n'a pas changé depuis ma mission pour le Mossad en 2004 ! s'amusa l'Américaine en jouant avec l'une de ses boucles d'ébène. Au fait, pourquoi est-ce qu'il est aux prises avec l'immigration ? »

Le visage de l'agent senior se ferma aussitôt, tandis qu'il baissait les yeux sur le sol, sentant que le moment tant redouté était arrivé. La jeune femme, percevant son malaise, chercha à capter son regard alors qu'elle commençait à craindre le pire.

« Tu me fais peur, Tony, lâcha-t-elle finalement après quelques secondes passées dans le silence le plus total. De quoi s'agit-il ? Il s'est passé quelque chose à Washington ? L'équipe va bien ? »

Il se contenta d'acquiescer, cherchant toujours ses mots. Il avait prévu d'expliquer la situation à sa coéquipière à tête reposée, lorsqu'ils seraient installés dans leur chambre d'hôtel respective, ou qu'ils partageraient un repas au calme dans un restaurant.

Mais il commençait à réaliser que, quel que soit le moment choisi pour les révélations, il ne trouverait jamais les termes adéquats pour éviter à Ziva de souffrir, et de revivre les instants les plus terribles de son existence.

« Sasha Oulianov connaissait Saleem Ulman, avoua-t-il finalement de but en blanc en plongeant son regard dans les yeux chocolat de la jeune femme, dans lesquels brilla subitement un mélange de peur, de surprise, et de douleur, sans qu'il réussisse à déterminer laquelle de ces émotions dominait les autres. Et il aurait eu un frère, Hassan Ulman, qui serait styliste et avec lequel elle aurait travaillé. »

Devant l'absence de réaction de l'Américaine, il se décida à poursuivre, et s'efforça de prendre le ton le plus détaché et professionnel possible :

« Jonathan pense qu'on n'a jamais eu vent de son existence parce qu'au Yémen où Saleem, et très vraisemblablement Hassan, sont nés, l'Etat civil n'existait pas. Même aujourd'hui, leur système de recensement est très archaïque, et beaucoup de tribus refusent de se soumettre à l'inscription du nom des nouveaux-nés dans les dossiers de l'Etat. Jon essaye de faire jouer son réseau pour retrouver la trace d'Hassan, mais il n'est pas sûr d'arriver à savoir où il se trouve en ce moment. Dis, Ziva, je t'en supplie, dis quelque chose, parce que je te vois dans un état second depuis tout à l'heure, et je commence à m'inquiét...

- Je savais, le coupa-t-elle d'une voix blanche, le regard rivé sur une tache invisible sur la moquette beige, alors que Tony écarquillait les yeux, stupéfait.

- Tu... savais ? répéta-t-il, interdit.

- Il m'avait parlé de lui, expliqua-t-elle, blême et la voix tremblante, butant sur les mots et retrouvant le léger accent israélien qu'il lui avait connu à ses débuts. Il m'avait raconté qu'il avait un petit frère, le mouton noir de sa famille, à cause de sa passion pour la mode, et son... intérêt pour les hommes plus que pour les femmes. Il le méprisait, mais je sais qu'il était toujours en contact avec lui. Il lui était utile. Il faisait le pont entre lui, perdu dans son trou en Somalie, et le reste du monde. Peut être qu'il était le lien -dont je n'ai aucune idée de la nature- entre Sasha et Saleem. »

Instantanément, le silence retomba dans la petite pièce, chacun digérant les révélations et les aveux de l'autre.

Tony, qui avait braqué son regard sur ses mains pendant que Ziva lui racontait ce qu'elle savait d'Hassan Ulman, releva la tête le premier et sentit son cœur se déchirer en voyant la jeune femme recroquevillée sur elle-même, fixant ses pieds, semblant d'une fragilité presque choquante pour lui qui était habituée à la voir si assurée.

Il songea un instant à la prendre dans ses bras, mais craignit sa réaction, et l'interprétation qu'elle pourrait faire de ce geste.

Tandis qu'il hésitait toujours entre parler, esquisser un geste réconfortant, et laisser seule la jeune femme qui lui semblait profondément perturbée, une voix exaspérée leur fit relever la tête à tous deux.

« Eh ben, c'est pas trop tôt ! aboya Jonathan, dont le visage était toujours caché par le mur de séparation entre les deux pièces, et semblait particulièrement énervé contre son interlocuteur. Je m'appelle Jonathan Tayeb, je travaille pour la police et j'aimerais parler à votre supérieur, monsieur Lefevre... Quoi ?... Je suis désolé, monsieur, je ne comprends rien... Ok, on va faire plus simple : moi police, parler à votre patron, possible ?... Police ne passe pas, d'accord. Alors la DCRI ?... Non, pas le CRIF ! Sérieusement, mec, pourquoi le CRIF t'appellerait ?… Pas DRASSIF non plus, D-C-R-I... »

[NdA : Le CRIF peut être soit le Comité Régional d'Ile-de-France, soit le Conseil Représentatif des Institutions Juives de France. La DRASSIF est la Direction Régionale des Affaires Sanitaires et Sociales d'Ile-de-France]

Lorsque la tête du Français apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, Tony put constater avec joie et soulagement qu'un mince sourire étirait à nouveau les lèvres de Ziva, avant de se transformer en petit rire lorsque l'officier de la DCRI lâcha innocemment à leur intention :

« Dites, une bonne âme parlant portugais pourrait-elle me dire comment expliquer à ce type qui ne parle visiblement pas le français que j'aimerais parler à son boss de toute urgence ?

- Tente-le en hébreu ! plaisanta l'Israélienne, alors que son vieil ami levait les yeux au ciel, tout sourire, et reprenait sa conversation, l'homme ayant visiblement réussi à accéder à sa requête.

- Arthur, vieux, ça fait plaisir ! lança-t-il finalement, s'accoudant contre le mur alors que les deux agents du NCIS tendaient l'oreille pour essayer de comprendre la conversation qui s'engageait. Ca a été la croix et la bannière pour t'avoir, ça te dérangerait de choisir de jolies secrétaires blondes et russes, comme tout le monde ?

- Mets le haut-parleur ! articula silencieusement Tony, alors que Jonathan lui faisait signe de baisser d'un ton en affichant une expression agacée.

- Oui, je t'appelle pour savoir si tu pouvais me dire si tu avais eu une demande de visa de travail de la part d'un Yéménite qui pourrait être mêlé à une affaire de terrorisme, poursuivit l'officier de la DCRI. Il bosserait sur la Fashion Week et s'appellerait Hassan Ulman... Oui, ok, un terroriste yéménite sur la Fashion Week, c'est hilarant. Tu pourrais arrêter de rigoler et éplucher un peu tes fichiers ?... Tu es en train de me dire que tu n'as pas le droit, c'est ça ? »

L'agent du NCIS leva les yeux au ciel, s'attendant déjà à voir le Français raccrocher, tandis que Ziva se mordait nerveusement la lèvre.

« C'est quand même vraiment dommage que tu ne puisses pas faire un petit effort pour un ami, commenta Jonathan en s'étirant tranquillement. D'autant que je ne suis pas sûr que tu aies tout à fait le droit d'avoir un secrétaire portugais illégal, et accessoirement illettré d'après ce que j'ai entendu, sous tes ordres. Et tu me connais, quand je suis mécontent, je bavarde beaucoup dans les couloirs du Ministère de l'Intérieur... »

Dès qu'il aperçut le pouce levé victorieusement de son coéquipier, Tony ne put s'empêcher de bondir de sa chaise pour donner une petite tape satisfaite derrière le crâne de l'officier de la DCRI, qui lui jeta un drôle de regard, avant de se précipiter sur la table las plus proche pour prendre quelques notes.

« Merci beaucoup, Arthur, je te revaudrai ça ! conclut Jonathan, avant de raccrocher et brandir fièrement la feuille de papier, sous le regard ravi des deux agents du NCIS. Ce type a beau être d'un snobisme inimaginable pour installer une musique d'attente pour sa ligne personnelle, il est franchement efficace !

- Tu as quoi sur Ulman ? s'enquit l'Italien, curieux, alors que Ziva se rapprochait du duo pour pouvoir lire les informations notées en français à la va-vite.

- Il aurait fait faire une série de visas concordant à des dates de Fashion Week, lut l'Israélienne. Et il aurait fait quelques petits voyages en Somalie, ce qui a fait de lui un immigré ''à risques modérés'' au vu de ses activités professionnelles. Reste à savoir si les dates pourraient concorder aux Fashion Weeks auxquelles Oulianov a participé, s'ils sont rentrés en contact...

- Et, grosse priorité, vérifier s'il est sur le sol français en ce moment comme le stipule le visa qu'il a récemment fait faire ! la coupa l'officier de la DCRI. S'il est à risques, même modérés, il doit être dans les fichiers de mon agence. Et si on pouvait l'intercepter pour lui poser quelques petites questions, ça serait pas mal. Je vous propose un truc, comme je viens de voir Ziva bailler pour la dix-huitième fois : j'envoie un de mes collègues du service informatique sur les traces d'Hassan, et en attendant, je vous raccompagne à votre hôtel. Ensuite, je vous laisse en tête-à-tête, et dès que j'ai des nouvelles, je vous appelle. Deal ?

- Deal ! affirma la jeune femme, ravie de pouvoir enfin profiter d'une chambre d'hôtel dont elle avait rêvé toute la journée alors qu'elle parcourait inlassablement le couloir de l'immeuble de Stacy, mimant le défilé du casting qu'elle devrait affronter dès le lendemain matin.

- Bon, deal, dans ce cas. » céda Tony.

S'il aurait volontiers désiré surveiller Jonathan et la DCRI du coin de l'oeil pour s'assurer que le NCIS ne terminerait pas cette mission en tant que dindon de la farce, il comprit en jetant un coup d'oeil au visage fatigué de sa coéquipière qu'elle avait on ne peut plus besoin de repos, et qu'elle ne le trouverait probablement pas dans la planque de l'avenue Matignon, entourée par des agents crapahutant à la recherche de renseignements.

S'éloignant fugitivement de Ziva et de son vieil ami restés ensemble et discutant à bâton rompu, probablement du bon vieux temps, l'Italien rassembla ses documents et s'installa devant le petit ordinateur portable qui lui avait été prêté pour l'éteindre et l'emporter avec lui, afin de visionner la séquence vidéo qui chargeait toujours.

Alors qu'il cherchait à éteindre l'archaïque PC, il buta contre une touche du clavier, et l'interview filmée de Sasha Oulianov datant de 2009 qui refusait jusque là de défiler se mit subitement en marche.

Il songea à la mettre en pause pour reprendre sa lecture plus tard, à l'hôtel, lorsque la question posée par la journaliste l'interpella.

« Eh, Ziva, Jonathan, ne m'attendez pas ! lança-t-il, les yeux rivés à l'ordinateur, alors que ses deux équipiers enfilaient déjà leur manteau et s'apprêtaient à partir. Il faut encore que je range deux-trois trucs.

- On t'attend en bas, alors ! suggéra le Français en faisant signe à Ziva de passer devant lui. Ca te permettra d'étrenner ta clé de la planque !

- C'est ça... » maugréa l'agent très spécial en entendant la porte se refermer, trop concentré sur l'écran pour remarquer le regard déçu que l'Israélienne avait posé sur lui, n'ayant pas compris pourquoi il ne se joignait pas à eux.

A la fois soulagé d'être débarrassé de son homologue de la DCRI et étrangement irrité par l'idée qu'il soit en ce moment même seul en compagnie de sa coéquipière, il se força à se calmer et à prêter attention au moindre détail figurant dans la vidéo.

Lorsqu'il pressa enfin le bouton Play, la voix de la journaliste de Fashion TV s'éleva doucement dans la pièce.

« Sasha, vous êtes à moitié russe, à moitié ukrainienne. Si on vous a souvent entendu déplorer que la double-nationalité ne soit pas permise dans ces deux Etats, on peut se demander comment vous vous placez vis-à-vis d'eux. Vous avez fait le choix de garder la nationalité ukrainienne, celle de votre naissance, puisque c'est à Kiev que vous êtes née, mais comment vivez-vous votre -pardonnez l'expression- ''métissage'' ? »

Guettant la réaction de la top model, Tony interrompit brièvement la lecture pour observer son changement d'attitude. Un mince sourire était né sur le visage parfait de la grande blonde, tandis que ses yeux en amande furetaient dans la pièce, semblant chercher quelque chose.

Lorsqu'il avança l'image de quelques millisecondes, il constata qu'elle avait fixé son regard sur son verre d'eau, posé sur la table basse qui la séparait de la journaliste.

« Je suis effectivement de nationalité ukrainienne, répondit la mannequin sur le ton le plus détaché qui soit, en baissant légèrement son visage pour que ses lèvres pêche se rapproche du micro placé dans son décolleté. Mais vous savez, je ne cherche pas à me ''placer'', comme vous dites. Je ne cherche pas non plus à choisir, parce que je ne pourrais pas. Je suis ukrainienne de sang, et russe de cœur. »

Tandis que l'agent senior s'interrogeait sur le choix très soigné des mots employés par Oulianov, la journaliste posa pour lui la question qui lui trottait dans la tête.

« Vous me dites ukrainienne de sang, et russe de cœur, mais pourquoi pas l'inverse ? »

Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, la top ne plongea pas son regard dans celui de son interlocutrice comme il s'y serait attendu, mais fixa avec intensité la caméra, le faisant frissonner malgré lui.

Chaque fois, quelque chose l'empêchait de tomber sous le charme de ces yeux envoûtants semblant braqués sur lui, et sur lui seul. Alors qu'il essayait d'analyser pourquoi le regard de cette fille déclenchait chez lui des bouffées d'angoisse irrépressibles, il sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle commentait, d'un ton si suave et si charmeur qu'il lui sembla celui d'une sirène :

« Parce qu'il n'est rien de plus beau que le Kremlin s'illuminant à la tombée de la nuit. »

Un commentaire susurré de manière si douce qu'il avait l'impression qu'il s'adressait à lui personnellement, comme une confidence murmurée à l'oreille d'un amant.

Mais également asséné avec une telle assurance qu'il songea aussitôt que, du haut du Kremlin en question, la réponse, entre vœu de fidélité et très aristocratique arrogance, avait dû plaire. Beaucoup plaire.

.

« Préparez-vous au choc visuel, les amis ! » lança Jonathan en tendant leur clé de chambre aux deux agents du NCIS, qui échangèrent un regard plus qu'inquiet.

Le Français s'était chargé de les enregistrer à la réception, le personnel ne semblant pas parler un mot d'anglais, et si Ziva venait à peine de découvrir le hall minimaliste et les peintures de mauvais goût accrochées aux murs beigeâtres, Tony commençait à craindre vraiment le pire. Et son homologue de la DCRI ne se montrait pas franchement rassurant.

« Bon, madame la-femme-désagréable-de-la-réception ici présente ne comprend pas un mot d'anglais, glissa ce dernier à l'oreille des deux Américains en désignant discrètement le bulldog au regard mauvais installé derrière le guichet de réception. Donc Ziva, tu communiqueras pour deux ?

- Avec plaisir ! affirma-t-elle en esquissant un pâle sourire.

- Votre chambre vient d'être nettoyée, et vos bagages sont installés, leur expliqua-t-il en les conduisant dans l'ascenseur le plus proche, qui se referma dans un grincement angoissant, avant de s'ébranler violemment. Le petit-déjeuner ouvre à 7h, mais, Tony, comme tu es justement supposé être à 7h à la planque, je te conseille de t'acheter des croissants et un café et de rappliquer directement. Ziva ?

- J'ai un casting demain à 10h, le renseigna-t-elle en vérifiant son emploi du temps sur son smartphone. Mais je dois retrouver Marion, mon agent, à 7h30 pour qu'elle m'explique le fonctionnement des castings. Donc je pars en même temps que toi, Tony.

- Parfait, Zee-Vah, on fera un bout de chemin ensemble, commenta l'intéressé, sans pouvoir s'empêcher d'ajouter : J'en profiterai pour admirer ton déhancher de mannequin ! »

S'attirant immédiatement un slap, l'Italien préféra garder le silence jusqu'à ce que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent péniblement sur le sixième étage.

« Suivez le guide ! s'amusa Jonathan en les conduisant dans le couloir peu reluisant et changeant sérieusement Tony de l'ambiance du Plaza-Athénée.

- C'est la DCRI qui a choisi notre hôtel ? s'enquit l'agent très spécial en passant la main sur un pan de papier peint kitsch à souhait commençant à se décoller, tandis que sa coéquipière ne pouvait s'empêcher d'afficher une grimace de dégoût en découvrant que l'interrupteur sur lequel elle venait d'appuyer était recouvert d'une couche de graisse non identifiée.

- Ouaip, mais le budget soumis par le NCIS nous a sérieusement limités dans le choix, surtout dans le quartier des Champs-Elysées qui est quand même le plus cher de Paris, lui expliqua l'officier en s'efforçant de garder son sérieux devant la mine décomposée de Tony. Eh, vous vous moquez de nos dépenses publiques, mais moi, quand je partais en mission à l'étranger, j'étais logé au Hilton !

- Je ne critiquerai plus jamais l'état de votre dette, maugréa l'Israélienne en jetant un regard dubitatif à l'ampoule tombant négligemment du plafond, retenue par un seul fil dénudé et peu rassurant.

- Sage résolution ! ironisa le Français, avant de s'arrêter devant une porte à la poignée crasseuse. La 624, c'est la vôtre !

- La... nôtre ? lâcha l'agent senior, interdit, alors que Ziva essayait sa clé, pour le moment sans succès.

- Une seule suite pour vous deux, détailla Jonathan, qui vola à la rescousse de la jeune femme et, aux prix d'efforts surhumains, réussit à faire coulisser la clé dans la serrure rouillée. Avec le budget que votre Vance nous a proposé, on ne pouvait pas faire mieux. Ne vous plaignez pas, déjà, vous avez deux lits ! »

Tony hésita à rétorquer que la tradition voulait qu'à Paris, il partage le lit de sa coéquipière, mais il préféra s'abstenir, le souvenir du slap que Ziva lui avait asséné encore bien vivace, et se contenta de suivre les deux autres agents dans la chambre miteuse qui allait être la sienne pendant les cinq jours à venir.

Il découvrit en un seul coup d'oeil la minuscule pièce dans laquelle il allait dormir, si petite que le lit aux couvertures et draps d'une propreté discutable en occupait la plus grande partie. Face au mur principal auquel le sommier était collé, un fauteuil ayant vécu était posé dans le vide, à coté d'une table basse basique, et d'un bureau banal et étroit sans chaise pour s'y installer.

De l'autre côté de la cloison coulissante supposée séparer la suite en deux se trouvait exactement la même pièce, construite et aménagée de manière parfaitement symétrique.

« Vous allez rigoler, mais j'ai super peur d'aller voir la salle de bain ! ironisa l'agent très spécial en tapotant son oreiller, faisant s'envoler un nuage de poussière vers le visage de Jonathan qui se décala prestement.

- Petite nature, va ! » s'amusa sa coéquipière, qui, bravement, ouvrit la porte de sa propre salle d'eau, juste en face de la minuscule penderie bancale dont sa chambre était dotée.

Simultanément au bruit du talon aiguille frappant contre le carrelage, les deux hommes entendirent un hurlement de terreur bref, suivi d'un silence de mort. Lorsque la jeune femme ressortit enfin de la salle de bain, refermant avec force la porte derrière elle, elle lâcha :

« Cafard. Du genre énorme. Sur la paroi de la douche.

- Dis, Jonathan, tu ne chercherais pas deux colocataires, par hasard ? s'enquit Tony d'un air las, alors que son homologue français s'éloignait lentement, prêt à sortir en toute hâte de la chambre.

- Désolé DiNozzo, mon deux pièces avenue de Friedland n'accueille que les colocataires femmes ! plaisanta-t-il, la main sur la poignée. Ziva, tu es la bienvenue si tu veux !

- On n'abandonne pas ses coéquipiers dans l'adversité, répondit-elle en esquissant un pauvre sourire, alors que l'Italien fusillait Jonathan du regard, n'ayant pas apprécié, mais pas apprécié _du tout_ la remarque et ce qu'elle laissait entendre. Mais merci pour la proposition...

- Comme tu veux, commenta-t-il, déjà dans le couloir et prêt à refermer la porte sur eux. Dans ce cas, sympathisez bien avec le cafard ! Je vous appelle dès que j'ai des nouvelles d'Ulman, alors restez sur le pied de guerre. Et Ziva, ma proposition reste valable jusqu'à minuit, réfléchis bien ! »

Lorsque la porte se referma sur l'officier de la DCRI, l'agent senior ne put s'empêcher de maugréer un « bon débarras ! » mi-soulagé, mi-agacé, tandis que sa partenaire s'approchait de lui et s'installait sur le fauteuil, non loin du lit sur lequel il était assis.

« Qu'est-ce que tu n'aimes pas chez Jonathan ? soupira-t-elle. C'est un type extra !

- Tu veux dire à part ses grands airs et son côté franchement suspect ? ironisa son ami en se tournant vers elle, et prenant subitement conscience à quel point elle était belle, ses longs cheveux bouclés tombant sur ses épaules, sauvages, et ses superbes yeux mis en valeur par un discret trait d'eye-liner. Laisse-moi réfléchir...

- Très drôle ! répliqua-t-elle. Mais seuls grands airs que je vois, ce sont plutôt les tiens. Et pourquoi suspect ? Jon est quelqu'un de confiance !

- Tu as l'air de le connaître très bien... souligna l'agent très spécial, sarcastique.

- J'ai travaillé avec lui pendant huit mois sans interruption, bien sûr que je le connais ! siffla-t-elle, agacée par le sous-entendu. Et je ne vois absolument pas en quoi il est ''suspect''. C'est du délire !

- Je ne délire pas, Ziva, non seulement la petite mannequin n'a pas l'air de lui déplaire, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il me cache des choses, sur lui en particulier ! se défendit-il alors que l'ex-officier du Mossad levait les yeux au ciel.

- Je suis sûre que la ''petite mannequin'', comme tu dis, ne te déplais pas non plus ! railla-t-elle. Et cite-moi une seule chose qu'il te cacherait prétendument !

- Il a travaillé avec les Russes, mais il s'est montré très évasif, et a fui toutes mes questions à ce sujet ! contre-attaqua l'Italien en jetant un regard lourd de sens à sa coéquipière, qui baissa soudainement les yeux, le visage fermé. Drôle de coïncidence quand tout laisse à penser qu'Oulianov travaille pour le SVR !

- Oui, c'est vrai, il a travaillé avec les Russes, admit-elle en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, mal à l'aise. Mais il a ses raisons de ne pas vouloir t'en parler.

- Ah parce qu'en plus, tu sais ? s'étrangla-t-il. Tu aurais l'obligeance de m'expliquer ?

- Ce n'est pas à moi de le faire ! rétorqua-t-elle. C'est à lui de t'en parler, s'il le veut. Mais je peux te dire une chose : ça ne le rend pas suspect, loin de là. Et tu n'as aucun droit de le juger, on a tous des squelettes dans nos placards !

- D'accord, d'accord, reconnut-il, désireux de calmer sa partenaire qui s'était levée brusquement. J'essaierai de lui faire un peu plus confiance... Mais j'ai bien l'intention de découvrir ce qu'il cache !

- Je ne vais pas t'en empêcher, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour t'aider, conclut-elle, faisant mine de se laver les mains.

- Vendu ! s'amusa son coéquipier, avant d'esquisser un sourire communicatif et de plonger son regard joueur dans celui de la jeune femme. Maintenant, passons aux choses sérieuses. Il est temps pour le cafard de nous quitter ! »

.

Alexeï adressa un sourire rassurant à Devrim, installé au volant, lorsqu'il vit enfin Sasha Oulianov claquer avec rage la porte de la Mercedes dans laquelle ils s'étaient réfugiés.

Dans un grognement, la superbe mannequin passa sa main sur sa queue de cheval, qui avait parfaitement résisté malgré les assauts répétés des journalistes ayant encerclé l'hôtel. Dans le même temps, la voiture démarra pour fuir au plus vite le tumulte, et rejoindre le Burgundy, place des Vosges, où tous les invités VIP de la Fashion Week se retrouvaient pour célébrer le début de cette semaine exceptionnelle.

« Ca va, Sashoulka ? » s'enquit-il finalement.

En dépit des efforts fournis par Sergueï et le personnel de l'hôtel, le périmètre de sécurité défini pour éviter toute friction entre les nombreux admirateurs ou reporters et la jeune femme avait rapidement implosé sous la pression de la foule, et les contacts physiques s'étaient multipliés, forçant le petit garde du corps brun et sa cliente à jouer des coudes pour rejoindre la berline.

Et même si Alexeï connaissait assez bien sa patronne pour savoir qu'elle savait parfaitement prendre soin d'elle toute seule, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour cette sylphide aux grands airs, qui lui semblait toujours si fragile lorsqu'elle se retrouvait plongée au milieu de la cohue.

Pourtant, il lui suffit de croiser son regard calme et brillant pour avoir la réponse à sa question, avant qu'elle ne précise en esquissant un sourire moqueur :

« Très bien. J'ai rayé l'objectif de l'appareil photo d'un journaliste de _Libération _qui a dû lui coûter un bon mois de salaire avec mon bracelet-dromadaire, et probablement ouvert le front d'un journaliste du _Sun_ avec ma bague en diamant. La vie vaut officiellement le coup d'être vécue.

- Ca a fait ta journée, pas vrai ? glissa le colosse blond à l'oreille de la jeune femme qui acquiesça lentement.

- V pour Vendetta ! s'amusa-t-elle en formant un V à l'aide de son index et de son majeur. Comme pour Vintage, Versace ou Vuitton, d'ailleurs...

- Vendetta en Versace, sac Vuitton au bras si j'ai bien compris ? commenta le Russe en la regardant sortir de son sac un poudrier pour vérifier que son maquillage n'avait pas été endommagé lors de son altercation avec l'essaim de reporters et de fans.

- _Vi Versaci veniversum vivus vici_, énonça-t-elle, ses magnifiques yeux verts anxieux rivés sur son miroir, guettant toute imperfection même microscopique sur son visage. Par le pouvoir de Versace, j'ai, de mon vivant, conquis l'univers.

- Si seulement je pouvais te contredire... soupira son garde du corps. Malheureusement pour moi, ta phrase est pure vérité. Avec un grand V.

- Tu pourrais pourtant me contredire, rétorqua-t-elle en esquissant un sourire. Tu pourrais dire ''seulement l'univers ?''.

- Mademoiselle Oulianov, surveillez vos propos, la coupa Devrim en jetant un coup d'oeil amusé dans son rétroviseur. J'aimerais que votre ego puisse sortir de ma voiture lorsque nous serons arrivés à destination.

- Devrim, surveille tes propos, répliqua-t-elle du tac-au-tac, sarcastique. J'aimerais que tu restes en vie jusqu'à la fin de cette semaine pour me conduire à mes défilés.

- Vous venez de comprendre pourquoi elle aime tant frapper les journalistes de la presse libre, Devrim, commenta Alexeï, tout en sortant discrètement de sa poche son BlackBerry, dont il avait senti la vibration. La liberté d'expression la rend agressive.

- Liocha, tais-toi, tu sais bien que ce mot me file de l'eczéma ! siffla-t-elle à l'intention de son garde du corps, tout en réajustant son bracelet de force et en remettant en place sa bague en diamant noir.

- Qu'est-ce que je disais ? grommela le colosse, avant de baisser les yeux pour consulter son message, et d'afficher une expression subitement moins amusée. Des nouvelles du front, Sasha. »

Le silence retomba, alors que tous les visages se refermaient dans la Mercedes. L'Ukrainienne avait refermé son poudrier avec nervosité. Son chauffeur avait préféré se faire le plus discret possible, se concentrant sur sa conduite et s'efforçant d'ignorer la tension qu'il sentait régner à l'arrière de la berline.

Le moment de détente et de discussion décontractée à bâtons rompus entre Sasha et ses employés était terminé, pour ne pas dire oublié. La réalité de leur situation reprenait ses droits.

« Bonnes ou mauvaises ? » lâcha finalement la top model avec froideur.

Dans le regard bleu glacé de son garde du corps, elle ne put lire la réponse.

.

« Mais approche-toi, Tony, sinon, tu ne pourras jamais l'avoir ! lança Ziva, suivant de près la progression de son coéquipier qui, chaussure à la main, s'était armé de courage et était rentré dans la salle de bain au péril de sa vie pour affronter le monstre à six pattes tranquillement logé dans la douche.

- Tu veux le faire, peut être ? répliqua l'Italien, agacé et sentant une goutte de sueur perler sur son front alors que l'insecte faisait quelques pas, comme pour se rapprocher vers lui.

- Non, sans façon, merci ! admit-elle en reculant légèrement. Tu t'en sors, quand même ?

- Euh, oui, je crois, lâcha-t-il, peu rassuré, en s'approchant encore un peu du cafard, qui tendit ses antennes vers lui. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que l'écraser avec une chaussure soit l'idée du siècle...

- Tu veux peut être qu'on l'adopte ? ironisa l'Américaine en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Si on le garde, je propose qu'on l'appelle Oscar. Oscar le Cafard, précisa-t-il. Ca rend bien, je trouve.

- Bon, Tony, tue ce truc qu'on en finisse ! soupira-t-elle, sentant ses muscles se crisper en se remémorant l'image terrorisante de la bestiole gluante collée contre le carrelage de la douche.

- Attends, laisse-moi au moins lui dire au revoir ! rétorqua l'agent du NCIS, rassemblant ses forces et fermant les yeux pour se concentrer. Adieu, Oscar, je suis sûr que nous aurions pu avoir une vie très enrichissante, tous les trois. T'es sûre que tu ne veux pas qu'on en fasse un animal de compagnie, Ziva ? Un peu comme dans _Wall-E _? Ou qu'on lui apprenne à chanter pour qu'il fasse comme dans _Joe's Apartment_ ?

- Tony ! le pressa l'ex-officier du Mossad.

- Ok, ok, c'est bon, j'ai compris, tu n'aimes pas Oscar ! conclut-il en préparant son bras à abattre sa chaussure de toutes ses forces sur le cafard. C'est parti, bye Oscar ! un, deux... »

Alors même qu'il s'apprêtait à écraser l'insecte sans sourciller, la musique de _Magnum_ retentit à tue-tête dans la salle de bain, faisant fuir précipitamment Oscar le cafard et forçant Ziva à se boucher les oreilles.

Reposant vivement la chaussure et sortant de la pièce après avoir pris soin de refermer soigneusement la porte pour éviter que son cancrelat domestique n'ait l'excellente idée de visiter l'intégralité de la chambre d'hôtel, son lit y compris, il décrocha son téléphone :

« Agent très spécial Anthony DiNozzo ?

- DiNozzo ? répéta la voix, ayant visiblement tiqué sur le _très spécial_, tandis que Ziva se rapprochait de son coéquipier pour entendre ce qui se disait dans le téléphone. C'est Tayeb. J'ai des nouvelles d'Ulman. Et pas des bonnes. »

.

« Tu préfères la bonne ou la mauvaise nouvelle du front, Sashoulka ? lâcha Alexeï après avoir laissé la question de sa patronne en suspend le temps de finir la lecture du SMS envoyé par Sergueï.

- Commence par la bonne, comme ça, je pourrai te tuer après la mauvaise sans risquer d'être frustrée, rétorqua-t-elle sur un ton qui le poussa à se demander si elle plaisantait ou non.

- La bonne, c'est qu'Ulman a atterri à Téhéran i peine trente minutes, expliqua rapidement le colosse blond. Et que le général Qazvani a accepté d'assurer sa protection. Pas un Américain ne s'approchera de lui à moins de dix kilomètres.

- La mauvaise ? s'enquit la top model, sans montrer le moindre signe de soulagement, semblant indifférente au possible.

- Tu as eu l'oeil, admit-il en faisant une discrète grimace. Jonathan Tayeb n'est pas un simple flic, il travaille à la DCRI, et a joué les liaisons avec le Mossad. Il aurait aussi travaillé à Moscou, Sergueï se renseigne auprès de son réseau. Quant au NCIS et à Anthony DiNozzo, tu as une fiche détaillée qui t'attend à l'hôtel. Mais tu peux être sûre que l'alerte est passée d'orange à rouge.

- Pas grave, j'aime le rouge, rétorqua-t-elle en affichant l'expression la plus neutre possible, avant de sortir de son sac à main une cigarette et son briquet menthe. Devrim, on te quitte. J'ai besoin de fumer.

- Je vous en prie, mademoiselle Oulianov, commenta le Turc en tirant doucement la séparation en verre qui isolait l'avant de l'arrière de la voiture, et coupait aussi bien les odeurs que le son. A bientôt. »

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire, avant de tendre une cigarette à son garde du corps et d'allumer la sienne pour en tirer une longue taffe en se massant les sinus, l'air las et épuisé.

« Foutus flics, grommela-t-elle en secouant la tête alors que le Russe sortait une boîte d'allumettes de sa poche et embrasait l'une d'entre elle pour allumer à son tour son mégot. Comme si tout ça n'était pas déjà assez compliqué.

- Bof, on va faire avec, commenta le grand blond en haussant les épaules. Si les mailles du filet se resserrent, il suffit d'éviter le filet.

- Paroles de l'homme montant à cheval torse nu dans les steppes de la grande et belle Fédération de Russie ? » (1) ironisa l'Ukrainienne, soudainement plus détendue.

Son garde du corps, sourire aux lèvres, acquiesça silencieusement et respira le nuage de fumée que la top model avait négligemment exhalé dans sa direction.

« Il va falloir régler un autre problème, poursuivit la mannequin en fronçant les sourcils, visiblement contrariée par le problème en question. C'est Yael. Elle parle trop.

- Et comment veux-tu l'en empêcher ? commenta-t-il. Lui couper la langue ?

- Je pensais plutôt rompre avec l'agence dans son entier, expliqua-t-elle, sans tiquer sur le fait qu'Alexeï ne semblait pas plaisanter. Le directeur m'insupporte. L'agence m'est inutile. Et Yael est trop bavarde même si elle a pour l'instant fait du bon boulot.

- Yael est utile, lui fit-il remarquer alors qu'elle entrouvrait sa fenêtre pour chasser un peu de la fumée qui s'était accumulée à l'arrière de la berline. Et l'agence te normalise. Ils sont de ton côté, des alliés de choix qui te protègeront si besoin est.

- Je sais ce que font les alliés lorsqu'on a réellement besoin d'eux, cracha Sasha en relevant la tête, son regard devenu hautain et distant. Parce que tu es au sommet, ils sont de ton côté. Mais je sais comment ça se passe. Quand ton piédestal vacille et que tu appelles à l'aide, on te raccroche au nez. Tu auras beau rappeler, rappeler encore, tu tomberas sur messagerie. Kuli 3una.

[Trad. de l'arabe : tous des traîtres]

- Tu n'as pour l'instant jamais eu à te plaindre de ça, Sashoulka, commenta le Russe avec détachement, tandis que la top model posait doucement sa tête contre la vitre glacée et hochait la tête de mauvaise grâce, comprenant ce qu'il sous-entendait. Mais tu as raison, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il faut relâcher ta garde. Quant à Yael, elle va apprendre à tenir sa langue. »

Le message était clair, le regard entre la top model et son garde du corps entendu.

« Reste les deux flics, lâcha-t-elle en prenant une dernière bouffée de tabac, avant d'ouvrir sa fenêtre en grand pour jeter son mégot sur la route, rapidement imitée par son interlocuteur.

- Je peux m'en occuper, si tu veux, suggéra-t-il sur un ton détaché qui voulait tout dire.

- Bien au contraire, Liosha, c'est moi qui vais m'en charger, répliqua-t-elle, un petit sourire naissant sur ses lèvres, et son regard hautain traversé par une lueur malicieuse. Ca va être bien plus drôle...

- Je leur souhaite du plaisir ! s'amusa Alexeï en tapant doucement contre la petite vitre les séparant de Devrim, qui s'exécuta et l'ouvrit. Devrim, combien de temps ?

- A peine cinq minutes, nous sommes tout près. » affirma le chauffeur, profitant de s'être arrêté à un feu rouge pour se tourner légèrement vers la mannequin, qui semblait perdue dans ses pensées, en train de faire le vide en perspective de ce qui l'attendait.

La fin du trajet se fit en silence. Lorsqu'enfin la voiture se gara devant le Burgundy dans un ronronnement sourd, Sasha prit une grande inspiration, et posa fermement la main sur la poignée.

« Mademoiselle Oulianov ! l'interpella Devrim, la forçant à se retourner pour plonger ses iris dorés dans les yeux bruns du vieux chauffeurs. Vous n'êtes pas obligée. »

La top model sembla hésiter un instant, alors que son garde du corps la fixait, guettant sa réaction.

Enfin, après une seconde qui sembla interminable aux deux hommes, l'Ukrainienne lâcha en entrouvrant la portière, laissant entendre les cliquetis assourdissants des flashs et les hurlements des journalistes rameutant leurs collègues :

« Si. Il est temps que tout ça prenne fin. Et tant pis si les conditions ne sont pas idéales. »

Sans attendre une quelconque réaction à sa remarque fataliste, la jeune femme leur jeta un regard froid, avant de s'engouffrer hors de la Mercedes et de feindre un sourire à l'adresse des caméras.

Mais avant de refermer la portière de la berline et se prêter au jeu des caméras, une lueur malicieuse traversant son regard noisette assuré, elle ne put s'empêcher de souffler à ses employés restés silencieux et impressionnés par son cran :

« Après tout, on fait la guerre comme on veut, on la termine quand on peut ! » (2)

.

Le général Matthew Sanders jeta un coup d'oeil circulaire à la salle du Burgundy, dont le restaurant avait exceptionnellement été reconverti en salle de réception pour le cocktail d'ouverture de la Fashion Week.

Dans la vaste pièce s'entassaient milliardaires et célébrités, venues se réfugier sous les larges baies vitrées, la lumière chaleureuse des appliques orangées, et la fresque élégante qui ornait le plafond, loin des journalistes et des caméras.

Mais ce n'était pas pour les princes saoudiens ou les requins de la finance que le général Sanders avait fui ses cinq gardes du corps, tous des US Marines, pour venir à cette soirée où le champagne coulait à flot, et dont l'ambiance différait en tout point des réunions d'Etat-Major auxquelles il avait l'habitude d'être convié.

Non, s'il avait échappé à la surveillance de ses protecteurs, sans craindre le moins du monde un assassinat puisqu'il n'était après tout qu'un général américain inconnu du grand public, anonymes parmi les anonymes dans la foule parisienne, c'était parce qu'il savait que les mannequins afflueraient à cette réception chic et fashion.

Au fil des années, il avait fini par repérer les endroits où les top models défilant pour la Fashion Week étaient susceptibles de se rendre, et le travail de sa femme était devenu la meilleure des excuses pour se décharger de ses fonctions le temps d'une semaine de la mode pour venir séduire les plus belles femmes de l'univers.

Parce que même si Matthew Sanders aimait son épouse de tout son coeur, il était incapable de résister à une belle femme, et les mannequins étaient devenus une addiction depuis la première Fashion Week à laquelle il avait assisté, pressé par sa compagne.

Bien mal en avait pris à Ashley Sanders, qui depuis douze ans de mariage s'était résolue à voir son mari papillonner aux soirées des Fashion Weeks, notamment celle de Paris, sans pouvoir rien y faire.

Et ce soir-là, le général américain était bien décidé, quitte à tromper son épouse le temps d'une nuit, à choisir la plus belle femme de l'assemblée. Jusque là, aucune n'avait réussi à le convaincre. Aucune ne lui avait tapé dans l'oeil, aucune ne l'avait séduit au premier regard. Aucune ne méritait une infidélité de sa part.

Poussant un discret soupir, Sanders s'approcha d'un serveur portant sur son plateau des coupes de champagne, et en saisit deux verres, décidé à compenser sa déception par une cuite sans précédents.

Alors qu'il achevait la première flûte, il se demanda si les bulles lui étaient montées à la tête et provoquaient chez lui des hallucinations.

Sous ses yeux, la plus parfaite des créatures, au port de tête altier, moulée dans une robe dorée fendue jusqu'à mi-cuisses, perchée sur des talons aiguilles couleur chair, aux yeux noisette décapants de beauté, venait de passer la porte.

Sans un regard pour l'employé de l'hôtel auquel elle lança négligemment sa veste nude, elle se glissa entre les membres de la jet-set et les hommes de sang royal, saluant parfois quelques connaissances et échangeant quelques mots avec eux, avant de poursuivre son chemin jusqu'au buffet.

Incapable de détacher ses yeux de l'apparition, il la vit se faire bousculer par une autre mannequin, qui s'aplatit aussitôt en excuses, et ne reçut en échange qu'un regard hautain à la limite de la condescendance, mais cette attitude-même ne parvint à refroidir ses ardeurs.

Lorsqu'enfin elle se rapprocha du buffet et attrapa sur le plateau du serveur une coupe de champagne, qu'elle porta à ses lèvres avec la plus exquise élégance, il n'y tint plus et s'approcha d'elle, arborant son sourire le plus charmeur :

« Je vous recommande la bouchée au saumon fumé, elle est délicieuse. »

La jeune femme se tourna vivement dans sa direction, braquant ses iris dorés sur lui et achevant de l'attirer dans ses filets si ce n'était déjà fait.

« Merci pour le conseil, cher monsieur, répondit-elle en esquissant un sourire à couper le souffle, avant de saisir entre ses doigts le petit amuse-bouche. A qui ai-je d'ailleurs l'honneur ?

- Matthew Sanders ! s'empressa-t-il de répondre en lui tendant la main, sans plus vraiment savoir ce qu'il faisait et disait. Général Matthew Sanders. Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Matthew ou Matt.

- Général Matthew Sanders... répéta-t-elle en allongeant chacune des syllabes avec une sensualité qui l'absorba bien trop pour qu'il puisse remarquer que les pupilles de son interlocutrice s'étaient affinées comme celles d'un fauve flairant l'odeur du sang et que sa langue glissait discrètement sur ses dents immaculées comme si elle se délectait déjà du goût qu'aurait sa chasse. Eh bien, mon général, vous m'avez l'air d'un homme de goût. Je sens que nous allons étrangement bien nous entendre... »

* * *

Une petite (ou une longue !) review pour une auteure en détresse ?

PS : le titre fait référence non seulement au film de James McTeigue et à la vendetta de Sasha, mais aussi à celle de Tony et Ziva contre leur cafard, capitale pour l'intrigue il faut bien l'avouer ^^

* * *

(1) « L'homme montant à cheval torse nu dans les steppes de la grande et belle Fédération de Russie » fait référence à une photo assez extraordinaire de Vladimir Poutine datant (me semble-t-il) de 2009, où on le voit justement à cheval, torse nu, dans les steppes de Russie. Je vous recommande d'aller y jeter un coup d'œil, elle est plutôt sympa !

(2) « On fait la guerre comme on veut, on la termine quand on peut »

Citation de _L'art de la guerre _de Machiavel


	10. Angoisses nocturnes

Hello everyone !

Ayant pas mal d'annonces à vous faire, je vais commencer par ce qui est, et sera toujours, le plus important : mille mercis pour vos reviews, vos mises en alerte ou en favoris, je vous adore, et vous êtes des lecteurs merveilleux !

De mon côté, je suis autrement moins merveilleuse. Non seulement je rame pour poster mes suites et je ne reviewe plus les fics que je suivais habituellement, mais ça ne risque pas vraiment d'aller en s'améliorant... Autant je me refuse à laisser mes fics incomplètes, autant j'ai de plus en plus de mal à trouver l'inspiration pour les poursuivre (angoisse de la page blanche, quand tu nous tiens...), ce qui me rend quasi-impossible de prévoir le délai de mes prochains postages. D'autre part, ma vie est un peu (beaucoup) chamboulée ces derniers temps, me laissant vraiment très peu de temps pour venir sur ce site, pour ne pas dire carrément pas du tout, donc je ne sais pas du tout quand je pourrai reviewer vos fics...

Toujours est-il que je ne vais pas vous planter comme ça, que je ne _veux_ pas vous planter comme ça, et que je ne voulais pas vous annoncer ça sans vous proposer un petit chapitre, écrit il y a un bout de temps et que je viens de compléter ce soir.

Je ne sais pas trop quoi vous dire, sinon que je suis désolée de ne pas tenir mes engagements vis-à-vis des reviews, et de ne pas pouvoir vous assurer de tenir ceux en matière de suites...

Et maintenant que j'ai écrit ce petit topo, je me rends compte que ça ne me laisse pas le temps de répondre individuellement à toutes vos super reviews... C'est officiel, je crains.

Malgré cette cascade de mauvaises nouvelles, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et vous assure que dès que j'aurai le temps et l'inspiration, je reviendrai vers vous : je ne vous oublie pas ;)

* * *

Un ronronnement.

Non, un grésillement.

Comme une perceuse provenant de la chambre d'au-dessus. Ou une sono mal réglée. Ou un écran de télévision couvert de parasites, et quelqu'un essayant désespérément de déplacer l'antenne pour enfin pouvoir suivre son programme.

« Foutu hôtel... » grommela Tony entre ses dents en se tournant une fois de plus dans son lit, cherchant une position qui lui permettrait d'échapper au bruit, sans succès.

Non seulement il avait été forcé d'échanger sa chambre avec celle de Ziva, qui avait catégoriquement refusé de dormir dans la partie de la suite où s'était tenu l'énorme cafard dans l'après-midi, et se retrouvait de ce fait exposé à la menace de voir Oscar surgir à tout moment de la bouche d'aération où il avait dû se réfugier pour une lui faire une petite léchouille, de préférence sur le visage, mais il allait en plus être privé de sommeil à cause du type qui voulait visiblement essayer de régler sa télé, très probablement pour visionner un film X au vu de la clientèle luxueuse de l'établissement.

Quand son calvaire prendrait-il fin ?

Poussant un grognement las, il choisit finalement de se coucher sur le dos et de fixer le plafond pour occuper la nuit blanche qu'il sentait se profiler.

Alors qu'il contemplait la fissure principale, ses ramifications et les taches d'humidité d'un marron peu engageant, il se décida finalement à se lever.

Aller jusqu'aux toilettes lui donnait l'espoir illusoire que, peut être, quand il reviendrait, le bruit aurait cessé, et il pourrait enfin dormir. Et aussi futile et mince soit-il, il ne pouvait décemment pas, dans la situation où il se trouvait, renoncer à quoi que soit se rapprochant de l'espoir.

Marchant à pas de loup pour traverser la suite et rejoindre la salle de bain qui était devenue celle de sa coéquipière, il remarqua soudain les deux yeux chocolat qui le fixaient dans la pénombre.

« Ziva ? lâcha-t-il, surpris. Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?

- Bravo, Sherlock ! ironisa-t-elle en allumant la lampe de sa table de chevet, forçant Tony à cligner frénétiquement des yeux.

- Je déteste quand tu manques de sommeil, tu deviens sarcastique, et c'est agaçant, rétorqua-t-il en esquissant un sourire en coin. Toi aussi, tu as du bruit dans ta chambre ? Ou c'est le cafard qui t'inquiète ?

- Non, non, rien de tout ça, le corrigea-t-elle. Disons d'autres types d'angoisses nocturnes.

- Tu veux en parler ? suggéra-t-il. Que mon insomnie soit au moins utile à quelqu'un.

- Non, ça va aller, lui assura-t-elle en haussant les épaules, alors que son regard perdu au loin voulait dire tout le contraire. Tu devrais aller te recoucher, du boulot t'attend demain matin.

- Toi aussi, et tu n'as pas d'excuse pour passer une nuit blanche, alors raconte-moi tout ! » rétorqua-t-il en posant sa main sur son épaule pour lui indiquer de se pousser et de lui laisser une petite place sur son lit.

Elle fit mine d'hésiter, avant de céder et le laisser s'installer à ses côtés. Après quelques secondes à profiter de sa chaleur et à respirer son odeur rassurante, l'Israélienne lâcha finalement :

« Je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir t'en parler.

- Tu n'es pas obligée, commenta simplement son coéquipier en glissant discrètement son bras derrière la nuque de la jeune femme. Mais si tu te décides, je suis là, et je ne risque pas d'aller très loin... Oscar m'attend dans la pièce d'à côté.

- Pitié, dis-moi que tu n'as pas _réellement_ donné un prénom à un cafard... ironisa-t-elle, s'autorisant un sourire pour la première fois depuis ce qui avait semblé une éternité à l'agent très spécial.

- Ne te plains pas, j'aurais pu l'appeler Chuck Norris après qu'il soit ressorti indemne d'un coup de sèche-cheveux que je lui ai asséné ! » répliqua-t-il sur le même ton, la faisant rire franchement.

Le silence retomba rapidement, Ziva retrouvant son attitude immobile et songeuse, sous le regard protecteur et touché de son ami.

« Je suis stressée pour demain, avoua-t-elle finalement en tournant légèrement son visage vers lui, plongeant ses grands yeux chocolat dans ceux noisette de l'Italien. Je n'ai quasiment jamais été angoissée par une mission d'assassinat, mais je n'arrive pas à dormir à cause d'un casting Chanel. Et... j'ai vaguement l'impression d'être pathétique.

- Tu plaisantes ? s'étrangla Tony, surpris par la remarque de l'Américaine. Toi, pathétique ? Tu es la fille la plus courageuse que je connaisse ! N'importe quel agent du NCIS à peu près sensé aurait fui à toute vitesse et attrapé le premier avion pour Washington si on lui avait donné cette assignation, mais toi, tu as décidé de rester, et de jouer cette comédie pendant une semaine. Je ne vois rien de moins pathétique et de plus brave que ça.

- C'est gentil, Tony, mais je sais tout ce que tu me racontes est du pudding, rétorqua-t-elle, alors que son coéquipier se retenait de justesse de la corriger. Ce n'est pas courageux du tout, c'est lâche, au contraire. Quand je pense à toutes ces nuits où j'ai parfaitement dormi alors que j'allais au devant d'opération à hauts risques le lendemain... Si mon père me voyait, j'imagine à peine ce qu'il dirait...

- Si ton père te voyait, il serait impressionné, Ziva, asséna doucement l'agent senior en jouant délicatement avec l'une de ses boucles brunes du bout des doigts. Parce que tu es en dehors de ton élément, mais que tu fonces quand même. Et c'est normal que tu sois stressée. Même les super ninjas ont le droit d'avoir peur, tu sais.

- On ne m'y a jamais vraiment autorisée, murmura-t-elle, comme si elle avouait le plus honteux des secrets. Et je ne me le suis jamais vraiment autorisé...

- Alors apprends à avoir peur ! s'exclama-t-il en riant. Il y a de bonnes peurs, et c'est celle qui va te permettre de passer les castings haut-la-main.

- Hilarant, Tony, tu as d'autres blagues de ce genre en stock ? lâcha-t-elle, sarcastique, sans pouvoir s'empêcher d'esquisser un léger sourire.

- C'est pas une blague, ninja ! répliqua-t-il, l'air faussement outré, avant de sourire à son tour. Et puis, s'ils ne te choisissent pas, c'est qu'ils ont mauvais goût. »

Elle le fixa un instant, comme surprise, avant de laisser sa tête retomber sur son oreiller et se lover contre lui en étouffant un bâillement.

« Maintenant, essaye de dormir, Zee, chuchota-t-il en voyant les paupières de la jeune femme cligner de plus en plus lentement.

- Tu ne t'en vas pas, hein ? demanda-t-elle, déjà plongée dans un demi-sommeil alors que son corps se relâchait au contact de celui de son ami.

- Je ne m'en vais pas, ne t'en fais pas, répondit-il à voix basse alors qu'elle se laissait enfin aller au sommeil. Tout va bien se passer, Ziva. »

Puis, tandis qu'elle achevait de sombrer dans ses bras et qu'il repensait à la succession d'événements troublants qui avaient composé sa journée, en particulier la découverte de l'existence d'Hassan Ulman et les deux yeux noisette aux reflets dorés d'une mannequin qui lui faisait froid dans le dos pour des raisons qu'il était incapable d'analyser, il ajouta comme pour lui-même :

« Oui, tout va bien se passer. »

.

_Anthony DiNozzo Junior. Citoyenneté américaine. 42 ans cette année. Et son patron, Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Ancien sniper, surnommé le renard argenté. Un an à travailler en Russie, contre le régime soviétique. Infiltré au sein du KGB. Ayant permis le démantèlement d'une cellule d'espionnage soviétique à Washington. Parlant couramment le russe. Désormais agent spécial du NCIS. NCIS. NCIS ?_

Sasha reposa le dossier sur la table basse tout en se massant les tempes, fatiguée.

Les mots se mélangeaient dans sa tête, comme pris dans la tempête qui emportait toutes ses certitudes.

En elle-même, sa cible était facile à atteindre en plein cœur. Le général Sanders était doté d'une intelligence relativement limitée, s'avérait aisément manipulable, et semblait penser davantage avec son entrejambe qu'avec son cerveau dès lors qu'il était en présence d'une jolie femme.

Et elle était une superbe femme, ce qui s'était révélé un immense avantage.

Parce que même si elle avait passé une soirée épouvantable à refréner coûte que coûte les ardeurs d'un homme qui, dès la seconde où il l'avait vue, l'avait voulue dans son lit, elle savait déjà presque tout des manœuvres dans le Golfe Persique prévues pour la semaine prochaine par la marine américaine. Avec un peu plus d'insistance, il lui aurait peut être même décrit le plan d'attaque précis qu'envisageaient ses alliés israéliens contre la République islamique d'Iran.

Mais elle n'avait pas insisté. Elle s'était contentée de récupérer les coordonnées et l'adresse à Paris de l'exaspérant général, et avait constaté avec satisfaction que ce type était du genre à révéler son code de carte bleue à la première inconnue venue, à partir du moment où elle était affublée d'une longue crinière blonde et d'interminables jambes.

« Tu penses à quoi ? »

L'Ukrainienne haussa les épaules, tournant lentement son visage vers l'importun qui venait de l'interpeller. Après avoir toisé le garde du corps brun pendant quelques secondes, elle lâcha sans conviction :

« Je réfléchis à qui et à combien je vais pouvoir vendre les manœuvres américaines dans le Golfe Persique.

- Iran ? suggéra Sergueï en lui tendant une tasse encore fumante, dont elle s'empara avec avidité.

- Ou Israël, répliqua-t-elle, avant de fermer les yeux pour profiter de la sensation qu'offrait le lait chaud et légèrement vanillé coulant dans gorge. Ils seraient prêts à donner beaucoup pour mon silence. Ca va se jouer au plus offrant.

- Pour une Russe, tu as une politique économique bien libérale, commenta-t-il en esquissant un sourire, rapidement imitée par la top model à l'air toujours songeur. Et si tu me disais ce qui te préoccupe vraiment ?

- Que tu aies de fortes chances de gagner la partie d'échecs qu'on a engagée ce matin, éluda-t-elle en indiquant d'un regard l'échiquier reposant tranquillement sur une commode, dans l'angle de la pièce.

- Echec ne veut pas dire mat, souligna-t-il en jetant un coup d'oeil à la partie, avant de fixer son regard brun sur elle. Et réponds à ma question pour de vrai. »

Elle poussa un long soupir avant de déplier ses longues jambes et lui faire face, tasse de lait à la main.

« NCIS, DCRI, KGB, FSB, URSS, énonça-t-elle en commençant à faire les cent pas dans la pièce, ses yeux noisette rivés sur le carrelage. Ces acronymes me donnent mal à la tête.

- Ces flics n'ont rien contre toi, Sasha, commenta simplement le Russe, la faisant relever la tête. Et ne trouveront rien.

- Ce n'est pas ça qui m'inquiète, répliqua-t-elle sèchement. Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est que ces deux idiots risquent bien de compromettre mon contrat.

- C'est ton dernier coup, lâcha-t-il simplement. Ca ne te plaît pas que le destin s'amuse à mettre un peu de piment pour ton grand final ? »

Un sourire énigmatique se dessina aussitôt sur le visage de l'Ukrainienne alors qu'elle échangeait un regard entendu avec son garde du corps.

Quel professionnel n'aimait pas les défis ?

Ils furent soudainement interrompus dans leur discussion silencieuse par un jappement enthousiaste et un bruit de pas sur le carrelage du hall.

« Sergueï, l'extérieur est _safe_, pas de problème pour cette nuit, énonça Alexeï en déboulant dans le salon, Ghadamès sur ses talons. Et tu prends le premier tour de garde comme prévu. Tiens, Sasha, encore debout ?

- Encore debout, merci de t'en inquiéter, papa ! ironisa-t-elle, avant de s'accroupir pour accueillir avec joie son lévrier dans ses bras. Salut Ghad, tu as essuyé tes coussinets avant de rentrer ?

- Si la question est : peut-il dormir avec toi sans massacrer les draps en soie du Plaza-Athénée, la réponse est oui, j'ai bien nettoyé ses petites pattes ! se moqua le colosse blond en sortant une cigarette de sa poche. Tu me prêtes ton briquet, Sashoulka ?

- Tout de suite, mon colonel ! répondit-elle sur le même ton en sortant son briquet vert menthe de la poche de son vieux sweat fétiche tout en se redressant pour pouvoir le tendre à son garde du corps.

- Merci, lâcha-t-il avant d'étouffer un bâillement. Bon, la compagnie, je vous laisse, je vais fumer ma dernière cigarette de la journée tranquillement et aller me coucher. A demain matin ! »

Ses deux interlocuteurs maugréèrent un vague « Spokoynoy nochi » [Trad. du russe : bonne nuit], avant que la jeune femme ne se tourne à nouveau vers Sergueï et n'esquisse un sourire d'excuse :

« Bon, je pense que je vais aller me coucher aussi, des défilés m'attendent... Et arrête de fixer mon briquet comme ça, il suffit de me demander si tu le veux.

- Je n'en ai pas besoin, rétorqua-t-il aussitôt alors qu'elle posait un regard interrogateur sur lui. Je me demandais juste... Si ça ne te faisait pas de mal de le voir tous les jours. »

Le visage de la mannequin se ferma aussitôt. Machinalement, ses doigts se refermèrent sur le petit objet vert, alors qu'un petit sourire triste se dessinait sur son visage. Après quelques secondes passées à contempler le briquet, elle releva la tête et posa sur lui deux grands yeux légèrement humides qui semblèrent dorés au garde du corps.

« Ca me brise le cœur, avoua-t-elle. Mais ça me rappelle que j'en ai un. Spokoynoy nochi, Sergueï. »

Sur ces mots, elle traversa vivement le salon et referma fermement la porte de sa chambre derrière elle.

La dernière chose que Sergueï put entendre fut un discret reniflement, avant que la suite ne sombre dans le silence complet et la pénombre.

.

Lorsque le général Matthew Sanders rentra dans sa chambre d'hôtel aux alentours de minuit, il poussa la porte avec la plus grande précaution, s'attendant à découvrir une pièce plongée dans la pénombre. Pourtant, lorsqu'il pénétra dans la suite, il manqua de sursauter en découvrant sa femme tranquillement installée sur son canapé, discutant avec son assistante Vanessa des grands thèmes qu'elle devrait aborder dans son article sur la Fashion Week, et faisant un bilan des photos de défilés qu'elles avaient réussi jusque là à récupérer.

« Chéri, tu rentres tard ! s'exclama Ashley, alors que la femme qui lui servait d'esclave et occasionnellement de manucure/pédicure tournait à son tour ses grands yeux bruns vers lui.

- Je sais, fit-il mine de s'excuser, mais je suis parti me promener un peu dans Paris.

- La prochaine fois, préviens-moi, rétorqua-t-elle tout en sachant pertinemment que son mari lui mentait, mais préférant garder un minimum de dignité devant son assistante qui posait déjà son regard moqueur sur elle. Et prends tes gardes du corps, ça m'évitera de m'inquiéter pour toi !

- Compte sur moi, chérie, affirma-t-il, se prêtant au jeu, avant de l'embrasser sur le front et de s'éloigner d'elles. Bon, je vais aller prendre une douche. Travaillez bien, mesdames ! »

Sitôt qu'il eut disparu dans la pièce voisine, Ashley ne put étouffer un soupir et prit sa tête entre ses mains, l'air préoccupé. N'y tenant plus, Vanessa, qui désirait ardemment que sa patronne retrouve rapidement ses esprits pour pouvoir espérer rentrer dans sa propre chambre d'hôtel avant quatre heures du matin, lâcha finalement :

« Qu'est-ce qui vous ennuie comme ça, Ashley ? Votre mari est juste parti faire un tour dans Paris et est rentré un peu tard... _No big deal_ !

- C'est beaucoup plus compliqué que ça, Vanessa, répliqua la journaliste, les yeux perdus dans le vague et la voix lointaine. Tellement plus compliqué qu'à chaque fois que je le vois sortir comme ça, je peux pas m'empêcher de me dire qu'un jour ou l'autre, l'une de ses petites escapades nocturnes sans réflexion et sans protection lui sera fatale...

* * *

Une petite review pour une auteure à la dérive ? Qui sait, peut être que ça me redonnera de l'inspiration... et si vous êtes capables de faire des reviews magiques, je suis aussi ok pour faire apparaître la journée de 48h d'un coup de baguette ! ^.^


	11. Beautiful day

**BEAUTIFUL DAY**

Hello !

Après une longue absence sur cette fic, me revoici avec un tout nouveau chapitre (que j'ai essayé de faire long), où vous devriez voir un peu de Tiva et une certaine évolution dans l'enquête qui j'espère vous plaira !

Je vous présente encore mes excuses pour le délai, mais l'inspiration ne m'est revenue que récemment, et je tiens à vous remercier pour vos reviews qui ont aidé ma muse à revenir un peu plus vite, ainsi que ceux qui ont pu ajouter cette histoire à leurs alertes ou leurs favoris :)

Merci vraiment à tous, et même si je n'ai (encore) pas le temps de vous répondre individuellement (j'ai franchement honte de moi quand je vois à quel point vous êtes géniaux pour me laisser toutes ces reviews :s), je vous suis vraiment très, très reconnaissante !

Sur ce, comme au bon vieux temps, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Précédemment dans Catwalk :

Ziva et Tony sont envoyés à Paris pour enquêter sur une série de meurtres (un général du commandement intégré de l'OTAN lors de la Volvo Fashion Week à Moscou en 2011, le chef de Cabinet du ministre de la Défense français à Milan en 2011 puis un chef de l'Etat Major international en janvier 2012, un proche de la famille Al-Thani du Qatar à Istanbul, un membre d'une cellule terroriste tchétchène à Dubai et enfin deux généraux britanniques à Londres. Bref, ne retenez surtout pas tout ça, c'étai simplement pour rappeler qu'il y avait eu un grand nombre de morts, et en particulier de morts autrefois _très_ influents) dont on soupçonne Sasha Oulianov, mannequin ukrainien, d'être responsable étant donné qu'elle était présente à tous les défilés où ont eu lieu les meurtres, et entretient des liaisons dangereuses avec des régimes peu appréciés des Etats-Unis.

Lorsqu'ils arrivent à Paris, Ziva se retrouve sous couverture en tant que mannequin sous le nom de Ziva Vidal tandis que Tony est forcé de collaborer avec un officier de la DCRI, Jonathan, ancien agent de liaison des services secrets français avec le Mossad puis avec le FSB russe, ce qui ne manque pas d'éveiller les soupçons de notre agent très spécial du NCIS.

Dans les précédents chapitres, Ziva avait fait connaissance avec Marion, celle qui va lui servir d'agent pour l'introduire dans le milieu du mannequinat, et Tony et Jonathan avaient rendu une petite visite à Sasha qui ne leur en avait pas appris beaucoup sur elle (pour un petit résumé des informations sur Sasha, rendez-vous au chapitre 6, tout est détaillé).

Sur ce très long résumé dans lequel j'ai pourtant dû oublier pas mal de choses importantes et donner pas mal de détails inutiles, je vous (re)souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

« Ziva, t'es prête ? cria Tony depuis la salle de bain, s'aspergeant d'une nouvelle dose d'eau de toilette tout en s'assurant d'un coup d'œil fugitif que son ami Oscar le cafard était toujours caché dans la bouche d'aération et pas en embuscade, prêt à fondre sur lui et à le faire hurler comme une fillette de 10 ans devant une araignée. Il est déjà 6h50 !

- Ne t'en fais pas, Tony, tu seras bien en retard comme prévu pour ton premier jour ! ironisa-t-elle depuis l'autre côté de la porte. Et je suis prête, c'est toi qui lambines ! »

Après encore quelques secondes passées à se recoiffer et à se contempler dans le miroir, l'agent très spécial sortit, l'air vexé et passa sans même un regard pour Ziva qui leva les yeux au ciel, amusée par l'attitude infantile de son collègue.

Elle le suivit tant bien que mal à l'extérieur de la chambre, habillée comme la veille n'étant pas assez équipée en treggings (1) et talons aiguilles pour pouvoir espérer piocher dans sa propre garde-robe, et lâcha alors qu'elle traversait le couloir à ses côtés :

« Tu crois que la réception aurait à disposition des plans de métro ? Il faut que je retrouve Marion à Havre-Caumartin, et je n'ai pas envie de me perdre et d'avoir à faire tous les couloirs de métro avec ces chaussures-là.

- Les types n'ont déjà pas d'eau chaude à nous fournir, je vois mal comment ils pourraient avoir des plans de métro... commenta l'Italien en haussant les épaules. Mais tu peux toujours tenter. Sinon, on t'a déjà dit que tu étais très sexy habillée comme ça ?

- Hum, je crois oui, un dragueur invétéré d'origine italienne a déjà évoqué ce fait hier ! plaisanta-t-elle alors qu'il lui adressait un sourire en coin charmeur en pressant le bouton de l'ascenseur.

- Tu me le présenteras, ça m'a l'air d'un homme avec beaucoup de goût, répliqua-t-il en l'invitant à entrer la première dans la cabine.

- Si on exclut ses goûts en matière d'eau de Cologne, on peut dire ça comme ça, oui, se moqua-t-elle tout en le remerciant d'un hochement de la tête pour son geste de gentleman alors qu'il montait à son tour dans la cage d'acier.

- Tu es de mauvaise foi, David, tu adores mon eau de Cologne, c'est juste que tu ne veux pas l'avouer. » répliqua-t-il sur le même ton alors que l'ascenseur s'ébranlait.

Elle minauda un instant, hésitant entre lui lancer une nouvelle pique et admettre qu'elle adorait effectivement son eau de Cologne, au point d'en avoir aspergé son écharpe pour se donner du courage pour la journée qui l'attendait, mais adopta finalement un silence et un sourire coupables que Tony ne manqua pas de repérer.

Celui-ci ouvrit la bouche, tout sourire, prêt à commenter, mais le ding de l'ascenseur annonçant leur arrivée au rez-de-chaussée le coupa dans son élan. Ce qu'il voulait dire ne regardait qu'eux deux, et certainement pas la vieille et bedonnante réceptionniste qui les fixait avec un mélange de curiosité malsaine et d'agacement certain.

« Le petit-déjeuner n'ouvre pas avant 7h, et il est 6h53, siffla-t-elle à leur intention alors qu'ils échangeaient un regard entendu, se confirmant mutuellement ce qu'ils pensaient de cette très désagréable bonne femme.

- Oui merci, mais on ne cherchait pas à petit-déjeuner, répondit Ziva, prenant les choses en main en sachant que même si Tony réussissait à capter quelques bribes de français, jamais il n'arriverait à formuler une phrase décente, et qu'elle ne comptait certainement pas sur cette femme pour connaître l'anglais. En revanche, si vous aviez un plan du métro à nous proposer, ce ne serait pas de refus…

- Pas de plans de métro, répliqua-t-elle, visiblement pas décidée à gaspiller sa salive en formulant une phrase complète pour une Américaine. Demandez au guichet à l'entrée de la station Franklin Roosevelt. Vous voulez laisser votre clé ? »

L'ex-officier du Mossad acquiesça avant de déposer l'objet en question sur le bureau et faire signe à Tony qu'ils pouvaient quitter l'hôtel sans s'inquiéter : le premier qui retournerait à la chambre récupérerait les clés et attendrait l'autre.

« Bon, je suppose que c'est ici que se séparent nos chemins ? lâcha l'Italien une fois qu'ils eurent franchi la porte.

- J'en ai bien peur… commenta-t-elle, avant de poser sa main sur son épaule, puis de la retirer aussi sec, comme si elle avait subitement considéré que le geste était inapproprié, et de s'éloigner en direction du métro, gênée, en esquissant un timide geste de la main en signe au revoir. Prie pour moi, en tout cas, je vais en avoir sérieusement besoin pour mon casting !

- Et moi, je vais avoir besoin de plus que des prières pour supporter ton ex-collègue et ta future copine russe et mannequin… » murmura-t-il en lui souriant alors qu'elle s'éloignait d'un pas rapide et dans un déhancher qui lui plaisait particulièrement.

Lorsqu'enfin il la perdit de vue, il se mit lui-même en route sans se presser pour le QG où devait déjà l'attendre Jonathan. Après tout, il n'était que 7h05, il avait encore tout son temps avant d'atteindre le quart d'heure de retard habituel qu'il avait au NCIS.

.

« Sasha, tu en es où, là ? » lança Sergueï en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre et en constatant que sa patronne n'avait toujours pas rejoint le salon où il l'attendait depuis un bon quart d'heure.

N'obtenant pas de réponse, il poussa un léger soupir. Sa nuit avait été courte, tout comme celle d'Alexeï, mais c'était malgré tout à lui qu'avait été confiée la mission d'escorter la top model jusqu'à son casting chez Chanel. Mais auparavant, il lui fallait l'accompagner jusqu'à l'ambassade d'Ukraine où elle avait « des affaires à régler », terme hautement générique qui signifiait dans les grandes lignes qu'elle devait prendre contact avec ses partenaires en affaires restés au pays. Et peut être s'assurer une protection diplomatique au cas où les affaires en question tourneraient mal…

Mais pour le moment, peu importait ce qu'elle ferait à l'ambassade, le plus important était d'y arriver.

« Sasha ! répéta-t-il, haussant un peu le ton. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Il vit aussitôt une tornade blonde débouler de la chambre, son lévrier afghan sur les talons, et retourner chaque coin du salon, déplaçant les coussins, et allant même jusqu'à soulever un tapis.

« Mes Jimmy Choo, expliqua-t-elle en relevant ses yeux noisette vers lui, l'air profondément traumatisé. Mes Jimmy Choo noires et dorées, avec la semelle en liège, tu sais ? Je ne les retrouve pas, je les avais sorties hier… »

Il esquissa un sourire désolé, n'ayant pas la moindre idée d'où pouvait se trouver la paire de sandales qu'elle rechercherait parmi les centaines de milliers qu'elle possédait.

Elle répondit à son silence par un grognement agacé, avant de se mettre à fouiller les tiroirs, en quête de ses chaussures fétiches.

« Ordonne la pendaison de la femme de ménage, je les avais laissées juste ici, à côté du tapis, et c'est forcément elle qui les a déplacées ! siffla la jeune femme tout en passant une main dans ses longs cheveux ondulés, puis en rajustant son pull en cachemire et son jean slim. Je vais devenir dingue, je t'assure que je les avais laissées là… »

Alors que Sergueï se taisait toujours et entamait une petite prière pour la femme de ménage qui, à défaut d'être pendue, avait de fortes chances de se retrouver sans emploi d'ici la fin de la journée, un petit jappement retentit dans la suite.

La jeune femme en déduisit immédiatement sa provenance et fonça dans le boudoir voisin, où elle découvrit Ghadamès couché au pied des sandales tant convoitées.

« Merci mon chien, tu es la 8ème merveille du monde, murmura-t-elle en l'embrassant sur la tête alors qu'il remuait doucement la queue, content d'avoir satisfait sa maîtresse. Et comment ça se fait que tu comprennes ce que je cherche, toi ?

- Il commence à te connaître, lui aussi, rétorqua son garde du corps dans un sourire alors qu'elle glissait son pied dans ses compensées tout en enfilant de son bras libre sa veste à épaulettes militaires dorées.

- Un chien libyen vient d'obtenir la grâce d'une femme de ménage, le monde ne tourne pas rond. Tu es mal dressé, Ghad, commenta-t-elle en adressant un clin d'œil à son lévrier qui répondit par un ''ouaf'' enthousiaste. Bon, je suis prête, quand tu veux.

- On n'attendait plus que toi, ironisa le Russe, avant de faire signe à la jeune femme de passer devant. Après vous, votre Altesse Royale.

- Je préfère votre Altesse Sérénissime, mais je devrais m'y faire, lâcha-t-elle sur un ton assez neutre pour laisser Sergueï se demander s'il devait prendre sa réponse au second degré ou non. Au fait, tant que j'y pense, tu as reçu des propositions pour les manœuvres dans le Golfe ?

- L'Iran a fait une proposition, Israël une contre-proposition, commenta-t-il simplement, avant de sortir son téléphone et le glisser sous le nez de la jolie blonde. Voilà combien ils t'en proposent. »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil au SMS qu'il lui montrait, avant d'hésiter un instant.

« Le quadruple, et je donne l'information à qui la voudra, trancha-t-elle avec fermeté.

- Le… quadruple ? répéta Sergueï, interdit, alors qu'elle se rapprochait de la porte blindée de la suite, prête à sortir. Tu te rends compte de la somme que ça fait ?

- Tu te rends compte qu'il s'agit de manœuvres top secrètes pouvant décider de qui sera le vainqueur d'une guerre mondiale potentielle ? répliqua-t-elle sur le ton neutre de l'évidence. Le quadruple, et Israël peut s'assurer de mon silence. Le quadruple, et l'Iran connaîtra tout de ce que les Américains et leurs alliés trafiquent dans le Golfe. Mais je ne parle ou ne me tais pas pour si peu.

- D'accord… commenta le Russe, dubitatif. Je leur envoie ton offre à tous les deux, et je vois si l'un des deux accepte.

- Crois-moi, ils vont tous les deux se prêter au jeu, lâcha-t-elle avec un sourire félin tandis qu'il ouvrait la porte et la lui tenait pour qu'elle puisse passer. Ils savent ce que je peux faire de ces informations. Et ils me connaissent, mes tarifs ne sont pas ceux d'une fille du bois de Boulogne.

- On ne peut pas dire non plus que tu sois tout à fait dans la même sphère d'activité, mais je pense quand même que tu as poussé le bouchon un… commença-t-il, avant de sentir son portable vibrer et écarquiller les yeux alors qu'ils s'engouffraient dans l'ascenseur du Plaza Athénée. L'Iran quintuple, Israël sextuple !

- Tu m'excuseras auprès de Mahmud, c'est la loi de l'offre et de la demande. » commenta-elle, un petit rictus au coin des lèvres alors que les portes de la cabine se refermaient sur le garde du corps et la top model tout sourire.

Lorsqu'une affaire plus que juteuse se présentait dès sept heures du matin, la journée ne pouvait s'annoncer qu'excellente.

.

« Tiens, tiens DiNozzo, seulement vingt minutes de retard ? Je suis surpris.

- Va voir là-bas si j'y suis, Tayeb, répliqua l'intéressé en accrochant son manteau dans l'entrée, avant de rejoindre son coéquipier dans la pièce principale, dont les yeux étaient déjà rivés à l'écran de son Mac. Attends une minute, comment tu peux savoir que je suis toujours en retard ?

- Hum, je ne sais pas… commenta le Français en relevant la tête et en faisant mine de réfléchir intensément à la question. Peut être parce que ton patron a appelé il y a un quart d'heure, l'air vraiment hors de lui en voyant que tu n'étais toujours pas arrivé et qu'il m'a dit que tu faisais partie de ces gens toujours à la bourre ?

- Gibbs… Gibbs a appelé ? bredouilla l'agent très spécial, pâlissant subitement.

- Ouais, je crois que c'était son nom, lui et un petit jeune un peu maigrichon, McQuelque-Chose, expliqua-t-il en posant à nouveau son regard sur son écran. Ils m'ont eu par Facetime, via l'iPhone du jeune, mais il serait peut être bon pour toi de les rappeler…

- Je… je vais m'en occuper, murmura l'Italien en sortant son portable de sa poche, priant pour que la colère de Gibbs ne s'abatte pas trop brutalement sur lui. Et toi, je peux savoir ce que tu regardes depuis tout à l'heure ? Ca a l'air captivant…

- Rien qui te regarde, DiNozzo, va appeler ton patron ! répliqua Jonathan alors que Tony étirait son cou pour voir l'image et émettait un ricanement moqueur, juste avant que le premier ne fasse rapidement disparaître l'onglet sur lequel s'affichait la vidéo qu'il regardait jusque là. Eh, qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans ''rien qui te regarde'' ?!

- Dis-moi, ça fait combien de temps que tu mates des vidéos YouTube de notre suspect principal défilant au ralenti pour des marques de lingerie ? ironisa l'agent du NCIS. Parce que même si ça ne doit pas être désagréable, je ne suis pas sûr que ça fasse beaucoup avancer l'enquête…

- Hey, j'ai appris ce matin qu'elle avait défilé pour Victoria Secret, je vérifiais mes sources, c'est tout, rétorqua l'officier de la DCRI en baissant malgré tout les yeux, gêné d'avoir été pris en flagrant délit.

- Et vérifier si elle portait bien la mini-nuisette argentée, c'est ça ? poursuivit Tony, alors que son homologue français commençait à prier pour que la terre s'ouvre sous ses pieds et le fasse disparaître une bonne fois pour toutes de la vue de DiNozzo. Vous avez des méthodes d'enquête surprenantes, en France.

- Rappelle ton patron, toi, et lâche-moi, maugréa Jonathan en fermant l'onglet de la vidéo, non sans avoir auparavant pris une discrète capture d'écran de Sasha dans sa nuisette brillant de mille feux. Il avait _a priori_ quelque chose sur l'alibi de mademoiselle à la Volvo Fashion Week.

- Tu n'as rien trouvé à ce sujet ? s'enquit l'Italien, reprenant son sérieux et son téléphone en main pour s'assurer que Gibbs n'avait toujours pas décroché.

- Rien du tout, les autres polices refusent de me communiquer les dossiers, et les Russes m'ont dit d'une manière relativement vulgaire d'aller me faire voir quand je les ai appelés, commenta-t-il. Mine de rien, je comprends pourquoi Sasha en a marre de faire sa liste d'alibis : si aucune police ne communique avec les autres, elle a vraiment dû la faire une bonne dizaine de fois…

- Dis, je sais que dans tes rêves, vous avez justement dû vous envoyer en l'air une bonne dizaine de fois et que vous commencez à être intimes, mais c'est vraiment bizarre que tu parles de notre suspect comme de ''Sasha'', lâcha Tony avant d'écarquiller subitement les yeux alors que Jonathan lui jetait un regard consterné. Oh, tiens, salut, boss ! Dis-moi, ça fait combien de temps que tu as décroché ? »

Le Français esquissa un sourire moqueur, avant de réellement considérer la possibilité de demander un dossier médical au NCIS pour s'assurer de la santé mentale de l'homme avec qui on le forçait à collaborer en le voyant s'asséner une tape sur la nuque.

« C'est bon, c'est fait, boss… grogna l'Italien en se massant à l'endroit où il s'était frappé, sous le regard devenu franchement dubitatif de son homologue de la DCRI. Mettre le haut-parleur ?... Ok, ok, si tu insistes, je le mets.

- J'insiste, DiNozzo, commenta la voix de Gibbs, manquant de faire sursauter le Français alors que Tony posait son portable sur le bureau. C'est bon, c'est fait ?

- C'est fait, agent Gibbs, je vous entends, lui répondit Jonathan dans un sourire. Vous êtes prêt à faire cesser le suspens et à me dire qui est l'alibi de notre suspect ?

- _Notre suspect _? ricana l'agent très spécial à demi voix. Tiens donc, on n'appelle plus sa petite copine imaginaire par son prénom, maintenant ? »

La seule réponse qu'il obtint de son coéquipier fut un doigt d'honneur accompagné d'un sourire jaune alors que Gibbs reprenait la parole :

« Le suspens ne va pas tarder à retomber, McGee va se charger de vous donner l'information quand il aura terminé. McGee, expliquez-leur !

- Salut Tony, officier Tayeb ! les salua le jeune agent, dont ils pouvaient entendre les doigts tapoter frénétiquement les touches de son clavier, tandis que Tony levait un sourcil interrogateur, se demandant quand les deux avaient bien pu se parler pour se connaître, et Jonathan esquissait un sourire mystérieux. Je vous explique vite fait en même temps que je travaille : je suis en train d'infiltrer les fichiers de la CIA, qui a à sa disposition la liste des alibis de Sasha Oulianov.

- La CIA ? Vous n'aviez pas des serveurs plus faciles à hacker ? s'enquit l'officier de la DCRI, surpris.

- J'ai essayé le Qatar, mais paradoxalement, ils disposent d'un système de cyber sécurité ultra-perfectionné depuis le développement en 2004 du programme ICTQatar qui assure de manière très efficace la sécurité de tous les dossiers collectés dans les serveurs de la police qatarie (_NdA : véridique_), développa l'informaticien. En revanche, la CIA étant protégée par des pare-feu à peu près équivalents aux nôtres, je suis en mesure de les neutraliser plus facilement.

- Il parle toujours comme ça ? lâcha Jonathan, amusé.

- Toujours, c'est un calvaire, plaisanta son homologue américain dans un sourire.

- Eh, je vous entends ! répliqua Tim sur un ton faussement fâché. Et Gibbs aus… Attendez, j'ai un résultat ! Oulà, patron, ça ne va pas vous plaire, mais alors pas du tout…

- La CIA a dû se tromper, McGee, c'est impossible autrement ! tonna Gibbs de l'autre côté du fil.

- Et pourtant… C'est une information confirmée par la direction, regardez le cachet, poursuivit le jeune agent.

- Quelqu'un pourrait avoir la gentillesse de nous dire ce qu'il se passe de votre côté de l'Atlantique ? s'impatienta Tony.

- L'alibi de votre suspecte le soir de la Volvo Fashion Week… lâcha McGee d'une voix blanche tandis que Gibbs jurait et tapait très probablement du poing sur la table étant donné le bruit sourd qu'ils perçurent. C'est l'ex-Président et actuel Premier Ministre russe en personne. »

.

« Excusez-moi, est-ce que vous savez où je pourrais trouver Marion Clark ? » lança Ziva David en attrapant par le bras une jeune stagiaire qui devait mesurer une dizaine de centimètres de plus qu'elle et s'être barbouillé le visage avec de la gouache tant elle était maquillée.

La jeune femme la dévisagea sans même essayer de cacher son mépris devant l'agent du NCIS aux cheveux mal démêlés et aux traits dépourvu de tout maquillage, et lâcha d'une voix presque atterrée :

« Ascenseur au fond, 4ème étage droite. Son bureau est au fond. »

Ziva la remercia d'un vague sourire avant de s'éloigner au plus vite de la gamine pourrie gâtée qui venait de lui indiquer son chemin pour rejoindre les ascenseurs et monter au 4ème étage, coincée entre deux immenses sylphides, probablement des mannequins, sur lesquelles une bouteille de parfum avait dû se renverser tant elles dégageaient une odeur forte et entêtante.

Elle sortit sans demander son reste en arrivant au bon étage, et se glissa dans le couloir de droite, en quête d'une plaque indiquant le bureau de Marion. Elle manqua à quelques reprises de rentrer dans quelqu'un, l'immeuble étant déjà étrangement plein malgré qu'il fût extrêmement tôt, mais réussit finalement à trouver ce qu'elle recherchait.

Frappant timidement à la porte en verre derrière laquelle elle apercevait son agent plongée dans quelques documents, les sourcils froncés et les yeux plissés derrière ses grosses lunettes, elle la vit relever aussitôt la tête et afficher un grand sourire, avant de lui faire signe d'entrer.

« Salut Ziva ! lui lança-t-elle en lui indiquant d'un geste de la main qu'elle pouvait prendre place dans le large fauteuil en cuir face à elle. Tu n'as pas eu trop de mal à trouver ?

- Un peu, mais une charmante stagiaire m'a renseignée, commenta-t-elle en esquissant un sourire faux en mentionnant ce dernier détail qui ne réussit pas à tromper Marion.

- Elle t'a jeté le regard ? s'enquit-elle, l'air de compatir.

- Le… quoi ?

- Le regard, expliqua Marion. C'est un truc que toutes les filles du monde de la mode jettent à celles qui n'en font visiblement pas partie, ou qui en tout cas n'entrent pas dans les standards du mannequin moulé dans du 34 de chez Gucci. Et en fait surtout les filles qui n'ont pas elles-mêmes le regard et ont l'air assez sympa pour accepter de se faire traiter comme ça.

- Oh… commenta l'agent du NCIS, restée sans voix. Je crois que j'aurais dû la frapper, en fait.

- Tu apprends vite ! s'exclama son interlocutrice en riant, avant de reprendre subitement son sérieux. Bon, plus sérieusement, venons-en au vif du sujet, nous avons vraiment peu de temps : dis-moi un peu ce que tu as fait dans ta carrière de mannequin avant, que je sache ce qu'il faut précisément que je t'explique.

- Eh bien… Pas grand chose, pour tout te dire, avoua Ziva, avant de se remémorer le mensonge qu'elle avait construit aux côtés de Karine pour justifier sa méconnaissance totale du monde de la mode. J'étais chanteuse en Israël puis j'ai défilé pour quelques petits créateurs… Rien d'extraordinaire, mais j'ai aujourd'hui besoin d'argent et Karine, qui est une vieille amie, m'a dit que grâce à toi, je pourrais réussir à reprendre ma carrière de mannequin. »

Marion la fixa un instant, l'air dubitatif. Elle ne semblait pas la croire une seule seconde, mais se força à sourire poliment et à répondre sur un ton convaincu :

« Ecoute, si tu as déjà une petite expérience, c'est bien. Karine m'a expliqué qu'en Israël, c'était très différent, mais je suis sûre que tu vas vite réussir à t'adapter. Nos deux plus gros problèmes – je vais le dire crûment, et je te présente mes excuses par avance, ce sont ton âge et ton poids. »

L'agent du NCIS avala sa salive avec difficulté, ayant vaguement le sentiment qu'on parlait d'elle comme un morceau de viande dépourvu d'émotions et supposé rentrer dans les standards d'un concours entre bouchers.

« Ziva, ne le prends surtout pas mal, ok ? la rassura son agent avec un sourire réconfortant devant son malaise. Je te parle en technicienne, ça n'a rien de honteux de ne pas rentrer dans un 34/36 de Sonia Rykiel ou d'avoir 29 ans, c'est juste que tu n'entres pas dans le profil type. Mais on va tourner ça à ton avantage, ne t'en fais pas, je suis là pour ça, d'accord ? »

L'intéressée se contenta d'acquiescer, préférant réfléchir à comment elle pourrait tuer Vance dans de longues et atroces souffrances lorsqu'elle rentrerait, qu'à comment elle réussirait à convaincre les casteurs de chez Chanel de la sélectionner face à des anorexiques de 19 ans.

« Donc Karine m'a fourni un book, et m'a chargée de t'expliquer un peu comment se déroulaient les castings, donc je vais te briffer, entama Marion, cessant un instant de se soucier de la mine piteuse de sa cliente pour extraire un album en cuir noir de sous un tas de documents. Je te laisse le feuilleter, histoire que tu vois les photos qui sont dedans. Il n'y en a pas énormément, mais elles devraient séduire les casteurs. »

Ziva s'empara du cahier et tourna vivement les pages, constatant à sa grande surprise qu'il s'agissait de photos volées d'elle se promenant dans Paris, ou essayant des vêtements dans le studio de Stacy. Sur l'une des pages, elle aperçut même le cliché d'elle qu'avait pris Tony quelques années auparavant lorsqu'ils étaient partis ensemble à Paris, mais n'eut pas le temps de poser plus de questions sur sa provenance puisque son agent rembrayait déjà sur les fondamentaux du casting :

« Avec ce book et ces photos volées, qui sortent de la norme des photos-studios que tous les mannequins présentent, on joue la carte de l'originalité et du naturel. C'est ton plus gros atout : tu es une femme encore jeune, mais mature, avec des formes, ce que les stylistes adorent appeler ''une vraie femme'' même si j'ai toujours eu du mal à comprendre qu'il puisse y avoir de fausses femmes… Bref : tu respires la santé, le soleil, la joie de vivre, tu es radieuse, épanouie, tu as le charme méditerranéen. Des atouts originaux qui peuvent plaire comme déplaire, mais qui ne laissent pas indifférents. C'est dans cette direction que tu vas devoir orienter les casteurs s'ils te posent des questions, capiche ?

- Capiche, répéta Ziva, sentant sa bouche devenir étrangement sèche à l'idée de devoir retenir autant d'éléments sortant tout à fait de l'ordinaire des informations que son cerveau avait l'habitude d'enregistrer.

- Ok, maintenant, le casting en lui-même… expliqua la jeune femme en sortant une fiche plastifiée et en la tendant à l'agent du NCIS qui put constater que son agent avait fait un travail remarquable pour elle. La première étape, c'est la manière dont tu dois être habillée. Je suppose que Stace s'est chargée de toi, et comme ça, tu me parais très bien. Sois juste confortable dans ce que tu portes et tout ira bien.

« Ensuite, on va partir ensemble pour les bureaux du casting Chanel. On risque d'attendre très longtemps parce qu'ils vont d'abord faire passer les mannequins vedettes comme Sasha Oulianov ou Sihem Adasi, enfin toute la cour de Sasha en fait, puis les mannequins les plus connus. Ils ne feront passer ceux qui ne demandent qu'à être connus, comme toi, qu'à la toute fin, donc prévois un bon livre pour passer le temps.

« Ensuite, ils vont t'appeler. Je t'attendrai dans la salle d'attente, mais pendant ce temps, tu vas rentrer dans la salle de casting et présenter book, lettre de motivation – que je t'aie entièrement rédigée, donc ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, on la révisera sur le chemin, un CV, et un composite que j'ai fait aussi et qui reprend les plus belles images du book. Les casteurs risquent de se montrer très froids, ne te laisse surtout pas démonter.

« L'examen va alors vraiment commencer : ils vont te demander pourquoi tu fais ça, pourquoi ils devraient te choisir, et ils risquent de tester ta démarche en te faisant essayer une paire d'escarpins avec lesquelles tu vas devoir réaliser un mini-défilé sur un tapis. Ca va être le moment de vérité.

« Une fois qu'ils auront vu ça, ils vont te remercier, te saluer, et t'inviter à passer dans la salle d'à côté où t'attendra un photographe. Il va te prendre en photos histoire que les casteurs puissent ensuite sélectionner à partir des polaroïds les mannequins retenus, et une habilleuse devrait prendre tes mensurations qui seront notées au dos de la photo.

« Tu devrais savoir si tu es prise ou pas en fin de journée. Mais pour finir sur le déroulement du casting, quand tout sera fini, ils te ramèneront dans la salle d'attente et on repartira ensemble, j'ai bouclé ma matinée spécialement pour toi. Questions ? »

Elle n'en avait pas. Enfin, si, une : que Diable faisait-elle dans cette galère ?

« Pas de questions ? en conclut Marion devant le silence religieux qu'elle observait, avant de se lever, se saisir de son sac, et attraper l'apprentie mannequin par le bras pour l'entraîner avec dynamisme en dehors du bureau. Très bien, dans ce cas, en voiture ! Chanel, nous voilà, et Blake Lively n'a qu'à bien se tenir !

- Blake… qui ? lâcha Ziva alors que la Française écarquillait les yeux, se demandant sérieusement si Karine essayait de ruiner sa carrière chez IMG Models en lui confiant une fille aussi peu au fait de l'actualité mode.

- Blake Lively, l'égérie des sacs _Mademoiselle_ par Chanel, commenta-t-elle en s'efforçant de conserver son sourire enjoué alors que les deux femmes s'engouffraient dans l'ascenseur et que l'ex-Israélienne la fixait d'un air complètement perdu. La grande blonde qui a joué dans Gossip Girl ? Green Lantern ? En négociation pour devenir éventuellement la nouvelle égérie Gucci ? »

Devant le regard ahuri que posait Ziva sur elle, Marion poussa un discret soupir et se massa les sinus. Elle allait avoir un travail fou, et si ce n'avait pas été pour Karine, ou si sa nouvelle protégée ne lui avait pas semblé aussi gentille bien qu'un peu paumée, elle aurait jeté l'éponge immédiatement.

Mais au lieu de suivre son instinct de requin, d'ordonner à l'Israélienne de ne surtout pas se présenter au casting Chanel et surtout, surtout, de disparaître immédiatement du bâtiment pour que jamais on ne puisse l'associer à elle, elle afficha un sourire rassurant et affirma en se forçant à employer un ton rassurant :

« Pas grave, on va faire une petite remise à niveau dans la voiture. Tout va bien se passer. »

Ziva acquiesça vaguement, fixant ses pieds douloureusement courbés dans la paire d'escarpins vernis qu'elle portait, avant de sortir de la cabine et suivre son agent dans le large couloir déjà bondé, priant à chaque pas pour que Marion ait dit vrai.

.

« Le Kremlin… murmura Jonathan, la tête entre ses mains, tandis que Tony restait immobile, la bouche entrouverte, comme statufié, et qu'un silence de mort régnait du côté du NCIS. Elle a le Kremlin pour alibi.

- Pas tout à fait le Kremlin, vu qu'il s'agit du Premier Ministre, commenta la voix de McGee, visiblement désireux de désamorcer le silence qui commençait à se faire pesant.

- Vous connaissez le locataire de la Maison Blanche (2), agent McGee ? répliqua le Français non sans qu'une pointe de sarcasme ne transparaisse dans son ton. Si le Premier Ministre russe protège Oulianov, quelle que puisse être son implication dans cette histoire de meurtres, croyez-moi que le Kremlin ne la laissera jamais tomber…

- Et quelle ''_implication_'' pensez-vous qu'elle puisse avoir dans ces meurtres, officier Tayeb ? lui répliqua la voix glaciale de Gibbs.

- Je ne sais pas, agent Gibbs, mais j'ai remarqué que vous, les Américains, aviez un peu trop souvent tendance à la condamner avant de l'avoir jugée, ou même d'avoir enquêté sur elle, ironisa l'intéressé en jetant un coup d'œil moqueur à Tony qui le fixa un instant, affichant un masque indéchiffrable.

- Bon, puisqu'on parle d'enquête, revenons-y avant de commencer à s'étriper, les coupa l'agent très spécial. Patron, vous avez autre chose pour nous ?

- Tu vois Véronique de la compta ? lui répondit McGee tandis que Gibbs émettait un grognement imperceptible qu'aucun des deux agents à Paris ne purent comprendre. Elle connaît des gens dans le milieu de la mode, et grâce à elle, j'ai pu avoir quelques informations sur le planning d'Oulianov pour cette semaine de la Fashion Week. Je sais pour qui elle défile, quand, et je sais qu'elle devait passer ce matin à l'ambassade d'Ukraine, _a priori_ pour un problème avec le fisc d'après les gens que j'ai pu contacter. Et… après avoir réfléchi à l'énorme décalage horaire entre nos deux pays, elle devrait même y être en ce moment si vous voulez essayer de l'intercepter pour en savoir plus sur cette histoire d'ambassade.

- Eh bien je suppose qu'on est parti… soupira Jonathan en se levant pour aller chercher sa veste. Merci pour toutes ces informations, agent McGee, un plaisir de travailler avec vous. Agent Gibbs, à bientôt ! »

Un grognement d'au revoir retentit tandis que Tony devinait le sourire fier de son bleu de l'autre côté du fil, ravi d'avoir pour une fois reçu un compliment alors que ses collègues oubliaient si souvent de le remercier pour le travail qu'il fournissait.

« DiNozzo, enlève le haut-parleur, on a des choses à te dire, lança la voix de Gibbs alors que l'agent très spécial s'empressait de désactiver le haut-parleur en question et de coller son téléphone à son oreille tandis que son coéquipier français vérifiait ses propres messages. C'est fait ?

- Fait, boss ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez pour moi ?

- Malheureusement pas grand chose, lui répondit la voix de McGee. Les dossiers de la DCRI sont bien protégés et je n'ai pas pu hacker leurs serveurs pour en savoir plus sur ton coéquipier.

- McGee, passez-moi ce téléphone, protesta Gibbs, avant que l'Italien n'entende un léger grésillement, puis à nouveau la voix de son patron. DiNozzo, j'ai appelé la DCRI et ils refusent de m'en dire plus sur Tayeb et surtout sur son assignation à Moscou. Secret-défense. Et sa patronne a l'air de craindre beaucoup que des informations ne filtrent sur le sujet.

- Merci pour tes recherches, patron, commenta Tony. Et tu crois que tu pourrais demander à Vance si…

- DiNozzo, tu fais quoi ? le coupa Jonathan, déjà prêt, et attendant son coéquipier sur le pas de la porte. Elle ne va peut être pas rester toute la matinée à l'ambassade d'Ukraine, et c'est dans le 7ème, de l'autre côté de la Seine.

- J'arrive ! répliqua l'agent du NCIS non sans une pointe d'agacement, avant de conclure à l'intention de Gibbs : Patron, je vais devoir te laisser, on se tient au courant.

- Méfie-toi de lui DiNozzo, tant qu'on n'en sait pas plus. Je ne voudrais pas à avoir à te repêcher dans la Seine. »

Alors que Tony esquissait un sourire et s'apprêtait à répondre, il entendit trois bips résonner dans le combiné et raccrocha dans un soupir, avant de se diriger vers la porte où son homologue français l'attendait. Il se sentait prêt à intercepter la top model dès qu'elle sortirait de l'ambassade ukrainienne, et accessoirement à surveiller chacun des faits et gestes de Jonathan jusqu'à ce qu'il apprenne enfin qui était cet ancien partenaire de Ziva avec qui on l'avait forcé à travailler.

.

« Merci de m'avoir reçue, Anatoliy, j'avais besoin d'être sûre, reconnut Sasha Oulianov en se tournant vers le quarantenaire aux cheveux blonds et aux traits élégants tirés par la fatigue qui lui tenait la porte de son vaste bureau du 21 avenue de Saxe.

- Vous pouvez être sûre, Sasha, l'Ukraine ne vous laissera pas tomber, commenta l'ambassadeur ukrainien Anatoliy Konilenko en l'escortant jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Si vous avez besoin de la moindre aide, du moindre témoignage, vous pouvez être certaine que nous serons là. Mais je vous invite malgré tout à réfléchir à ce que je vous ai dit. La Russie est une grande puissance, beaucoup plus influente que l'Ukraine.

- Je n'irai pas voir les Russes, Anatoliy, répliqua la mannequin en rejetant ses longs cheveux blonds en arrière alors qu'elle s'engouffrait dans la cabine en fer, sous le regard fasciné de son interlocuteur qui la suivit. Ce n'est pas négociable.

- C'est pour vous que je dis ça, vous savez, affirma-t-il en affichant une moue préoccupée tout en appuyant sur le bouton indiquant le rez-de-chaussée. Je crains que l'Ukraine ne soit pas capable de vous protéger de vos ennemis. La Russie, elle, le pourrait, en particulier votre protecteur habituel.

- Je ne veux pas dépendre des Russes, Anatoliy ! siffla-t-elle, agacée. Je leur dois assez comme ça, et ce n'est pas pour rien que j'ai pris mon envol. Je ne veux pas qu'ils utilisent ma dette envers eux pour me forcer à revenir.

- Je crois que vous ne comprenez pas, Sasha, commenta-t-il sans se départir de son calme alors que l'ascenseur s'ébranlait et s'ouvrait sur le grand rez-de-chaussée parqueté et aux murs recouverts de peintures de divers artistes ukrainiens. C'est eux qui ont le sentiment d'avoir une dette envers vous. Votre ancien protecteur a mal pris votre départ parce qu'il a l'impression de vous être redevable et ne sait pas comment il va s'acquitter de sa dette maintenant que vous êtes partie. Vous leur manquez, Sasha. Plus que vous ne pouvez le penser.

- Je ne sais pas, j'ai le sentiment que je ne peux plus faire marche-arrière, que j'ai atteint un point de non-retour qui m'empêche de revenir vers eux, vous comprenez ? lâcha-t-elle alors que l'ambassadeur acquiesçait de mauvaise grâce. J'ai pris beaucoup de risques, pendant un an, j'ai commencé à travailler par et pour moi-même. Je n'ai pas envie qu'ils se retrouvent associés à ce que j'ai fait, pas plus que de risquer de perdre ma liberté en échange d'une simple protection.

- Mais n'oubliez pas que ce sont eux qui vous ont faite, et qu'après avoir travaillé à leurs côtés pendant quatre ans, ils vous connaissent mieux que personne, vous et vos clients. Eux seuls sauraient vous aider à gérer vos affaires et vous protéger comme il se doit.

- Vous savez, si vous ne voulez pas m'aider, vous pouvez aussi me le dire clairement ! ironisa-t-elle en jetant un regard moqueur à Anatoliy qui esquissa un sourire.

- Comment refuser de vous aider ? répliqua-t-il en ralentissant le pas alors qu'ils se rapprochaient de la porte de sortie de l'immeuble. Simplement, je connais mieux votre parcours que beaucoup d'officiels ukrainiens. Je sais qui sont vos ennemis, je sais qui vous traque, et c'est pour cette raison que je vous invite à vous tourner vers le plus puissant des protecteurs qu'une personne travaillant dans votre domaine puisse espérer avoir. »

Elle poussa un léger soupir et leva les yeux au ciel. Elle savait qu'il avait raison, mais revenir vers ceux qui l'avaient formée et toujours soutenue, en particulier celui qui avait fait d'elle ce qu'elle était devenue, lui était étrangement gênant, voire douloureux. Même si elle n'ignorait pas que dans sa profession, être indépendante était impossible, elle avait eu l'espoir de pouvoir s'émanciper de la tutelle de ses compatriotes russes lorsqu'elle les avait quittés l'année précédente. Visiblement à tort.

« Je peux les contacter pour vous, si vous le désirez, suggéra Anatoliy, la main sur la poignée et un sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Vous avez gagné, lui concéda-t-elle en souriant à son tour. A croire que je ne saurai jamais me contenter de l'Ukraine…

- Une reine ne peut se contenter d'un roturier, si brillant soit-il, commenta-t-il en haussant les épaules tout en entrouvrant la porte. Notre pays ne sera jamais l'égal de la Fédération de Russie. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il n'a pas ses forces.

- Il n'a simplement pas celles que je recherche, soupira-t-elle avant de relever la tête, son regard redevenu totalement impénétrable. Je compte sur vous malgré tout pour rediriger mes fournisseurs sur la ligne personnelle que votre ambassade a gentiment crypté. Et bien sûr, lorsque vous contacterez les Russes, vous vous adresserez directement à _lui_, et vous ne parlerez de tout ceci à personne d'autre, n'est-ce pas ? »

Anatoliy Konilenko la toisa un instant, sondant les prunelles noisette aux reflets dorés fichées dans les siennes. La menace était à peine voilée et aucun signe d'émotion de la part de la superbe blonde ne pouvait le rassurer un tant soit peu.

L'indépendance professionnelle n'avait visiblement pas changé Sasha Oulianov, et il pouvait aisément comprendre pourquoi il n'aurait aucun mal, en un simple coup de fil, à convaincre son ancien mentor de la reprendre sous son aile. Il serait au contraire très probablement ravi de retrouver la femme qu'il avait forgé à son image, probablement le seul être au sang assez glacé, à la détermination assez implacable et à la rancune assez tenace pour le comprendre.

« Bien sûr, conclut-il finalement dans un sourire forcé en ouvrant la porte et en lui faisant signe de passer devant lui, avant de lui serrer la main une fois qu'ils eurent descendu les quelques marches les ramenant au trottoir de l'avenue de Saxe. C'était un plaisir de vous avoir reçue dans les bureaux de mon ambassade, Sasha, j'espère vous y revoir bientôt.

- Ca tombe bien que vous soyez en dehors, ça va nous éviter d'avoir à demander un mandat, commenta une voix un peu trop familière aux oreilles de la top model qui fit sursauter les deux Ukrainiens et les forcèrent à se retourner vers les deux agents, l'un français, l'autre américain qui venait de parler, et qui les toisaient tous deux avec un rictus narquois. On aurait quelques questions à vous poser, monsieur l'ambassadeur…

- Et à vous, compléta le brun en brandissant une plaque d'officier de police, mademoiselle Oulianov. »

* * *

Alors ? Un avis pour me rassurer, moi qui crains d'avoir perdu tous mes lecteurs ? :s

* * *

Notes :

(1) Treggings : leggings en cuir avec poches et fermeture éclair

(2) La Maison Blanche en Russie est la résidence du Premier Ministre

* * *

Le titre est celui d'une chanson de U2, qui fait ironiquement référence à la journée qui s'annonce magnifique pour nos agents du NCIS au vu de tous les ennuis au devant desquels ils sont en train d'aller.


	12. Qui es-tu ?

Hello tout le monde !

C'est génial de vous retrouver sur cette fic comme au bon vieux temps !

Un grand merci à vous tous pour vos reviews et un petit bilan sur mon planning pour que vous ne me pensiez pas morte ou blessée : rattrapage de reviews pour ceux à qui j'en vois lundi, pour ceux qui suivent Lioness, je devrais poster plusieurs chapitres d'un coup en début de semaine prochaine et essayer de publier l'épilogue à Noël (c'est mon cadeau ^^), et puis pour cette fic, postage hebdomadaire normalement, sauf soudaine accélération...

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

The Twincess : j'espère aussi qu'il sera aussi bien :s En tout cas, je suis contente de savoir qu'elle te plaît toujours autant !

Papy Santa : ouaaaais, j'ai un Secret Santa :D Je n'avais pas pour projet de me débarrasser de toi, tu sais, père Noël, je suis trop contente que tu sois là ! (Oh, et je n'ai pas disparu, je suis en partiels : demande aux lutins, normalement eux aussi connaissent le surbooking pré-24 décembre x)

* * *

**QUI ES-TU ?**

« Salut Alix, tu vas bien ? J'ai une mannequin que je présente à 10h, tu peux checker sur tes listes, s'il-te-plaît ? »

Ziva esquissa un sourire à l'adresse de la dénommée Alix devant laquelle Marion s'était plantée, comme d'habitude pleine d'assurance et de décontraction. Tout l'inverse de l'impression qu'elle devait dégager en ce moment-là, dans le superbe appartement de Neuilly réquisitionné par l'équipe de Chanel pour ses castings, et nimbé d'une lumière froide émanant des immenses vitres dénudées qui ne contribuait pas à la mettre très à l'aise.

La jolie et très jeune petite rousse qui se tenait au bureau lui répondit par un sourire qui lui sembla étonnamment sincère pour venir de quelqu'un du monde de la mode, et jeta un coup d'œil à l'écran de son ordinateur avant de lâcher :

« Ziva Vidad, c'est ça ? confirma-t-elle tandis que Marion hochait la tête. Ecoutez, vous êtes en avance, et je pense que monsieur Franco va vouloir faire passer d'abord les grandes stars donc vous risquez de patienter un peu. Mais installez-vous en salle d'attente, je vous appellerai !

- Je peux rester avec elle, Alix ? Elle n'a pas vraiment l'habitude des castings parisiens, plaida la représentante d'IMG Models tandis que l'interpellée faisait la moue, hésitante.

- Oui, ça devrait aller, affirma la rousse, souriant toujours à Ziva dont elle devinait probablement le stress. De toute façon, si son Altesse Royale est accompagnée de son chien-chien de chez Metropolitan, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu n'aurais pas le droit de rester.

- Son Altesse Royale ? lâcha l'agent du NCIS, dubitative, alors que Marion l'emmenait vers la pièce voisine, séparée de l'espace d'accueil par une porte en verre ressemblant étrangement à celle d'un hôpital.

- Le petit surnom de la reine Sasha, expliqua rapidement la Française, avant de retenir l'apprentie mannequin par le bras. Attends, on ne rentre pas dans un aquarium sans savoir si les requins qui s'y trouvent sont dangereux ou pas, alors jette un coup d'œil par la vitre, je vais te dire ce qui t'attend. Tu vois une rouquine avec un visage très rond, pas mal de seins, qui n'a pas l'air franchement futé ? »

L'Israélienne acquiesça en apercevant une jeune femme feuilletant un magazine de mode correspondant parfaitement à la description de son agent.

« Celle-là s'appelle Ashley Fitzgerald, elle est d'origine irlandaise, et Sasha l'a sauvée des griffes des huissiers de justice après qu'elle a contracté des dettes colossales. Elle est une servante fidèle de la reine, et même si elle n'est pas des plus malines et facilement manipulable, elle est dévouée corps et âme à Sasha. Ensuite, est-ce que tu vois une blonde, peau plutôt bronzée, yeux bleus, un peu insipide, mais à l'air beaucoup plus vif ? »

Décalant légèrement son regard, Ziva remarqua une très grande fille blonde, lui semblant très jeune, ses yeux bleus-gris rivés sur l'iPhone qu'elle avait entre ses mains et sur l'écran duquel ses doigts s'agitaient.

« Celle-là, c'est Bérénice Anastopoulos, une fille grecque de 20 ans pile, avec des origines italiennes et allemandes. C'est la dernière fille que Sasha a prise sous son aile. Je crois qu'elle l'a rencontrée alors qu'elle sortait avec un des membres de la famille Ben Ali, juste avant que le régime tunisien ne tombe, et elle lui a offert une porte de sortie pour son copain et elle grâce à son nom donc même si mademoiselle Bérénice a parfois tendance à jouer les rebelles, elle a une telle dette envers son Altesse qu'elle lui est d'une fidélité à toute épreuve. Prête pour la dernière ? »

Ziva hocha la tête, jetant un coup d'œil mi-amusé, mi-inquiet à Marion qui énonçait déjà :

« Une fille très grande, très mince, très belle, avec de très longs cheveux bruns bouclés et une peau mate. Très typée moyen-orientale. Tu l'as repérée ? »

Oui, elle l'avait repérée. Assise dans le seul fauteuil de la salle d'attente, ayant abandonné les chaises en plastique inconfortables aux autres top models, une superbe brune trônait, posant son regard brun de chat sur les autres filles comme si elles étaient ses choses, hautaine et sûre d'elle. Tout ce dont Ziva avait horreur.

« Elle, c'est Sihem Adasi, le premier lieutenant de Sasha. C'est elle qui régente les autres filles lorsque la reine n'est pas là, et c'est celle dont tu auras le plus intérêt à te méfier. Sasha n'ignore pas que c'est la fille la plus intelligente de sa cour, et c'est à elle qu'elle confie les missions délicates, comme la destruction de la concurrence… Donc fais bien attention et essaye d'éviter de te la mettre à dos, même si rien que tes origines jouent contre toi…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? s'enquit l'agent du NCIS, interdite.

- Mademoiselle est palestinienne. Et si mes souvenirs sont bons, une rumeur courait même à une époque que les hommes de sa famille n'étaient pas étrangers aux brigades Izz al-Dine al-Qassam (1)… Ca aurait d'ailleurs été pour échapper aux extrémistes de sa famille qu'elle aurait suivi Sasha dans le milieu de la mode.

- Elle a troqué un Enfer contre un autre Enfer, ironisa l'Israélienne, faisant sourire son agent. Bon, il y a d'autres mannequins sur lesquels tu dois me donner des informations ou on peut aller s'asseoir ? Je commence à avoir sérieusement mal aux pieds…

- Les filles de la cour de la reine Oulianov ne sont que trois, mais crois-moi, elles ont un tel pouvoir de nuisance qu'elles comptent pour cent ! répliqua Marion en riant avant de poser sa main sur la poignée de la main et lui ouvrir non sans lui chuchoter discrètement à l'oreille : Après vous, très chère, profitez bien de vos dernières minutes avant de vous jeter dans la fosse aux lionnes, parce qu'après, vous allez avoir du mal à en sortir ! »

.

_« Ca tombe bien que vous soyez en dehors, ça va nous éviter d'avoir à demander un mandat, commenta une voix un peu trop familière aux oreilles de la top model qui fit sursauter les deux Ukrainiens et les forcèrent à se retourner vers les deux agents, l'un français, l'autre américain qui venait de parler, et qui les toisaient tous deux avec un rictus narquois. On aurait quelques questions à vous poser, monsieur l'ambassadeur…_

_- Et à vous, compléta le brun en brandissant une plaque d'officier de police, mademoiselle Oulianov. »_

Sasha jeta rapidement un coup d'œil aux deux policiers, s'efforçant de garder un visage impassible, avant de se tourner vers Anatoliy Konilenko. Ce dernier acquiesça imperceptiblement alors qu'elle tournait déjà les talons et quittait le fronton de l'ambassade d'Ukraine pour descendre l'avenue de Saxe sans même adresser un mot, un sourire ou même un regard à Tony et Jonathan.

L'ambassadeur, lui, choisit de remonter la rue tout en adoptant la même attitude que la top model, c'est-à-dire ignorer ostensiblement les agents.

Ces derniers ne prirent pas la peine de se concerter et ce fut spontanément que Tony se précipita sur les traces du diplomate ukrainien tandis que son homologue français se mettait à courir pour rattraper la mannequin.

« Monsieur Konilenko ! lança l'agent du NCIS, ne provoquant aucune réaction de l'intéressé qui s'était plongé dans ses SMS comme si personne ne lui avait jamais adressé la parole. Monsieur l'ambassadeur, je suis un agent fédéral américain et j'aimerais vous parler.

- Ca tombe mal, je n'ai rien à vous dire, agent je-ne-sais-qui, lui répliqua la voix lointaine de l'Ukrainien, toujours occupé à pianoter sur les touches de son BlackBerry.

- Agent DiNozzo du NCIS, le Naval Criminal…

-… Investigative Service, je sais, merci. Mais je n'ai toujours rien à vous dire, agent DiNozzo du NCIS. »

L'Italien se mordit la lèvre, agacé, avant de lâcher :

« Ecoutez moi bien, monsieur Konilenko, je mène une enquête sur une série de meurtres, et il semblerait que la ressortissante avec qui vous avez passé la matinée soit impliquée, alors soit vous me répondez, soit…

-… rien du tout, le coupa à nouveau l'ambassadeur sans s'arrêter de marcher et d'écrire, de la voix la plus posée du monde. Maintenant, agent DiNozzo, j'aimerais que vous me laissiez tranquille.

- Sinon je vous arrête pour obstruction à la justice ! » siffla l'agent très spécial, hors de lui.

Aussitôt, Konilenko s'immobilisa, et relevant la tête, ficha ses yeux bleus glacés dans ceux de Tony qui se figea, comme glacé sur place par la froideur du regatd. Avec un calme qui ne contribua pas vraiment à rassurer son interlocuteur tétanisé, l'ambassadeur commenta :

« Je vous conseille de revoir vos classiques, agent DiNozzo. L'obstruction à la justice n'existe pas en France, et quand bien même elle existerait, je suis l'ambassadeur d'Ukraine. Pour vous éviter de nouvelles erreurs juridiques accablantes, j'invoque directement la convention de Vienne de 1963 qui me garantit immunité diplomatique et inviolabilité. Et si vous osez encore essayer de m'interroger, ou pire, si vous essayez de poser le pied en territoire ukrainien, c'est-à-dire dans mon ambassade, les Etats-Unis vont connaître une crise diplomatique sans précédents avec l'Ukraine, et je doute que ça plairait beaucoup à vos dirigeants, ainsi qu'à la France qui va se retrouver mêlée à tout ça… Vous avez compris le message ? »

L'Italien resta coi, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot alors que le diplomate esquissait un sourire mauvais.

« Je vois qu'on s'est compris, lâcha-t-il sur un ton moqueur, avant de faire mine d'avancer de quelques pas, comme pour mettre un maximum de distance entre l'agent et lui avant qu'il ne reprenne ses esprits. Et tant que j'y pense, agent DiNozzo, si vous m'appelez une nouvelle fois monsieur Konilenko au lieu de monsieur l'ambassadeur, je vous jure que vous pouvez faire une croix sur primes et promotions pour le restant de vos jours… »

Sur ces mots, l'homme accéléra le pas et disparut à l'angle de l'avenue de Saxe, tandis que Tony regardait la silhouette fine s'éloigner avec son BlackBerry en poche, son costume Gucci impeccablement taillé et son geste tranquille destiné à remettre en place la mèche blonde qui dépassait de son brushing.

Lorsqu'enfin il le perdit de vue, il s'autorisa à lui-même porter la main à sa poche intérieure de veste pour récupérer son téléphone portable et composer le numéro de son bleu préféré.

« Allô, McGeek ? lança-t-il finalement. J'ai fait ce que tu m'avais dit, et j'ai glissé dans la poche du type le traqueur GPS que tu m'avais donné.

- Je vois ça, j'ai le trajet de notre ambassadeur qui s'affiche sur mon ordi ! répliqua le jeune agent qu'il devinait tout sourire de l'autre côté du fil. On va maintenant voir s'il y a une connexion possible entre le lieu où il se rend et le fait qu'il vienne de sortir d'un entretien avec Oulianov…

- Tu peux me remercier, le bleu, surtout que je me suis bien ridiculisé pour t'obtenir ça, grommela l'agent senior en retournant vers l'ambassade d'Ukraine devant laquelle la voiture de Jonathan était garée. Au fait, si Konilenko tombe sur le traqueur, il a un moyen de savoir qu'il appartient au NCIS ?

- Enfin, tu me prends pour qui ? J'ai pris toutes mes précautions ! le rassura son ami en riant. Même s'il peut se douter, il ne pourra jamais prouver que c'est nous.

- Ca m'arrange, s'il en avait les moyens, je suis assez sûr que nous faire tomber ne déplairait pas à ce type, commenta-t-il. D'autant qu'il a l'air de s'y connaître en droit…

- Normal, d'après mes renseignements, c'est un ancien avocat international ! répliqua le jeune agent. Oh, et au fait, pour mes soupçons, tu crois qu'ils peuvent s'avérer vrai ?

- Je ne connais pas assez Oulianov pour te répondre, reconnut-il, mais ce type a maximum quarante ans, est blond aux yeux bleus, sans morale, riche, est un très haut-fonctionnaire avec beaucoup d'influence dans le monde entier, m'a l'air d'être un excellent stratège, un vrai requin, porte un costume Gucci et est assez beau pour que je me sente en concurrence avec lui quand je me tiens à ses côtés, c'est dire – non, ne ricane pas McGee, c'est de mauvais goût, même de ta part. Ils sont de la même trempe, et ils communiquent sans même avoir besoin de se parler. Alors si elle ne couche, ou n'a jamais couché avec lui, c'est que quelque chose d'autre et d'aussi fort les unit, et qu'il nous manque une pièce du puzzle. Et plutôt un morceau qui t'empêche de continuer à l'assembler si tu ne le trouves pas, du genre un coin. »

.

« Miss Oulianov, attendez, lança Jonathan alors que la top model descendait l'avenue de Saxe sans daigner jeter un regard en arrière, accélérant au contraire le pas chaque fois qu'elle entendait le son de sa voix. S'il-vous-plaît, miss, je n'ai pas l'intention de vous retenir longtemps, j'ai simplement besoin de vous parler quelques minutes. »

Aucune réponse. La cadence resta la même.

« Miss Oulianov, je n'ai pas envie de vous courir après, ni de vous piéger, j'aimerais vraiment que vous répondiez à quelques questions. »

Silence. Il poussa un soupir en voyant la crinière blonde onduler toujours au même rythme, battant contre sa nuque et frôlant délicatement le bas de son dos alors qu'elle conservait toujours la même attitude, tête bien droite, léger déhanchement et surtout mépris continuel comme s'il n'était qu'un simple paparazzi n'ayant de cesse de la harceler.

« Mademoiselle Oulianov, je suis ici pour vous aider, et pour ça, il faut que vous me parliez, insista-t-il une nouvelle fois, faisant quelques foulées de course pour réussir à remonter au niveau de la mannequin. Le plus vite vous répondrez, le plus vite vous serez débarrassée de moi… »

Elle fit encore quelques pas en faisant mine de ne pas le voir, jusqu'à ce que, l'argument ayant fait mouche, elle se résigne à lâcher sur un ton las et distant :

« Vous avez droit à trois questions.

- Pa… Pardon ? commenta-t-il, décontenancé, alors qu'elle se décidait à plonger ses yeux verts moqueurs dans les siens, achevant de le déstabiliser.

- Je ne compte pas celle-là parce que je suis trop bonne, mais vous avez compris le principe, rétorqua-t-elle en affichant une moue sarcastique. Vous avez droit à trois questions, pas une de plus. Et après, _bye-bye_. Contrairement à vous, le cours de mon existence ne consiste pas en harceler de malheureux top models n'ayant rien demandé à personne. Moi, j'ai une vie. Alors dépêchez-vous. »

Il ouvrit la bouche, avant de la refermer, tandis qu'elle continuait d'avancer comme si de rien n'était, jetant des coups d'œil innocents autour d'elle comme une touriste découvrant Paris.

La première question qui lui était venue à l'esprit était bien sûr : « Etes-vous une tueuse en série ? », mais il était bien décidé à ce que même la beauté éblouissante de Sasha Oulianov ne réussisse pas à lobotomiser totalement son cerveau au point de lui faire gâcher une question pour ça.

Aussitôt, il essaya de se remémorer les évènements de la veille, rassembler ce qu'il savait sur elle pour cibler au mieux ses questions. Et il venait d'en trouver une et pas des plus faciles pour commencer :

« D'où connaissez-vous vos gardes du corps ? Une société de sécurité ? Des amis ? Des _brat'ya po'ruzhyo_ comme vous dites en Russie ? »

Il la vit se mordre la lèvre inférieure imperceptiblement. Elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il pose des questions génériques ayant trait au meurtre. Rien concernant sa vie privée. Il venait de marquer un point, même si la jeune femme se reprit assez vite pour qu'il n'ait pas le temps de savourer sa petite victoire.

« _Brat'ya po'ruzhyo_, frères d'armes… Vraiment, officier Tayeb ? répondit-elle dans un sourire moqueur, tandis qu'il acquiesçait silencieusement et se délectait intérieurement de constater qu'elle avait retenu son nom et de l'entendre le prononcer avec ce petit accent irrésistible. Je ne suis ni un soldat, ni une guerrière, mettez-vous bien ça en tête.

- Répondez à la question, répliqua-t-il en adoptant le même sourire, décidé à pousser le jeu qu'elle avait elle-même instauré au maximum. Ca fait partie de notre accord.

- Par une société, lâcha-t-elle finalement, retrouvant son masque impénétrable. Vélès. Vous la trouverez sur Internet.

- Mais je vous fais entièrement confiance, mademoiselle Oulianov ! commenta-t-il alors qu'il devinait que le regard noisette se posait de temps à autres sur lui, assez rapidement pour qu'il ne puisse pas en être certain, mais assez lentement pour avoir le temps d'observer toutes ses réactions. Et je vous fais confiance malgré les rumeurs qui courent selon lesquelles plus une femme est belle, plus il faut s'en méfier. Vous connaissez sûrement le proverbe berbère qui dit ''quelle belle fleur que le laurier rose, et que le laurier rose est amer''…

- Non que je n'apprécie pas vos références maghrébines, officier Tayeb, mais j'ai une journée chargée, ironisa-t-elle en accompagnant ses paroles d'un mouvement de la main agacé, alors que Jonathan clignait des yeux, ébloui par le reflet de la bague en diamant vissée à l'annulaire droit de la top model. Alors si vous devez commenter longuement toutes mes réponses, je vais être obligée de vous impartir un temps…

- Je vais essayer de faire efficace, alors, répliqua-t-il dans un sourire, satisfait de voir que les quelques secondes de temps qu'il avait gagnées lui avait permis de trouver une autre question. D'où vous vient cette bague à votre main droite ?

- De chez Bachet, mélange diamants noirs et diamants blancs, commenta-t-elle en relevant le menton, hautaine. Je ne vous donne pas le prix, c'est indécent.

- On ne s'est pas compris, Miss Oulianov. La question était : qui vous l'a offerte ?

- Quelqu'un qui a les moyens de m'offrir une bague de chez Bachet, lâcha-t-elle en lui jetant un regard médisant, lui signifiant clairement qu'il n'appartenait pas à la catégorie en question.

- Ecoutez, je n'ai pas l'intention de vous retenir longtemps, sauf si vous vous amusez à jouer à ce petit jeu où vous essayez de me provoquer jusqu'à ce que je craque, soupira-t-il alors qu'elle affichait une moue innocente. Je vous le dis tout de suite : je n'ai pas l'intention de craquer, je peux rester là jusqu'à minuit ce soir, vous accompagner tout au long de votre journée ou vous passer un coup de fil toutes les cinq secondes jusqu'à ce que vous vouliez bien me donner la réponse, alors dans votre intérêt : parlez-moi. »

Elle hésita un instant, roula des yeux et poussa un soupir de diva, avant d'esquisser un sourire faux et expliquer sur le ton le plus posé du monde :

« C'est mon père qui me l'a offerte pour mes 18 ans. Elle vient toujours de chez Bachet, elle est toujours en diamants noirs et blancs, et son prix est toujours aussi indécent. Cette réponse vous convient ?

- Elle me convient, répondit-il dans un sourire amusé. Elle est en forme de fer à cheval ?

- C'est une nouvelle question, officier Tayeb ? rétorqua-t-elle en inclinant légèrement la tête, et n'affichant plus un rictus médisant mais un sourire désormais joueur.

- Allez, soyez gentille, accordez-moi celle-là ! fit-il mine de s'indigner alors qu'elle se mordillait légèrement la lèvre inférieure, achevant de le faire craquer.

- Allez, je suis trop bonne, je vous l'accorde, plaisanta-t-elle avant de lui présenter sa main fine, manucurée et baguée. C'est un fer à cheval. A l'intérieur, il y a mon nom gravé en cyrillique. Aleksandra Viktorovna Oulianov.

- Je peux la voir ? s'enquit-il, lorsqu'elle retira brusquement sa main et lui jeta un regard méfiant.

- Non, trancha-t-elle sur un ton dans lequel se mêlait beaucoup d'émotions qu'il eut du mal à séparer les unes des autres : de l'agacement sans aucun doute, de la colère très certainement, peut être même de l'inquiétude, mais surtout quelque chose qui ressemblait étrangement à de la tristesse. Elle ne quitte pas mon doigt. Jamais.

- Aucun problème, gardez-la, j'étais juste curieux de voir, se dédouana-t-il avant de lui adresser un sourire amical auquel elle sembla préférer ne pas répondre. Dernière question, c'est bien ça ?

- Félicitations, vous savez compter ! ironisa-t-elle avec un petit accent russo-ukrainien qui fit sauter un battement à son cœur. Et par pitié, trouvez-la rapidement, parce que là, le temps imparti est largement dépassé. »

Sur ses mots, elle descendit du trottoir, et tenta de héler un premier taxi heureusement pour lui déjà occupé. Lorsque la seconde voiture qu'elle interpella alluma cette fois son clignotant, signe qu'elle s'arrêtait, il réalisa qu'il avait encore pour elle des centaines de questions relatives à sa vie personnelle pouvant faire avancer l'enquête.

Il aurait pu lui demander si elle était proche du pouvoir iranien, ce qu'elle pensait de l'OTAN, de ses interventions en pays arabes, de la place du Royaume-Uni au sein de l'organisation, si elle désapprouvait les mesures prises par le ministre de la Défense français, pourquoi le Premier Ministre russe en personne avait accepté de lui servir d'alibi lors de la Volvo Fashion Week…

Pourtant, lorsqu'elle eut terminé d'indiquer l'adresse à laquelle elle voulait se rendre au chauffeur et qu'elle tourna son visage parfait dans sa direction, posant sur lui un regard dans lequel brillait un reflet doré impatient, la seule question qui réussit à passer ses lèvres fut la plus stupide qu'il pouvait avoir eu en tête depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrée, et peut être même depuis qu'il était né :

« Vous êtes célibataire ? »

Sous le coup de la surprise, les sourcils de la top model se plièrent en un arc de cercle parfait et ses jolis yeux noisette s'écarquillèrent.

« Je suis célibataire, confirma-t-elle dans un sourire hilare. C'est la dernière question qui vous a permis de me rayer de la liste des suspects pour de bon ?

- Non, c'était juste pour ma culture personnelle, commenta-t-il en baissant légèrement les yeux, commençant tout juste à réaliser à quel point la question était anti-professionnelle. Merci pour votre coopération, Miss Oulianov.

- Mon plaisir, répliqua-t-elle en retrouvant sa morgue et son petit rictus sarcastique avant d'entrouvrir la portière arrière de son taxi. Oh, et juste une dernière comme mon petit doigt me dit qu'on va – malheureusement pour moi, être amenés à se revoir : par pitié, plus de Miss Oulianov. Un Sasha ou un Sasha Viktorovna suffira largement.

- A la Russe… compléta-t-il dans un sourire alors qu'elle enfilait ses lunettes de soleil aux montures dorées. Et vous préférez Sasha à Alex pour raccourcir Aleksandra… Vous n'aimez l'appellation à l'Américaine ?

- Je m'en passe, commenta-t-elle en haussant les épaules, visiblement peu intéressée par le débat, et probablement désireuse qu'il la laisse enfin partir. Et je ne suis pas une grande adepte de mon prénom. Le plus le diminutif s'en éloigne, le mieux je me porte. Vous avez d'autres questions sémantiques, ou je peux espérer partir ?

- C'est un beau prénom pourtant, poursuivit-il, se refusant à la laisser partir avant d'avoir pu la cerner un peu mieux. Ca veut littéralement dire _protection des hommes_ en grec. C'est parce qu'il vous rappelle votre côté humaniste que vous ne l'aimez pas ?

- Ecoutez, les bobards sur les prénoms qui influencent le caractère et les carrières des gens ne m'intéressent pas franchement. Vous, votre prénom veut dire en hébreu _Dieu a donné_, et aux dernières nouvelles, le seul cadeau qu'Il vous a fait, c'est un salaire de flic ! lâcha-t-elle sur un ton qui lui signifia clairement que la conversation était terminée. Je vous propose de conclure là-dessus, ça vous convient ?

- Ca me convient… pour le moment, Aleksandra ! répliqua-t-il alors qu'elle lui adressait un sourire forcé et hautain et tournait les talons, décidée à couper court à leur joute verbale. Et j'aimerais vous faire remarque une dernière chose, très chère : la reine Sasha Viktorovna a retenu mon prénom… »

Sans un mot de plus, il rejoignit le trottoir et entama le chemin du retour le ramenant à sa voiture, stationnée devant l'ambassade ukrainienne. Il n'eut pas besoin de regarder en arrière pour savoir que Sasha le suivait du regard, outrée qu'il ait pu avoir le dernier mot, et qui plus est avoir raison, et le claquement de porte exaspéré qu'il perçut dans son dos fut la confirmation dont il avait besoin pour qu'un petit sourire satisfait naisse sur ses lèvres.

Lorsqu'il arriva enfin à hauteur de sa voiture, toujours garée devant l'ambassade d'Ukraine et sur laquelle DiNozzo s'appuyait comme sur un banc, l'agent du NCIS visiblement de mauvaise humeur lui lança sèchement :

« Je peux savoir d'où sort ce petit sourire béat, Tayeb ?

- Tu demanderas à _Aleksandra_, elle te dira ! ironisa-t-il tandis que Tony fronçait les sourcils, interdit. Maintenant dégage de ma BMW, tu abîmes la carrosserie.

- Et tu as des projets pour la suite des évènements ? commenta l'agent senior en faisant le tour de la berline pour s'installer sur le siège passager.

- Je croyais que c'était toi le boss.

- D'accord, ton projet est visiblement de m'énerver, et je sens qu'il va aboutir, grommela-t-il, avant de lui intimer : ramène-nous au QG. McGee est en train de suivre les déplacements de Konilenko, on en saura plus.

- Tu n'es pas intéressé par ce que j'ai appris ? répliqua l'officier de la DCRI sans se départir de son petit sourire en coin qui commençait à sérieusement agacer son coéquipier.

- Non, je sens que savoir quel modèle de soutien-gorge Oulianov a pu présenter au défilé Victoria Secret ne va pas m'intéresser ! le railla-t-il, avant de se forcer à lui demander : alors, qu'as-tu découvert ?

- Surprise, tu sauras quand on arrivera à la planque ! » lui répondit simplement Jonathan en démarrant sa voiture, décidé à le faire mariner en représailles de ses moqueries, tandis que Tony étouffait un soupir et se massait les tempes.

Il le sentait, la journée allait être particulièrement longue.

.

« Dis, j'ai entendu que Manolo Blahnik allait rééditer cet été l'escarpin Ossie, tu crois que c'est vrai ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais si oui, je les réserve dès que c'est confirmé ! Ces chaussures sont juste cultes !

- Moi, ce que j'ai réservé c'est le Speedy _by_ Vuitton, une merveille !

- Ca n'égalera jamais ma pochette Alexander McQueen, offerte par le designer en personne.

- Comment t'as fait pour l'avoir ?

- Disons que j'étais la fille la plus belle de la soirée…

- Pff, moi, au moins, je n'ai pas eu besoin de coucher avec un attaché de presse du directeur artistique pour récupérer une pochette l'hiver Noir de Valentino !

- L'inspiration est trop punk pour moi, je préfère largement le Alice que vient de sortir Chloé !

- Ce qui me fait vraiment rêver, c'est le carré Hermès par Hiroshi Sugimoto ! Je me demande si Sasha pourrait m'en avoir un…

- Au pire, tu lui emprunteras le sien… Si elle est d'accord !

- J'espère que vous plaisantez, les filles : ce qui est Hermès ET à Sasha est intouchable.

- Et toi, alors, Sihem ? Les lunettes _Wild Diva_ de Cavalli, tu as réussi à les avoir ?

- Pff, pour qui vous me prenez ? Bien sûr que je les ai, elles sont même en ce moment dans mon sac…

- Vas-y, montre, montre, montre ! »

Aussitôt, toutes les femmes présentes dans la salle, à l'exception de Marion qui étouffait un soupir blasé et de Ziva complètement perdue au milieu de ces piaillements et surtout de ces noms, se penchèrent pour entrapercevoir la paire de lunettes de soleil que Sihem Adasi extirpait de son sac à main de marque, non sans bien laisser en évidence sur la table basse son iPhone dont la coque était griffée Kenzo pour que toutes puissent le remarquer.

« Elles sont ma-gni-fiques ! s'exclama la seule rouquine du groupe, Ashley si les souvenirs de l'ex-officier du Mossad étaient bons. Tu me les prêteras, hein ?

- Peut être, on verra, répliqua la grande brune en prenant des grands airs, s'efforçant probablement d'imiter ceux de son mentor ukrainien encore absent. Et les filles, vous avez vu la coque d'iPhone spécialement designée par Kenzo pour moi ? J'ai rencontré Carol Lim à une soirée il y a deux semaines, et je crois que je suis sa nouvelle muse… »

Un « Ooooh… » impressionné jaillit de la bouche de tous les mannequins, y compris ceux extérieurs au cercle d' « amies » de Sihem, tandis que celle-ci minaudait comme un paon faisant la roue pour impressionner son public. Son sourire satisfait disparut néanmoins lorsqu'elle perçut un gloussement moqueur provenant de Marion, qu'elle fusilla du regard.

« Je peux savoir ce qui est drôle, Marion ? lâcha la Palestinienne avec un sourire à la fois forcé et carnassier, tandis que Ziva jetait un coup d'œil paniqué à son agent, la maudissant intérieurement pour avoir pris le risque de la faire remarquer alors que la seule chose qu'elle souhaitait en l'état actuel était de disparaître sous terre. Peut être que tu as besoin qu'on t'explique ce qu'est une muse ? Parce que clairement, tu n'as pas dû être celle de grand monde… »

Sous le regard effaré de l'agent du NCIS qui n'avait de cesse de se demander ce qu'elle faisait là et ce que ses réflexes attendaient pour prendre le dessus et intimer à ses jambes de courir très vite, le plus loin d'ici, Ashley et Bérénice juste là restée plutôt discrètes émirent un ricanement proche de celui d'une hyène, tandis que les autres mannequins retenaient leur souffle, attendant visiblement de voir qui de Sihem ou de Marion remporterait la bataille pour savoir dans quel camp se ranger.

Sans se démonter, l'agent d'IMG Models planta ses grands yeux bleus dans ceux de la mannequin et répliqua :

« Arrête ton show, Sihem. Tout le monde sait que tu n'es la muse de personne et que tu fouilles dans les poubelles de Sasha pour faire croire à tout le monde que tu as une carrière et des contacts. Au fait, tant que j'y pense, j'aime beaucoup tes chaussures. Elles étaient super tendance la saison dernière. »

Sur ces mots, la petite brune à lunettes lui adressa un sourire faussement innocent et reprit la lecture du magazine de mode qu'elle tenait entre ses mains tandis que Sihem bouillonnait devant cette insulte suprême, mais s'efforçant malgré tout de garder la face tandis que les autres top pouffaient discrètement et qu'Ashley et Bérénice lui jetaient un regard désolé qui ne l'exaspéra que davantage.

« Tu es trop forte, je t'adore ! » glissa Ziva à l'oreille de son agent qui esquissa un sourire amusé sans lever les yeux de sa revue, même si l'Israélienne la savait touchée par la remarque.

Sihem quant à elle s'était repliée sur sa cour, jetant de temps à autres un coup d'œil rageur à Marion et hautain à Ziva, dont le physique dénotait beaucoup au milieu des très jeunes femmes filiformes et pour la plupart blondes ou châtains installées dans la pièce.

La curiosité l'emportant finalement sur la rancune, et peut être décidée à prendre sa revanche, la top model arabe se tourna à nouveau vers le duo, et lança à l'intention de Marion :

« Dis-moi, IMG, on peut savoir qui est ta nouvelle petite protégée ? Pour une fille qui passe des castings Chanel, personne ici ne l'a jamais vue…

- D'abord, j'ai un prénom, ensuite, si tu n'as jamais entendu parler d'elle, je ne peux rien faire pour toi et ta culture fashion totalement inexistante, rétorqua l'agent d'une voix froide, toujours le nez dans son magazine, tandis que Ziva soutenait le regard pénétrant de Sihem.

- Oh, mais ne le prends pas mal, je voulais seulement savoir si elle était _de taille_… »

A nouveau, la pièce s'emplit de petits gloussements et ricanements semblables aux cris que pouvaient pousser les animaux les plus étranges de la savane, tandis que l'agent du NCIS baissait les yeux, priant pour que le sol s'ouvre sous ses pieds, et que Marion relevait la tête, le regard farouche, prête à défendre sa nouvelle cliente et amie.

« Désolée, chérie, les anorexiques, c'était la dernière saison. Comme tes chaussures. Ou l'avant-dernière saison, comme ton blouson ? »

Un étrange feulement jaillit de la gorge de la mannequin qui semblait prête à fondre sur la jeune femme à lunettes qui souriait, moqueuse. La Palestinienne préféra toutefois se tourner vers Ziva et s'adresser directement à elle sur un ton si condescendant qu'il fit regretter à l'ex-officier du Mossad de ne pas avoir pris son arme de service :

« Comme madame 38 ici présente ne semble pas vouloir me répondre, je préfère m'adresser directement au poids lourd de votre duo de choc, en espérant pour que tu parles français ou anglais. Je peux au moins savoir comment tu t'appelles ? Et accessoirement pourquoi une fille comme toi pense avoir la moindre chance d'être prise par une des plus grandes maisons de couture française ?

- Parce qu'elle a un cerveau et que c'est une femme et pas un escargot drogué à la salade ? répliqua Marion alors que sa cliente grinçait discrètement des dents, se retenant à grand peine d'étriper la top model et préférant garder le silence plutôt que de proférer à haute voix toutes les insultes qui lui passaient par la tête dans les huit langues qu'elle parlait.

- C'est bien tenté, chérie, mais je veux une réponse à ma question. Elle sait parler, non ? Alors qu'elle me dise comment elle s'appelle, d'où elle vient, et ce qu'elle fait là parce que franchement, je…

- Sissi, elle est là ! » lui glissa Bérénice, alors qu'une lueur d'effroi traversait le regard de la Palestinienne.

Elle s'empressa aussitôt de récupérer ses affaires, quitter la seule chaise confortable de la salle qu'elle s'était arbitrairement accaparée et pousser les autres mannequins pour s'installer à la droite de l'étroit fauteuil en cuir, sur une chaise en plastique équivalente à celles de ses consœurs.

« Qu'est-ce que… » commença Ziva à demi-voix, avant qu'une Marion qu'elle voyait pour la première fois relativement impressionnée ne lui intime gentiment de garder le silence.

Se taisant, l'Israélienne laissa son ouïe affutée faire son travail et perçut un son très discret, comme celui de la semelle d'une espadrille heurtant le carrelage. Quoique le talon de la chaussure lui semblait finalement plus léger.

Alors qu'elle essayait de deviner l'apparence extravagante de la chaussure, ses yeux fixés sur le pas de la porte rencontrèrent un pied aux ongles recouverts d'un vernis bordeaux si foncé qu'il en semblait noir, glissé dans une élégante sandale à la bride noire et dorée et aux hauts talons compensés de liège.

Relevant lentement la tête, elle détailla la nouvelle venue, passant par ses interminables jambes moulées dans un jean slim et son pull en cachemire laissant entrevoir un petit morceau de ventre complètement plat pour finalement arriver à un visage fin, encadré par de longues boucles blondes.

Dans un soupir las mais que son coéquipier chéri Anthony DiNozzo ou son vieil ami Jonathan Tayeb aurait probablement qualifié de sexy, l'apparition retira les lunettes de soleil dorées jusque là rivées sur son nez, révélant deux superbes yeux noisette en amande, et referma la porte qui claqua bruyamment.

Sans un mot ou un regard pour les mannequins qui la fixaient, fascinées par sa beauté et sa prestance, elle se déhancha jusqu'au fauteuil et prit son temps pour s'y installer, retirant sa veste à épaulettes déjà ouverte et déposant son Hermès à ses pieds.

Enfin, elle se décida à embrasser la salle d'un regard hautain, celui d'une reine toisant ses sujets, et croisa les jambes en arborant un discret sourire, celui d'une femme satisfaite de voir que ses esclaves étaient toujours aussi dociles.

Puis la voix s'éleva, claire et limpide. Glaciale, aussi, au point que Ziva sentit un frisson faire trembler son corps, alors que le regard noisette se posait sur la top model à sa droite, qui gardait ses yeux rivés sur le carrelage.

« Sihem ? »

Un ange passa.

Puis, comme un signal, le silence de mort qui régnait s'évapora et les conversations enthousiastes reprirent leur cours comme si de rien n'était, tandis que Ziva regardait du coin de l'œil Sihem se jeter presque littéralement au pied de la superbe blonde et lui rapporter tout ce qui avait dû se passer dans la salle en son absence.

« _Meet the queen _! murmura Marion à l'oreille de l'agent du NCIS qui ne pouvait détacher son regard du groupe des quatre femmes, et en particulier de leur reine. Tu as officiellement rencontré Sasha Oulianov, ça te fait quoi ?

- Peur ? suggéra-t-elle, amusée par la question.

- Bonne réponse ! » plaisanta la représentante d'IMG Models, alors que Ziva observait celle qu'elle avait immédiatement deviné être Sasha Oulianov jeter un bref coup d'œil à chacune des femmes présentes dans la salle d'attente, sans toutefois trop s'apesantir sur elles.

Jusqu'à ce qu'arrive son tour.

Lorsque l'ex-officier du Mossad croisa les prunelles noisette, le frisson s'empara d'elle à nouveau. Le reflet doré qui brillait dans les pupilles de la top model avait quelque chose d'effrayant, d'inhumain, pour ne pas dire de démoniaque.

Pourtant, l'Israélienne ne cilla pas, bien décidée à montrer à son adversaire et accessoirement l'objet de son enquête qu'elle ne la craignait pas.

Elle vit un étrange sourire naître sur le visage de l'Ukrainienne, puis sans crier gare, celle-ci claqua des doigts.

Le silence retomba immédiatement. Les visages se fermèrent, et tous les regards oscillèrent entre Sasha et Ziva, tellement concentrée sur ca cible qu'elle entendit à peine le « Oh, oh, pas très bon, ça… » que Marion n'avait pu s'empêcher de lâcher à demi-voix dans son dos.

Enfin, après quelques secondes passées à la défier du regard, la grande blonde lâcha d'un ton qui ne laissait pas vraiment à l'ex-officier du Mossad la possibilité de se défiler :

« Qui es-tu ? »

* * *

Alors ? Ca vous plaît toujours ? :)

* * *

**PBG a eu une excellente idée pour Noël, le Secret Santa (que je vous copie-colle ci-dessous).** Participez, ça sera fun !

**OPERATION SECRET SANTA**

Mais qu'est-ce ? Quel est le but ? Envoyer à UN auteur des reviews en ANONYME jusqu'à Noël, et se révéler le 24 ou le 25. Vous serez donc son Secret Santa ! Tout est valide : Review, petit mot, bonjour, drabble...  
Faites passer le message ! Et surtout PARTICIPEZ !  
Auteurs, n'hésitez pas à faire passer le mot en publiant !  
On doit faire de ce petit jeu un événement !

Le but sera de deviner qui était votre Secret Santa autour de Noël. Si vous perdez, vous lui écrivez un drabble / OS de son choix !


	13. Süleyman

Hello tout le monde !

D'abord, une **EXCELLENTE ANNEE 2013 A TOUS !**

Ensuite, un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews !

Enfin, un nouveau chapitre un peu en retard (la faute à Lioness qui m'a pris pas mal de temps, aux fêtes, aux soirées... Bref, j'arrête de me chercher des excuses, je n'en ai aucune ^^), _extrêmement_ long mais je n'ai pas eu la force et la volonté de le couper, et dont je ne suis pas franchement satisfaite... Mais comme j'ai déjà pas mal de retard de postage, je me suis dit que j'allais l'envoyer tout de même donc le voilà à l'état brut !

J'espère que vous apprécierez tout de même, et vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

Amy : haha, mes yeux sont un miroir déformant pour cette pauvre Ziva ^^ En fait, je ne la vois pas si énorme, c'est juste qu'en comparaison avec les top models qui taillent en général un 34 et n'ont pas de formes du tout, Ziva se fait forcément remarquer :)

Probie : merci pour ta review ! Je confirme, si Ziva avait une arme à portée de main, certains mannequins pourraient regretter leurs paroles... ^^

Furieuse : merci beaucoup pour ces deux reviews ! :D J'avoue avoir un peu abusé des références mode pour vous perdre, pari réussi ! ^^ Et Ziva a beaucoup de self-control, quatre saisons plus tôt, ça se serait sûrement beaucoup moins bien passé ! Quant au célibat de Sasha... Important ou pas, mystère. Pour le moment.

Gwen : j'aime tellement quand Tony joue les idiots pour obtenir ce qu'il veut que je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ! Pour l'obstruction à la justice, j'avoue ne pas être une pro mais un copain qui fait du droit pénal m'a dit que ça ne s'appliquait pas comme aux Etats-Unis et que refuser de donner des informations à la police n'était pas passible de poursuites pour entrave à la justice en France... Je lui redemanderai confirmation ! Sinon, des nouvelles de nos agents à Washington spécialement pour toi dans ce chapitre ! :)

PBG : deux reviews ? Merci ! :D C'est vrai que Ziva est capable de se défendre, mais je me suis dit qu'elle aurait bien besoin d'un petit coup de main de son agent pour sa première confrontation ! McGee, Gibbs, et même *se tait avant de se spoiler* sont de retour dans ce chapitre, j'espère que leur petite intervention te plaira !

Skye Marcus : j'ai cru plus raisonnable de te répondre ici que de rouvrir une conversation x) J'aime bien laisser des cliffhangers mesquins, ça devrait faire pareil ce coup-ci ! Ziva n'a pas peur de grand monde, et certainement pas d'une top model, tu la connais ;) Et je reconnais là ton âme d'incorrigible shippeuse, même pour les secondaires. Sinon, pour le côté intimidant de Sasha... Eh bien, c'est une partie du mystère. Mais les oligarques d'Europe de l'Est sont connus pour avoir beaucoup d'influence, y compris à l'étranger.

* * *

**SÜLEYMAN**

« Trois questions ? s'étonna Tony, installé sur l'une des chaises de la table circulaire de la planque et faisant face à un Jonathan debout, appuyé contre le mur, qui étouffait un soupir las à l'idée de devoir lui décrire toute son entrevue avec Sasha Oulianov. Je ne la voyais pas aussi radine…

- Et je ne pensais pas que tu m'interromprais dès la première phrase ! rétorqua l'officier de la DCRI, avant d'esquisser un sourire moqueur. Timothy m'avait prévenu que tu étais un grand bavard, mais à ce point…

- Mais sérieusement, qu'est-ce que vous vous êtes dit tous les deux ? lâcha l'agent du NCIS, agacé qu'on lui cache des choses. Bon allez, continue, on n'a pas la nuit.

- Ca va aller vite, en trois mots-clés, je te résume notre suspecte : Vélès, Bachet, célibataire.

- Vélès ? Bachet ? répéta l'Italien, avant de tiquer. Attends une minute, célibataire ?

- Vélès et Bachet, donc… éluda son coéquipier en levant innocemment les yeux au ciel tandis que Tony, ayant deviné qu'il avait inutilement gâché une question pour découvrir cette information sans grand intérêt, priait silencieusement Dieu pour qu'Il lui donne la force de ne pas l'étriper. Vélès est a priori une société de sécurité par laquelle Sasha aurait recruté ses gardes du corps, reste à vérifier si elle existe vraiment, et si oui, si on peut avoir des informations sur les deux types.

- Sergueï Laurentinov et Alexeï Wolkoff, d'après mes informations, compléta l'agent très spécial en sortant le dossier que McGee lui avait transmis. Je mets mini-geek sur la piste de la société. Et Bachet ?

- Une jeune maison de joaillerie française née il y a 10 ans, expliqua le Français. Pour ses 18 ans, le père de Sasha lui a offert un alliage diamants noirs-diamants blancs entremêlés qui évoque un fer à cheval. Je n'ai pu qu'entrevoir la bague, mais c'est du sur-mesure et je suis sûr à 90% qu'il n'y a que la boutique de Paris qui aurait pu la réaliser. Ca doit être là que Viktor Oulianov l'a commandée.

- Ok, et en quoi ça nous intéresse ? s'enquit Tony, tout en se demandant quelle expertise son homologue de la DCRI pouvait bien avoir pour pouvoir déterminer la provenance d'une bague en un seul coup d'œil.

- A l'intérieur sont gravées ses initiales, mais quand je lui ai demandé si je pouvais la voir, elle a retiré sa main. J'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose d'autre de marqué, et le seul moyen de s'en assurer est de demander le carnet de commande à la boutique qui a fabriqué la bague.

- Je dois te reconnaître – de mauvaise grâce – que c'est ingénieux, Tayeb ! Et je peux savoir d'où tu nous sors cette connaissance suspecte de la joaillerie ? Tu es un ancien Arsène Lupin reconverti dans le contre-espionnage ?

- Pas vraiment, même si ça sonnait plutôt cool, commenta son coéquipier, sourire aux lèvres. En fait, toute ma famille du côté de ma mère est dans le diamant. Pour survivre aux dîners de famille, j'ai été obligé de pouvoir suivre une discussion incluant ''octaèdre à trois pointes'' et ''bezel''. Le tout avec l'accent belge.

- Une formation d'excellence pour réussir dans les services secrets ! plaisanta l'Italien, tout en achevant de composer un texto à l'adresse de McGee concernant la prétendue société Vélès. Et en fait, tu es à moitié belge ?

- Comme j'ai la grande joie d'avoir des origines belges d'un côté et séfarades de l'autre, je préfère me revendiquer français, ça m'évite à subir un certain nombre de blagues dégradantes ! ironisa Jonathan, avant de saisir à son tour son portable. Bon, si tu veux bien m'excuser, je vais aller passer un coup de fil à Bachet pour voir si on peut consulter leurs registres…

- Attends, avant j'ai un dernier truc à te dire, lança l'agent très spécial, tout en esquissant un sourire sarcastique qui inquiéta aussitôt son homologue français. Je t'ai mal jugé : à la base, pour te punir d'avoir bêtement gâché une question, je voulais te rappeler par une phrase cinglante quelconque que tu n'avais aucune chance avec Oulianov. Mais maintenant que je sais que tu viens d'une famille de diamantaires, je me dis que finalement, si, tu as peut être une chance. Enfin, si tu acceptes qu'elle ne t'aime pas pour toi mais pour ton argent, bien sûr.

- Je vais faire semblant de prendre ça pour un compliment, d'accord ? soupira l'officier de la DCRI en adressant un sourire jaune à son coéquipier avant de composer le numéro du joaillier.

- Je peux conclure sur une blague belge ? répliqua Tony, hilare, alors que Jonathan sentait que pour sa survie - et accessoirement pour celle de l'agent du NCIS - mieux valait qu'il disparaisse dans la pièce voisine.

- Je vais m'en passer, merci ! commenta la voix lointaine du Français. A moins que tu ne veuilles subir des blagues douteuses sur les Italiens pour le restant de la semaine ?

- Ok, c'est bon, pas de blague belge, c'est vendu. » soupira l'agent senior en gagnant à son tour la salle principale de la planque pour récupérer un magazine de mode et continuer à éplucher les articles portant sur Sasha Oulianov.

Il ne put cependant pas s'empêcher de glisser, hilare, à l'oreille de Jonathan qui leva les yeux en poussant un soupir blasé :

« Vous, les séfarades, vous êtes vraiment durs en affaires.

- Vraiment, DiNozzo, ferme-la ou je me plains auprès de ma direction pour harcèlement avant de saisir la HALDE pour discrimination ! siffla-t-il, avant de reprendre subitement son téléphone en main sous le regard de Tony redevenu beaucoup plus sérieux. Oui, bonjour Monsieur, officier Jonathan Tayeb de la police nationale, je voudrais parler au responsable de boutique s'il-vous-plaît…

- Ok, je te laisse t'occuper de ça, je vais à côté ! » chuchota l'Italien tandis que l'officier de la DCRI acquiesçait discrètement.

Quelques instants plus tard, alors que Tony se plongeait enfin avec délectation dans les pages lingerie du Vogue qu'il avait commencé à lire, son magazine lui fut arraché des mains.

« Eh, mon magazine !

- J'en connais qui se foutent de moi parce que je regarde les Victoria Secret mais qui feraient bien de faire d'abord le ménage devant leur porte ! ironisa Jonathan qui avait déjà enfilé son manteau et ses gants. Allez, DiNozzo, au boulot, on fonce chez Bachet, ils acceptent de nous laisser voir le carnet de commande !

- Comment t'as fait ça ? s'enquit l'agent senior, préférant ignorer la remarque sarcastique de son coéquipier pour attraper sa veste en toute hâte. Même si la carte de police ouvre beaucoup de portes, ce genre de trucs n'est pas supposé être confidentiel ?

- Dans la diamanterie, ce n'est pas la carte d'officier de police mais le nom qui ouvre les portes ! répliqua l'officier de la DCRI. Tayeb ne leur a pas évoqué grand chose, mais Silverstein si. Solidarité inter-diamantaires oblige, on a l'autorisation de jeter un coup d'œil. Mais il faut qu'on la joue discrète, ils n'ont pas le droit et je n'ai pas de mandat, ok, DiNozzo ?

- Enfin, tu me connais ! s'exclama-t-il, indigné par le manque de confiance que pouvait lui témoigner le Français.

- Justement. » lâcha Jon sur un ton sarcastique tandis qu'il verrouillait la porte d'entrée de la planque et entraînait déjà son coéquipier vers leur véhicule, ignorant ses protestations outrées par tant de méchanceté à son égard.

.

_« Qui es-tu ? »_

La question résonnait comme un leitmotiv dans son esprit. Les mots se mélangeaient laissant place à d'étranges anagrammes dépourvus de sens. Et la réponse refusait de se dessiner.

Le plus évident pour Ziva aurait été de lui retourner la question, afin de gagner un peu de temps mais Sasha Oulianov n'avait même pas pu imaginer un seul instant qu'elle ne la connaisse pas, et elle-même avait du mal à le concevoir.

Demander son identité à la grande blonde revenait à avouer qu'elle était totalement étrangère au monde de la mode, comme un diplomate ignorant le nom du ministre des Affaires Etrangères de son pays ou un citoyen ignorant le nom de son Président ou de son Premier Ministre.

Alors la solution la plus facile était de répondre par la vérité. Enfin, une vérité légèrement déguisée.

« Ziva Vidad. » lança-t-elle en essayant de prendre un ton assuré alors que la top model la regardait du coin de l'œil comme un chef de meute surveillant un solitaire cherchant à les rejoindre.

Le silence lui répondit, mais le regard noisette ne se détacha pas d'elle pour autant. Sasha en voulait plus, et elle ne la lâcherait pas tant qu'elle ne lui aurait pas dit tout ce qu'elle voulait entendre. Mais elle ne gaspillerait visiblement pas une seule goutte de salive pour l'obtenir non plus…

« Je… je fais quelques podiums dans mon pays d'origine et je veux me frotter à la Fashion Week.

- Et tu es d'où ? » s'enquit innocemment Ashley, avant de jeter un coup d'œil timide à l'Ukrainienne, comme en quête d'assentiment.

Cette dernière acquiesça imperceptiblement et fit un léger geste de la main pour faire signe à Ziva de répondre. Celle-ci hésita un instant et se tourna vers son agent, avant de comprendre au regard que Marion qu'on ne refusait pas une réponse à la reine.

« Je suis… commença-t-elle tandis que toutes les mannequins semblaient suspendues à ses lèvres et que Sasha plissait légèrement ses yeux de chat. Je viens d'Israël. »

La réaction parmi la cour de la blonde ne se fit pas attendre.

« Israël ? répéta Ashley, qui semblait se demander où pouvait bien se situer ce pays.

- Israël, confirma Bérénice à son amie en levant discrètement les yeux au ciel devant tant d'ignorance.

- Israël ? siffla finalement Sihem, les pupilles brillantes de rage. J'en étais sûre dès que tu es rentrée dans la pièce, tu n'es qu'une sale… »

Un claquement de langue agacé la fit taire de mauvaise grâce.

« Pour qui as-tu travaillé ? » lâcha Sasha sur un ton posé, ignorant totalement sa voisine de droite qui bouillait silencieusement.

En soi, s'intéresser à elle de la sorte était plutôt gentil, et même si Ziva ne doutait pas que l'Ukrainienne avait beaucoup d'arrière-pensées derrière chacune des questions soigneusement formulées qu'elle lui posait, elle ne recelait pas de véritable piège.

Mais pour quelqu'un qui n'avait rien à voir avec la mode et ne connaissait rien d'autre aux designers israéliens que ce que Stacy lui avait enseigné, chaque étape de ce petit interrogatoire relevait du parcours du combattant. Quoiqu'un parcours du combattant aurait été bien plus reposant pour elle.

« J'ai travaillé pour Kedem Sasson, Dorin Frankfurt et Dorit Bar Or essentiellement, récita-t-elle d'une traite tandis que la top model la dévisageait toujours, comme cherchant à vérifier si elle disait vrai dans ses yeux.

- Quel design as-tu préféré ? »

Sa styliste lui avait montré chacune des collections, encensant Kedem Sasson et affirmant qu'avec ses modèles loose ultra-novateurs, il était probablement le designer israélien le plus génial qu'elle connaisse. Elle lui avait ensuite parlé des robes de princesse de Dorin Frankfurt, utilisant le taffetas et le rose bonbon avec une audace qui surprenait et séduisait la clientèle étrangère.

Pourtant, les seuls modèles que Ziva avait réellement appréciés pour leur élégance discrète étaient ceux de Dorit Bar Or, dont Stacy ne lui avait que brièvement parlé, ne les trouvant pas spécialement prodigieux.

Elle avait le choix entre jouer la carte de l'honnêteté et celle de la fashionista. Et étant donné qu'elle s'adressait à une femme ayant un sens plus qu'aigu de la mode, elle avait tout intérêt à privilégier Kedem Sasson dans sa réponse.

Pourtant, n'écoutant pas sa raison, ce fut tout naturellement qu'elle affirma :

« Dorit Bar Or. Le noir et l'or ont une classe que rien d'autre ne pourra égaler. Et la ligne est d'une pureté éblouissante. »

Avec la plus grande discrétion, l'Israélienne se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Le visage de Sasha s'était refermé, devenu froid et impénétrable. La seconde qui passa lui sembla être une éternité lorsqu'enfin un petit sourire en coin vint étirer les lèvres de l'Ukrainienne.

« Tu as bon goût. C'est une belle ligne. La Tel Aviv Fashion Week a des créateurs aux potentiels insuffisamment exploités.

- Tu as défilé pour eux ? »

En croisant le regard stupéfait des autres top de la salle, elle comprit rapidement son erreur. On ne posait pas de questions à la reine, c'était elle qui les posait. Pourtant, celle-ci ne sembla pas se formaliser de l'audace de son interlocutrice et répondit avec un petit sourire en coin légèrement hautain :

« Gottex, Yigal Azrouel, Galia Lahav. »

Les trois seules marques dont Ziva avait déjà vaguement entendu parler avant son briefing pour cette mission, les trois rares créateurs israéliens à avoir réussi à percer le marché international malgré la concurrence européenne.

Les faits étaient finalement dictés par une certaine logique : aux mannequins inconnus les créateurs talentueux mais pas assez compétitifs pour réussir à se faire une place, et aux emblèmes de la mode les designers illustres.

« Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que tu vas avoir tes chances au casting Chanel ? Tu joues dans la cour des grands, ici. »

Ziva fut surprise de ne percevoir aucune méchanceté dans le ton de la grande blonde, son attitude contrastant sérieusement avec l'agressivité dont avait pu faire preuve son premier lieutenant quelques minutes auparavant. Dans sa voix ne faisait que transparaître un mélange de l'indifférence d'une femme ne craignant pas la concurrence et de la curiosité d'une reine des podiums se demandant comment on pouvait imaginer défiler pour les grands lorsqu'on n'avait pas sa notoriété.

« Je ne crois rien du tout, je tente, répliqua l'agent du NCIS avec assurance. Je n'ai rien à perdre aux dernières nouvelles.

- C'est bien, commenta-t-elle en détachant finalement son regard de l'Israélienne pour regarder ses ongles, comme si elle se désintéressait soudain d'elle. C'est au culot qu'on fait sa place dans ce métier.

- Et au talent. » poursuivit Sihem en esquissant un sourire moqueur, ravie d'avoir enfin trouvé l'occasion de lancer une pique à l'adresse de Ziva.

Un léger grondement de l'Ukrainienne la tempéra aussitôt et la Palestinienne baissa docilement les yeux tandis que la grande blonde reprenait comme pour elle-même :

« Israélienne, ayant défilé pour Dorit Bar Or, culottée et portant les _Au Palace _de la collection printemps-été 2012 de Christian Louboutin… Intéressant. »

La top model la fixa un instant, songeuse lorsqu'une voix rocailleuse comme celle d'une fumeuse d'un certain âge la tira de ses pensées et manqua de faire sursauter l'agent du NCIS :

« Oulianov, Adasi, Fitzgerald, Anastapoulos, Imbert, Vouaux, Vidad. Si vous voulez aller dans les salles de bain boire et vous repoudrer le nez, c'est maintenant. Et dépêchez-vous parce que j'ai pas que ça à faire. »

Immédiatement, Ziva se leva tandis que Sasha, toujours assise sur son fauteuil, dévisageait avec mépris la petite femme ronde d'une cinquantaine d'années aux cheveux gris mal coiffés et à l'air revêche.

Alors que l'Israélienne s'apprêtait à faire un pas pour suivre celle que son badge désignait comme Jocelyne, la main de Marion se posa sur son bras et l'invita à se rasseoir.

« Jamais avant la reine. » lui glissa-t-elle à l'oreille alors que l'intéressée se décidait enfin à se lever de son trône et à lisser son pull en cachemire, rapidement imitée par les trois membres de sa cour.

Ziva remercia silencieusement son agent pour tous les conseils plus qu'utiles qu'elle pouvait lui prodiguer, et attendit sagement que Sasha avance vers la porte, suivie comme son ombre par ses protégées, puis par les autres mannequins qui osaient à peine lever les yeux vers les quatre femmes qui ouvraient la marche pour rejoindre le groupe.

Dans un grognement peu avenant, Jocelyne entraîna les top models vers une pièce voisine entièrement carrelée de bleu, supposée être des toilettes mais qui, selon Ziva, faisait approximativement la superficie de son appartement à Washington.

Toutes les femmes s'installèrent aussitôt devant un miroir, celui du milieu bien sûr réservé à Sasha, celui à sa droite à Sihem et les deux à sa gauche à Ashley et Bérénice. L'Israélienne imita tant bien que mal ses nouvelles collègues, se rangeant devant l'un des derniers miroirs sur le côté droit, et sortant à son tour la petite pochette à maquillage que lui avait confectionné Stacy.

Tout en passant une nouvelle couche de fond de teint sur ses joues et en démêlant les quelques nœuds qui s'étaient formés dans sa longue chevelure brune, elle tendit l'oreille pour écouter les conversations.

Elle avait été placée loin de sa cible, la seule avec Sihem à oser parler malgré le contrôle et les grommellements de Jocelyne qui ne semblait pas apprécier que l'on converse dans ses toilettes.

« C'est bien, avec la concurrence qu'on a aujourd'hui, on ne risque pas de se faire voler nos places sur les podiums de Chanel ! lança la voix médisante de la Palestinienne, qui semblait se moquer ostensiblement que la concurrence en question soit présente et entende absolument tout. Surtout l'Israélienne, non mais tu l'as vue ? Elle fait quoi, du 38 ?

- Ca ne l'a pas empêchée de défiler pour de bons designers israéliens, commenta la voix quasi-indifférente de l'Ukrainienne.

- Attends, soyons sérieux ! Il est clair qu'elle a des pistons parce que personne ne me convaincra qu'elle est vraiment du milieu. Non mais tu as vu ses cheveux ? On dirait de la paille ! Et son petit chemisier blanc boutonné jusqu'à l'avant-dernier bouton, vraiment ? Le style ''petites filles modèles'' est complètement old school. Je sais que Chanel aime la classe et l'élégance, mais élégance n'a jamais été synonyme d'école privée catholique du 16ème ! Brrr, ça me rappelle l'uniforme que je devais porter pendant l'année où mes parents avaient voulu m'envoyer en pensionnat dans cette école coranique à Ramallah, avant de m'en retirer et de me faire revenir à Gaza… Il n'y a que ses Louboutin, mais vu l'ensemble de son look, les chaussures sont forcément un coup de chance.

- Alors essaye d'avoir plus de coups de chance, Sihem, lui répliqua froidement Sasha, la faisant subitement blêmir. Parce que des Michaël Kors de juin 2010, sérieusement ? »

Alors qu'elle déboutonnait innocemment l'avant-dernier bouton de son chemisier après avoir entendu les quelques remarques de Sihem, Ziva ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un petit sourire en constatant que la Palestinienne s'était tue, honteuse, tandis que Sasha reprenait une conversation animée avec Bérénice qui la complimentait sur la couleur du gloss qu'elle passait sur ses lèvres.

« Bon, les porte-manteaux, dépêchez-vous de terminer, vous avez cinq minutes, aboya la voix agressive de Jocelyne, restée dans l'encadrement de la porte. Et buvez parce que je ne veux pas avoir à appeler les urgences pour autre chose qu'une crise d'hypoglycémie, c'est compris ?

- Mais d'où Chanel sort cette vieille peau ? lâcha Sihem qui avait retrouvé sa langue et plissait ses yeux de chat comme prête à attaquer.

- D'un placard où sont rangés les cadavres de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale ? suggéra à demi-voix Sasha sur un ton hilare qui surprit Ziva, habituée à l'entendre s'exprimer toujours de cette voix neutre, froide et hautaine.

- La Seconde Guerre Mondiale ? s'amusa Bérénice qui se mordillait la lèvre pour s'empêcher de rire. Je ne la voyais vieille, mais pas à ce point !

- Ne mets pas ma parole en doute, Béré ! Je suis Ukrainienne, je sais reconnaître une kapo quand j'en vois une ! plaisanta l'intéressée. Je te jure, c'est dans mon sang ! »

Un léger gloussement parcourut le groupe des quatre filles, et l'espace d'un instant, Ziva rêva de l'intégrer. Pas seulement parce que faire partie de la cour de Sasha Oulianov aurait été une excellente occasion d'en apprendre plus sur sa cible, mais également parce que ç'aurait été une première pour elle qui n'avait jamais réellement eu d'amies femmes.

C'était naturel, chez elle. Elle avait toujours tendance à s'orienter vers les hommes, et même au lycée, elle s'était toujours volontairement exclue des conversations entre filles ou des pyjama-partys que les autres adolescentes organisaient pour se réfugier aux côtés des garçons avec qui elle aimait s'amuser et se chamailler. Alors peut être que cette mission sous couverture était l'occasion d'ajouter de nouvelles expériences à sa liste.

Restait maintenant à intégrer le groupe en question, qui lui apparaissait comme effroyablement fermé. Certes elle avait attiré l'attention de la reine, mais cette dernière semblait l'avoir totalement oubliée dans son coin, désormais occupée à animer son cercle de conversation personnel. Il lui fallait trouver un moyen pour que l'Ukrainienne la remarque à nouveau, et vite.

Alors que tout en remplissant et buvant un verre d'eau comme le faisaient toutes les autres top models, elle élaborait un plan diabolique dans lequel elle demanderait gentiment la marque de son vernis à ongles à la grande blonde et réussirait à aborder le sujet de la magnifique bague en diamants qu'elle voyait briller à son annulaire depuis son miroir, Jocelyne la coupa dans son élan :

« Bon, allez, c'est bon, maintenant du balais. Personne ne veut aller aux toilettes, au moins ? »

_Qui ne dit mot consent_.

Le silence fut manifestement une réponse qui convint à la cinquantenaire alors que Sihem et Sasha échangeaient un coup d'œil consterné, sous le regard toujours attentif de Ziva qui ne les quittait pas des yeux, décidée à comprendre chaque détail du fonctionnement de ce groupe et de sa hiérarchie pour mieux l'intégrer.

« Vous nettoyez vos verres, vous les séchez avec le torchon quitte à abîmer vos jolis ongles et vous me les rendez, en vitesse ! »

Aussitôt, toutes les mannequins rincèrent leur verre et le frottèrent pour en faire disparaître la tache de rouge à lèvres ou de gloss qui ornait la plus part d'entre eux, et se rangèrent derrière Sasha qui s'avança, verre à la main, pour le tendre dans un geste élégant à Jocelyne.

Celle-ci inspecta minutieusement l'objet sous le regard méprisant de la top model, et lâcha finalement sur un ton sec qui fit plisser le front à son interlocutrice probablement peu habituée à ce qu'on ne la traite pas avec la plus extrême déférence :

« Et le verre, tu crois que je vais le sécher toute seule ? Je suis pas payée pour ça, moi. »

Un silence de mort s'abattit dans les toilettes.

Sasha toisa la petite femme d'un regard impénétrable, tandis que son adversaire plongeait son regard hargneux dans les yeux noisette devenus d'un doré glacé.

Ziva se surprit à retenir son souffle et à repenser à l'époque de ses entraînements au Mossad.

La pire colère qu'avait pu piquer Hadar lorsqu'il la formait était le jour où, à la fin d'une séance de tir, il avait exigé qu'on lui présente les armes et qu'elle avait oublié de vider le chargeur alors qu'il lui avait déjà à plusieurs reprises spécifié de le faire lors de précédents entraînements. Elle avait essuyé une tempête de reproches inégalable et d'ailleurs inégalée, et n'avait depuis jamais oublié de respecter cette consigne de sécurité élémentaire lorsqu'elle achevait ses séances de tir.

Mais avant qu'Hadar ne se mette à hurler, il y avait eu un silence. Un grand silence. Un silence de mort. En tous points semblable à celui-là.

Le cri de Sasha ne vint jamais. En revanche, un autre bruit prit sa place.

Ziva vit l'Ukrainienne se redresser légèrement, puis se crisper avant de récupérer le verre avec la plus grande délicatesse et d'adresser un sourire faussement poli à une Jocelyne triomphante.

Mais avant que cette dernière ne puisse faire la moindre remarque, le bras gauche de la top model se détendit brutalement et le verre vint se fracasser contre le carrelage mural, sous le regard médusé de la file faisant patiemment la queue derrière sa reine pour rendre son verre.

Lorsque chacun des débris fut bien retombé au sol sous les yeux de l'employée de Chanel estomaquée, Sasha esquissa son plus beau sourire et commenta sur le ton le plus posé et le plus doux du monde :

« Est-ce qu'il vous paraît assez sec, comme ça ? »

Puis, sans ajouter un mot, elle se déhancha tranquillement vers la sortie, sans un regard en arrière pour Jocelyne stupéfaite, ni pour les autres mannequins qui la fixaient, peinant elles aussi à se remettre de ce coup d'éclat inattendu.

Finalement, Sihem prit l'initiative de poursuivre la remise des verres, et déposa avec son éternel petit sourire en coin médisant son verre trempé entre les mains de la petite femme, furieuse mais incapable de prononcer un mot. Elle fut rapidement suivie par Bérénice et Ashley, qui, avec la même morgue, rendirent leur verre humide et quittèrent les toilettes tête haute.

Les autres top, plus dociles, avaient profité des quelques secondes qui leur avaient été octroyées par le silence de Jocelyne pour sécher rapidement leurs verres, et se dépêchèrent de le rendre, baissant les yeux, désireuses de quitter au plus vite cet endroit avant que la colère de l'employée de Chanel ne se déchaîne.

Ziva les imita, sans pouvoir s'empêcher d'adresser un sourire désolé à la femme qui ne lui accorda même pas un regard.

Lorsqu'elle retourna dans la salle d'attente, elle y trouva Sasha et ses amies déjà assises, ainsi que Marion qui l'attendait patiemment.

« J'ai entendu un bruit en provenance des toilettes, quelqu'un a glissé sur le carrelage avec ses stilettos ? » s'amusa l'agent d'IMG Models alors que sa cliente retrouvait sa place à ses côtés.

L'Israélienne ouvrit la bouche, prête à lui répondre, lorsqu'Alix, la jeune fille qui les avait accueillies, passa une tête souriante dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Mademoiselle Oulianov ? lança-t-elle avec enthousiasme alors que l'interpellée relevait la tête vers elle et écartait les deux petites mèches blondes qui barraient son visage. Si vous êtes prête, monsieur Franco vous attend !

- Très bien, j'arrive ! répondit la grande blonde en se levant et en attrapant d'un geste négligent veste et sac hors de prix, avant de lancer aux trois filles de sa cour : On se voit au défilé Givenchy, les filles.

- Tu crois que je lui souhaite bonne chance ? s'enquit Ziva auprès de son agent tandis que la top model passait déjà la porte de verre avec ce léger déhancher et ce sourire froid inimitables.

- C'est Sasha Oulianov, Ziva, elle n'a jamais eu besoin de chance. » soupira Marion en se retenant de lever les yeux au ciel.

Elle voulut ajouter quelque chose, mais l'attention de toute la salle d'attente fut rapidement captée par un cri rageur provenant du couloir voisin.

« Attends une minute, Alix, cette petite idiote va d'abord aller faire le ménage avant de passer son casting !

- Jocelyne, c'est quoi la crise ? murmura à demi-voix la petite rouquine qui semblait gagnée par une panique de plus en plus grande à mesure que le visage de la top model se fermait.

- Toi, là, tu vas venir ramasser tes morceaux de verre tout de suite ! aboya la préparatrice en fusillant du regard une Sasha méprisante. Je suis payée pour que pour vous, les filles à papa, tout soit parfait, mais pas pour essuyer vos caprices !

- Jocelyne, il y a un gros micmac, lâcha Alix en s'interposant devant la mannequin qui croisait les bras et semblait bouillir intérieurement, même si elle s'efforçait de garder un calme olympien. Retourne t'occuper des salles, ok ?

- C'est entre elle et moi, d'accord, Alix ? C'est pas une stagiaire qui va me donner des ordres, je suis de la maison depuis 30 ans et cette petite traînée va assumer ses actes !

- Je vous demande pardon ? siffla l'Ukrainienne, les dents serrées, en rejetant ses cheveux blonds en arrière et en faisant un pas en avant, menaçante.

- Tu m'as très bien entendue, et je ne vais rien retirer. Il est grand temps que quelqu'un vous apprenne l'humilité, ici ! »

Sans un mot, la top model écarta Alix de sa route et planta son regard glacé dans celui de Jocelyne, la dominant de toute sa taille et sa prestance.

« J'en connais une qui va avoir de gros ennuis ! lança Sihem avec une satisfaction malsaine en voyant sa reine enfin réagir, alors qu'Alix frappait discrètement à la porte derrière laquelle se trouvaient les casteurs pour essayer de faire venir les seules personnes en mesure d'enrayer le conflit avant qu'il ne dégénère.

- Vous n'avez pas la moindre idée de celle à qui vous avez affaire, articula la grande blonde d'un ton si calme qu'il en devenait terrifiant, tout en arborant un sourire dédaigneux qui ne sembla guère impressionner Jocelyne. Me défier ? Très, très mauvaise idée… »

La préparatrice ouvrit aussitôt la bouche alors que la top model se détournait déjà d'elle, comme si elle ne l'intéressait plus, mais n'eut pas le temps de prononcer un seul mot qu'un homme d'une quarantaine d'années au teint hâlé et au look flamboyant apparut dans l'entrée, Alix postée discrètement derrière lui.

« Sasha, ma belle ! s'écria-t-il en ouvrant ses bras alors que l'Ukrainienne restait de marbre, sous le regard amusé de Sihem dont Ziva guettait les réactions du coin de l'œil. Ca me fait tellement plaisir de te voir dans nos studios ! C'est un immense honneur, tu sais,_ mi bella _!

- Ca me fait plaisir de te revoir aussi, Rodrigo, commenta-t-elle sans qu'aucun signe de joie ne vienne corroborer son affirmation. Tu connais mon amour pour la maison Chanel. »

Le regard noisette vrilla alors en direction de Jocelyne qu'elle dévisagea avec mépris.

« Son seul défaut reste de ne pas savoir choisir ses employées…

- Victoire par KO de… Sasha Oulianov ! lança Bérénice, hilare, en tapant dans la main d'Ashley puis de Sihem.

- Je peux t'assurer que quel que soit l'incident qui s'est produit, ça n'arrivera plus jamais ! affirma Rodrigo Franco, le directeur de casting espagnol, dont Marion venait de souffler à l'instant le nom à l'Israélienne curieuse qui fixait toujours la scène. Viens, _preciosa_, on va discuter de tout ça à l'intérieur. Je t'ai déjà dit à quel point on était honorés que tu sois là ?

- Deux fois, Rodrigo, deux fois. » soupira la top model en levant les yeux au ciel, retrouvant ses airs de diva, avant de s'engouffrer derrière la porte que lui tenait l'Espagnol, non sans avoir au préalable jeté un regard victorieux à une Jocelyne subitement beaucoup moins assurée.

Sitôt Sasha disparue, l'ambiance changea du tout au tout dans la salle d'attente où était toujours assise l'Israélienne.

Jocelyne avait disparu, entraînée à l'extérieur par Alix sur un simple claquement de doigts du directeur de casting.

Le spectacle était fini, la période des discussions aussi. Les castings étaient ouverts, et la compétition prenait le dessus.

Dans cette pièce, moins de la moitié des mannequins déjà présélectionnés ne serait pas choisie pour participer au défilé Chanel, et chaque fille était un nouvel obstacle pour atteindre le podium.

Ziva comprit au regard de Marion qu'il n'était plus temps pour elle d'entamer la conversation avec Bérénice ou Ashley comme elle avait pensé le faire, les deux top semblant les moins odieuses de la cour de Sasha. Mieux valait pour elle observer désormais un silence concentré et commencer à s'occuper pour les longues heures d'attente qu'elle allait devoir endurer.

Etouffant un soupir résolu, l'agent du NCIS s'enfonça dans sa chaise et attrapa un magazine de mode. Elle aurait donné cher pour pouvoir lire un Sniper Magazine, mais elle avait peu de chance d'en trouver un dans la pile de revues de mode qui avaient été disposées sur la table basse trônant au centre de la pièce.

Si le contenu de Vogue était loin de la fasciner, elle constata cependant que les pages de papier glacé étaient un excellent cache pour empêcher le regard indiscret de Sihem qui l'espionnait allègrement d'apercevoir le contenu du texto qu'elle transmettait à Tony.

A savoir un SMS contenant la vidéo de l'affrontement Sasha-Jocelyne prise le plus discrètement du monde, et l'informant que s'il voulait continuer sa technique de harcèlement sur la jolie top model blonde, il le ferait à ses risques et périls. Mais que s'il décidait de n'en faire qu'à sa tête comme à son habitude, il pourrait vraisemblablement la trouver au défilé Givenchy cet après-midi s'il cherchait bien.

.

« On va faire un petit passage au défilé Givenchy, cet après-midi, Jonathan, lança Tony en jetant un coup d'œil à ses textos tandis que le Français l'entraînait jusqu'aux arcades place Vendôme où trônait la très royale boutique Bachet.

- Il y a des choses qui ne se refusent pas, commenta son coéquipier dans un sourire. Mais je tiens à attraper un sandwich avant, il est déjà 13 heures, et je suis en train de mourir de faim. Sans compter que la pause-déjeuner est sacrée en France.

- Il faudrait vraiment que tu viennes dire ça à mon patron, grommela l'agent du NCIS alors que son homologue de la DCRI poussait la porte du joaillier et s'approchait d'une jeune et jolie vendeuse brune.

- Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous, messieurs ? s'enquit-elle avec un sourire poli.

- Est-ce qu'on pourrait parler à votre responsable ? s'enquit le Français. Je suis monsieur Silverstein, je l'avais appelé ce matin, et on avait convenu d'un rendez-vous pour parler d'une bague…

- Oh, vous voulez voir la Sasha ? commenta-t-elle tandis que les deux hommes échangeaient un regard, surpris de constater que leur top model et suspecte n°1 dans une affaire de meurtres en série avait donné son nom à une bague. Je peux vous la présenter si vous voulez !

- Ca ira, ma petite Julia, je vais m'en charger, l'interrompit une voix masculine, celle d'un homme d'une soixantaine d'années en costume trois pièces. Messieurs, si vous voulez bien me suivre… »

Les deux agents s'exécutèrent et marchèrent dans les traces de leur guide, jusqu'à arriver à l'arrière-boutique où modèles de bagues mêlant diamants noirs et blancs taillés sur mesure, écrins et archives s'alignaient pêle-mêle sur des étagères.

« Je vous en prie, s'il-vous-plaît, installez-vous ! leur lança-t-il en leur désignant deux magnifiques chaises en cuir tandis qu'il s'installait à son bureau et allumait son ordinateur, avant de tendre la main à Jonathan. Je suppose que vous êtes monsieur Silverstein, enchanté et très honoré de votre présence dans notre bijouterie. Puis-je savoir qui est l'homme qui vous accompagne ?

- Agent très spécial du NCIS Anthony DiNozzo, lui répondit l'intéressé après que l'officier de la DCRI eut fait le travail de traduction.

- Anthony DiNozzo… répéta l'homme, songeur, tout en adoptant la langue anglaise pour se faire comprendre de l'Américain. J'ai connu un homonyme, un grand amateur de diamants. Il en a acheté quelques uns ici même, à Paris, quand Bachet a débuté ! Un homme d'une grande générosité... Jusqu'au moment où nous avons découvert qu'il nous avait donné des chèques en bois.

- Jamais entendu parler de ce type, j'ai de bien étranges homonymes qui se promènent en liberté ! » lâcha Tony dans un rire jaune, se doutant qu'il s'agissait bel et bien d'un homonyme qui lui était plus que familier, avant de détourner le regard, atrocement gêné.

Jonathan lui lança un regard de biais, dubitatif, avant de se reconcentrer sur son objectif, à savoir récupérer les carnets de commande.

« Monsieur…

- Eckerman, compléta son interlocuteur, désormais penché sur son Mac. Adam Eckerman.

- Monsieur Eckerman, j'aurais vraiment besoin du document dont je vous ai parlé ce matin au téléphone, expliqua-t-il. Il s'agit d'une investigation sur Sasha Oulianov, et il serait important pour moi d'avoir les détails de fabrication de cette bague.

- Puis-je vous demander en quoi ce document vous sera utile ? lâcha-t-il, subitement méfiant. Vous comprenez, la maison Bachet a une politique de totale confidentialité, et mademoiselle Oulianov est une cliente extrêmement précieuse, emblématique, qui a même donné son nom à une bague…

- Pour une enquête pour homicide, répliqua Tony sur un ton froid, se demandant quelle influence les Oulianov pouvaient bien avoir pour faire trembler jusqu'aux employés des joailliers les plus réputés de France.

- Oh… lâcha son interlocuteur, déconcerté. Je suppose que dans ces conditions, je me dois de vous donner le peu d'informations qui sont en ma possession. Disposez-vous d'un mandat, messieurs ?

- Malheureusement pas, mais le temps presse et… commença Jonathan, avant d'être fermement interrompu par le bijoutier.

- Je suis désolé, monsieur l'agent, mais je ne peux vous délivrer ces informations confidentielles sans mandat, s'excusa-t-il, l'air étrangement soulagé d'échapper à leur autorité. En revanche, dès la seconde où vous l'aurez, ce sera avec plaisir que je vous transmettrai ce que vous désirez. J'espère que vous comprenez ma position.

- Nous la comprenons très bien, monsieur Eckerman, soupira l'officier de la DCRI en se levant, faisant signe à Tony bien décidé à lutter et à négocier de le suivre. Nous reviendrons dès que nous aurons les autorisations nécessaires. Passez une bonne journée ! »

Le responsable les salua poliment tandis que Jonathan traînait son homologue du NCIS presque de force à l'extérieur du bureau puis de la boutique après avoir adressé un sourire à la timide vendeuse au comptoir.

« C'était quoi, ça, Jon ? s'enquit l'Italien dès la seconde où il furent à l'extérieur. Tu peux nous avoir un mandat rapidement, ou on retourne là-dedans et je joue les méchants flics pour récupérer ce qu'on veut ?

- Un mandat ? Rapidement ? ricana son coéquipier. On voit que tu connais bien mal l'administration française et l'hyperactivité de nos institutions juridiques ! Non, on va la jouer plus fine. Viens, on va faire un tour chez Bulgari pendant cinq minutes.

- Explique-moi, ou je te jure que je t'égorge avec un diamant ! rétorqua l'agent très spécial en le suivant néanmoins dans la sublime boutique voisine.

- Le responsable prend sa pause-déjeuner dans cinq minutes exactement, je l'ai vu sur l'agenda sur son bureau, commenta à demi-voix le Français tout en faisant mine d'examiner les bagues de fiançailles dans la boutique Bulgari. Et j'ai un plan. Tout ce que tu auras à faire, c'est acquiescer de temps en temps pendant que je parlerai français à la petite vendeuse, ça te va ?

- Ca me va si tu me dis ce que tu vas lui dire ! répliqua-t-il, méfiant.

- T'en fais pas, ça sera du français de base, tu comprendras ! plaisanta Jonathan, avant de jeter un coup d'œil à sa montre. Allez, c'est parti, au boulot ! »

Sans attendre de réaction de la part de son collègue, le Français sortit en toute hâte et s'assura d'un rapide coup d'œil par la vitrine de chez Bachet que le responsable s'était bien volatilisé.

« Viens, Tony, c'est le moment ! affirma-t-il tandis que l'Italien le suivait de mauvaise grâce. Et enfile tes lunettes de soleil avant de rentrer, ça fera plus classe.

- Quoi ? lâcha l'intéressé, tandis que Jonathan rentrait déjà dans le magasin, ignorant les nouvelles protestations qu'il soulevait.

- Rebonjour, messieurs ! lança la même jeune femme brune aux longs cheveux raides noués en un chignon parfait, un grand sourire accueillant aux lèvres tandis que Tony faisait son entrée remarquée à la suite de l'officier de la DCRI en retirant ses lunettes de soleil dans un geste grandiose. Puis-je cette fois vous être utile ?

- Vous pouvez, mademoiselle, commenta le Français dans un sourire charmeur, tandis que Tony se rangeait à ses côtés et laissait son regard courir sur les différents bijoux en diamants qui remplissaient la boutique. Mon patron ici présent est un Américain en quête d'une bague de fiançailles. Nous avons rencontré votre responsable, et après réflexion, il vous a préféré à Bulgari.

- C'est un excellent choix que vous avez fait, monsieur, répondit-elle respectueusement en souriant à l'agent du NCIS qui constatait avec satisfaction que son français était moins mauvais qu'il ne croyait et qu'il réussissait à comprendre dans les grandes lignes ce que son coéquipier expliquait. Désirez-vous voir un modèle en particulier ou souhaitez-vous quelques conseils ?

- A vrai dire, son choix est déjà arrêté, affirma Jon tandis que l'agent très spécial appuyait ses propos d'un hochement de tête enthousiaste. Sa future fiancée est une grande admiratrice de la top model Sasha Oulianov, et il désirerait une copie exacte de la bague.

- Très bien, je vais vous la montrer, commenta-t-elle en sortant précautionneusement un modèle d'une vitrine située derrière elle, avant de le présenter aux deux hommes. Il s'agit d'un entrelacs de diamants blancs et noirs, représentant un fer à cheval stylisé. Peut être désirez-vous que les noms de la jeune femme et de monsieur soient gravés à l'intérieur ?

- C'est ce que Sasha Oulianov a fait ? s'enquit l'officier de la DCRI après avoir échangé un coup d'œil entendu avec son équipier.

- Alors, écoutez, je vais vous dire ça tout de suite, je reviens ! lâcha-t-elle, avant de s'éloigner vers l'arrière-boutique, laissant les deux hommes seuls.

- Hum, elle a laissé à deux clients une bague avec pour seule surveillance celle du vigile à l'entrée qui ne voit rien à ce qui se passe en boutique… Enorme erreur de débutante, commenta Jon en saisissant la petite bague pour la contempler.

- Merci pour votre expertise, monsieur le joaillier, ironisa l'Américain. J'espère que ton plan va marcher, en tout cas, parce qu'on ne pourra pas revenir après que la caméra de vidéosurveillance aura tout filmé…

- Oups, j'avais oublié ce détail, avoua-t-il, interdit. Tu crois que la fille va avoir des ennuis à cause de nous ?

- J'espère que non… lâcha l'Italien. Mais l'enquête avant tout. On se chargera de la faire réembaucher dès qu'on aura résolu cette histoire de meurtre, et pour ça, il faut qu'on découvre les secrets d'Oulianov.

- Imagine qu'elle ne soit pas coupable… commenta-t-il, songeur. On aura harcelé et fouillé le passé de cette fille pour rien.

- Arrête de faire le flic compatissant, ça n'avait pas l'air de te poser beaucoup de problèmes de conscience de l'interroger sur son célibat… ironisa l'agent senior, avant de s'interrompre brutalement tandis que la vendeuse revenait, une fiche à la main.

- Voilà, je vous ai mis le détail de l'originale, expliqua-t-elle en leur présentant la feuille cartonnée, toujours souriante. Vous désirez la commander maintenant, ou revenir plus tard après en avoir discuté ?

- Revenir, affirma Jonathan après avoir fait mine de s'entretenir avec son ''patron''. Monsieur doit encore s'assurer de la taille du doigt de sa future femme. Mais merci beaucoup pour votre aide et votre accueil. »

Après que Tony eut brièvement salué la jeune femme d'un « Bye ! » et qu'ils eurent quitté la boutique, le Français lâcha en brandissant sa fiche, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres :

« Mission accomplie ! Et je crois sérieusement que le vigile à l'entrée nous a pris pour des types de la mafia, tu as vu comme il nous a regardés ?

- Non, mais j'aimais bien que tu m'appelles ''monsieur'' et que tu parles de moi à la troisième personne. Tu comptes continuer, n'est-ce pas ? se moqua l'Italien, faisant lever les yeux au ciel à son coéquipier.

- Tu es irrécupérable, DiNozzo, soupira l'officier de la DCRI en commençant à parcourir des yeux la petite feuille qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Bon, alors, Sasha Viktorovna Oulianov gravé en cyrillique à l'intérieur, comme elle me l'avait dit… Et un petit quelque chose d'autre qu'elle aurait oublié de mentionner…

- Dis-moi, je ne lis pas le russe ! répliqua l'agent très spécial alors que son coéquipier lui montrait le mot par réflexe.

- Excuse-moi, j'oublie toujours ta méconnaissance des langues ! plaisanta-t-il, avant de reprendre aussitôt son sérieux. Süleyman.

- Répète, _please_ ? lâcha l'Italien, ne comprenant pas ce que son homologue français venait de dire, et surtout ce que venait faire cet étrange prénom dans sa phrase.

- Süleyman, répéta-t-il plus lentement. Ce qui est gravé aux côtés du patronyme complet de Sasha, dont il est séparé par la gravure d'un petit fer à cheval, c'est le prénom Süleyman. Ecrit avec l'alphabet cyrillique. Ca peut être quoi ?

- A ton avis ? rétorqua Tony, moqueur, tout en sortant son portable de sa poche pour communiquer la nouvelle à son patron en mal d'informations ainsi qu'à son Israélienne préférée. A part la preuve qu'elle t'a menti deux fois et qu'elle a un adorable petit copain perdu dans la nature répondant au doux prénom de Süleyman, je vois mal ce que ça pourrait être d'autre ! »

.

D'un pas mal assuré, Tim McGee s'engouffra hors de l'ascenseur, dans le couloir le menant à la morgue.

Il n'avait jamais spécialement apprécié le repère de Ducky, mais après que ce dernier l'eut appelé à la rescousse pour l'aider pour des raisons qu'il n'avait pas jugé bon de préciser, il avait réalisé qu'il n'arriverait pas à y couper.

« Timothy ! lança le docteur Mallard alors que le jeune agent pénétrait dans la morgue en réprouvant un frisson, puis un haut-le-cœur en découvrant cinq corps allongés aux quatre coins de la pièce. Quel plaisir de voir que tu as répondu à mon appel !

- De… De rien, Ducky, commenta-t-il en faisant glisser son regard d'un cadavre à l'autre, ne comprenant pas cette subite affluence. Mais comment ça se fait qu'il y ait tant de monde, ici ?

- Ah, Tim, parfait, tu vas pouvoir m'aider ! intervint Palmer avec un grand sourire, éludant sa question. Il va falloir que tu écrives sur chaque feuille à qui correspond chaque corps, et d'où il provient, histoire qu'on ne s'y perde pas.

- Attends Palmer, est-ce que quelqu'un ici aurait la gentillesse de m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ici ? lâcha l'informaticien, perdu.

- C'est bien simple, mon jeune ami, lui expliqua le vieux médecin légiste. Ici se trouvent toutes les victimes attribuées vraisemblablement à un seul et même tueur, que vous soupçonnez être Sasha Oulianov. Nous avons fait la demande avant-hier auprès des différents médecins légistes des différents pays où ont eu lieu les meurtres d'avoir l'immense gentillesse de nous envoyer les corps, et c'est ce qu'ils ont fait.

- Enfin, ce qu'ils ont presque tous fait, rectifia Jimmy en soulevant un nouveau drap noir pour identifier l'homme qui se trouvait en dessous. Les Russes sont les seuls à ne pas avoir répondu à notre requête, et les Français se sont contentés de nous envoyer des photos vu que nous sommes en liaison avec eux. Dis, Tim, tu veux bien noter sur un papier qu'il s'agit du Qatari qui a été à la base entreposé dans la morgue de la police turque ?

- Euh… Bien sûr, obéit à contrecœur le jeune homme. Mais vous n'avez même pas reçu de réponse des Russes ? C'est très suspect, tout de même !

- Tu sais, Timothy, la Russie est un pays extrêmement fermé qui ne voit jamais d'un bon œil que des personnes extérieures, et d'autant plus des Américains, veuillent interférer dans le travail de sa police ou de manière générale dans ses affaires intérieures, commenta doucement le docteur Mallard. N'y vois pas forcément de la malveillance, simplement une méfiance assez habituelle chez eux. Ca me rappelle d'ailleurs une histoire. A l'époque où la Guerre Froide battait son plein, un de mes collègues allemand de l'Ouest et moi-même devions récupérer le corps d'un Britannique mort à Prague, à une période où la République Tchèque faisait partie de l'URSS, et…

- Et celui-ci est le Tchétchène provenant de Dubaï, le coupa dans un sourire Jimmy en faisant signe de noter à McGee, qui s'exécuta aussitôt. C'est fou la diversité de ces meurtres, mine de rien ! Pas de vraie logique, et pas de rapprochement possible à faire au premier abord si ce n'est le mode opératoire. Et encore, nous n'avons pas encore fait d'examen comparatif approfondi.

- Très honnêtement, je suis un peu perdu, admit le jeune agent. Autant on peut relier le général du commandement intégré de l'OTAN au chef de l'Etat-major militaire international et aux deux généraux britanniques eux aussi en poste à l'OTAN, ce qui dénoterait d'une certaine haine contre l'Alliance, mais le Tchétchène, le chef de cabinet français et le Qatari ? Je sèche. Quant à notre général de la Navy à Paris, Sanders, je ne comprends toujours pas ce qui ferait de lui un homme menacé. Je ne sais pas si Vance en a parlé à Gibbs, mais lui ne m'a rien dit sur la menace qui plane.

- Et Hassan Ulman ? demanda Palmer, curieux.

- Les négociations avec l'Iran pour une possible extradition sont verrouillées, soupira Tim en remplissant un nouveau post-it pour étiqueter l'un des généraux britanniques défunts. J'ai parlé à des personnes susceptibles de pouvoir l'exfiltrer illégalement pour le ramener à Washington, mais personne ne veut fâcher Téhéran alors que la discussion sur le nucléaire iranien bat son plein et que l'Occident a toujours espoir que le _soft power_ aboutisse à un résultat satisfaisant pour les deux parties…

- Comme par hasard… commenta le jeune médecin légiste.

- Sans compter que si le billet d'avion n'a pas été payé par Ulman, ni directement par Sasha Oulianov, les fonds proviennent d'un compte aux îles Caïman qui pourrait bien appartenir à notre top model d'après les recherches que j'ai pu faire ! ironisa l'informaticien. Pour une femme qui prétend ne rien savoir de la politique et s'en moquer éperdument, elle a un sens du timing assez surprenant pour envoyer des stylistes en Iran…

- Tu connais la règle de Jethro, Timothy, il ne faut pas croire aux coïncidences dans ce genre de situations, releva le docteur Mallard tandis que l'interpellé restait silencieux, songeur.

- Je chercherai à en savoir plus sur les relations entre Oulianov et le nouveau protecteur iranien d'Ulman, le général Qazvani. C'est a priori un grand ponte du régime, qui a beaucoup d'influence auprès de son président, expliqua brièvement McGee en croisant le regard interrogateur de Palmer à l'évocation de l'officier iranien. Tony m'a aussi demandé de suivre la piste de Vélès, et je travaillais là-dessus sans succès quand tu m'as appelé. Mais en attendant d'en parler à Gibbs, je vais vous aider à avancer un peu sur votre… rangement.

- Pas le temps, McGee, vous avez du travail, le coupa la voix de Gibbs, qui venait de débouler dans la morgue, une feuille de papier à la main. Tony vient de m'appeler, vous devez me trouver quelqu'un dans l'entourage d'Oulianov du nom de Süleyman. Un ami, un petit ami, un fiancé, un frère… Peu importe, mais je veux que vous le trouviez. Et cherchez de manière générale toutes les relations amoureuses et amicales que nous pourrions interroger pour en savoir plus sur elle. »

Le jeune agent acquiesça, restant toutefois immobile, posant alternativement son regard sur son patron et les deux médecins légistes qu'il était supposé aider.

« Tout de suite, McGee ! lui ordonna plus fermement l'ancien sniper tandis que Ducky faisait un imperceptible signe de la tête lui indiquant qu'il pouvait disposer, ce qu'il fit avec empressement pour rejoindre son bureau et reprendre ses recherches. Et dis-moi, Ducky, que font tous ces cadavres ici ?

- Oh, ces messieurs ? Ce sont les victimes de notre tueur en série, expliqua l'intéressé. Je vais maintenant m'assurer de certaines petites choses qui m'ont perturbé à la lecture des rapports d'autopsie, et je te ferai part de mes conclusions lorsque Monsieur Palmer et moi aurons terminé nos travaux.

- Parfait Ducky, commenta le chef d'équipe, prêt à partir, avant de s'immobiliser pour se tourner vers son ami : Et j'aurai peut être besoin d'un profil psychologique, voire de deux. Dont l'un serait celui du Français avec qui Tony travaille, et l'autre celui de notre suspecte.

- Sans aucun problème, Jethro ! » le rassura le médecin légiste en échangeant un petit sourire avant l'ancien marine, avant que celui-ci ne disparaisse derrière les portes automatiques.

Se retournant finalement et faisant quelques pas en direction du cadavre le plus ancien en leur possession, à savoir le conseiller qatari, Ducky enfila ses gants encore blancs et interpella gentiment son assistant, occupé à coller un post-it sur l'une des bâches noires abritant l'un des généraux britanniques, tout en se saisissant d'un scalpel :

« Monsieur Palmer, lorsque vous aurez terminé votre rangement, j'aurai besoin de vous pour découvrir les secrets de ce vénérable cheikh, et de celui ou celle qui l'a assassiné. »

.

Ziva David se précipita sur son téléphone lorsqu'elle l'entendit vibrer dans sa poche.

Après trois heures d'interminable attente, à lire et relire les quelques revues de mode à sa disposition et à voir les mannequins quitter la salle d'attente les unes après les autres sans que personne ne daigne jamais l'appeler, le texto de Tony était presque salvateur pour sa santé mentale.

Le parcourant rapidement des yeux, elle lâcha d'une voix interdite à l'adresse de son agent, la seule personne encore présente dans la pièce à l'exception de deux autres top models attendant encore leur tour, et qui ne daignaient pas la regarder :

« Marion, un certain Süleyman, dans l'entourage de Sasha, ça te dit quelque chose ?

- Rien du tout, lui répondit la Française du tac-au-tac, elle aussi en train accrochée à son portable, en train d'envoyer des dizaines de messages à son agence et ses clients. Pourquoi ?

- Pour rien, un texto d'une amie qui voulait savoir si Sasha connaissait un garçon avec qui elle a travaillé, mentit-elle en rangeant son téléphone, déçue de voir que l'identité de Süleyman demeurerait pour le moment un mystère. Et sinon…

- Ziva Vidad ? l'interrompit doucement la voix d'Alix, qui la fit se retourner rapidement pour découvrir le visage avenant de la petite rouquine. Tu es attendue par Monsieur Franco ! »

L'Israélienne sentit son cœur battre la chamade alors qu'elle traversait la salle d'un pas mal assuré sous le regard encourageant de son agent et amie, et sentit sa panique s'accroître encore un peu plus lorsqu'Alix lui désigna la porte qui abritait les castings.

« Quand tu te sentiras prête, affirma gentiment la stagiaire tandis que l'agent du NCIS posait une main tremblante sur la poignée. Mais pas dans trop longtemps, il y a encore deux mannequins qui attendent, et vu l'heure, Monsieur Franco va bientôt vouloir que ça se termine ! »

L'apprentie mannequin esquissa un sourire à l'adresse de la jeune femme, qui alla se rasseoir à son bureau, et, prenant son courage à deux mains, se décida à pousser la porte pour affronter ce qui allait être une immense première pour elle. Et probablement l'une des expériences les plus stressantes pour ne pas dire terrifiantes de sa vie entière.

* * *

Alors ? Vous avez réussi à arriver au bout de cet interminable chapitre ? Une petite review pour me rassurer ? :s


	14. Premières armes

Hello à tous !

Je vais d'abord vous remercier, et vous remercier énormément d'avoir pris le temps d'écrire de longues, très longues reviews en réponse à ce très long chapitre ! :D

Ensuite, étant donné qu'il est tout de même très tard, je vais m'arrêter là, me contenter de vous dire qu'on va rentrer dans le vif du sujet donc que je vais commencer à devenir méchante avec nos agents d'ici peu (mouahaha) et vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !

* * *

Furieuse : tu vois, à nouveau, je poste à pas d'heure (enfin, 3 heures du matin, ça devient carrément une catastrophe... Je crois qu'il va quand même falloir que je me remette à dormir, un de ces jours...)

Amy : je plaide coupable, cette fic est un peu tordue, mais j'espère que les révélations t'aideront à te retrouver ! Et Ziva est dans la place ce chapitre !

PBG : moi, te complexer ? Toi, la déesse du TBC et du Tibbs, la pro de l'intrigue ? Je... Je ne sais plus où me mettre, sans compter que je suis une revieweuse indigne qui entre sa flemmardise naturelle et son retard tellement grand n'arrive jamais à s'atteler à ses reviews en retard... *Court chercher un Coca et du chocolat blanc dans un distributeur de Bethesda pour le donner à PBG pour la remercier et se faire pardonner*

Probie : Ziva s'adapte à toutes les épreuves, même celle des podiums ;) La vidéo intervient justement dans ce chap, tout comme les recherches de Gibbs ! Tu devrais tout savoir (ou du moins beaucoup) sur Tayeb d'ici un ou deux chapitres !

Skye Marcus : je te pardonne, d'autant que ma vitesse de publication n'est pas supersonique non plus ^^' Ziva est géniale, mais au point de ne pas avoir besoin de piston ? *S'arrête avant de se spoiler* Tu verras ! Quant à Sihem, Ziva s'en chargera sans nous, une paire d'escarpins devrait lui suffire ! Et c'est vrai, je ne suis pas sûre de te l'avoir souhaité non plus donc bonne année ! (PS : Je te jure que s'ils tuent Eli, je pleurs !)

Gwen : ne t'en fais pas, tu n'as pas besoin de tout retenir (je suis réaliste, j'en mets volontiers trop pour vous perdre. C'est mon côté machiavélique qui veut ça, mais ce qui est pourtant sera de toute façon rappelé :) Je dois t'avouer que je n'avais même pas pensé à une rencontre Sasha/Abby, mais c'est vrai que ton idée est extra ! Je vais voir ça si je peux intégrer ça...

* * *

_NB : les OS des Secret Santa devraient arriver dans le courant de la semaine prochaine, ne vous en faites pas, je ne vous ai pas oubliées et j'ai bien pris en compte toutes vos demandes !_

* * *

**PREMIERES ARMES**

« J'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ait pu me mentir. Pourquoi elle aurait fait ça ? Tout ce que je voulais savoir, c'était si elle était célibataire ou pas, c'est tout. Rien d'autre. Pure curiosité. Alors pourquoi elle m'a menti ? »

Tony leva discrètement les yeux au ciel alors que son équipier continuait à débiter la même question rhétorique comme un leitmotiv.

Il hésita à lui répondre qu'elle avait probablement deviné qu'il serait tellement heureux à l'idée qu'elle soit seule et donc qu'il puisse potentiellement avoir une ouverture qu'il ne creuserait pas davantage le sujet et lui éviterait les questions indiscrètes et gênantes, mais se retint, préférant que le Français arrive par lui-même à cette conclusion.

« Dis, Jon, on est bien à la bonne adresse ? lâcha-t-il, interdit, en fixant le grand bâtiment haussmannien qui lui fait face.

- C'est le lycée Carnot, répondit l'intéressé, interrompant son monologue sur le sentiment de trahison terrible qu'il éprouvait après que Sasha lui eut menti. C'est… bizarre, mais les trois-cents personnes qui courent partout sur le trottoir laissent à penser que oui, nous sommes bien au bon endroit.

- Faire un défilé dans un lycée ? commenta l'agent du NCIS en faisant quelques pas en direction de l'entrée du bâtiment, tout en sortant son badge, imité par Jonathan. Je ne comprendrai jamais rien à la mode…

- Et moi aux femmes… soupira l'officier de la DCRI.

- Tape m'en cinq, mon frère ! plaisanta l'Américain en tendant sa main, paume ouverte, vers son coéquipier qui obéit dans un sourire. Bon, tu crois qu'on a plus de chances de rentrer avec la blonde ou la brune ?

- Les deux ! répliqua le Français en s'armant de son plus beau sourire pour se planter devant les deux jeunes femmes gardant l'entrée et minaudant déjà en voyant les deux agents s'approcher d'elles. Bonjour mesdemoiselles, je suis l'officier Tayeb, et voici mon collègue l'agent spécial DiNozzo.

- Ouah, agent spécial, commenta la brune, probablement la plus vieille, en papillonnant des cils à l'intention d'un Tony qui n'avait pas besoin de parler le français pour comprendre qu'elle flirtait éhontément avec lui. Et DiNozzo, c'est italien ?

- Et vous, monsieur l'officier de police, où est passé votre uniforme ? poursuivit la blonde en passant sensuellement la main sur la ficelle retenant le badge qu'elle portait autour du cou tout en le dévorant du regard. Si c'est pour les véhicules mal stationnés dans la rue voisine, je n'accepte les amendes que des policiers en uniforme… Question de principe et de budget.

- A vrai dire… Eva, lut le Français en jetant un bref coup d'œil à l'insigne de la jolie jeune femme, et s'efforçant de garder un minimum contenance tandis que la brune prenait carrément d'assaut Tony et passait la main sur son manteau en laine, prétendument pour en déterminer les matières, j'aurais besoin de rentrer. Nous travaillons sur une enquête assez complexe, et nous aurions besoin de parler à quelques personnes qui se trouvent à l'intérieur. Ca serait possible ?

- Vos désirs sont des ordres, très cher, répondit-elle dans un sourire malicieux, tout en s'écartant de l'entrée de la porte et en faisant signe à son amie de l'imiter. Laurène, arrête de jouer les nymphos et lâche-le ! Je fais juste signe à la sécurité de ne pas vous sauter dessus quand vous rentrerez et c'est bon. Bonne visite des lieux, messieurs ! Par contre, dépêchez-vous avant que les invités VIP ne débarquent !

- Merci beaucoup mademoiselle ! la remercia-t-il en faisant un pas dans le bâtiment, avant d'attraper Tony par la manche pour le séparer de la brune qui passait désormais sa main dans ses cheveux, sous le regard un peu gêné de sa collègue.

- J'ai cru qu'elle allait me manger, Jon, murmura un Tony traumatisé à l'oreille de son coéquipier hilare qui le poussait devant lui. Les Françaises sont vraiment… entreprenantes. »

Alors que l'officier de la DCRI s'apprêtait à répondre tout en étouffant le fou rire qu'il sentait le gagner, il entendit à son grand dam la voix de la blonde l'interpeller :

« Attendez une seconde, monsieur le policier sans uniforme ! »

Les deux hommes se retournèrent en même temps, priant silencieusement pour qu'elle ne revienne pas sur sa décision et ne leur ordonne de ressortir. Leurs vœux furent rapidement exaucés lorsqu'elle esquissa un sourire et lâcha en mimant des yeux de biche :

« Soyez sympa, pour les voitures mal stationnées, pas un mot à vos collègues et pas de PV, d'accord ? On n'a pas les autorisations de stationnement, et si les voitures se prennent des amendes, ou pire, se font enlever, je vais me faire étriper.

- Je serai une tombe, répondit Jonathan en lui faisant un petit clin d'œil, avant de sortir de sa poche une carte et la lui tendre sous le regard mi-surpris, mi-narquois de Tony. Et si vous avez besoin de faire sauter une contravention, passez-moi un coup de fil, je m'en occuperai.

- Ouah, trop cool, merci ! s'exclama-t-elle en attrapant la carte avec empressement, et en la rangeant dans la poche de son slim. Bon, ben, vu le harcèlement policier à Paris et le nombre de contractuelles au mètre carré dans cet arrondissement, je vous dis à bientôt ! »

Il esquissa un sourire avant de la saluer d'un petit signe de la main, et s'avança vers les escaliers, suivi par l'Italien à la moue toujours aussi sarcastique.

« Quoi ? lâcha finalement l'officier de la DCRI.

- Comme ça, tu donnes ton numéro de téléphone à des petites jeunes ? Très professionnel, tout ça. C'était pour te remettre de la trahison de Sasha, ta copine imaginaire ?

- Elle nous a laissé rentrer, je l'aide comme je peux ! répliqua Jon en haussant les épaules, las des moqueries de son coéquipier. Et si tu continues à me gonfler sur ma _copine imaginaire,_ comme tu dis, je raconte à Ziva que cette brune t'a gentiment tripoté sans que tu ne bouges beaucoup pour la repousser…

- Ziva et moi ne sommes pas en couple, tu peux dire tout ce que tu veux ! rétorqua l'agent très spécial, avant de réfléchir un instant en gravissant les marches de l'escalier les menant aux salles de classe avoisinant le grand hall Eiffel, où se tenait le défilé. En fait, après réflexion, j'accepte le marché. J'arrête de te vanner, et tu ne dis rien à Ziva, ok ?

- Tu croyais que tu allais pouvoir me cacher ça à moi ? commenta le Français en esquissant un sourire. Ziva et toi, ça saute aux yeux.

- Mais… Ziva et moi ne sommes pas ensemble, se défendit l'agent du NCIS, soutenant le regard sarcastique de son interlocuteur. Je te jure ! Ziva et moi sommes juste amis et coéquipiers. Rien d'autre entre nous !

- Ok, je te crois, admit l'officier de la DCRI sans sembler véritablement convaincu. Mais s'il ne s'est rien passé, il devrait se passer quelque chose. C'est gros comme une maison.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu débloques complètement, mon vieux ! protesta l'Italien que son homologue français préféra faire semblant d'ignorer, laissant vagabonder son regard sur les assistants qui couraient en tout sens et pourraient être en mesure de lui indiquer où se trouvait en ce moment même Sasha Oulianov. Non seulement tu tombes amoureux des suspectes et donnes ta carte à des filles potentiellement mineures, mais en plus tu te fais des films sur ma relation avec ma coéquipière ! Tu sais que tu as un sérieux problème ?

- Arrête de dire que je suis amoureux de Sasha, ça me gonfle ! rétorqua Jon en se retournant vers lui avec agacement. Et j'ai donné ma carte à cette fille pour l'aider. Tu ne fais jamais rien de désintéressé dans la vie ?

- Admettons que tu dises vrai et que tu fasses effectivement des choses de manière désintéressée, commenta Tony en passant devant son coéquipier alors qu'ils parcouraient l'un des très nombreux couloirs du lycée Carnot, décidé à reprendre les commandes de cette enquête. Je te passe la fille et la carte. Mais tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'as pas un petit coup de cœur pour Oulianov ? Regarde, tu l'as encore appelée Sasha !

- Parce que Sasha est son prénom, peut être ? répliqua le Français. Je suis peut être sensible à son physique disons… avantageux, mais amoureux, sérieusement ? Je suis aussi amoureux d'elle qu'il n'y a rien entre Ziva et toi !

- Il n'y a rien du tout entre Ziva et moi, ce qui prouve que tu es raide dingue d'elle ! s'emporta l'Italien, irrité par la manière dont son homologue de la DCRI le titillait sur une relation qu'il avait lui-même bien du mal à définir. Et il est temps qu'on en revienne à l'enquête. On a une meurtrière en vadrouille, en attendant.

- Et tant qu'on en est aux choses agaçantes, arrête de dire ''meurtrière'', poursuivit Jon. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, Sa… Oulianov est innocente !

- Ah, l'amour. Ca fait tout pardonner, ironisa l'agent très spécial, avant d'interpeller un jeune homme blond et mince portant une chemise blanche ouverte jusqu'au milieu du ventre sans que l'officier de la DCRI n'ait eu le temps de répliquer. Excusez-moi, j'aimerais savoir où se trouvent les coulisses, et Sasha Oulianov. Je travaille pour elle.

- Bien sûr, vous allez tout droit, vous prenez le couloir de droite et vous tombez sur un amphithéâtre : c'est là qu'on a installé les coulisses, et Sasha doit être entre les mains des maquilleuses, expliqua-t-il, probablement trop pressé pour demander plus de précisions sur la fonction que pouvait occuper ce type en manteau en laine auprès de la top model.

- Merci, répondit simplement Tony en esquissant un sourire tandis que l'homme s'éloignait déjà, retournant vaquer à ses occupations. Bon, allez, direction les coulisses. Et je te préviens, c'est moi qui pose les questions sur Süleyman.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi ? répliqua son coéquipier, frustré d'être ainsi mis à l'écart. C'est moi qui ai réussi à obtenir le plus d'informations sur elle, jusqu'à maintenant !

- Peut être, mais tu as gaspillé une question bêtement, et je n'ai pas envie de te regarder fondre comme une glace au café en plein soleil dès qu'elle ouvrira la bouche ou te sourira, souligna celui qui reprenait son rôle de patron.

- Je ne fonds pas comme… commença-t-il avec lassitude, avant de tiquer et s'interrompre. Attends une seconde, pourquoi une glace _au café _?

- Tu ne veux pas savoir, Tayeb, tu ne veux pas savoir, plaisanta l'Italien.

- C'est plus la HALDE qu'il va falloir que j'appelle, c'est SOS Racisme ! commenta son partenaire en esquissant un léger sourire. C'est cette porte fermée, là, devant nous, à ton avis ?

- Je vois mal une autre issue, répondit simplement son patron, avant de tenter le tout pour le tout et pousser la porte pour découvrir maquilleurs, coiffeurs, et stylistes s'affolant autour de femmes longilignes, pour la plupart très jeunes, immenses et au teint si pâle qu'il en était presque maladif. On a réussi !

- Ok, maintenant, il nous reste à trouver Sash… » lâcha Jon en balayant la salle du regard, avant qu'une silhouette familière vienne lui boucher la vue.

Relevant légèrement la tête pour croiser le regard déterminé du colosse blond et garde du corps de Sasha Oulianov qui leur barrait la route, les deux agents étouffèrent un soupir.

Leurs projets étaient sérieusement compromis par la présence du gorille russe qu'ils avaient espéré absent au vu de la sécurité déjà mobilisée par Givenchy pour la protection de ses mannequins et de ses illustres invités, à tort.

« Vous ne pouvez pas passer, messieurs, leur annonça Alexeï Wolkoff avec un accent russe à couper au couteau, tout en leur bloquant le chemin jusqu'à Oulianov de toute son imposante taille. Sasha se prépare pour le show.

- On veut juste lui parler une minute, plaida Tony, tandis que Jonathan jetait quelques coups d'œil derrière l'épaule du garde du corps dans l'espoir d'apercevoir la top model. Ca ne sera vraiment pas long.

- Ce n'est pas une question de longueur, agent… DiNozzo, lui répondit l'homme après avoir longuement réfléchi au nom que pouvait bien porter ce très agaçant agent du NCIS. Sasha travaille, et ce défilé est important pour elle. Elle a bien précisé qu'elle ne devait être dérangé par personne.

- Juste une question, lâcha l'Italien, en se mordant la lèvre, craignant de plus en plus que leurs efforts pour pénétrer dans l'enceinte du lycée Carnot et trouver la mannequin aient été vains. Ca ne devrait pas la perturber, surtout pas si elle n'a réellement rien à voir avec l'enquête qu'on mène.

- Je suis navré, mais c'est _niet_, trancha fermement l'armoire à glace, avant de leur faire signe de sortir de la salle. Maintenant, _ukhodit_. Partez.

- Attendez, c'est vraiment important, insista Tony, avant de songer que le seul moyen de forcer son interlocuteur à le prendre au sérieux était d'asséner sa dernière carte. C'est à propos de Süleyman. »

Un ange passa. Les deux agents échangèrent un regard plein d'espoir lorsqu'ils remarquèrent le visage du garde du corps se fermait de plus en plus.

« Partez, répéta-t-il sur un ton glacé. Maintenant. Sasha n'a pas de temps pour vous.

- Très bien, soupira Tony, comprenant qu'il n'arriverait de toute façon pas à passer la barrière naturelle que formait le colosse par la voie de la diplomatie, et qu'aucune autre arme conventionnelle et n'impliquant pas une grosse tache de sang sur le parquet sous les yeux de dizaines de témoins ne s'offrait à lui. Viens, Jon, on s'en va.

- Tony, je la vois. » affirma ce dernier, le regard fixé sur un point à l'horizon.

Aussitôt, le Russe tourna imperceptiblement la tête pour apercevoir sa cliente dans son dos, laissant à l'agent très spécial un champ de vision assez large pour repérer l'Ukrainienne, debout, en train de se faire maquiller.

Coiffée d'une longue tresse haute et moulée dans un leggings en cuir noir glacé, rajustant sa veste militaire de la même couleur et les dizaines de colliers en argent qui pendaient autour de son cou, il était difficile de ne pas la remarquer, avec ses yeux verts de chat et sa prestance.

Sans compter que dans la pièce, elle était la seule mannequin à arborer un sourire hilare alors que sa styliste plaisantait avec elle en ajustant le top à col roulé qu'on voyait à peine sous l'amoncellement d'accessoires passés autour de son cou.

Il la fixa un instant, se demandant comment elle arrivait à rendre aussi lumineux ces vêtements lugubres, avant de secouer la tête en réalisant que ses pensées avaient dérivé sur Ziva, et ce à quoi elle ressemblerait, habillée de cet ensemble.

Lorsqu'il croisa le regard bleu glacé d'Alexeï, il comprit qu'il était temps pour lui d'abandonner ses rêveries et pour eux de quitter la salle s'ils ne voulaient pas se faire mettre dehors par la contrainte.

« C'est bon, on y va, grommela-t-il alors que le Russe lui faisait signe de sortir des coulisses, et ce rapidement. Jon, on y va. Eh, oh, Jon ! Je te parle ! »

L'Italien leva discrètement les yeux au ciel alors que son coéquipier restait bouche bée, les yeux rivés sur la jolie blonde qui ne les avait même pas remarqués et éclatait maintenant de rire, au grand dam de sa maquilleuse qui peinait à achever le trait d'eye liner qu'elle dessinait.

Passant rapidement la main devant les yeux de l'officier de la DCRI, il lança à Alexeï comme une excuse :

« Là, vous comprendrez que ce n'est pas de ma faute. »

Il crut voir un minuscule sourire se dessiner sur le visage du colosse blond, mais ne prit pas la peine de s'en assurer, trop occupé à tirer le Français de son état contemplatif.

« Tayeb, réveille-toi, à la fin ! aboya-t-il en lui assénant un slap qui fit clignoter les paupières de son équipier, enfin revenu à la réalité. C'est pas trop tôt, allez, viens, on s'en va, on n'est pas les bienvenus ici !

- Attends une minute, répliqua-t-il alors que Tony l'entraînait déjà vers l'extérieur, sous l'œil méfiant du Russe : ALEKSANDRA ! »

L'agent du NCIS écarquilla les yeux en voyant Sasha lever un sourcil, ayant visiblement perçu le cri de Jon malgré la cohue qui régnait en coulisse, puis tourner légèrement la tête, comme à la recherche de celui qui avait bien pu l'interpeller.

Enfin elle pivota sur ses talons aiguilles et ses yeux verts se posèrent sur celui qui l'avait apostrophé, pour le plus grand bonheur de ce dernier.

« Partez, tous les deux ! » leur intima une nouvelle fois Alexeï en faisant un pas en avant menaçant, poussant l'agent senior à entraîner loin d'ici son partenaire, affichant un air béat tandis que l'Ukrainienne lui adressait un sourire dont elle seule avait le secret tout en agitant légèrement la main pour le saluer, presque comme une provocation.

Elle se désintéressa cependant aussi rapidement des deux agents qu'ils avaient réussi à attirer son attention, et ce fut sur un Tony agacé de s'être fait chasser de la sorte et un Jon déçu de ne pas avoir pu approcher la jolie blonde que la porte des coulisses se referma.

« Je suppose que c'est mort, maintenant… conclut l'officier de la DCRI dans un soupir.

- Je vois encore une dernière option, rétorqua son homologue américain, dans l'esprit duquel venait de germer une nouvelle idée. Ca te dirait de te glisser dans le hall Eiffel pour regarder ta copine imaginaire se déhancher sur le podium de Givenchy ? »

.

« Hello Abbs, tu aurais quelques minutes à me consacrer ? lança McGee en pénétrant dans le labo de la jeune femme, qui diminua aussitôt le son de la musique rock qui jaillissait des enceintes, et se tourna vers lui.

- Toujours, McGee ! répondit-elle avec un sourire joyeux. Y compris quand j'ai trois analyses ADN en retard, que je dois jeter un coup d'œil à mon spectromètre de masse qui fait des siennes, et que je dois trouver un cadeau pour mon ami Colin de la NASA ! Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Les résultats du traqueur posé sur l'ambassadeur d'Ukraine en France, Anatoliy Konilenko, expliqua le jeune agent en se plaçant derrière l'épaule de la gothique qui déjà allumait son ordinateur.

- C'est comme si c'était fait ! affirma-t-elle en laissant courir ses doigts sur le clavier pour que s'affiche l'itinéraire du diplomate sous la forme de traits rouges sur un plan de Paris. Alors, voici son trajet aujourd'hui. J'ouvre une fenêtre Google Earth en même temps pour qu'on puisse situer les bâtiments ou les lieux où il est resté longtemps. Je cherche quelque chose en particulier ?

- Pas vraiment, avoua-t-il, fixant chacun des points rouges bien qu'ils se révèlent peu parlants pour quelqu'un n'ayant jamais visité Paris. Ce qui peut paraître une drôle de coïncidence sachant qu'on suspecte Oulianov de travailler pour le SVR russe et de tuer pour eux.

- Ok, très bien, je google-earth chacun des endroits où il s'est arrêté plus de cinq minutes ! expliqua-t-elle en joignant le geste à la parole. Enfin, je ne sais pas si je peux ''google-earther'' quelque chose vu que ce n'est pas un verbe. Mais tu ne trouves pas que ça devrait en devenir un ? Je veux dire, sinon, qu'est-ce qu'on doit dire ? ''Je vais regarder avec l'aide de Google Earth chacun des endroits où il s'est arrêté plus de cinq minutes'' ? Ca fait long, quand même…

- Euh, Abbs, Gibbs m'a donné moins de deux heures pour trouver la liste des amis et petits-amis de Sasha, ça serait bien que tu écourtes… lâcha l'informaticien en adressant un sourire contrit à son amie qui obéit.

- Très bien, alors voici la liste des endroits où il a fait halte, énonça-t-elle. Juste après que Tony a placé le mouchard, il a fait un brunch au restaurant Nabulione Avenue Duquesnes. Il est ensuite retourné à l'ambassade d'Ukraine quelques heures. Il a pris la voiture, s'est rendu au restaurant italien Dino dans le 16ème arrondissement, où il a sûrement déjeuné avec quelqu'un vu qu'il y est resté près de deux heures. Ensuite, il s'est installé dans les jardins du Ranelagh et n'en a pas bougé pendant une demi-heure, avant de repartir pour l'ambassade d'Ukraine.

- Ok, et en quoi tout ça nous avance ? s'enquit McGee, interdit.

- Tu vas rire, McGee, mais l'ambassade de Russie se trouve boulevard Lannes, soit à deux pas des jardins du Ranelagh… répondit Abby en arborant un sourire malicieux. Une coïncidence que Gibbs devrait aimer !

- Je confirme ! renchérit le jeune agent, ravi, avant de subitement poser à son tour les mains sur le clavier, sous le regard interrogateur de la laborantine. Mais si on poussait un peu plus loin l'indiscrétion ?

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais avec et sur mon ordinateur, McGee ? commenta-t-elle, prenant un air faussement fâché qui fit rire son ami.

- Je pirate les caméras de vidéosurveillance des jardins du Ranelagh, en espérant que la police française et la mairie du 16ème arrondissement ne m'en veuillent pas trop ! expliqua-t-il, entrant une série de codes dans le système de vidéosurveillance parisien afin d'obtenir les images de la rencontre entre Anatoliy Konilenko et très vraisemblablement un envoyé de l'ambassade russe.

- C'est bon, tu y es ! lui affirma la gothique alors que les premières images de la base de données s'affichaient sur son écran.

- Très bien, je recherche les images de la période 13h48-14h19, soit de la demi-heure pendant laquelle il est resté aux jardins, poursuivit-il, tapant toujours avec une dextérité et une célérité qui auraient impressionné toute personne moins experte et entraînée qu'Abby dans le maniement d'un clavier. Voilà, j'ai chargé les vidéos sur le serveur du NCIS.

- Parfait, je prends le relai ! s'amusa la jeune femme, récupérant son outil de travail et ouvrant les vidéos, cherchant le meilleur axe pour réussir à apercevoir l'ambassadeur. J'ai Konilenko sur un banc ! Je garde cet angle, j'avance un peu… Tiens, tiens, qui vient donc s'installer avec lui ? »

Sur le banc se trouvait maintenant assis aux côtés du diplomate un petit homme d'une soixantaine d'années, à la peau et aux cheveux blancs, et aux petits yeux que McGee devina bleus foncés.

« Je lance la reconnaissance faciale ! annonça la laborantine en scannant les traits de l'homme pour les comparer à ceux entrés dans ses serveurs.

- S'il est du SVR, tu l'auras recensé ? s'enquit l'informaticien, avant que très rapidement l'ordinateur n'annonce avoir trouvé une correspondance.

- Bien sûr ! SVR ou pas, on va maintenant savoir qui c'est, commenta Abby en arborant un petit sourire de satisfaction. Et notre gagnant est… Youri Lebedintsev ! Et voici son profil…

- C'est pas vrai… lâcha McGee, stupéfait, en découvrant l'identité et la biographie du sexagénaire.

- C'est… dingue, avoua la jeune femme, elle aussi bouche bée devant l'écran, avant de se retourner vers son ami qui déjà se précipitait vers la porte. McGee, où…

- Prévenir Gibbs ! » lança-t-il, lisant dans ses pensées, avant de passer la porte et d'entendre la gothique toujours perturbée augmenter à nouveau le son de sa musique, comme pour se rassurer.

.

« Je crois qu'assister à un défilé de mode dans un coin où on ne voit que dalle et où on se retrouve à côté de la sono est la pire expérience de ma vie… lâcha Tony DiNozzo à l'intention d'un Jon se bouchant à moitié les oreilles afin d'éviter à la musique électronique que crachaient les haut-parleurs de lui perforer les tympans.

- Tu crois qu'elle va passer quand ? s'enquit-il en essayant de prendre le ton le plus dégagé possible, même si son regard dans lequel dansaient de petites étoiles le trahissait.

- Tu es irrécupérable, Tayeb… » soupira l'agent du NCIS en regardant une nouvelle fois la vidéo de l'affrontement entre Sasha et une employée de Chanel que Ziva lui avait envoyée.

Il avait découvert la pièce jointe quelques minutes avant que le défilé ne commence, alors qu'il avait déjà réussi, grâce à son badge et son charme italien, à les faire installer dans un coin où ils ne dérangeraient personne, mais où ils auraient malgré tout vue sur le podium, en attendant que le défilé se termine et que Sasha soit à nouveau disponible pour un interrogatoire approfondi sur l'identité de « Süleyman ».

Même si à mesure qu'il revoyait cette vidéo, l'envie de discuter avec la top model ou même de s'approcher d'elle devenait de moins en moins vivace.

Il ignorait qui des deux femmes qui s'opposaient était la plus folle, mais la plus effrayante était sans nul doute l'Ukrainienne. Ses yeux prenant des tons dorés glacés, ses traits d'une harmonie inquiétante et son charisme presque hypnotique avaient sur lui un effet aussi répulsif qu'ils pouvaient attirer son coéquipier.

Alors qu'il hésitait à se repasser une nouvelle fois la séquence pour tuer le bon quart d'heure que durerait le défilé Givenchy, il transféra la pièce jointe à Ducky.

A défaut de permettre au médecin légiste de dresser un profil psychologique d'Oulianov, elle lui permettrait au moins de pouvoir tracer les grands traits de caractère de leur cible, ou au contraire à affiner son analyse.

Tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à ranger son téléphone dans sa poche, résolu à suivre les évènements qui se déroulaient du côté du podium en dépit de leur très mauvais positionnement dans le hall Eiffel, son portable vibra dans sa main.

« Il faut que je prenne ça, Jon, je reviens ! lança-t-il au Français qui acquiesça légèrement, tandis qu'il sortait par l'issue de secours voisine pour fuir le brouhaha du défilé, entre musique, claquements de talons aiguilles sur le sol, discussions entre journalistes et crépitements des flashs. Allô, agent très spécial Anthony DiNozzo ?

- Allô, DiNozzo ? lui répondit une voix plus que familière qu'il fut extrêmement content d'entendre. C'est Gibbs, j'ai du nouveau sur ton coéquipier.

- Tu as réussi à tirer les vers du nez à la DCRI ? s'enquit-il dans un sourire.

- Non, à Vance, rétorqua l'ancien marine. Mais ça revient au même. Tu es seul ?

- Oui, je suis seul. C'est compromettant à ce point ? s'étonna l'agent très spécial.

- Non, mais je préférerais qu'il n'entende pas, commenta simplement son patron. Tayeb est un ancien de la DGSE. Il a effectué une mission en partenariat avec le Mossad il y a cinq ans, aux côtés de Ziva. Il a été envoyé à Tel Aviv pour rencontrer Ziva, avant qu'ils se rendent à Beyrouth ensemble pour une opération de quatre semaines au Liban.

- Ca, je savais déjà… grogna-t-il, alors que des images du Français en compagnie de Ziva, seuls tous les deux dans une planque libanaise dotée d'un seul lit, cherchant à tuer le temps comme ils pouvaient, affluaient. Des détails sur la mission ?

- Chasse aux terroristes, expliqua laconiquement l'ex-sniper. Une branche indépendante du Hezbollah qui menaçait et Israël, et la France. Il est par la suite retourné à quelques reprises en Israël, et a collaboré avec le Shin Beth, les services de renseignements intérieurs, toujours pour contrer des groupes terroristes.

- Jusque là, rien de bien méchant, commenta l'Italien, qui essayait par tous les moyens de chasser les images de Jon et Ziva embarqués dans une étreinte torride sur la plage de Beyrouth, bien sûr vidée de tous ses habituels touristes le temps de son cauchemar.

- On en vient à la suite qui, elle, est plus trouble, poursuivit son patron. Il y a trois ans, alors qu'il travaillait encore pour la DGSE, il a été envoyé à Moscou pour une mission d'un an complet. Là-bas, il a travaillé avec le FSB. Je sais que pendant les six premiers mois, il a été chargé de neutraliser une cellule terroriste tchétchène avec bien sûr l'aide des Russes, mais Vance lui-même ignore ce qu'il s'est passé pendant les six derniers mois. Sa patronne à la DCRI et son ancien supérieur à la DGSE ont été très silencieux sur le sujet.

- Tiens, tiens, le black-out est surprenant ! ironisa l'agent senior. Et tu en penses quoi, toi, patron ?

- Pas grand chose, admit-il, si ce n'est qu'alors qu'à son retour à Paris, la DGSE a voulu le renvoyer en Russie, et qu'il a refusé, au point de démissionner. La DCRI, ravie de récupérer un tel élément, s'est empressée de le voler à sa rivale des renseignements extérieurs.

- En gros, ses six derniers mois là-bas ont été assez traumatisants pour qu'il décide de partir, lâcha-t-il, songeur. Et à propos de ça, patron, je crois que Ziva sait tout. Elle ne veut pas me dire parce qu'elle considère que c'est à lui de tout me raconter, et m'a affirmé qu'il était fiable, mais je me méfie. Et je m'inquiète. Pour elle. Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle soit déçue encore une fois si Tayeb s'avère ne pas être celui qu'il prétend être.

- La dernière fois que Ziva nous a caché des choses, DiNozzo, ça s'est mal terminé, alors essaye de lui parler, pour elle comme pour toi, soupira l'ancien marine à l'autre bout du fil.

- Les choses ont changé, entre temps, patron, commenta-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas une question de confiance, Tony, tu ne la trahis pas en lui demandant de te parler, répliqua son supérieur, comme lisant dans ses pensées. Le plus important, c'est votre sécurité à tous les deux, et ça, pour le coup, j'ai bien l'intention que ça ne change pas.

- Merci pour les infos, en tout cas, patron, conclut Tony en esquissant un sourire, touché par les paroles de son mentor. Je te tiens au courant de nos avancements.

- Et moi des nôtres, répondit-il tandis que l'Italien croyait percevoir la voix lointaine de McGee interpelant Gibbs. Fais attention à toi et à Ziva, DiNozzo. »

Ce dernier voulut répondre, lorsqu'il réalisa que Gibbs avait déjà raccroché.

Poussant à nouveau la porte sans grand enthousiasme pour retourner dans le hall Eiffel et y retrouver Jon, dont le passé ne lui semblait pas beaucoup moins trouble, il sentit subitement son téléphone vibrer de nouveau.

« C'est quoi ? s'enquit le Français, jetant un coup d'œil par dessus l'épaule de l'agent très spécial, dont le visage venait de se fermer pour arborer une expression préoccupée.

- McGee a quelque chose pour nous, de plus important que tout ce qu'on pourrait faire, souligna-t-il en faisant signe à son coéquipier de le suivre en direction de la sortie. Et il faut qu'on rentre au QG.

- Tu plaisantes ? rétorqua l'officier de la DCRI, refusant de quitter sa place à côté de l'extincteur. On n'a pas fait tout ça pour rien ! Et maintenant qu'on est là, on regarde ce fichu défilé jusqu'au bout, d'accord ?

- Si tu veux voir ton coup de foudre se déhancher sur un podium moulée dans des leggings en cuir, très bien, mais tu regarderas la vidéo du défilé en Replay parce qu'on a du boulot, et que les heures d'un général américain sont peut être comptées ! siffla l'Italien, exaspéré. Alors est-ce que tu veux bien être professionnel deux minutes et suivre ce que te dicte ton cerveau et pas tes hormones ?

- Et est-ce que tu veux bien te montrer deux minutes professionnel et arrêter de me traiter comme si je n'étais un faire-valoir à moitié débile, aveuglé par une suspecte ? rétorqua-t-il, agacé par la manière dont son partenaire s'adressait à lui. Je tiens à rester ici parce qu'on a une vraie chance de pouvoir aborder Sash… Oulianov à la fin du défilé, et que c'est peut être la seule option pour découvrir qui est ce Süleyman ! Quant à votre informaticien, il ne sait pas sur quoi on travaille, alors j'ai du mal à comprendre comment il pourrait être sûr que son info est prioritaire…

- McGee ne dirait pas ça à la légère, il doit avoir quelque chose de très intéressant pour nous, affirma Tony, se radoucissant quelque peu en comprenant qu'agresser son homologue de la DCRI ne ferait qu'envenimer les choses. Maintenant viens, s'il-te-plaît, deux personnes pour travailler sur les infos de McGee valent mieux qu'une. »

Jon soupira, hésitant un instant, avant de rejoindre de mauvaise grâce un DiNozzo déjà la main sur la poignée de la porte.

Laissant le Français passer devant lui, l'agent senior relut une nouvelle fois le SMS de son bleu préféré, avant de ranger son portable dans sa poche comme pour effacer toute trace de l'inquiétude qu'il avait perçue entre les lignes tapuscrites et qui l'avait désormais gagné sans qu'il puisse espérer l'évacuer avant de savoir enfin de quoi il retournait.

.

Ziva prit une grande inspiration, avant de pousser la porte et pénétrer dans l'immense salle recouverte d'un parquet en chêne massif, dénuée de tout meuble à l'exception d'une longue table semblable à celle d'un banquet à laquelle étaient assis trois personnes qu'elle salua timidement.

Alors qu'elle prenait position au centre de la pièce, elle jeta un coup d'œil fugitif à chacun des juges de l'équipe Chanel : au centre, un homme, Rodrigo Franco, le directeur de casting, galamment accompagné de deux femmes plutôt jolies d'environ quarante ans.

« Ziva Vidad, c'est bien cela ? s'enquit la première femme, une grande brune aux mèches caramel et ayant légèrement abusé du botox au vu de ses traits complètement immobiles alors qu'elle penchait son visage sur une liste pour vérifier le nom de celle à qui elle s'adressait.

- C'est cela, oui, confirma l'Israélienne en esquissant un sourire anxieux, tout en promenant son regard sur les deux autres casteurs.

- Bienvenue, mademoiselle Vidad ! lança Franco, qu'elle identifia aussitôt comme le gentil flic de cette étrange assemblée étant donné l'immense sourire hypocrite qui s'étirait sur son visage. Vidad, c'est espagnol ?

- D'origine catalane, compléta-t-elle avec douceur, ravie d'avoir travaillé sur chacun des détails de sa couverture. Mais je suis israélienne.

- Ah, israélienne, répéta l'Espagnol, l'aire rêveur. Et la Catalogne… Vous avez défilé en Catalogne ?

- Au vu du très pauvre CV de mademoiselle Vidad, la réponse est non, Rodrigo, asséna sèchement la seconde femme, celle qui n'avait toujours pas parlé et avait eu grand tort de se faire teindre en blond pour cacher des origines méditerranéennes résolument impossibles à camoufler. Vous avez défilé pour trois petits créateurs israéliens et vous vous présentez pour Chanel… Je respecte beaucoup le travail de votre agent, mais est-ce que c'est un canular ?

- Ex… excusez-moi ? lâcha Ziva, décontenancée par cette remarque si abrupte.

- Nadia, enfin, attends un peu, tu sais bien que Marion ne nous enverrait pas n'importe qui ! répliqua la femme la plus à sa droite, semblant jouer la voix de la raison à partir des propos du bon et du mauvais flic. Alors, mademoiselle… Vidad. Expliquez-nous ce que vous venez faire ici.

- Brièvement, compléta la dénommée Nadia, semblant déjà accepter de mauvais grâce ce répit imposé par sa collègue. Vous avez deux minutes.

- Une nouvelle cible, lança précipitamment l'Israélienne, sous le regard dubitatif des trois casteurs, qui avaient tous relevé la tête pour la détailler, tandis qu'elle poursuivait : Une cible méditerranéenne. Que je représenterai sur les podiums.

- Intéressant, commenta Miss-Botox en se mettant à mordiller son stylo, impatiente. Continuez.

- La Méditerranée est une cible oubliée par Chanel, développa-t-elle, retrouvant confiance et enthousiasme pour exposer le plan communication travaillé aux côtés de Marion. Dans les pays arabes, il est connu que vos principaux clients sont des hommes d'affaires ou les familles des anciens dictat… dirigeants. Or, avec le Printemps Arabe, la plupart son en exil, et leur montrer un peu de Méditerranée dans les défilés Chanel pourrait les inciter à acheter. Sans compter que mon physique correspond aux leurs, et prouve que Chanel est la marque parfaite, à la fois pour son élégance et son aspect luxueux qui souligne le rang qu'ils occupaient, et le fait qu'elle intègre des top models méditerranéens, montrant que les Arabes ne sont pas les grands oubliés de la campagne marketing. (1)

- Pourquoi pas. Mais vous êtes israélienne, souligna Franco, tandis que Ziva esquissait un sourire, n'attendant que cette question.

- Qui le verra quand je défilerai ? répliqua-t-elle dans un sourire. Et si ça s'apprend, ça peut au contraire apparaître comme un message pour la paix. J'ai cru comprendre que Sihem Adasi défilait pour Chanel. Quoi de mieux pour votre image qu'une Israélienne et une Palestinienne sur le même podium ?

- Elle est maline, commenta le directeur de casting, ayant visiblement apprécié sa démonstration.

- Dommage qu'elle ne soit pas plus expérimentée et… vous voyez ce que je veux dire… répliqua Miss Fausse-Blonde en désignant sa propre taille d'un geste peu subtil pour mettre en lumière le fait que celle de Ziva ne rentre pas tout à fait dans les standards.

- En même temps, si on s'adresse à une certaine clientèle, d'ailleurs invitée au défilé, celle-ci pourrait être ravie et flattée de voir au moins une mannequin qui lui ressemble sur le podium ! » affirma la spécialiste de la chirurgie esthétique, avant que le débat ne se poursuive à voix plus basse entre les trois membres du jury.

L'agent du NCIS ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. La clientèle en question, invitée au défilé, n'était autre que la moitié de la famille de l'ex-président tunisien renversé par la révolution de 2011, grande amatrice de tailleurs et autres accessoires Chanel. (2)

Pour une fois, ses contacts dans les services secrets avaient été plus utiles que ceux de Marion dans le milieu de la mode, et c'était elle qui avait insisté pour choisir cette ligne marketing pour le moment où elle aurait à « se vendre aux casteurs », comme le disait si justement son amie d'IMG Models.

A raison, au vu de l'immense sourire qu'arborait maintenant Franco.

« Je pense qu'on va passer aux essais, maintenant ! annonça-t-il en désignant une rangée d'escarpins alignés par ordre croissants au fond de la pièce. Choisis la paire qui te plaît le plus, ma belle. »

La jeune femme le fixa un instant, stupéfaite par cette soudaine familiarité et ressentant la brutale envie de lui asséner une main en pleine figure pour lui avoir parlé de la sorte, mais afficha à la place un sourire poli et se rapprocha tranquillement de la ligne de chaussures.

Fermant une seconde les yeux, elle tenta de se remémorer les conseils de Marion et Stacy, et balaya du regard les paires qui s'offraient à elle.

Prendre les plus basses était totalement proscrit, sous peine de se faire renvoyer de la salle en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire. Prendre les plus hautes était suicidaire, et sa styliste avait affirmé que tout mannequin expérimenté à qui on laissait le choix de ses chaussures se refusait à défiler sous les yeux des casteurs avec des talons dépassant les 12 centimètres.

A moins bien sûr d'être Sasha Oulianov.

Stacy lui avait même raconté qu'une légende urbaine courait selon laquelle la plante de pied de l'Ukrainienne était naturellement cambrée selon la forme d'un escarpin et qu'elle ne pouvait pas marcher à plat.

Mythe stupide, bien sûr, mais relativement impressionnant malgré tout, admit Ziva alors qu'elle optait pour une paire d'open toe d'une dizaine de centimètres, avec une petite plate-forme à l'avant qui lui permettrait de reproduire la démarche qu'elle avait tant travaillée avec ses amies du monde de la mode.

Les enfilant avec nervosité, elle se redressa ensuite et fixa un point à l'horizon tandis que Franco lançait :

« Quand vous être prête. »

Et Nadia de renchérir :

« C'est-à-dire rapidement. »

Sans écouter la voix de ses casteurs, la jeune femme se redressa de toute sa taille, regardant droit devant elle, étirant son cou comme pour toucher un plafond invisible au-dessus de sa tête, cambra légèrement les reins et expira discrètement alors qu'elle commençait à marcher.

Toujours bien droite, imaginant une ligne invisible sous ses pieds et croisant avec autant d'élégance et de légèreté que possible les chevilles, elle s'efforça de se décontracter pour paraître aussi naturelle que Sasha, représentant pour Stacy le sommet de l'art du mannequinat, et dont elle avait vu des dizaines de vidéos la veille « pour prendre exemple ».

Arrivée à l'autre bout de la pièce, elle improvisa quelques poses empruntées aux plus grandes reines des podiums, et fit demi-tour avec la souplesse d'un chat, se concentrant comme elle ne s'était jamais concentrée pour qu'en aucun cas le bout de ses pieds ne dévie vers l'intérieur ou l'extérieur de la ligne droite imaginaire qui s'étirait à ses pieds.

Lorsqu'elle fut de retour devant la ligne de chaussures, prête à faire une nouvelle fois le trajet, la voix de Miss Botox dont elle ignorait toujours le nom l'interrompit dans son élan :

« Merci mademoiselle. Ca sera tout. Vous pouvez récupérer vos chaussures et passer dans la salle d'à côté pour la photo. »

Battant des cils sous l'effet du stress sans même s'en rendre compte, la jeune femme acquiesça et salua chacun des trois casteurs avec déférence, avant de récupérer le book qu'ils avaient à peine feuilleté et de disparaître dans la salle voisine où l'attendait un photographe de mode et un fond d'un blanc immaculé devant lequel elle allait devoir poser en montrant autant de joie de vivre que s'il s'était agi d'une photo d'identité.

Lorsque le flash crépita, elle recommença à respirer.

Lorsque le photographe lui sourit et la salua tout en lui faisant signe de retourner dans la salle d'attente pour retrouver son agent puis quitter les lieux, elle sentit ses muscles tétanisés se décrisper lentement.

Et lorsqu'elle croisa Marion qui l'attendait fièrement dans le hall, un grand sourire aux lèvres, et lui glissa que d'après ce qu'elle avait pu écouter aux portes avec la complicité d'Alix, elle avait de fortes chances de se retrouver sur les podiums de Chanel, elle crut que sa journée était bel et bien terminée, et qu'elle allait pouvoir prendre un peu de repos en compagnie de son amie à la terrasse d'un café quelconque pour se remettre de ses émotions.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle voie sur son portable six appels manqués de Jonathan et une dizaine de SMS de Tony, dont le dernier lui indiquait de rentrer « **immédiatement à la planque ! **»

Ce fut à cet instant de désarroi précis qu'elle comprit que la pause qu'elle avait pensé pouvoir s'octroyer devrait fort probablement attendre la fin de cette mission et son retour à Washington.

.

Lorsque Ziva poussa la porte du QG de l'avenue de Matignon, elle s'attendait au pire. Au vu de l'insistance de Jon à essayer de l'appeler et de l'emphase avec laquelle Tony avait rédigé son texto, elle s'était déjà préparée à une nouvelle dramatique pour ne pas dire tragique.

Elle avait préféré ne pas essayer de les appeler, ne voulant pas se montrer ridicule si l'annonce n'était en réalité pas aussi grave qu'elle avait cru le penser, et avait choisi de se raisonner, se disant que rien n'avait de toute façon pu arriver à l'un de ses coéquipiers de Paris ou de Washington en si peu de temps.

Pourtant, lorsqu'elle les découvrit pour l'un assis à la table de la pièce principale et pour l'autre appuyé contre le mur, tous les deux les yeux baissés vers la moquette beige, elle sentit la panique la gagner.

Que pouvait-il donc se passer pour qu'ils soient dans un tel état léthargique, pour ne pas dire dans une attitude de deuil ?

« Les garçons, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? lâcha-t-elle finalement en s'approchant d'eux après avoir déposé sa veste et son sac sur le porte-manteau, décidant de couper court au suspens presque intenable. Pourquoi autant d'insistance sur tous ces textos ? »

Un silence pesant retomba, tandis que Tony relevait la tête dans un mouvement lent pour croiser son regard anxieux.

« On n'en sait rien, commenta-t-il finalement en haussant les épaules, tandis que Jonathan restait perdu dans ses pensées. On a reçu un coup de fil stressant de McGee qui nous disait de nous rendre à la planque tout de suite, et on attend qu'il nous recontacte pour… Aouch ! En quel honneur, ce slap ?

- Parce que je me suis fait un sang d'encre ! rétorqua-t-elle, hors d'elle, tandis que l'agent très spécial se massait la nuque et que l'officier de la DCRI rentrait son mot de passe pour allumer son ordinateur. Je me suis imaginé les pires choses en voyant ton texto ! Et Jon, tu m'as appelée au moins 15 fois, c'était pour rien aussi ?

- Si je dis oui, je me prends un… Aouch, apparemment oui, lâcha le Français qui venait lui aussi de recevoir un slap de l'ex-officier du Mossad. J'essayais juste de t'appeler pour te dire de venir, moi !

- Arrête de prendre ce ton pleurnichard, ça ne marchera pas avec moi ! s'exclama-t-elle. Vous vous êtes bien foutus de moi ! Et pour rien peut être ! Vous n'avez même pas idée à quel point tenir ma couverture est déjà compliquée, alors si je dois me défiler quand mon agent et ma styliste m'invitent à prendre un café pour fêter mon premier casting dès que vous n'avez rien à me dire, ça va être tout simplement impossible !

- C'est bon, on est désolés, Ziva, soupira l'agent senior tandis que son coéquipier achevait de préparer l'ordinateur pour une éventuelle vidéoconférence avec Washington. Mais il y a plus important : ce que McGee va nous annoncer. Et encore plus important : elles ressemblent à quoi, ta styliste et ton agent ?

- Tu me répugnes, DiNozzo, lâcha-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, avant de s'éloigner vers la salle de bain dont elle claqua la porte.

- Allez, Ziva, je plaisantais ! lança-t-il sous le regard moqueur du Français. Ziva ! Reviens, c'était une blague ! Je suis désolé, Ziva ! Ziva ! Et toi, arrête de ricaner, tu ne m'aides vraiment pas.

- Excuse-moi, ça me rappelait juste ta mauvaise foi de cet après-midi quand je te demandais s'il y avait quelque chose entre Ziva et toi ! ironisa-t-il tandis que l'Italien écarquillait les yeux et lui faisait signe de se taire tout en indiquant d'un discret geste de la main la porte derrière laquelle son amie s'était réfugiée. Bon, allez, je suis sympa, je vais t'aider. Ziva, reviens, c'était juste une blague de mec idiote ! DiNozzo s'excuse platement et jure qu'il ne draguera ni ton agent, ni ta styliste, ni aucune des copines mannequins que tu vas te faire !

- Mais t'es dingue, toi, ou quoi ? s'étrangla l'agent du NCIS en fusillant un Jon hilare du regard, avant de voir que Ziva était sortie de la salle de bain, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Oh, tiens, Ziva ! Ca fait plaisir de te revoir.

- Il a juré sur sa tête, tu as donc le droit de le tuer s'il le fait ! s'amusa le Français en faisant un petit clin d'œil à l'Israélienne qui avait retrouvé le sourire.

- Compte sur moi… commenta-t-elle simplement tout en se rapprochant de Tony pour lui masser doucement les trapèzes. Tu tiendras ta promesse, n'est-ce pas, Tony ?

- Euh… oui, oui, affirma-t-il, trouvant que les doigts de sa coéquipière se refermaient un peu trop près de son cou à son goût.

- Brave bête, conclut-elle dans un sourire en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, avant de se ranger aux côtés de Jonathan devant l'écran d'ordinateur. Bon, on va attendre McGee longtemps comme ça ?

- Vous n'allez plus m'attendre du tout, lui répondit une voix entrecoupée de légers grésillements tandis que face à elle apparaissait progressivement le visage de l'informaticien. Désolé pour le retard, mais j'avais quelques petites choses à trouver pour vous les montrer. Vous êtes tous devant l'écran ?

- Maintenant oui, commenta Tony en rejoignant ses deux équipiers pour faire face au jeune agent. Alors qu'est-ce que tu avais de si important à nous montrer ?

- Je vous passe les deux vidéos que j'ai sous la main, et vous essayez de deviner, expliqua-t-il alors qu'une fenêtre contenant un lien apparaissait sur leur écran.

- On n'a pas le temps de jouer aux devinettes, McClown, alors dis-nous tout ! répliqua l'Italien.

- Regardez ces vidéos, Tony, c'est important… soupira Tim tandis que Ziva et Jon lui faisaient signe de la lancer. Je vais vous expliquer le cadre pour que vous compreniez. Vous arrivez à lire la séquence ? »

Les trois agents acquiescèrent tandis que sous leurs yeux se déroulait une scène de liesse pixellisée. Dans une rue bordée de palmiers, dont la route était bloquée par une série de barrière, des hommes en uniforme militaire et un petit nombre de colosses arborant des lunettes de soleil et habillés de costumes noirs en dépit de la chaleur torride qui semblait régner entouraient une silhouette encore difficile à distinguer.

Comme si les caméras avaient lu dans leurs pensées, elles pivotèrent et laissèrent apparaître une fille aux longs cheveux blonds bouclés et aux jambes interminables, qui se pavanait comme si la ville lui appartenait, moulée dans une robe gris souris et bleue Hervé Léger et tenant un petit sac à franges noir à son bras.

Ne semblant pas avoir la moindre difficulté à marcher avec ses bottes à bout ouvert et à talons aiguilles malgré les irrégularités de la route, un léger sourire se dessina sur son visage lorsqu'elle aperçut le comité d'accueil encore plus gardé qu'elle qui l'attendait au bout de la rue.

« Tripoli en Libye, 2008, expliqua McGee, comme une voix off décrivant les évènements tandis que les trois agents regardaient la jolie top model serrer la main à deux hommes assez âgés en arborant un sourire rayonnant, puis embrasser sur la joue avec toujours autant de joie et d'enthousiasme un trentenaire qui la dépassait de dix bons centimètres. Ces séquences ont été prises par des cameramen d'Al-Jamahiriya TV, et ne sont jamais sorties de Libye, jusqu'à ce qu'on les récupère en 2011 pendant la révolution avec toutes les archives de la télé d'Etat libyenne.

- Ok, et qui sont ces mecs ? s'enquit Jonathan en désignant avec un geste agacé le même géant aux cheveux bruns mi-longs plaqués en arrière et aux lunettes de soleil probablement hors de prix que Sasha avait précédemment embrassé et qui l'attrapait maintenant par les épaules pour l'entraîner à l'écart. Son comité d'accueil ?

- Ta concurrence ? se moqua doucement Tony, qui s'attira aussitôt un regard noir du Français et un autre interrogateur de sa coéquipière.

- C'est là que c'est assez bizarre, souligna l'informaticien, ignorant la remarque de l'agent très spécial, puisque ce n'est pas le ministre de la Culture et son entourage qui l'accueillent comme ça devrait être le cas pour recevoir une mannequin participant à un défilé de mode, défilé d'ailleurs organisé à l'hôtel Afkar à Tripoli le jour-même, mais le ministre de la Défense, de l'Intérieur, et même le chef d'un organe étrange appelé le Conseil de sécurité nationale, à la tête duquel se trouvait l'un des fils de l'ancien raïs libyen en personne. (3)

- Et que fait cet organe étrange, comme tu dis ? s'enquit Ziva, curieuse.

- Je vous garde ça pour la fin, préféra éluder le jeune agent en cherchant sur son ordinateur la seconde vidéo qu'il voulait leur faire visionner. Je peux couper celle-là ?

- Fais vite avant que Jon ne pique une crise de jalousie parce qu'un des mecs prend maintenant notre cible par la taille ! ironisa Tony, faisant lever les yeux au ciel à l'intéressé.

- Je peux savoir de quoi il retourne ou c'est un genre de _private joke_ entre hommes ? lâcha l'Israélienne, agacée d'être mise à l'écart.

- Et si on regardait la deuxième vidéo, les gars ? répliqua McGee, haussant un peu le ton pour se faire entendre de ses coéquipiers. Vous réalisez au moins que cette histoire est sérieuse ? »

Les trois agents acquiescèrent en prenant une mine contrite, tandis que l'informaticien lançait la seconde séquence dans un soupir.

Le décor changea radicalement. A la rue se substituèrent les dorures d'un palais richement décoré, bien que la mauvaise qualité de la vidéo, probablement prise en douce par un portable, empêche de voir avec netteté les détails composant la pièce.

Se déplaçant avec discrétion vers la droite, la caméra filma le visage d'un homme d'une bonne cinquantaine d'années, portant une petite barbe poivre et sel et un uniforme militaire, et aux petits yeux d'un brun intense rivés sur une forme qui n'apparut que quelques secondes plus tard à l'écran.

Ils purent découvrir une jeune femme tout de noir vêtu, n'hésitant pas à assembler le pantalon carotte redevenu si tendance avec une veste de smoking géométrique et des talons aiguilles vertigineux.

Malgré des traits difficiles à distinguer au vu de la résolution limitée de l'appareil qui servait à filmer, l'interminable queue de cheval blonde plaquée qu'elle arborait ne laissait aucun doute sur son identité.

« Ca se passe où ? laissa échapper Ziva, surprise, tandis que celle qui ne pouvait être autre que Sasha Oulianov s'approchait du militaire, un fin sourire aux lèvres.

- A Téhéran, dans l'antre du démon, commenta McGee en reprenant son rôle de narrateur. C'est une vidéo toute récente qui date de 2011, prise par un de nos indics. Vous voyez le type barbu à qui elle va jusqu'à serrer la main ? C'est le commandant des Gardiens de la Révolution, le corps le mieux entraîné et le mieux équipé au point de vue armement d'Iran. Les Gardiens ou Pasdaran en farsi sont classés parmi les organisations terroristes chez nous, et c'est avant tout eux que l'embargo sur les armes imposé par l'ONU vise.

- Hum, c'est très intéressant, tout ça, mais qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec nous ? s'enquit Jonathan, curieux, sans cesser d'observer l'Ukrainienne qui achevait de saluer respectueusement les autres hommes d'un signe de tête, sans les toucher, comme le voulait la coutume iranienne qu'elle respectait pourtant si peu.

- Et, question encore plus capitale, lequel des deux est le plus dangereux ? renchérit Tony en voyant s'étirer un sourire presque aussi malsain sur le visage de la mannequin que sur celui du Commandant en Chef des Gardiens de la Révolution alors qu'ils semblaient échanger un regard entendu.

- Malheureusement, c'est elle, parce que tous les gens que vous avez pu voir ne peuvent rien sans elle, lâcha Tim, avant de compléter pour achever de surprendre ses coéquipiers : Parce que c'est elle qui leur vend les armes qui les rendent si dangereux. »

* * *

Je n'aurai qu'une question très simple à vous poser : ce chapitre vous a-t-il traumatisé au point qu'il me faille émigrer en Sibérie du Nord ?

Oh, et j'oubliais : si vous avez des remarques, des idées, des pronostics complémentaires, n'hésitez pas, j'accepte tout !

* * *

(1) et (2) Authentique : depuis la révolution tunisienne notamment, pas mal de grandes marques françaises ont développé tout un axe de communication destiné à toucher les familles des dictateurs en exil (campagnes en Arabie Saoudite notamment), au point qu'ont pu être invités à des soirées privées organisées par les marques des gens liés aux anciens régimes tunisiens, égyptiens ou yéménites. Bon, je vous dis ça, mais ce n'est pas non plus à crier sur tous les toits, ce genre de stratégie n'est pas très avouable pour eux ^^

(3) Le Conseil de sécurité nationale a vraiment existé en Libye : c'était un organe chargé de coordonner les forces spéciales et les services de sécurité (dénomination politiquement correcte de la police politique), mais aussi de l'achat des armes destinées aux unités d'élite de l'armée de terre (bien sûr les mieux équipées)

Et si FF refuse encore une fois d'afficher mes notes, je prendrai ça comme un acte de censure inacceptable ! x)


	15. Par-delà le bien et le mal

YOUHOU, les 100 reviews sont atteintes !

Vous savez que je vous adore ? Et je suis contente de voir que la scène du casting vous a plu, je la redoutais un peu et je me suis finalement bien amusée à l'écrire, donc si vous l'avez appréciée, c'est parfait ! :)

Pour vous remercier, je vous offre un (très) long chapitre, avec une pointe de Tiva qui ne devrait (j'espère) pas vous déplaire !

* * *

Amy : Jon n'en a pas fini avec ses allusions Tiva et ça pourrait bien porter ses fruits...

Skye Marcus : tu vas tout savoir sur Jon, avoir confirmation (ou pas) que Sasha est une méchante, et découvrir une Ziva coquette qu'on n'a pas tellement l'habitude de voir dans la série !

Lessardster : je suis une fille aussi, et il n'est pas impossible que tu aies droit aux scènes que tu attends... *se tait avant de se spoiler*.

Chou05 : tu n'auras pas à tout retenir, je répéterai les infos importantes pour ne pas que vous soyez trop perdus dans cette enquête un peu compliquée, mais je suis contente que la tournure qu'elle prend te plaise ! ^^

Gwen : je m'amuse énormément avec le duo Tony/Jon, je m'inspire un peu de ce qu'était le tandem McGee/Tony au tout début de la série où je trouvais Kate et Tony quand même un peu infâme avec le pauvre bleu ^^

Probie : ça fait trois semaines, et je n'arrive pas à remettre du 10x11 non plus... Comme je le disais à Gwen, je m'amuse vraiment beaucoup avec le duo explosif Jon/Tony ! Quant aux allusions Tiva, elles devraient commencer à prendre un peu corps dans ce chapitre...

Furieuse : deux reviews pour me permettre d'atteindre les 100, dont une très longue ? Comment te remercier ? Pour les armes que Sasha vend, il va en être vaguement question ici, mais j'étofferais dans les chapitres à venir pour toi ;)

Emone : bienvenue sur cette fic ! :) Je pense me limiter à une relation amicale pour McGee et Abby, j'ai toujours du mal à les imaginer vraiment en couple, mais le duo devrait avoir droit à plusieurs scènes dans les chapitres à venir !

PBG : cette review ne me semble pas si courte ! J'aime bien l'idée que Jon soit un shippeur de Tiva qui s'ignore ^^ Et ce mini-défilé n'était que la première de la longue série d'épreuves qui attendent Ziva (oui, je me suis définitivement convertie au ZBC, donc tu peux désormais t'attendre au pire)

* * *

**PAR-DELA LE BIEN ET LE MAL**

* * *

« _Il vaut mieux bien faire le mal que mal faire le bien_ »

Ovide, _Métamorphoses_

* * *

_C'est elle qui leur vend les armes qui les rendent si dangereux._

A cette déclaration succéda aussitôt un silence de mort.

Ziva gardait ses yeux écarquillés rivés à l'écran, peinant à croire ce que venait de dire son coéquipier.

Tony était resté immobile, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, comme pour répondre mais sans réussir à trouver ses mots.

Jon avait quant à lui fait deux pas en arrière et passait une main tremblante sur son visage, encore sous le choc.

Ce fut finalement l'Italien qui parla le premier, tandis que McGee rassemblait ses documents le temps que ses interlocuteurs se remettent de leur surprise.

« On est mal.

- On est très mal, renchérit son homologue de la DCRI en avalant sa salive avec difficulté.

- McGee, dis-nous en plus ! » lui intima Ziva.

Le jeune agent ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. L'Israélienne semblait être la seule à ne pas perdre le Nord dans cette situation confuse.

« Tony et Jonathan ont assez bien résumé la situation, admit-il. Le fait est que Sasha Oulianov semblerait être une trafiquante d'armes parmi les plus influentes en terre d'islam. Sa zone d'influence s'étirerait de l'Algérie à l'Iran en passant par certains groupes armés d'Afrique Subsaharienne et par quelques cellules terroristes ou islamistes.

- Ca expliquerait pourquoi elle parlait l'arabe et connaissait… commença Tony, avant de jeter un petit regard en coin à sa coéquipière qui leva les yeux au ciel.

- Saleem Ulman, compléta-t-elle, avant d'esquisser un sourire moqueur. C'est bon, Tony, tu peux le dire.

- Exactement, confirma l'informaticien. Et Gibbs pense que si Hassan Ulman s'est retrouvé exilé en Iran, c'est parce que c'est lui qui a servi d'intermédiaire entre son frère et Sasha et a permis la transaction.

- Je suppose donc que ce n'est pas seulement pour son joli minois mais aussi par son stock d'armes qu'elle est accueillie comme une reine par tous les dictateurs sanguinaires du Moyen-Orient ? ironisa l'agent très spécial tandis que son ami acquiesçait de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique.

- Son principal client aurait été la Libye avant la chute du régime, expliqua-t-il. Même après la révolution, elle aurait continué à vendre au pouvoir central et aux différentes milices. Toutefois, on soupçonne l'Iran d'avoir détrôné la Libye à la première place du classement.

- Que des bonnes nouvelles… grommela la jeune femme. Et autre question : elle fait partie d'un réseau mafieux ou est à son compte ?

- D'après mes contacts de la DEA, elle ferait partie du SVR, pas en tant que membre du service action bien sûr, mais en charge de la vente d'armes sur le marché gris. Elle joue en quelque sorte les démarcheuses pour le secteur de l'armement russe auprès des différentes dictatures du Moyen-Orient, de la Libye à l'Iran.

- Marché gris ? répété Tony, dubitatif. On ne parle pas plutôt de marché noir ?

- Le marché noir correspond à la violation stricte d'un embargo, développa l'ancien officier du Mossad, prenant de court le jeune agent qui s'apprêtait lui aussi à éclairer la lanterne de l'Italien. Par exemple la vente d'armes à l'Iran relève de la violation d'un embargo décidé par le Conseil de Sécurité. Le marché gris, lui, bénéficie d'un vide juridique. Il n'y a pas d'embargo ou d'interdiction de vendre des armes au pays concerné, mais ce dernier se révèle condamné unanimement pour son non-respect des droits de l'Homme. En gros, c'est illégal mais ça arrange plus la communauté internationale de fermer les yeux que de réprimer.

- D'accord… commenta l'agent senior, songeur. Partons du principe que c'est effectivement une trafiquante d'armes travaillant pour les Russes. Tout ça nous laisse avec une sérieuse question : as-tu pu trouver une preuve de sa culpabilité dans notre affaire de meurtres en série ?

- Je travaille toujours sur la réponse à la question, admit-il en faisant la moue. J'ai essayé de savoir qui pouvait bien être Süleyman. Sans succès. Je n'ai malheureusement ni la liste de ses clients, ni celle de ses fournisseurs, et il pourrait bien être l'un d'entre eux. Je cherche aussi des amis ou des ex-petits amis avec qui on pourrait s'entretenir.

- Tout ça complique beaucoup notre enquête, soupira l'Israélienne, songeant qu'il allait être particulièrement difficile pour elle de regarder Sasha comme elle avait pu le faire avant de recevoir toutes ces informations. Jon, tu en penses quoi ? »

L'intéressé lui jeta un petit coup d'œil, mal à l'aise, avant de lancer sur un ton aussi indifférent que possible à l'intention du jeune agent :

« McGee, vous employez beaucoup de conditionnel, mais est-ce que vous avez des preuves de ce que vous avancez ? Je veux dire, en dehors de ces vidéos qui au fond ne veulent rien dire. Côtoyer des dictateurs ou des militaires ne veut pas dire qu'on leur vend des armes. »

Jonathan s'attira aussitôt un regard étonné de Ziva et un moqueur de Tony.

« Pour pouvoir l'inculper, DiNozzo ! lâcha-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel alors que l'intéressé ouvrait la bouche, prêt à lui lancer une pique. Faire tomber quelqu'un pour trafic d'armes est déjà presque impossible avec des preuves, mais sans, ça risque d'être _encore_ plus compliqué.

- Les marchands de mort ne font pas vraiment partie des gens qui laissent des traces, leurs protecteurs encore moins, avoua l'informaticien, un peu gêné. Je me suis basé sur le profil de Ducky, et sur des informations des différentes bases de données des agences auxquelles j'ai eu accès. Mais bien sûr, à part quelques informations à droite à gauche, elle n'est ni dans la liste du NCIS des officiers du SVR connus, ni dans le serveur d'Interpol : un fantôme.

- McGee, je ne sais pas si vous vous rendez compte, mais vous pouvez déclencher des incidents diplomatiques à répétition absolument dramatiques avec des histoires comme ça ! s'étrangla le Français. On ne peut pas creuser la piste du trafic d'armes sans avoir l'assurance de trouver quelque chose ! Sans parler du carnet d'adresse qu'elle doit avoir si elle travaille pour la Russie… Des gens d'Interpol, des douanes, des agents de polices et des services secrets de plusieurs pays… Peut être même qu'elle a des amis bien placés et ayant tout intérêt à la protéger dans le gouvernement français, ou dans l'Etat-major américain, qui sait ?

- Cette histoire est un sac de nœuds, confirma Tony en se massant les sinus.

- Ca expliquerait en tout cas pourquoi la police française était aussi désireuse de se débarrasser de l'affaire, commenta l'ancien officier du Mossad.

- Et pourquoi il y a tout un tas d'officiers du renseignement de toutes les agences possibles et imaginables qui la traquent, renchérit Jon. Je te jure qu'ils vont m'entendre, à la DCRI. Ne pas m'avoir mis au courant alors que je bosse sur son dossier depuis des semaines !

- C'est vrai que s'ils t'avaient tout de suite annoncé qu'elle vendait des armes à tout ce beau monde, tu ne serais peut être pas tombé raide dingue d'elle ! Peut être, ironisa l'agent très spécial, s'attirant un regard noir de l'intéressé et un coup d'œil curieux de l'Israélienne. Longue histoire, Ziva, je t'expliquerai.

- Vous avez dit la Libye comme principal client, McGee ? lâcha finalement l'officier de la DCRI après quelques secondes de réflexion.

- Euh, oui, confirma le jeune agent, interdit. Enfin avant 2011. Pourquoi ?

- Parce que même si on ne pourra pas l'épingler vu que l'embargo sur la Libye a été levé en 2004 et qu'elle avait donc légalement le droit de vendre des armes au régime, on va savoir si elle était une trafiquante, commenta-t-il en entrant un numéro sur son portable.

- Tu appelles qui ? s'enquit l'Israélienne, curieuse.

- Un copain de la DGSE qui a fait _Aube de l'Odysée_, l'opé en Libye de 2011, expliqua-t-il en collant son téléphone à son oreille. Et qui a dû accidentellement laisser traîner ses yeux sur pas mal de documents confidentiels des anciens services de sécurité.

- Peut être même une note de frais pour des armes à l'intention d'une certaine Sasha Oulianov, commenta-t-elle dans un sourire alors que le Français s'éclipsait dans la salle de bain et refermait la porte derrière lui pour plus de confidentialité. Tony, je vais te laisser une petite seconde, je vais essayer d'appeler Monique. Peut être que de l'intérieur d'Interpol, elle pourra m'en dire plus. »

L'Italien acquiesça silencieusement alors qu'elle s'éloignait à son tour et s'installait dans la pièce voisine.

« McGee, pourquoi la piste du trafic d'armes ? lâcha finalement l'agent senior alors que son cadet se mordillait la lèvre, mal à l'aise. Ces simples vidéos n'ont pas pu te mettre la puce à l'oreille.

- Non, admit-il. En réalité, je n'ai eu ces petites vidéos qui viennent appuyer mes propos qu'après avoir découvert l'identité de l'homme à qui ton grand ami l'ambassadeur d'Ukraine à Paris a rendu visite. Un Russe. Du SVR. Et je ne voulais pas en parler devant Jonathan…

- Je m'en doutais, le Bleu, c'est pour ça que je ne t'ai pas posé de questions à ce sujet… commenta-t-il, tout en réfléchissant à s'il allait révéler les informations que l'informaticien s'apprêtait à lui donner à Ziva ou non, même si son cœur se serrait à l'idée de ne pas le faire. Dis-moi tout sur notre homme mystère.

- Youri Lebedintsev, expliqua-t-il en lui envoyant la photo d'un petit homme potelé aux cheveux blancs d'une bonne soixantaine d'années. Il est surnommé l'ombre du Kremlin. C'est un des cadres du SVR, et il s'occupe de la vente des armes russes au reste du monde. Il a rencontré Anatoliy Konilenko à peine quelques heures après que ce dernier a rencontré Oulianov. Gibbs, Abby et moi pensons que Sasha a pu appartenir au département Moyen-Orient au sein de sa section du SVR, et pourrait y être encore…

-… car qui irait soupçonner un top model, ukrainien qui plus est, de vendre des armes de l'arsenal russe aux pires dictateurs de la terre ? compléta Tony, songeur. Elle parle l'arabe d'après Jon, elle voyage aux quatre coins du monde, a des excuses pour se rendre en Libye ou en Iran, des pays très fermés… Et ça explique pourquoi autant de gens la craignent.

- McGee, vous les avez en ligne ? l'interrompit subitement une voix qu'il fut ravi d'entendre alors qu'il voyait le jeune agent se décaler légèrement pour laisser une plus large place à Gibbs face à la caméra du MTAC.

- Je suis seul, patron, annonça aussitôt l'Italien alors que son supérieur hochait la tête, l'ayant probablement compris à la conversation abordée avec Tim.

- Très bien. Tu continues ta stratégie de harcèlement aussi longtemps que tu le peux, DiNozzo ! affirma son patron, achevant de le surprendre.

- Mais, boss, si elle est ce que pense McGee… commença-t-il.

- Justement, répéta l'ancien marine. Tant que McGee n'a pas de preuves, elle n'est pas une trafiquante, et Vance comme le SecNav n'ont pas à être au courant. Préviens ton coéquipier de la DCRI de ne surtout pas en informer sa direction, même si elle doit déjà avoir des soupçons. Si notre hiérarchie apprend qu'Oulianov vend des armes, qui plus est au sein du SVR, ils risquent de classer l'enquête ou en tout cas nous empêcher d'approcher d'elle. Or, même si elle n'est pas coupable, la clé, c'est elle.

- Vous ne pourrez pas retenir les informations éternellement, donc il faut qu'on se dépêche de lui parler autant que faire se peut, c'est ça ? devina l'agent très spécial alors que son supérieur, qui avait déjà prononcé plus de mots en une minute qu'il n'en articulait généralement en une semaine se contentait d'acquiescer.

- C'est ça, confirma McGee en se dirigeant vers la porte de sortie sur ordre de son patron. Je travaille toujours sur Vélès pour voir si les deux Russes qui la protègent sont du SVR. Alors on aura la confirmation qu'elle est bien dans les services russes. Et je poursuis mes recherches sur Süleyman.

- Ciao, le Bleu ! lança l'Italien à l'intention de son coéquipier, avant de se reconcentrer. Je me sens un peu noyé dans tout ça, boss. Quels sont mes objectifs précis ?

- Je t'ai dit tout à l'heure qu'Oulianov était la clé, lui rappela-t-il, avant de compléter. En réalité, il y en a deux : Youri Lebedintsev et elle. Si elle travaille pour lui, elle est du SVR, et ce sont vraisemblablement les Russes qui ont commandité les assassinats dont elle serait l'auteur. Si non, elle est un électron libre, et les motifs des assassinats sont personnels. Dès lors, il faudra suivre la piste de la vendetta.

- Il y a une autre option, boss, le numéro complémentaire, lâcha Tony, mal à l'aise malgré lui. Qu'elle soit innocente.

- Sa présence systématique aux endroits des meurtres n'était pas une coïncidence, DiNozzo, les coïncidences n'existent pas, affirma-t-il. Et si elle n'est pas coupable, elle cache des choses. Peut être les agissements des Russes. Peut être ceux de ses amis iraniens, libyens, j'en passe et des meilleurs. Je ne sais pas. Mais elle cache quelque chose, DiNozzo. Et je sais que tu peux le découvrir avant qu'elle ne commence à faire jouer ses contacts.

- Tu peux compter sur moi ! répondit l'agent senior dans un sourire.

- Je sais, confirma l'ex-sniper qui se fendit d'un petit sourire. Et sur Tayeb ?

- Je parle à Ziva dès que je peux, commenta-t-il simplement. Je suppose que tu vas bientôt partir ?

- Tu supposes bien, DiNozzo, s'amusa son supérieur. Travaille bien. »

Tony garda le silence tandis que l'écran se recouvrait d'un voile noir, signe que la communication avait été coupée.

Passant sa main sur son visage en essayant de remettre en ordre le torrent d'informations que venait de lui livrer ses collègues postés à DC, il n'eut pas le temps de faire le tri et de prioriser ses objectifs que déjà Jonathan revenait et se précipitait sur l'imprimante pour récupérer plusieurs feuilles de papiers glacés.

« Pas de notes de frais, bien sûr, tout a été brûlé par les services de la Jamahiriya avant la chute de Tripoli ! annonça le Français dans un soupir. En revanche, j'ai quelques photos compromettantes récupérées au fond des tiroirs du QG du mukhabarat. Tu vois celle-là où elle est assise par terre dans ce qui ressemble à une tente bédouine ? Et le type avec qui elle fume le narguilé ?

- Je vois, commenta-t-il en observant la jeune femme blonde accroupie aux côtés d'un homme beaucoup plus âgé, à la peau presque noire tant elle avait été usée par le soleil.

- Lui, c'était la ''boîte noire'' du régime comme on le surnomme dans le milieu, développa Jonathan. Le chef des services de renseignement, le bourreau en chef, et celui qui se chargeait de fournir en armes les différents départements de l'ex-mukhabarat el-Jamariyiha. J'en ai deux autres avec différents généraux ayant souvent triste réputation, des gens qu'un mannequin normal ne devrait jamais côtoyer.

- Si même toi tu reconnais qu'elle semble être dans le trafic d'armes, c'est qu'on ne se trompe pas ! plaisanta gentiment l'Italien alors que son coéquipier lui jetait un regard mi-amusé, mi-agacé. Et la dernière photo ?

- Prise avec le grand malade en chef lors du défilé de 2008, à l'hôtel Afkar de Tripoli, commenta-t-il, prêt à tendre le cliché à l'agent très spécial lorsque Ziva fit irruption dans la pièce.

- J'ai deux bonnes nouvelles et une mauvaise, avoua-t-elle. Je commence par laquelle ?

- La mauvaise, toujours, soupira Tony qui avait pourtant le sentiment qu'il avait eu son lot d'informations déprimantes pour la journée.

- Monique n'a rien, Interpol n'a absolument aucun document sur une Sasha Oulianov, expliqua-t-elle. Elle va gentiment se renseigner, mais elle ne me garantit rien. Les Russes ne sont pas très coopératifs lorsqu'il s'agit d'exposer leurs ressortissants, quelle que soit la gravité du délit. En revanche, Marion, mon agent, m'a appelée. Je suis prise pour le défilé Chanel !

- Mais c'est génial ! s'exclama l'officier de la DCRI, avant de croiser le regard noir, voire un brin jaloux de son homologue du NCIS, le faisant sourire. Ton coéquipier peut être fier de travailler avec une vraie mannequin !

- Un peu que je suis fier ! s'exclama l'intéressé, se sentant étrangement heureux que Jon se soit effacé pour lui laisser la place. Je t'avais dit, personne ne peut te résister !

- Personne, renchérit le Français en jetant un coup d'œil à Tony qui fit mine de ne pas l'avoir entendu. Bon, bravo, en tout cas !

- Merci ! lâcha-t-elle, à la fois soulagée d'avoir réussi à passer cette première épreuve et anxieuse à l'idée de ce qui l'attendait demain. Et j'ai une deuxième bonne nouvelle si vous voulez continuer la stratégie du harcèlement…

- Vas-y ! lui intima l'agent senior, désireux de pousser sa technique à bout avant que Vance et surtout Jarvis ne restreignent leur marge de manœuvre.

- Ca te dit d'aller clubber, ce soir, DiNozzo ? » s'amusa l'Israélienne en lui faisant un petit clin d'œil.

.

« Vous voyez cette œuvre ? Elle me touche très profondément. Tout me parle ici : ce rose et ce bleu séparés par une ligne rouge, la ligne rouge infranchissable entre cette femme de bonne famille et cet homme dont le statut social le rend indigne d'elle alors qu'il l'aime en silence, ce rose pâle et ce rose foncé isolés l'un de l'autre par ce trait noir, l'interdiction sociale ou plus généralement le jugement moral qui est porté sur l'homosexualité… Ca nous ramène d'ailleurs à la question épistémologique : qu'est-ce qu'émettre un jugement ? Notre connaissance des autres, ou de nous-mêmes sera-t-elle jamais suffisante pour que nous puissions poser un regard critique sur le comportement de nos pairs ? »

Sasha Oulianov étouffa un profond soupir d'ennui alors que l'homme continuait à divaguer sur un tableau qui n'était pour elle qu'un enchevêtrement ridicule de lignes et de grosses taches de couleur, dessiné à la va-vite par un artiste autoproclamé et destiné à être vendu une fortune à un pigeon comme celui qui l'avait abordée.

Alors qu'il abordait la dimension freudienne de la toile, elle se jura en s'éclipsant discrètement que plus jamais elle ne participerait à un vernissage en fin d'après-midi, juste après un défilé Givenchy épuisant, et où le champagne avait été remplacé par des cocktails sans alcool, quand bien même si son meilleur ami Marc la supplirait de se rendre à l'exposition en question pour faire un peu de pub au galeriste qui n'était autre que son cousin.

Tout en sirotant son jus de fruits mixés spécialement à sa demande, elle laissa son regard courir sur les personnes qui avaient été invitées, ou qui, voyant qu'elle s'y rendait, avaient suivi le mouvement.

Elle-même était toujours surprise de voir à quel point sa présence réussissait à faire du vernissage le plus anodin un événement incontournable et hyper-médiatisé comme en témoignait la présence d'au moins dix journalistes qui avaient au dernier moment annulé leurs projets pour marcher dans ses traces.

Et même si deux prétendus artistes et un critique spécialisé dans la réflexion épistémologique de comptoir avaient cru bon de flirter avec elle, elle fut forcée de reconnaître en s'installant devant un tableau qui l'avait interpellée qu'elle ne regrettait pas complètement de s'être rendue à cette exposition, ne serait-ce que parce qu'elle savait que Marc serait comblé en découvrant qu'elle avait accepté de lui rendre ce service.

Sur la toile qu'elle fixait désormais figurait un mélange si subtil et évocateur de noir, de gris et de rouge qu'elle sentait presque l'odeur métallique du plomb des munitions et du sang s'écoulant dans les sillons de la terre dévastée, représentée par l'étendue sombre qui servait de fond à l'image.

Alors qu'elle inclinait légèrement la tête, laissant son esprit vagabonder vers Alexeï à qui elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'adresser un seul mot entre son départ du lycée Carnot et son arrivée à la galerie du cousin de Marc, une voix la tira hors de ses pensées.

« Pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonné de te trouver devant cette toile-là ? »

Elle ne se retourna pas et se contenta de sourire tandis que le petit homme aux cheveux blancs qui l'avait interpellée s'approchait d'elle et contemplait à son tour l'œuvre.

« Parce que c'est celle-là même qui a attiré votre œil dès que vous avez passé la porte. »

Il émit un petit rire étouffé, ne trouvant rien à redire à la remarque de la jeune femme.

« Qu'est-ce que vous venez faire ici, Youri ? »

Le ton avait été sec, la question franche, et il esquissa un sourire en découvrant le visage complètement fermé de l'Ukrainienne.

En un an, elle avait pris plus de galon que beaucoup de ses concurrents en une vie.

« C'est à toi de répondre à cette question. J'ai parlé à Anatoliy ce midi.

- Je voulais savoir si je pouvais compter à nouveau sur le soutien de la Russie, même en cas de dérapage. Mais ce n'était pas la peine de te déplacer pour m'annoncer ton refus en personne, rétorqua-t-elle sur un ton glacé qui ne fit que renforcer son sourire.

- Tu sais, Sashoulka, ce n'est pas parce que tu es partie en claquant la porte qu'on a arrêté d'assurer tes arrières, commenta-t-il alors qu'elle continuait à fixer la peinture, même s'il voyait très bien à la lueur dorée impatiente qui brillait dans ses yeux qu'elle était toute ouïe. Ca fait un an qu'on veille sur toi dans l'ombre, on ne va pas arrêter maintenant.

- Je croyais que l'alibi fourni par Son Altesse Royale le Premier Ministre pour le soir de la Volvo Fashion Week était son cadeau d'adieu, ironisa-t-elle. Et pourquoi pas maintenant ? Vous n'allez pas me dire que vous, le medium du Kremlin, vous ne savez pas que j'ai deux flics qui me collent aux basques.

- Comme tu le dis si bien, ''Son Altesse'' le Premier Ministre a du mal à laisser partir pour de bon ceux qu'il a adoubés, y compris lorsqu'ils sont en difficulté… Mais la question la plus urgente est la suivante : as-tu tué ces hommes ?

- Non. »

La réponse était froide, et les traits de la top model immobiles. Pas une micro-expression pour l'aider. Lui, l'homme capable de déceler le mensonge dès la première syllabe qui jaillissait de la bouche des hypocrites, n'arrivait pas à déterminer si la femme qu'il avait formée lui disait la vérité ou non.

Et même s'il était profondément agacé de ne pas pouvoir la percer à jour, il était extrêmement fier d'avoir réussi à faire d'elle une statue au cœur de pierre inatteignable.

Inquiet aussi. Créer un monstre et en perdre le contrôle était toujours ennuyeux. Et vraisemblablement dangereux, dans le cas de la petite Ukrainienne devenue un peu trop grande à son goût.

« C'est la vérité ? »

Elle haussa les épaules et lui rétorqua pour toute réponse :

« Une vérité accommodante est une vérité accommodée. Mais la question étant réellement la plus urgente est la suivante : ai-je la protection du gouvernement et de l'Etat-major russe _en toutes circonstances_ ?

- Oui, confirma-t-il après quelques secondes de réflexion alors qu'elle poussait un soupir de satisfaction, soulagée d'avoir enfin sa réponse. Oui. Est-ce que cette réponse te satisfait ?

- Sûrement, oui, commenta-t-elle d'un ton lointain. Et maintenant, je suppose que tu vas faire comme d'habitude. Tu vas disparaître et tu ne réapparaîtras que quand tu en auras décidé, pas quand j'aurai besoin de toi.

- Tu m'en veux toujours ? s'enquit-il doucement, avant de préciser : Tu _nous_ en veux toujours ? »

Son regard se teinta d'un voile où se mêlaient colère et tristesse, mais ce fut sur un ton indifférent qu'elle répliqua :

« Non. C'est à moi que j'en veux. J'aurais dû savoir que je ne pouvais compter sur personne. Maintenant, je pense que si tu as terminé, tu peux partir. Avant que l'homme de l'ombre que tu es ne se brûle en restant trop longtemps exposé à la lumière.

- Je vais le faire, répondit-il calmement. Mais avant, je dois te transmettre les félicitations de la Maison Blanche russe. Ta clientèle impressionne beaucoup.

- Tu remercieras son occupant pour moi, mais ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il me fera revenir, commenta-t-elle en sirotant une gorgée de cocktail.

- Ne t'en fais pas, le Kremlin a bien conscience que certains oiseaux rares ne peuvent pas être mis en cage, rétorqua-t-il, lui arrachant un sourire.

- Alors je vais m'envoler, lâcha-t-elle en lui adressant un regard complice et en pivotant sur ses talons aiguilles, prête à partir.

- Une dernière chose avant que nous nous quittions, Sasha, lança-t-il alors qu'elle se retournait et le toisait avec ce regard mi-hautain, mi-amusé qui n'appartenait qu'à elle. J'ai beau me faire vieux, je suis toujours dans le métier. Et tu ne décrocheras pas le contrat avec les djihadistes maliens, il m'appartient. »

Un ricanement échappa à la top model qui se planta devant son ancien mentor et rétorqua avec une tranquillité qui ne réussit toutefois pas à voiler la menace qui pesait dans son ton :

« Je vous déconseille très fortement de jouer à ce jeu, Youri. Je ne fais pas de quartiers, et certainement pas de traitements de faveur, même pour vous. Si vous voulez la guerre, vous l'aurez. Et vous le regretterez. J'ai un plus gros stock de munitions que vous.

- Qu'est-il arrivé à la jeune fille de 19 ans qui défilait sur les podiums de Moscou et frappait tout le monde de sa bonté et sa pureté ? ne put-il s'empêcher de répondre, le regard voilé par la tristesse.

- Il y a six ans, vous avez réveillé la part de mal qui sommeillait en moi. Ne faites pas semblant de vous étonner qu'elle ait écrasé le bien sans lui laisser le temps ou la chance de se relever, asséna-t-elle sur un ton froid alors que ses lèvres se plissaient en une moue médisante.

- Loin de moi l'idée de te faire une leçon de morale, la rassura-t-il. Je suis simplement un vieil homme nostalgique et forcé d'affronter le temps des remords.

- N'ayez pas de remords, commenta-t-elle sur un ton d'une neutralité glacée. En tout cas pas me concernant. On n'est responsable que de ses propres actes, pas de ceux des autres.

- J'aimerais que tu dises vrai, Sashoulka, répondit-il simplement, avant de lui adresser un dernier sourire. J'espère que tu trouveras la paix.

- Moi pas, la guerre est mon fond de commerce, ironisa-t-elle, avant de quitter la toile du regard pour constater que son interlocuteur s'était volatilisé. Youri ? »

Sans même qu'elle le veuille, un petit rire s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres.

Son ancien mentor détenait toujours ce don lui permettant de s'évaporer dans les airs, et le chercher des yeux était inutile. A croire que cet homme de l'ombre réintégrait les Ténèbres lorsqu'il avait accompli les missions que lui confiait son maître.

Après quelques secondes passées les yeux perdus dans le vague, à réfléchir au champ de bataille qu'était devenue sa vie, elle alluma une cigarette en dépit de toutes les interdictions de fumer qui pouvaient figurer dans la galerie et étouffa un soupir.

Elle avait le soutien et la parole des Russes. Mais que valait-elle ?

Sûrement pas beaucoup plus que les cendres s'échappant du mégot qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts.

Mais peu importait. Il était trop tard pour reculer. Elle devait écrire les dernières lignes du script de sa pièce, un drame devenu tragédie dévastatrice, sans tenir compte des acteurs qui interviendraient.

En partant du principe qu'elle était seule, comme toujours.

Mais le travail de rédaction attendrait l'achat de cette toile évocatrice, songea-t-elle en hélant un employé de la galerie et en sortant son chéquier pour le tableau qu'elle avait contemplé tout le long de sa discussion avec Youri et s'intitulait _Le mal est entré_. Depuis, il n'avait pas su la quitter.

.

« Vas-y, Ziva, sors de là ! On attend notre défilé prévu, nous !

- Tiens, DiNozzo, je suis descendu demander du pop-corn à votre charmante réceptionniste, et j'ai eu des Pringles ! » lança Jonathan en refermant discrètement la porte derrière lui avant d'envoyer le paquet en question à l'Italien, confortablement installé sur son lit.

L'agent très spécial le remercia d'un sourire en interceptant les chips et se décala légèrement pour lui laisser une place à ses côtés.

Ziva avait insisté pour les faire participer tous les deux à ses essayages, désirant « deux avis masculins » sur les robes que lui avait transmises Stacy pour la fameuse soirée « ultra-branchée au club très select _le Baron_, à deux pas des Champs-Elysées » selon Marion.

D'après la Française, tout le gratin de la Fashion Week serait présent, Sasha Oulianov la première, et réussir à s'introduire dans l'établissement gardé par deux physionomistes connus pour leur exigence extrême quant à la tenue des clubbeurs était l'un des meilleurs pour ne pas dire seuls moyens de se rapprocher de la top ukrainienne.

Réussir à s'immiscer dans ce cercle d'initiés était donc le nouveau défi que devait relever Ziva, et elle avait pour cela besoin de la tenue idéale.

Les deux hommes l'avaient déposée chez Stacy, lorsqu'elle leur avait envoyé un SMS pour leur annoncer qu'elle ne ferait pas ses essayages au « Placard » comme elle surnommait le studio de la styliste, mais dans leur chambre d'hôtel sous leurs yeux masculins plus à même de juger.

Tony s'était montré très enthousiaste à l'idée de pouvoir la regarder porter des tenues « affriolantes » d'après la note qu'avait laissé Stacy sur le sac contenant robes et escarpins, tandis que Jon s'était plaint de ne pas avoir pu rencontrer la jeune femme décrite comme blonde à forte poitrine par l'Israélienne.

Suite à quoi il n'avait bien sûr pas pu échapper aux moqueries de son homologue américain, qui l'accusait d'avoir bien vite oublié son coup de cœur maintenant qu'il le savait à la tête d'un trafic d'armes plutôt impressionnant. Il s'était abstenu de tout commentaire, et avait préféré répondre à la demande pressante de Tony en matière de pop-corn plutôt que d'entrer dans une joute verbale à laquelle il n'avait pas envie de participer.

Et voici comment ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les deux affalés sur le lit de Tony, un paquet de Pringles à la main, à regarder avec des yeux écarquillés une Ziva sortir de la salle de bain moulée dans une mini-robe argentée, perchée sur des talons aiguilles plus hauts que tous ceux qu'ils avaient pu la voir porter.

« Wouah, Ziva, tu es… lâcha l'Italien, le souffle coupé, alors que Jon esquissait un petit sourire.

- Si ce bavard de DiNozzo en perd ses mots, c'est que tu es dans l'esprit ! s'amusa ce dernier alors qu'elle rougissait légèrement sous le regard fasciné de l'agent senior.

- Je vous plais ? s'enquit-elle malgré les remarques des deux agents, s'attardant néanmoins davantage sur Tony que sur le Français.

- Pas qu'un peu ! Si les videurs ne te laissent pas rentrer, je ne comprends plus rien, admit l'agent très spécial, incapable de détacher son regard des longues jambes découvertes de l'Israélienne.

- Et t'arrives à marcher avec ça ? lâcha l'officier de la DCRI en pointant du doigt les sandales à plate-forme.

- Plus ou moins, d'ailleurs plus moins que plus, mais je vais faire en sorte de ne pas trop bouger ce soir ! plaisanta-t-elle. Bon, je vais essayer les autres ?

- Attends une seconde… commenta l'Italien en prenant une photo d'elle avec son portable alors qu'elle levait les yeux au ciel, feignant l'agacement mais malgré tout très flattée. C'est bon, tu peux partir. Maintenant, je vais pouvoir me vanter dans tout le NCIS en disant que c'est ma coéquipière !

- Et auprès de tous tes amis en disant que c'est ta copine ? suggéra innocemment le Français.

- Tu ne lâches jamais l'affaire, toi ? soupira l'agent très senior.

- Tu peux parler ! répliqua son coéquipier, moqueur.

- D'accord, peut être que je n'ai pas toujours été très sympa avec toi, admit-il, s'attirant un ricanement de Jon. D'accord, d'accord, j'ai compris : j'ai rarement été sympa avec toi. Mais je ne te connais absolument pas et…

-… tu ne sais pas si tu peux me faire confiance, compléta-t-il. J'ai compris. Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? »

Tony songea un instant à attaquer directement la partie sensible du sujet, à savoir l'opération que Jon avait mené en compagnie du FSB à l'époque où il travaillait à la DGSE, mais préféra embrayer par une question plus anodine :

« Tu as un coéquipier ou une coéquipière fixe ?

- Non, commenta-t-il simplement. Je travaille souvent avec des personnes venues d'autres agences. Après, je fais régulièrement équipe avec les mêmes officiers au sein de la DCRI ou de la DGSE, mais il m'arrive aussi d'opérer seul pour la collecte d'informations. En sachant que j'ai tout de même toute une équipe prête à me porter secours en cas de besoin.

- Et avec Ziva ? Vous vous êtes rencontrés comment ?

- L'époque où j'étais dans la DGSE, expliqua-t-il, amusé par la pointe de jalousie qui avait percé dans la voix de l'Italien. J'étais dans le contre-terrorisme, je ne pouvais pas ne pas me retrouver à faire équipe avec le Mossad.

- Je peux te demander des détails sur votre collaboration ?

- Non. Je sens que tu n'apprécierais pas certaines réponses ! plaisanta-t-il, s'attirant un regard agacé de l'Américain.

- Pourquoi tu es parti de la DGSE ? s'enquit-il plus froidement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. A cause d'une histoire russe ? »

Le visage de son interlocuteur se referma, alors que le grincement de la porte de la salle de bain retentissait et que Ziva apparaissait, vêtue d'une fine robe de cocktail bustier rouge lui arrivant au genou, et ses pieds glissés dans de petits escarpins dorés.

« J'aime moins, avoua Tony, malgré tout impressionné par la beauté de la jeune femme dont il n'avait jamais jusque là réellement pris conscience, peut être trop masquée par l'habillement androgyne qu'elle arborait habituellement.

- Le videur aimera moins, il y a moins de peau qui dépasse, renchérit Jon, reprenant contenance comme si l'agent du NCIS ne lui avait jamais posé sa question dérangeante.

- Ok, je vais tester la dernière, vous me direz ! » s'exclama-t-elle, avant de disparaître à nouveau derrière la porte.

Tony se tourna aussitôt vers son coéquipier, attendant toujours sa réponse. Celui-ci avait baissé les yeux sur le paquet de Pringles, l'air lointain.

« Ecoute, Jon, je ne voulais pas t'agresser, mais j'ai besoin de savoir, lâcha l'agent senior dans un soupir. Je sais que Ziva est au courant, et si tu ne veux pas me dire, je lui demanderai. Mais je préférerais que ça vienne de toi.

- Tu veux que ça vienne de moi ? répéta-t-il, mi-interdit, mi-moqueur. C'est trop bon de ta part, DiNozzo !

- Tayeb… commença-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

- C'est bon, c'est bon, tu vas tout savoir, soupira l'officier de la DCRI. J'ai quitté la DGSE à cause d'une histoire russe, oui. J'ai fait une mission d'un an à Moscou. Pendant les six premiers mois, tout s'est bien passé. J'ai travaillé avec le FSB, le nouveau KGB, sur une affaire de terrorisme islamique, et ça s'est soldé par un succès. Un tel succès que la DGSE a d'ailleurs renouvelé mon visa pour six mois supplémentaires, et m'a envoyé poursuivre ma mission par une infiltration en Tchétchénie avec quelques collègues du FSB.

- C'est là que tout a dérapé ? devina l'Italien.

- C'est là que tout a dérapé, répéta son coéquipier d'une voix lointaine. On était infiltrés dans une cellule terroriste tchétchène qui prévoyait de cibler les amis de la Russie, et la France était incluse dans la liste. Seulement, il y a eu des fuites. Au bout de cinq mois, alors qu'on était persuadés qu'on avait réussi à s'intégrer, on a été pris en embuscade dans un bled tchétchène. On était trois sur sept à en être ressortis vivants, et de justesse. On a été secourus par des gamins du village voisin, et c'est grâce à eux qu'on s'en est sortis.

- Mais ? compléta Tony, sentant que l'histoire du Français n'était pas terminée.

-… mais six heures après la mort des quatre Russes, et alors que mes coéquipiers et moi étions toujours à l'hôpital, on a eu la joie de voir sur notre écran de télé que l'aviation russe avait bombardé le village où on avait manqué de se faire tuer en représailles, lâcha-t-il après avoir avalé sa salive avec difficulté au souvenir de ces évènements douloureux. Deux terroristes tués contre une bonne vingtaine de civils. Des gens qui avaient peut-être sauvé notre vie. Et nous, cloués au lit, on n'a rien pu faire pour les protéger.

- Les Russes sont des habitués de la manière forte, Jon, ce n'est pas de ta faute, commenta l'agent très spécial, cherchant à le réconforter sans vraiment savoir quels mots choisir et quelle attitude adopter.

- Les Russes, peut être, mais le bombardement avait été validé par la DGSE alors que j'avais informé mes patrons de la situation ! Ils savaient très bien que le raid ferait plus de victimes civiles que terroristes, mais ils n'ont rien dit. Pour des raisons politiques sûrement, affirma-t-il. C'est pour ça que j'ai démissionné en rentrant. En plus, j'avais besoin de passer un peu de temps en France auprès de ma famille après tout ce qui m'était tombé dessus. »

Tony laissa une petite seconde de silence s'écouler, comprenant que ce n'était pas à lui de parler, lorsque Jon releva légèrement la tête pour le fixer et esquissa un sourire :

« Rassuré que je ne sois pas un fervent défenseur de la méthode russe ?

- Je reconnais que oui, un peu ! plaisanta l'agent senior. En tout cas, je suis désolé pour tes coéquipiers. Et pour cette histoire.

- Merci, lui répondit l'officier de la DCRI, songeur. Je… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre sa phrase. L'Israélienne qui avait discrètement écouté derrière la porte mais avait pris le temps d'effacer le sourire satisfait de voir que les deux hommes avaient enfin réussi à se rapprocher venait de sortir de sa cabine d'essayage dans une tenue qui laissa Tony et Jon sans voix.

Vêtue d'une robe chair couvrant ses bras et lui arrivant à mi-genoux, elle semblait briller de mille feux dans le vêtement incrusté de strass. Réajustant légèrement son décolleté en V plongeant et la lanière des sandales crème qu'elle avait enfilées, elle lança timidement :

« Ca vous plaît ?

- A tomber ! affirma le Français, tandis que son homologue du NCIS restait silencieux, la bouche entrouverte, incapable de détacher son regard de la jeune femme éblouissante. Je crois qu'on a trouvé ta tenue de ce soir, pas vrai, Tony ? »

Un grognement indistinct vint corroborer le commentaire du Français alors que Ziva esquissait un sourire moqueur :

« Alors, Tony, on en perd ses mots ?

- C'est-à-dire que… tu es… enfin, tu es… bredouilla l'intéressé, avant de retrouver les termes que son cerveau trop occupé à détailler sa coéquipière avait occulté. Resplendissante. Magnifique. Parfaite.

- Alors je pense que c'est vendu ! commenta-t-elle fièrement. Une Israélienne porte du Elie Saab, un designer libanais, les amis ! La révolution est en marche !

- On sait comment il faut faire la paix au Proche-Orient, maintenant, ironisa Jon en jetant un petit coup d'œil sarcastique à un Tony toujours envoûté par l'apparition brune toute d'Elie Saab vêtue. Et je te conseille aussi de ne pas trop t'approcher de DiNozzo ce soir, il risque de te baver dessus.

- Je vais me changer, alors, j'ai interdiction de salir cette robe ! s'amusa-t-elle en faisant un petit clin d'œil à son coéquipier qui n'était toujours pas remis. Bon, je vous retrouve dans quelques petites minutes.

- Tu retrouveras DiNozzo, mais me concernant, je vais y aller, annonça l'officier de la DCRI en se levant du lit, abandonnant le paquet de Pringles à l'Italien. Je ne risque pas de rentrer au_ Baron_ comme ça. On se croisera ce soir, je suppose ?

- Même si on n'est pas supposés se connaître pendant la soirée, on se croisera avant et après ! affirma la jeune femme dans un sourire. Ciao, Jon, à ce soir ! »

Une nouvelle fois, elle s'éclipsa, tandis que Tony se redressait péniblement pour raccompagner son coéquipier jusque dans le couloir.

« On se retrouve pour la suite de l'opération ''Harcèlement'' à 22 heures ? Le _Baron_ ouvre à 23 heures, expliqua le Français après avoir jeté un petit coup d'œil à son portable pour vérifier l'heure de la soirée.

- Ca me va, affirma l'agent du NCIS. Et pour tout à l'heure, je voulais te remercier de m'avoir tout dit.

- De rien, c'était quand même normal, reconnut-il en haussant les épaules. Il est dur de faire confiance à quelqu'un sans rien savoir de lui…

- D'ailleurs, si tu veux des détails sur moi… suggéra Tony. Je peux t'en donner certains. Pas tous. Certains seulement, attention.

- Je m'en doute, répliqua Jon en étouffant un petit rire. Mais je te fais confiance, vieux. Ziva m'a dit que tu étais fiable, et je la crois sur parole.

- Vraiment ? Tu n'as fait aucune recherche sur moi ? s'enquit-il, soupçonneux.

- Bien sûr que non, Anthony DiNozzo, fils d'Anthony DiNozzo Senior, né à Long Island, ayant fait ses études dans l'Ohio, servi dans la police de Baltimore avant de rejoindre le NCIS, énonça-t-il innocemment sous le regard hilare de l'agent très spécial. Et tu t'es même fait plaquer devant l'autel par une certaine Wendy Miller il y a une quinzaine d'années. Mazel tov pour ton non-mariage, vieux !

- Oui, bon, ce détail faisait justement partie de ceux que je ne t'aurais pas donnés, commenta-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Pas que je ne tienne pas spécialement à étaler mes échecs amoureux devant toi, mais tout de même.

- T'en fais pas, ce n'est pas moi qui vais me moquer de toi pour ça ! commenta son interlocuteur en sortant une cigarette et son briquet. Tu ne fumes toujours pas, toi ? »

Il fit non de la tête, avant de lâcher sur un ton préoccupé :

« Ca va aller, toi ? Elle avait l'air de te plaire… »

Il savait à quel point il était difficile de séparer privé et professionnel, et il était assez bien placé pour savoir que s'impliquer un peu trop dans une enquête, au point d'avoir un coup de cœur pour une suspecte ou une future victime comme ç'avait été son cas pour Dana Hutton, pouvait résulter en un dénouement douloureux.

« Je vais m'en remettre, je suppose, commenta finalement le Français en prenant une bouffée de cigarette, tout en sortant un rectangle de papier glacé de sa poche. Tiens, c'était la photo que je n'avais pas eu le temps de te montrer tout à l'heure. Je l'ai gardée. »

L'agent du NCIS acquiesça, préférant s'abstenir de toute moquerie pour cette fois, et contempla l'image. Il ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un petit rire, comprenant pourquoi son coéquipier n'avait pas pu s'en défaire.

Sur le cliché, Sasha Oulianov, debout sur le podium de l'hôtel Afkar de Tripoli, tenait dans ses bras un chiot adorable qu'elle venait de recevoir des mains de son hôte libyen, et qui deviendrait probablement l'immense lévrier qu'ils avaient croisé en se rendant à sa chambre d'hôtel. Ses deux grands yeux noisette brillants, elle le couvait du regard et le serrait contre elle avec une telle affection qu'il eut la certitude qu'elle n'était pas feinte.

« Tiens, lâcha-t-il en lui rendant la photo. Je compatis. Elle était quand même canon.

- Ce n'était pas que ça, avoua-t-il sans pouvoir s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à la jolie blonde du cliché. Elle avait quelque chose de plus.

- Va falloir que tu sois plus précis, vieux, ironisa l'Italien.

- Je ne sais pas comment décrire ça. Après tout, qu'est-ce qui te plaît chez Ziva ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Ziva et moi, ce n'est pas… » commença-t-il, avant de croiser le regard de son coéquipier qui était loin d'être dupe.

Il pouvait lui mentir, lui débiter une nouvelle fois cette excuse comme quoi il n'y avait rien d'autre entre Ziva et lui que de l'amitié, elle n'en deviendrait pas vraie pour autant. Mais elle lui permettrait de se protéger de ses sentiments.

Ou alors, il pouvait lui dire la vérité, et cesser de se cacher les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour l'ex-officier du Mossad derrière le voile arrangeant de l'amitié.

« J'en sais rien, lâcha-t-il, choisissant de tout avouer, faisant se dessiner un petit sourire satisfait sur le visage du Français. Elle a un petit quelque chose de plus ?

- Je vois qu'on s'est compris, s'amusa l'officier de la DCRI dans un nouveau sourire avant de souffler un nouveau nuage de fumée. Bon, DiNozzo, profite bien de ton tête-à-tête avec Ziva, vous allez avoir à discuter d'un petit quelque chose…

- A propos de ça, motus, d'accord ? C'est à moi de lui parler de tout ça, lança Tony alors que son coéquipier s'éloignait vers l'ascenseur.

- Si tu ne lui dis rien sur ma petite erreur de jugement, je serai une tombe ! » affirma-t-il tandis que l'agent senior esquissait un sourire en pensant à la nature de la ''petite'' erreur de jugement.

D'un hochement de tête, l'Italien scella leur pacte et retourna dans la chambre d'hôtel où il retrouva une Ziva vêtue de manière plus traditionnelle, à savoir d'un pantalon cargo et d'un débardeur.

« Ca va mieux entre vous deux ? s'enquit-elle sur un ton faussement innocent.

- Je suppose que tu as bien écouté aux portes donc que tu connais la réponse ! répliqua-t-il dans un sourire tout en s'installant sur son lit à côté d'elle. Bon, maintenant que tu as trouvé ta robe, tu te sens prête pour ta grande soirée ? N'oublie pas que presque tout repose sur tes épaules !

- Merci de m'aider à me décontracter avant ma mission, Tony, j'apprécie ! ironisa-t-elle en se saisissant du MP3 qui traînait sur sa table de nuit.

- C'était pour te punir d'avoir joué les ninjas indiscrètes ! plaisanta-t-il alors qu'elle esquissait un pauvre sourire et s'allongeait sur son propre lit, prête à enfoncer ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles. Tu es sûre que ça va ?

- Ca va, Tony, affirma-t-elle sans réussir à vraiment le convaincre.

- Tu es stressée à ce point ? s'enquit-il. Ce n'est pas parce que c'est une trafiquante d'armes que ça change tout. Tu as dû côtoyer pire énergumène que ça.

- Une femme qui a fourni des armes à un groupe terroriste comme celui de Saleem Ulman et a donc indirectement cautionné les actes ignobles qu'il a pu infliger avec ses amis islamistes aux populations de Somalie ou à ses prisonniers fait quand même partie du top 5 du pire que j'ai pu croiser. » lâcha-t-elle d'une voix glacée, avant de brancher son iPod et faire par là même signe à Tony que la discussion était terminée.

Et songeant qu'il n'avait de toute manière rien à ajouter à cette remarque on ne peut plus juste d'une femme qui gardait des stigmates indélébiles des souffrances qui lui avaient été infligées, il préféra quitter la pièce pour se concentrer sur ce qui l'attendait lui-même.

Le seul moyen pour lui de mettre un voile sur le sentiment d'impuissance qui l'étreignait chaque fois qu'il constatait que même sa présence attentive ne pourrait jamais permettre à Ziva de guérir entièrement des blessures qu'elle avait reçues en Somalie, et que le temps ne semblait pas réussir à totalement effacer.

.

Sasha regarda un instant le reflet qui lui faisait face dans le miroir tout en ajustant le bracelet de force en argent qui enserrait son poignet droit.

Le maquillage que lui avait appliqué Giuliana était parfait.

Tout comme la robe courte et noire Max Azria qu'elle lui avait dénichée, et les sandales de créateur à lanières qu'elle lui avait suggéré d'assortir à l'ensemble. Sa bague fétiche venait se fondre dans la tenue et la relever.

L'image au demeurant très travaillée qu'elle renvoyait était parfaite. Son image de marque, son fond de commerce, qui attirait admirateurs comme clients aux quatre coins du monde était sans fausse note.

Manquait un dernier détail.

D'une main tremblante, elle attrapa la fine tiare en diamants Tiffany qui reposait sur le rebord du lavabo et la fit glisser entre ses doigts sans réussir à se résoudre à la glisser entre les mèches blondes bouclées qui encadraient son visage.

Cette couronne, l'une des dernières choses qu'elle tenait de sa mère, ne lui appartenait pas. Pas encore.

Elle n'avait pas terminé son travail, et tant que le bouquet final ne serait pas tiré, elle ne pourrait pas faire table rase du passé. Il lui restait un dernier pas avant l'accomplissement suprême, bien plus difficile à franchir qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

Non qu'elle ne désirait pas le faire, mais les conditions peinaient à être réunies et elle n'aurait probablement pas d'autre occasion que celle idéale de la Fashion Week.

Alors qu'elle passait le bout de son index sur les fines pierres précieuses de l'ornement, elle rencontra ses propres yeux aux reflets dorés froids dans la glace et y décela cette inquiétude qui ne l'avait pas quittée depuis qu'elle avait soigneusement planifiée la dernière étape de son plan pour cette semaine de la mode à Paris.

Les Russes avaient beau dire, elle savait qu'ils n'étaient pas fiables, surtout en pleine période électorale. Le Premier Ministre ne se risquerait pas à protéger une petite marchande d'armes ukrainienne au beau milieu d'une guerre sans merci pour le Kremlin face à des opposants de plus en plus nombreux, quelle qu'ait pu et puisse encore être sa valeur à ses yeux.

Et quand bien même, une trahison avait suffit à entamer définitivement le peu de confiance qu'elle avait autrefois envers ses anciens employeurs en dépit de toutes leurs belles promesses.

Alors, pour la défendre face à ce NCIS et cette DCRI, voire bien d'autres agences toutes plus puissantes les unes que les autres, qui lui resterait-il ? L'Ukraine, la petite Ukraine, celle qui ne l'avait jamais abandonnée, mais n'avait jamais eu un rayon d'influence assez grand pour pouvoir satisfaire sa soif de pouvoir et de puissance démesurée.

Ne lui restait qu'une seule option. Son plan A et finalement son seul plan.

Pactiser avec ses propres ennemis. Et c'était à cela qu'elle s'employait depuis des mois de tractations secrètes.

D'un geste résolu, elle reposa la tiare sur le plan de travail de marbre et contempla une nouvelle fois son reflet et plus particulièrement son visage sur lequel venait de se dessiner un petit sourire hautain.

Elle deviendrait reine. Elle n'en doutait pas. Peut être pas aujourd'hui. Mais bientôt.

Tout venait à point à qui savait attendre.

Avec un savant mélange de tranquillité et d'assurance, elle ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain et rejoignit le salon de la suite où l'attendaient Sergueï, installé sur le canapé en cuir noir, un journal entre les mains, Alexeï, debout, immobile comme une statue dans un coin de la pièce, et Ghadamès qui se précipita aussitôt sur sa maîtresse en jappant.

« Tu me lécheras au retour, hein, Ghad ? Là je suis toute propre, et j'aimerais le rester ! plaisanta-t-elle en prenant la grosse tête de son chien entre ses bras alors que celui-ci émettait un couinement désespéré, visiblement très triste de ne pas pouvoir manifester sa joie de la voir comme il l'aurait voulu. Tu sais que tu es un comédien, mon chien ?

- Tu devrais l'amener, s'amusa Sergueï en repliant soigneusement son quotidien.

- Son ancien maître était un cocaïnomane fini. Si je l'amène dans une soirée, il va déterrer toutes les substances illicites qui traînent et me les ramener gentiment, ou les glisser dans mon sac, ricana-t-elle alors que le lévrier semblait approuver d'un petit aboiement. J'ai déjà assez d'ennuis avec les flics pour ne pas me faire coincer pour détention d'une drogue qui n'est pas à moi. Hein, mon Ghad, tu ferais un malheur aux stups ?

- Se dire que le dressage d'un chien est le même pour servir un tyran drogué et un brave policier amoureux de sa nation et chargé de protéger les jeunes des dangers de la cocaïne fait quand même réfléchir sur l'étroitesse de la frontière entre le bien et le mal, commenta le Russe, songeur, alors que l'Ukrainienne levait un sourcil blasé en continuant à caresser son chien.

- Merci pour cette réflexion, Kant, si j'ai besoin de repasser du côté du bien, je ferais appel à toi pour la demande de Visa ! ironisa-t-elle alors que Ghadamès tournait à son tour la tête pour fixer le garde du corps. En attendant, pour l'appel d'offres, qui l'emporte ?

- Tu as eu l'aval des Russes ? s'enquit Alexeï, ouvrant la bouche pour la première fois depuis que Sasha était entrée dans la pièce.

- Peu importent les Russes, commenta-t-elle simplement. A qui va-t-on devoir livrer les armes du dépôt du XIIIème, et surtout : qui exécutera le contrat ?

- Les Serbes, répondit dans un soupir Sergueï, alors que la jeune femme levait les yeux au ciel. Mais si tu as des principes, on peut quand même accorder le contrat aux Kabyles. Sachant qu'ils payent beaucoup moins bien.

- Pas de principes. Si les Serbes payent, les Serbes gagnent, répliqua-t-elle sans toutefois réussir à masquer toute la réticence qui poignait dans sa voix. Tu peux les appeler et leur dire que je veux les rencontrer au plus vite.

- Sasha, je ne veux pas donner l'impression d'insister, mais qui va te couvrir si on remonte jusqu'à toi ? ne put s'empêcher de répéter le colosse blond.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je sais ce que je fais, siffla-t-elle, agacée par l'inquiétude de son garde du corps qui commençait à être contagieuse. Sergueï, si les Serbes peuvent demain matin, je leur dégagerai du temps. Je veux les voir vite, et me débarrasser une bonne fois pour toutes de cette histoire.

- Très bien, je les appelle sur le champ, affirma l'intéressé en se levant, portable à la main, prêt à passer le coup de fil.

- Juste avant, tu aurais reçu un contrat en farsi ? s'enquit-elle en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à la pile de documents que Sergueï avait entreposé sur la table basse maintenant que tous les employés du Plaza avaient déserté la suite.

- J'ai un truc des Gardiens de la Révolution pour une commande de missiles, mais c'est tout, commenta-t-il. Sinon, des petits contrats de tous les côtés : des batteries anti-aériennes et des missiles antichars pour les islamistes maliens, des M-16 pour les colons de Migron… Pourquoi du farsi ?

- Pour rien, j'attends une réponse d'un client iranien non affilié au régime, donc si tu reçois un contrat en farsi sans le sceau des Pasdaran, tu me fais signe, affirma-t-elle d'un ton faussement détaché, tout en récupérant sa pochette en satin sur la table et en s'apprêtant à quitter le salon pour sortir de la suite. Bon, Ghad, à tout à l'heure, pas de bêtises avec Sergueï. Et Liosha, tu comptes bouger ? Je suis attendue.

- Sasha, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose, lâcha-t-il d'une voix assez blanche pour réussir à sérieusement inquiéter la top model.

- Ca, j'avais compris depuis tout à l'heure ! ironisa-t-elle, décidant de cacher son angoisse derrière du sarcasme. Mais si tu veux parler, parle vite. On n'a pas la nuit.

- Les deux flics sont venus, et l'Américain voulait te parler de Süleyman. »

Le Russe vit le visage de Sasha se refermer brutalement, alors que le sourire enthousiaste à l'idée de passer une soirée de détente dans la boîte de nuit la plus branchée de Paris s'effaçait.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils savent sur lui, précisa-t-il, sans réussir à rassurer la jeune femme, qui ressemblait désormais à une véritable statue de marbre, monstre d'inexpressivité. Mais il est encore temps d'annuler le contrat avec les Serbes si tu n'es pas sûre d'avoir un protecteur assez puissant pour assurer tes arrières.

- Hors de question, asséna-t-elle d'une voix glacée. Tout s'arrête vendredi soir. Et il n'est même pas envisageable que je n'aille pas au bout de ce que j'ai commencé.

- Sasha, je sais que tu penses que ça te soulagera, ou peut être que ça le soulagera, _lui_, mais ça ne changera rien. Et sache qu'on se venge toujours pour de mauvaises raisons. » plaida-t-il, devinant très bien ce qui se tramait dans la tête de sa patronne dont les yeux trahissaient la tristesse, la douleur, et surtout la rage qu'elle éprouvait et tentait de cacher derrière un masque impénétrable.

Un long moment de silence succéda à cette affirmation, durant laquelle la top model ne bougea pas d'un millimètre.

Il la fixa, inquiet.

Il la connaissait trop bien pour savoir qu'il était inutile d'espérer la faire changer d'avis, l'amener à faire demi-tour dans la dernière ligne droite du chemin suicidaire qu'elle suivait depuis un an depuis l'Evènement, comme ils l'appelaient, préférant ne pas nommer ce qui avait fait basculer leur vie à tous les trois, Sergueï, Sasha et lui.

Quatre s'il comptait Ghadamès, qui venait d'émettre un couinement, comme perturbé par ce silence de mort.

« On se venge toujours pour de mauvaises raisons, mais la mienne est la meilleure d'entre elles. » conclut-elle finalement sur un ton sans appel qu'elle s'efforça de conserver indifférent.

Jetant un dernier coup d'œil à son saluki et se forçant à esquisser un petit sourire et un geste de la main comme pour lui dire au revoir, elle lança d'une voix froide à son garde du corps tout en se dirigeant vers la porte :

« Je descends, et dépêche-toi, Devrim nous attend. »

Sans ajouter un mot, elle se saisit de sa veste en cuir, et traversa le couloir de sa démarche de mannequin, sans un regard en arrière pour celui qui la regardait s'éloigner, incapable de la retenir.

* * *

Une petite review ? Une longue review ? Ou un pronostic, un bonjour, une envie, une idée ?

Et surtout, surtout : êtes-vous complètement perdus et voulez-vous des explications/un résumé ou arrivez-vous à suivre ?


	16. La Fille prodigue

Hello !

Après deux petites semaines d'absence...

_(- C'était pas ma faute, on m'a retenue en otage _

_*Se prend une chaussure en plein visage* _

_- Aieuuh, ça fait mal ! _

_*La chaussure lève les lacets au ciel, blasée : Nan mais t'as pas fini, non ? Tout le monde sait bien que tu n'as jamais été enlevée, mais que tu es juste une impénitente flemmarde qui n'arrive pas à finir ses chapitres !*_

_- Mais euh ! Pas vrai d'abord ! Hum... Je parle avec une chaussure. Ma captivité a laissé des traces. Non, je sais, je n'ai pas été enlevée. Plus de chaussures en pleine tête pour me le rappeler, merci). _

Hum, donc, bref, comme j'essayais de le dire avant de perdre totalement la boule : me revoilà !

Et comme Furieuse me l'a fait remarquer, je reviens aussi pour fêter le passage du cap des 100.000 mots ! Par un chapitre ultra-long, héhé :)

Oh, et, juste avant de vous souhaiter bonne lecture : merci pour vos reviews ! J'avais vraiment peur de vous avoir perdus, mais je suis très, _très_ rassurée de voir que vous vous en sortez tous avec l'intrigue ! Vous êtes vraiment des lecteurs formidables, vous le saviez, ça ?

* * *

Lessardster : Sasha a ses raisons que la raison ignore... Mais concernant ses motivations, tu vas devoir patienter encore un peu que nos agents avancent ;) Et encore une fois dans ce chapitre, quelques éclats de Tiva disséminés de temps à autres !

Amy : Qui sait, Tony avouera peut être ses sentiments à l'intéressée bientôt ? O:) Non, non, tu n'es pas bizarre : c'était le sentiment ambivalent escompté ^^

Chou05 : ce fut un plaisir que de mettre un peu de Tiva dans tout ça ;) Et je t'ai fait un petit résumé intégré dans la dernière partie du chapitre (lisible dans le désordre donc tu peux directement aller le voir). Sinon, tu peux aussi jeter un petit coup d'oeil à la review de Gwen qui a fait un très bon résumé bien synthétique de l'intrigue :)

Gwen : pour répondre à au moins une de tes questions : oui, plus de Tiva ! Après, dans la limite du raisonnable et surtout du crédible. Et pour tout te dire, les longueurs m'épatent moi aussi x)

Furieuse : Ziva est douée pour tout, mais va-t-elle réussir la nouvelle étape de sa mission ? Quant à Sasha, son passé et sa mère sont en effet une clé importante. En fait, ta review est tellement longue qu'il aurait fallu que je te réponde en MP pour être précise, mais le droit pénal m'attend donc je fais ça aussi vite que possible, d'acc ?

PBG : les Pringles, tradition culinaire si française xD Et si tu menaces un peu Minibleu (de lui déchirer sa cravate, par exemple, ou de rapporter son humiliation par un cochon à ses tatas), tu devrais réussir à le convaincre d'abandonner le copyright sur le Arg. Qui pourrait te servir en cas de TBC. Mais je dis ça comme ça, moi... O:)

Skye Marcus : rupture Spoby ? Mince, ça fait trop longtemps que je n'ai pas regardé PLL, ils étaient encore ensemble et bien ensemble à l'épisode où j'en suis restée x) En tout cas, encore du Tiva à prévoir (*Spoiler* beaucoup plus dans le chapitre suivant). Pour l'enquête, comme Chou, tu as droit à un résumé dans la dernière partie du chap :)

Emone : je t'en prie :) Le Tiva devrait justement prendre un peu plus d'importance dans les chapitres à venir... Et même dans celui-là, en fait !

Probie : Tony n'a pas fini de s'en prendre plein les yeux ! Un défilé Chanel l'attend maintenant ;) Et Sasha est aux prises avec son passé, reste à savoir si elle va accepter que des fédéraux aussi indiscrets que nos agents fouillent dans son histoire...

* * *

**LA FILLE PRODIGUE**

« On va rester combien de temps à attendre ? Je commence à peler de froid, moi !

- Quand ils feront rentrer tous les VIP. C'est comme ça que ça marche, au Baron et dans tous les clubs un peu branchés. Ca leur évite de surcharger le club en faisant rentrer trop de gens qu'on ne peut plus virer ensuite. Vous n'avez pas de boîtes de nuit aux Etats-Unis ? Ou alors tu es un mormon et tu ne les fréquentes pas ?

- Garde tes remarques désagréables pour toi, Tayeb ! J'ai assez de matière pour te pourrir la vie pour le restant de tes jours si tu continues comme ça !

- Je croyais avoir eu droit à toutes les blagues belges que tu connaissais dans la voiture, j'avais visiblement tort…

- Mes connaissances en la matière sont infinies, raison pour laquelle tu ne dois pas essayer de me battre sur mon propre terrain.

- J'approuve, Jon, n'essaye pas de le battre sur son propre terrain ou je vais devoir continuer à supporter cette discussion ! » intervint la voix implorante de Ziva dans leur oreillette respective, les rappelant à l'ordre alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à poursuivre leurs chamailleries.

Sitôt leur concentration retrouvée, les deux hommes se retournèrent et se plaquèrent contre la grille qui séparait la longue file d'attente réservée au commun des mortels et l'allée d'asphalte recouverte d'un tapis rouge destiné à accueillir les invités VIP du night-club.

Loin devant eux et à à peine quelques mètres de l'entrée se trouvait Ziva, emmitouflée dans son long manteau sable, guettant le moment où les grands pontes de la Fashion Week cesseraient d'affluer et où les videurs ouvriraient l'accès au club.

« Eh, Jon, n'oublie pas : pas un mot sur le trafic d'armes, on est d'accord ? lui rappela Tony alors que l'interpellé guettait l'arrivée de leur suspecte.

- C'est bon, Tony, j'ai compris ! soupira-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel, avant de marquer un temps d'arrêt. C'est moi, ou il commence à pleuvoir ?

- Rappelle-moi ce que je fais à Paris et pas à Bora-Bora ? commenta l'Italien en échangeant un regard entendu avec son homologue de la DCRI.

- Tu es en mission, Tony, en mission, s'amusa la voix de Ziva dans son oreillette.

- Je sers le NCIS et c'est ma joie, lâcha-t-il sans conviction. Je suppose que tu n'as pas de parapluie, Tayeb ?

- J'ai l'air ? » ironisa l'interpellé en lui présentant les paumes de ses mains.

Alors que Tony s'apprêtait à répondre, esquissant déjà un sourire moqueur, une petite tape de son coéquipier sur son épaule lui indiqua qu'une certaine Ukrainienne ne tarderait plus à apparaître dans leur champ de vision.

A l'entrée du Baron venaient de se garer une Mercedes d'un noir de jais et à quelques mètres derrière elle une Volkswagen grise, moins racée mais plus spacieuse, d'où sortirent trois filles, dont le seul point commun physique était la minceur extrême. Chacune ouvrit un parapluie noir, tandis qu'un homme, apparemment le chauffeur de la berline métallisée, quittait sa place et déployait un parapluie transparent juste devant la portière arrière de la Mercedes.

Comme au ralenti, les deux hommes purent apercevoir une paire de jambes interminables aux chevilles entourées d'une sangle de cuir et deux pieds aux ongles soigneusement vernis chaussés de talons aiguilles apparaître dans l'entrebâillure de la portière que l'homme au parapluie avait ouverte en baissant respectueusement la tête.

Lentement, Sasha Oulianov s'extirpa du véhicule, rajustant d'un geste sensuel sa petite robe noire et le blouson en cuir qui couvrait ses épaules tout en remerciant d'un petit sourire hautain son employé.

Celui-ci s'empressa de la suivre, tenant son parapluie au-dessus de sa tête tandis que sa cour se précipitait sur ses traces.

Sans un regard pour les quelques journalistes embusqués qui la prenaient en photo avec avidité, la foule de clubbeurs qui l'interpellaient, lui demandant d'intercéder en leur faveur pour leur permettre d'entrer, ou même pour les trois filles qui trottinaient derrière elle sans personne pour leur tenir leur parapluie, elle se dirigea vers l'entrée du _Baron_ de sa démarche princière et adressa une légère œillade au videur, qui lui ouvrit aussitôt la porte.

Elle pénétra dans l'établissement alors que son valet l'abandonnait et restait seul avec son ombrelle plastifiée et que les deux premières top models répondaient à la moue respectueuse du gardien des lieux par un petit sourire arrogant. La troisième, une petite blonde aux yeux bleus que Ziva identifia comme Bérénice, jeta un simple regard timide à l'homme patibulaire qui referma rapidement la porte lorsqu'elle fut entrée à son tour.

« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé aux bons vieux marchands d'armes de 80 balais aux airs de bullmastiff ? soupira Jonathan, l'air rêveur, alors que le silence retombait parmi les jet-setteurs qui n'espéraient plus que de l'intérieur, Sasha entende leur plainte et les aide à accéder au lieu hantant leurs rêves les plus fous. Ces Russes nous auront tout pris, même les mannequins les plus canons…

- Je t'accorde qu'elle est vraiment sexy. Pour calmer tes ardeurs, imagine-la avec une kalachnikov entre les mains, prête à te tuer, suggéra Tony.

- Pourquoi pas avec une combinaison de latex, tant que tu y es ! répliqua le Français en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Toi aussi ce genre de trucs t'excite ? lâcha l'Italien, légèrement perturbé par les images mentales qui affluaient dans son esprit et auraient probablement scandalisé le CSA.

- Quoi, les combinaisons en latex ou les armes ? s'enquit Jon, interdit, alors que son coéquipier essayait de chasser la vision d'une Ziva vêtue d'un simple revolver qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis quelques secondes.

- Dites, les garçons, vous pourriez immédiatement cesser de m'imposer ce supplice ? Je suis vraiment à deux doigts de vomir, là, les interrompit la voix consternée de l'Israélienne alors que Tony écarquillait les yeux, réalisant subitement qu'elle avait entendu tout leur échange.

- Relax, DiNozzo, rien de compromettant, lui glissa l'officier de la DCRI dans un sourire moqueur, avant de s'adresser à la jeune femme comme si de rien n'était : Ziva, on en est où avec les videurs ?

- Ils vont bientôt ouvrir l'accès, ils ont fait venir un physionomiste de plus, expliqua-t-elle, retrouvant toute sa concentration. Et les habitués derrière moi commencent à s'agiter. Ca commence même à pousser fort… Les portes vont s'ouvrir, tenez-vous prêt !

- Ne me lâche pas, DiNozzo, ok ? lui intima le Français alors que la communication avec Ziva commençait à être embrumée par les bruits de pas, les soupirs d'agacement et quelques parasites.

- Pourquoi ça ne serait pas l'inverse ? C'est moi le boss, pour info ! répliqua l'agent très spécial, agacé d'être materné de la sorte.

- Parce que je suis le seul de nous deux à parler français, _boss_ ! ironisa son coéquipier en lui assénant un petit slap, à la plus grande surprise de l'Italien. Au fait, tant qu'on en est à se faire piétiner par des clubbeurs enragés, c'est quoi le plan quand on rentre ?

- Chaque chose en son temps, Tayeb, il faut déjà qu'on rentre ! le tempéra Tony en se raccrochant de justesse à une barrière tout en attrapant le manteau du Français qui venait lui aussi de trébucher. Ca va ?

- Oui, ça va, mais ça ne résout pas le problème : on va rentrer, c'est sûr. Après, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- On avisera, éluda l'agent senior. Pour le moment, on essaye de rester en vie. Et ils sont bouchés, derrière, ou quoi ? Ca ne sert à rien de pousser si ça n'avance pas devant !

- Qu'il fasse ce genre de raisonnement impliquerait qu'ils aient un cerveau, lâcha Jon en désignant d'un petit mouvement de tête cinq ou six adolescents déjà éméchés et à deux doigts de se battre pour passer les uns devant les autres.

- Et qu'ils soient à peu près sobres pour pouvoir le faire fonctionner, compléta l'Italien dans un sourire, avant d'être à nouveau entraîné par la foule et se retrouver séparé de son équipier et encore un peu plus serré aux autres. Ziva, tu es à l'intérieur ?... Ziva, tu m'entends ?... Jon, t'es où ? Tu captes Ziva ?

- Non, je ne capte pas Ziva, j'essaye déjà de respirer ! » lui répondit une voix étouffée sur sa droite.

Après d'importants efforts et quelques coups de poing assénés plus ou moins volontairement à ceux qui l'entouraient, Tony réussit à apercevoir son équipier coincé en sandwich entre deux géants sans réussir à déterminer s'il lui serait possible de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à lui ou non.

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réfléchir à la question, il fut de toute manière forcé d'avancer sous la pression de la masse. Pendant quelques minutes qui lui parurent interminables, il fut traîné de droite à gauche, avant de retrouver par miracle Jonathan à quelques pas des deux videurs qui semblaient les attendre de pied ferme.

« S'ils font de la résistance, tu me laisses m'en occuper ? » suggéra l'officier de la DCRI alors que son homologue américain acquiesçait, se doutant que les deux pitbulls ne devaient pas parler un anglais suffisant pour qu'il puisse communiquer avec eux.

Alors qu'ils s'avançaient vers les physionomistes, le plus petit, au crâne rasé et aux grands airs les stoppa et les détailla sans conviction.

« Vous dégagez, commenta-t-il simplement en leur faisant signe de quitter les lieux d'un mouvement dédaigneux de la main.

- Vous plaisantez ? ne put s'empêcher de s'étrangler l'agent très spécial alors que Jon jetait un petit coup d'œil aux très – trop – jeunes femmes que le second vigile venait de laisser rentrer. Vous avez laissé rentrer un type avec des fausses Nike et un jean déchiré qui avait dû lui coûter 10$, et vous allez refuser deux magnifiques hommes dans la force de l'âge portant des costumes à 700$ la veste ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte, le Rosbif ? lâcha le videur chauve avec agacement à l'intention de son collègue qui haussa les épaules.

- Il est Américain, et il dit qu'on veut rentrer, commenta tranquillement Jonathan en sortant de sa poche sa carte de police, rapidement imité par Tony qui brandit avec un sourire moqueur sa plaque ornée d'un aigle doré. Opération conjointe de la DEA et des stups français. Si vous nous laissez rentrer sans faire de vagues, je n'appelle pas mes copains de la police pour qu'il fasse une petite descente là-dedans.

- On n'a rien à cacher ! se défendit aussitôt le petit alors que le visage du second commençait à se décomposer sérieusement.

- Mouais, et les nanas qui ont glissé un billet de 200 à ton copain ont plus de dix-huit ans et ne portent pas de push-up pour donner l'impression qu'elles font du 90E, ironisa le Français en rangeant sa carte aussi vite qu'il l'avait sortie afin d'éviter que l'un des deux génies auxquels ils faisaient face ne comprennent qu'il n'était aucunement des stups. Allez, viens, DiNozzo, on rentre. »

Le crâne rasé voulut protester, mais le regard noir que lui jeta son collègue qui avait accepté sans sourciller le bakchich des trois mineures suffit à lui ôter l'envie de discuter alors que les deux agents passaient enfin la porte du Baron.

« Je t'avais bien dit qu'on rentrerait ! lâcha Jon dans un sourire en tapant dans la paume de son coéquipier ravi d'avoir franchi la première étape. Et maintenant ? Le fameux plan ?

- On retrouve Ziva, commenta l'agent senior en entraînant le Français loin du dance-floor, dans un espace bar plus cosy mais lui aussi bondé où il était persuadé que l'Israélienne s'était réfugiée. Et on croise les doigts pour qu'elle ait réussi à approcher Oulianov ! »

.

Ziva contempla avec une moue satisfaite le dance-floor du Baron, sorte de Saint-Graal qu'elle avait finalement assez facilement réussi à atteindre.

Il lui avait suffit d'un seul sourire additionné à un léger battement de cil à la Bambi pour convaincre le videur de la laisser entrer, et elle forcée d'admettre qu'elle était fière d'avoir réussi à entrer dans l'une des boîtes de nuit les plus selects de Paris sans avoir besoin de faire appel à une quelconque ruse ou carte de police.

Lui restait maintenant le plus difficile à faire : repérer sa cible, et intégrer son groupe.

Se mêlant à la foule des danseurs, elle promena son regard sur les différents visages, sans s'attarder sur ceux des hommes qu'elle sentait un peu trop enclins à l'aborder, ou des femmes plus petites qu'elle.

En plus de mesurer un ou deux centimètres de plus qu'elle, Sasha Oulianov était toujours perchée sur des talons vertigineux qu'elle ne se serait jamais risquée à porter, et après quelques secondes de recherche, ce fut avec une certaine déception qu'elle constata que la top model ne se trouvait pas sur la piste.

Sans se décourager, l'Israélienne rejoignit la deuxième section du club, dévolue au bar, et commanda rapidement un mojito dont elle avala une gorgée tout en continuant à découvrir les mystères du Baron.

Passant une nouvelle arche en pierre, elle aperçut quelques canapés en velours rouge occupés par des privilégiés qu'elle devina être des stylistes, peut être des agents, en tout cas des protagonistes de la Fashion Week. Autour des fauteuils gravitaient quelques petites tables auxquelles étaient accoudées des groupes mixtes ou exclusivement féminins.

Alors qu'elle poussait un soupir désespéré, ne comprenait pas où pouvait bien se trouver Sasha et sa cour pourtant difficiles à ignorer, elle repéra le dos d'une femme dans lequel s'écoulait une cascade de boucles blondes qui lui semblait trop inimitable pour être celle de quelqu'un d'autre que de l'Ukrainienne.

S'approchant de sa cible comme une panthère se rapprocherait de sa proie, l'ex-officier du Mossad frôla quelques hommes qui se retournèrent pour la regarder avec intérêt et quelques femmes qui l'ignorèrent royalement, avant de rejoindre la table le plus naturellement possible.

« Sasha ? lâcha-t-elle en affichant un immense sourire, feignant à la fois la joie et l'admiration pour la superbe blonde qui se retourna lentement pour la toiser d'un air hautain, tandis que les trois mannequins qui l'accompagnaient la fixaient, interdites. Tu te rappelles de moi ? Ziva Vidad !

- Ziva Vidad, répéta l'Ukrainienne, ne semblant absolument pas se souvenir qui elle pouvait bien être. Bien sûr. Et on s'est croisées où ? »

L'Israélienne se mordit la lèvre. Son interlocutrice semblait tout sauf désireuse de même faire semblant de se rappeler d'elle, et elle craignait plus que tout de se faire écarter alors qu'elle apercevait Sihem, sa hantise, glisser un commentaire à l'oreille d'Ashley qui se mit à glousser comme une poule tandis que Bérénice restait silencieuse, attentive.

« Le casting Chanel ! s'exclama malgré tout Ziva, cherchant un mettre un maximum d'enthousiasme dans ses paroles dans le but de le communiquer à une Sasha visiblement peu intéressée par sa présence et sa conversation. Tu sais, la fille qui a défilé en Israël, pour Dorit Bar Or… On va se retrouver sur le podium ensemble, demain !

- Oh, oui, Ziva Vidad, commenta-t-elle en buvant une gorgée de sa coupe de champagne rosé, avant d'esquisser un petit sourire un peu trop avenant pour ne pas cacher une arrière-pensée. Eh bien, Ziva Vidad, viens donc t'asseoir parmi nous.

- T'es sérieuse, Sash' ? s'étrangla Sihem en jetant un petit coup d'œil médisant à l'ex-officier du Mossad qui prenait timidement place à côté de Bérénice.

- J'ai l'air de plaisanter ? rétorqua froidement l'interpellée en haussant les épaules.

- Non mais pourquoi elle ? s'enquit la Palestinienne à voix plus basse, ne semblant pas comprendre l'intérêt de sa reine pour cette fille assez quelconque en dépit de sa robe Elie Saab pour laquelle Ashley venait de la congratuler.

- Pourquoi pas elle ? éluda Sasha alors que Ziva engageait la conversation avec Bérénice, exposant tant bien que mal ses ressentis sur la dernière collection Chanel dont elle ne connaissait que les deux ou trois modèles phares que Stacy avait jugé bon de lui montrer.

- Je te connais, Sash', tu ne fais jamais rien sans arrière-pensée, chuchota Sihem à l'oreille de son amie sous le regard attentif de l'Israélienne qui, bien que n'arrivant pas à percevoir tout ce qui se disait, était bien décidée à capter quelques bribes de leur conversation.

- Alors fais-moi confiance, répliqua la blonde dans un sourire qui ne sembla rassurer qu'à moitié la Palestinienne. Je sais ce que je fais. »

Cette dernière capitula et se contenta d'acquiescer, avant de se tourner vers Ziva et lâcher en se forçant à sourire :

« Alors, Ziva Vidad, qu'est-ce que tu viens faire à la Fashion Week de Paris ?

- Explorer de nouveaux horizons, expliqua-t-elle, sous le regard attentif d'Ashley et Bérénice, hautain de Sihem, et lointain de Sasha qui semblait à mille lieux de leur conversation. Mon pays est trop petit, j'ai besoin d'un peu d'air. Et puis pour tout te dire, quitter Israël est aussi un moyen de boycotter la politique actuelle de mon gouvernement.

- Tu m'intéresses, commenta la Palestinienne, soudain plus attentive.

- Je n'approuve pas les récentes mesures prises à l'encontre du peuple palestinien, poursuivit l'Israélienne en réprimant un sourire, ravie de voir qu'elle avait réussi à capter le premier lieutenant de Sasha en à peine quelques phrases. Et en fait, c'est aussi pour ça que je suis contente de défiler demain. J'ai appris que tu étais Palestinienne, alors qu'on se retrouve sur un même podium, c'est un vrai symbole de paix.

- Arrêter de tuer des gamins gazaouis lors de vos raids aériens serait un meilleur message de paix ! ironisa-t-elle, s'attirant un regard agacé de Sasha qu'elle fit mine d'ignorer, tandis que les deux autres mannequins préféraient rester silencieuses, en dehors du débat.

- Ecoute, Sihem, je sais que le fait que je sois Israélienne te pose problème, mais je ne fais pas de politique ! plaida-t-elle, se retenant de justesse de lui hurler au visage que son pays cesserait ses raids lorsque le Hamas cesserait ses tirs de roquette sur le sud d'Israël. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi on devrait se crêper le chignon juste parce que nos pays ne s'entendent pas. Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne suis pas solidaire de la politique de mon gouvernement.

- Eh bien, moi, je suis solidaire de celle du Hamas ! siffla-t-elle. Vous n'avez même pas idée de ce que vous nous faites subir, avec votre embargo ! Nos pêcheurs ne peuvent prendre rien d'autre que des crabes parce qu'ils ne peuvent pas s'éloigner de la côte ! Et tu veux un scoop ? Il n'y a quasiment pas de crabes en Palestine ! Et quand on voit que vous, les sionistes, vous vous empiffrez de hamburgers, comment voulez-vous qu'on reste les bras croisés à vous regarder ?

- Khalas, Sihem, ça suffit ! Elle t'a dit qu'elle n'avait rien à voir avec ça, la tempéra Sasha d'un ton froid en posant une main ferme sur l'épaule de la brunette. Elle ne fait pas de politique. »

La Palestinienne se tut un instant, cherchant vraisemblablement à se calmer, tandis que Ziva jetait un regard en coin à l'Ukrainienne. Cette fille tenait son clan d'une main de fer, et au vu des caractères des mannequins qui l'entouraient, elle n'avait rien à envier aux parrains des clans mafieux les puissants.

« Je me suis laissée emporter, lâcha finalement Sihem après quelques secondes de silence, les yeux baissés sur sa coupe de champagne, tandis que Sasha esquissait un minuscule sourire satisfait et hautain. Je suis désolée. Je ne fais pas de politique non plus, habituellement, mais le conflit m'a touchée particulièrement. »

L'ex-officier du Mossad l'observa un instant. Quelque chose s'était brisée dans sa voix, une cassure qu'elle n'avait pas pu feindre.

« Quoique ça ait pu être, je suis désolée, Sihem, répondit-elle précautionneusement. Mais je n'y suis pour rien, et je veux au contraire essayer d'améliorer les choses.

- Ok, très bien, commenta-t-elle en relevant la tête pour planter ses yeux noirs de chat résolus dans ceux chocolat de l'agent du NCIS. Dans ces conditions, je suppose que tu es la bienvenue parmi nous.

- Maintenant que tu as été adoptée par tout le monde, je suggère qu'on bifurque loin de la politique, proposa Bérénice alors que Sihem adressait à Sasha un regard mauvais que Ziva interpréta comme un ''contente, maintenant ?'' et que la grande blonde esquissait un sourire victorieux.

- Vrai, on a beaucoup plus intéressant en stock ! affirma Ashley dans un grand sourire. Je veux absolument savoir où tu as trouvé ta pochette !

- Mais avant ça, Sash', tu vas nous dire où tu trouves _le_ gloss vermillon qui fait ta marque de fabrique ! plaisanta Bérénice alors que l'intéressée se mordillait la lèvre, amusée.

- Arrête avec ça, Béré, je resterai muette comme une tombe ! affirma l'Ukrainienne, hilare alors que Sihem levait les yeux au ciel en souriant. Et Sissi, arrête, je t'ai déjà dit que te donner le nom de l'endroit où j'achète ce gloss, c'est comme donner l'ingrédient secret du Coca ou des hamburgers de McDo : c'est criminel.

- C'est de parler de McDo à une table de mannequins qui est criminel ! rétorqua cette dernière, alors qu'un fou rire se propageait à leur table réussissant même à gagner Ziva.

- Bon, Ziva, tu nous dis d'où vient cette pochette ? la pressa Ashley, tandis que l'Israélienne répondait en exhibant fièrement l'accessoire Lancel que lui avait transmis sa styliste. Je veux tellement la même !

- Et tu vas la mettre où ? Ton placard est déjà plus grand que les pièces à vivre de ton appartement ! » se moqua Sihem en échangeant un regard complice avec une Ziva qui avait pourtant été son ennemie mortelle à peine quelques minutes plus tôt.

Aussi étonnée que l'agent du NCIS pouvait l'être par cette attitude plus que déconcertante, elle fit rapidement abstraction de cet échange de regards lorsqu'elle éclata une nouvelle fois de rire, cette fois sous l'impulsion de Sasha et sa remarque sur le surplus de bagages qu'Ashley devrait déclarer à l'aéroport Charles De Gaulle lorsqu'elle rentrerait de cette Fashion Week.

Et alors qu'elle commençait enfin à réaliser qu'elle avait réussi au moins la première partie de sa mission à savoir intégrer le groupe de Sasha, elle se prit à se demander si Tony et Jon avaient réussi à entrer, et si oui, où ils pouvaient bien se trouver en cet instant précis.

.

« Ca a l'air de bien rigoler à la table des filles, commenta Tony en attrapant le scotch que Jon venait de ramener à leur petite table, relativement isolée mais d'où ils avaient une vue imprenable sur la réunion de top models dont Sasha était le centre.

- Ziva s'en sort comme une chef, souligna l'officier de la DCRI en désignant de son verre la jeune femme qui s'était mise à parler et avait réussi à susciter une nouvelle fois l'hilarité générale parmi les mannequins.

- Espérons que ça continue, se contenta de répondre l'agent senior, qui couvait littéralement sa coéquipière du regard depuis qu'ils s'étaient installés dans un coin du bar pour suivre de loin sa mission d'infiltration. Au fait, j'ai réfléchi à la deuxième phase du plan : on va aller la voir.

- Sérieusement ? lâcha le Français, interdit. Avec Ziva au milieu de la fosse aux lions ? C'est pas un peu risqué ?

- Ziva est la meilleure des actrices que je connaisse, elle prétendra à merveille qu'elle ne nous connaît pas, affirma-t-il. Et lui parler maintenant, alors qu'elle est en confiance, détendue, au milieu de ses amies, un peu ivre, est le moment idéal !

- Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais c'est celle qui a bu le moins des cinq. Elle n'en est qu'à sa deuxième coupe de champagne alors que les autres ont l'air de toutes s'être mises à l'alcool fort, Ziva exceptée, bien sûr.

- C'est bien, si t'avais loupé le concours du ministère de la Défense, tu aurais pu faire anthropologue ! ironisa l'Italien, arrachant un sourire à son équipier. Bon, plus sérieusement, la question à poser est celle sur Süleyman. Et je te le répète : aucune mention du trafic d'armes, on est toujours d'accord ?

- Est-ce que c'est une manière subtile de me dire que c'est moi qui vais m'y coller ? lâcha-t-il, interdit.

- Elle t'a menti sur son célibat, je suppose que vous avez des comptes à régler, commenta simplement l'agent senior dans un sourire. Et puis maintenant que tu es désintoxiqué, je compte sur toi pour ne pas gaffer !

- Ne t'en fais pas, mon coup de cœur est passé depuis que j'ai appris qu'elle fournissait l'Iran en missiles balistiques ! ironisa-t-il, avant de sourire à son tour. Merci quand même, vieux.

- De rien, répliqua-t-il en buvant une petite gorgée de scotch tandis que son équipier s'éloignait déjà en direction de la table de Sasha et ses amies. Allez, fonce, et ramène-moi l'identité de Süleyman ! »

Et, tandis que Jon disparaissait entre les stylistes qui arpentaient la pièce, il reporta son attention sur celle qui à ses yeux était ce soir largement la plus belle des mannequins : la petite brune aux longs cheveux bouclés vêtue d'une petite robe Elie Saab strassée, qui riait aux éclats en compagnie de ses nouvelles amies.

.

« Et dis-moi, Sasha, qui est ton designer favori ? s'enquit Ziva, curieuse, alors qu'Ashley, de plus en plus alcoolisée, se mettait à faire un concours de shots avec Sihem.

- J'en ai beaucoup trop pour faire un choix, lâcha la blonde dans un sourire tout en tapotant sa coupe de champagne de son index.

- Alex Vauthier, répondit à sa place Bérénice. Madame est sa muse et elle adore ses décolletés en V. La collection du printemps-été 2013 sera entièrement designée pour elle.

- Peut être que c'est Vauthier maintenant, mais quand je l'ai connue, c'était Hermès ! répliqua Sihem après avoir bu d'un trait son petit verre de mad dog. A l'époque où c'était encore Gaultier, le bon temps !

- Ecoute l'islamiste bourrée et nostalgique, s'amusa Sasha en désignant la Palestinienne qui fit un petit signe de la main tout en étouffant un haut-le-cœur. Je me suis peut être entichée de Vauthier, mais les premiers amours sont toujours les bons.

- Pourquoi Hermès ? s'étonna l'Israélienne, voyant mal la top model à l'image de marque et aux relations amicales bling-bling et sulfureuses choisir une maison de couture si classique et bourgeoise.

- Tradition familiale, éluda-t-elle simplement.

- Elle a été leur mannequin vedette pendant deux ans, de 2009 à 2011, jusqu'à ce que Gaultier quitte la maison, expliqua Bérénice, alors que la blonde buvait une petite gorgée de champagne, comme si la discussion ne la concernait pas vraiment. Désormais, elle est la star de Gaultier Paris, en plus de celle de Vauthier bien sûr.

- Mais tu ne verras jamais Sash avec un carré, intervint Sihem qui venait d'en finir avec un nouveau shot. Et elle a horreur des petites bourges que la maison utilise dans ses campagnes pour les foulards. C'est son côté nouveau-riche, elle a horreur de la vieille aristocratie parisienne en cols claudines.

- Merci de m'avoir faite passer pour une parvenue frustrée, Sissi ! s'amusa la top, avant d'admettre à l'adresse de Ziva : Mais elle n'a pas totalement tort. Je ne suis pas de ce monde.

- Et ce monde n'a pas assez de tequila ! affirma Ashley en entraînant la Palestinienne par le bras puis Bérénice, sa voisine de gauche. Béré, tu viens ? »

Cette dernière jeta un regard timide à Sasha, semblant lui demander son autorisation. Pour toute réponse, la « reine » acquiesça légèrement tandis que les trois mannequins s'éloignaient pour rejoindre le bar.

« Tu dois te demander où tu as atterri, lâcha la grande blonde en plantant ses deux yeux noisette dans ceux de l'ex-officier du Mossad qui, exclue par les trois autres filles, réfléchissait à toute allure à ce qu'elle allait pouvoir dire à sa cible maintenant qu'elle était seule avec elle.

- Non, mais ça me fait très plaisir d'avoir l'occasion de passer une soirée avec vous toutes ! affirma-t-elle en se forçant à se sourire alors que les yeux de chat de la top model la détaillaient, comme cherchant à découvrir les véritables motifs de sa présence à leur table.

- Tu m'as demandé quel était mon designer préféré. Quel est le tien ? s'enquit-elle sur un ton innocent qui mit l'agent du NCIS sur la défensive.

- Dior, répondit-elle spontanément, sans vraiment réfléchir à sa réponse.

- Une Israélienne amatrice de Galliano ? ironisa-t-elle, faisant sans aucun doute référence aux récentes frasques et déclarations antisémites du créateur qui lui avaient valu d'être licencié par la maison de couture. Ou plutôt du beau Raf Simons ?

- Des créations et du style, je ne défile pas pour le physique des créateurs ! » rétorqua-t-elle plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Elle songea un instant à s'excuser, craignant d'avoir blessé la top model. Et même si elle aurait dû être rassurée par le petit sourire qui s'était subitement mis à étirer ses lèvres, elle retint son souffle.

Peut être craignait-elle finalement plus son calme que sa colère.

« Pourquoi es-tu venue nous voir ce soir, Ziva ? _Me_ voir ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix amusée, semblant chercher à percer les secrets de cette jolie Israélienne comme cette dernière s'efforçait de le faire la concernant.

- Parce que… Parce que tu es la seule personne que je connais plus ou moins à Paris, mentit-elle en baissant légèrement le regard pour être plus convaincante. Et que tu as été la seule à m'adresser la parole ce matin. Pour ça, je te suis très reconnaissante. Sans compter que tu m'as impressionnée face à cette femme de Chanel. Je… Je pensais que te connaître valait le détour. »

La jeune femme s'interrompit, guettant une réaction chez l'Ukrainienne restée silencieuse et impassible.

Elle avait pris le soin d'imiter les comportements et la manière de s'exprimer qu'elle avait pu remarquer chez les amies de Sasha, toutes enfermées dans un mélange d'amitié, de soumission et de respect virant à l'adoration voire à la crainte vis-à-vis de leur reine à l'exception peut être de Sihem qui semblait se considérer plus proche d'être l'égal de Sasha que les autres.

Attendant une remarque, Ziva n'eut finalement droit qu'à un « Hum… » songeur alors que les autres filles les rejoignaient, ayant fait le plein de boissons alcoolisées.

« Alors, qui veut de la tequila ? s'enquit Ashley en prenant un accent espagnol douteux alors que Sihem agitait une bouteille au-dessus de sa tête et que Bérénice retrouvait sa place en silence et en retrait.

- Toi, c'est sûr ! s'amusa la Palestinienne en versant un petit verre à son amie irlandaise, avant de relever la tête et fixer son regard sur une silhouette dans le dos de Sasha alors qu'elle se servait à son tour. Oulà, pur beau gosse en approche !

- Oh my God, je confirme ! » s'enthousiasma à son tour la rouquine alors que Sihem se passait la langue sur les lèvres, semblant se lécher les babines à l'idée de la belle prise qui l'attendait.

Se tournant pour apercevoir l'homme dont les deux filles continuaient à chanter les louanges, ne provoquant chez une Sasha n'ayant pas levé les yeux de sa coupe de champagne qu'un soupir blasé, Ziva sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller légèrement.

Se forçant toutefois à revêtir une expression impassible de crainte que l'Ukrainienne ne remarque son trouble, elle choisit d'imiter la toujours aussi discrète Bérénice et poser sur le nouveau venu un regard neutre.

« Sasha, retourne-toi, il est ultra-canon ! » lâcha Sihem en prenant son amie par les épaules pour la forcer à regarder derrière elle.

Elle chercha un instant de ses yeux celui dont lui parlait la Palestinienne, avant de fixer son regard désormais teinté d'une étrange lueur dorée sur l'homme qu'elle lui désignait de l'index et ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un léger mouvement de recul sous l'effet de la surprise.

« Lui ? siffla-t-elle, semblant à la fois agacée, inquiète et étrangement mal à l'aise. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?

- Tu connais un dieu grec et tu nous l'as caché ? s'indigna son amie.

- C'est un des deux flics qui me suivent, lâcha-t-elle froidement, tout en adressant une petite moue agacée au policier en question qui esquissa un sourire moqueur en croisant son regard. Le Français.

- Français et flic… répéta Ashley, l'air fasciné par l'officier de la DCRI qui se rapprochait maintenant dangereusement de leur table. Je crois que je suis amoureuse. »

Sasha répondit à la remarque de la rousse par un claquement de langue exaspéré tandis que Jonathan, désormais à leur hauteur, lançait à l'intention de l'Ukrainienne ayant fait mine de se désintéresser de lui pour se concentrer sur sa flûte de rosé :

« C'est fou de vous retrouver ici, je ne savais pas qu'on fréquentait les mêmes clubs.

- C'est vrai que c'est absolument _fou_, rétorqua-t-elle en passant négligemment la main dans ses longs cheveux blonds, les lèvres pincées. Ca vous arrive souvent de traquer les filles jusque dans les boîtes de nuit ?

- Seulement quand elles sont accusées de meurtre, souligna-t-il en échangeant avec elle un sourire sarcastique, avant de jeter un coup d'œil aux quatre autres filles en prenant garde de ne pas trop se concentrer sur Ziva. Mesdemoiselles.

- Monsieur l'officier. » lui répondit respectueusement une Ashley tout sourire en esquissant une courbette alors que Sihem papillonnait frénétiquement des cils pour attirer l'attention du Français.

Il leva un sourcil interrogateur tandis que Sasha répondait à sa question silencieuse par un haussement d'épaules associé à un regard moqueur.

« Cette étrange coïncidence tombe finalement bien sachant que j'aurais quelques questions à vous poser, poursuivit-il en prenant un air innocent qui arracha un imperceptible sourire à Ziva, retrouvant bien là celui avec qui elle avait travaillé quelques années auparavant. Le hasard fait bien les choses, pas vrai ?

- Magnifiquement bien les choses, commenta Sihem à la place de l'Ukrainienne en louchant sur le ventre de l'officier de la DCRI.

- Posez-moi des questions, j'ai plein de choses à vous répondre ! renchérit Ashley, semblant à deux doigts de se jeter sur lui. Et j'ai fait beaucoup, _beaucoup _de bêtises…

- Elles ne mordent pas, le rassura la blonde sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire devant un Jon n'en menant pas large. Enfin, normalement.

- Et vous avez une arme ? poursuivit la Palestinienne en tendant le bras pour effleurer une main qu'il retira rapidement. Un uniforme ? Des menottes ?

- J'adore ses cheveux, lâcha Ashley dont les yeux verts fascinés et perdus dans ses fantasmes étaient rivés sur l'officier. Je pourrais passer ma main dans ses cheveux pendant des heures.

- Hum, bref, comme je vous le disais, j'aimerais bien qu'on discute, continua le Français en essayant de reprendre un minimum de contenance.

- Et si je refuse ? répliqua Sasha sur un ton faussement indifférent.

- Alors je vous arrête et je vous traîne au poste pour vous interroger, commenta-t-il sur le même ton sans détacher son regard de celui de son interlocutrice.

- Vous pourrez m'attacher à un radiateur ? s'enquit Ashley qui s'attira aussitôt un coup d'œil dubitatif de l'officier de la DCRI.

- Vous ne pouvez pas m'arrêter sans motif, affirma la top model blonde, ignorant autant que faire se pouvait les interventions de ses acolytes.

- Vrai, admit-il, avant d'esquisser un sourire joueur en désignant la flûte de champagne qui trônait sur la table. Mais je peux casser ce verre sur ma main, dire que vous m'avez agressé, vous arrêter, vous menotter…

- Je marche, menottez-moi ! le coupa Sihem en réussissant cette fois à caresser son épaule avant qu'il ne recule légèrement pour échapper à la main de la brunette.

-… vous menotter donc, poursuivit-il comme si de rien n'était, vous traîner à l'extérieur sous le regard de tous les gens ici présent et des journalistes, puis vous maintenir en garde à vue pendant 48 heures jusqu'à ce que vos avocats vous fassent immédiatement sortir et me collent un procès sur le dos pour arrestation abusive. C'est vous qui voyez, Sasha. »

L'intéressée leva les yeux au ciel, feignant l'agacement, tandis que Ziva levait un sourcil interdit en entendant son ancien coéquipier appeler la mannequin par son prénom.

« Très bien, parlons, soupira l'Ukrainienne alors que dans son dos, Ashley battait en retraite pour la conquête de Jon après avoir essuyé une remarque peu agréable sur sa personne et son potentiel de séduction de la part de Sihem. En dépit du fait que j'aurais adoré vous voir vous automutiler.

- Sadique ! plaisanta l'officier de la DCRI alors que l'Israélienne était surprise de voir la top model offrir un sourire aussi sincèrement amusé à son interlocuteur.

- Masochiste, répliqua-t-elle, sarcastique, tandis que Ziva achevait de s'étonner de leur étrange jeu de regards qui lui rappelait un peu trop celui que lui avait décrit McGee en évoquant une de ses chamailleries avec Tony.

- Bon, vous allez m'arrêter, oui, ou non ? les interrompit Sihem avec impatience et un sourire des plus charmeurs aux lèvres.

- Je vous propose qu'on s'éloigne, suggéra Jon en désignant la table libre à quelques mètres d'eux.

- Ca vous dérange si je m'éloigne avec vous ? lâcha innocemment la Palestinienne, arrachant un sourire au seul homme de leur étrange assemblée.

- Et si tu montrais à Ziva comment se passent les fins de soirée, Sissi ? » répliqua Sasha assez sèchement pour calmer rapidement les ardeurs de son premier lieutenant.

Ziva crut même déceler dans cette réponse abrupte une pointe de jalousie.

Mais au vu du soupir agacé que la jolie blonde poussa lorsque Jonathan l'entraîna doucement vers une table isolée dans un coin du night-club, à l'écart des oreilles indiscrètes, elle se ravisa et mit la remarque sur le compte d'un égocentrisme assez monstrueux pour ne pas supporter ne pas être le centre de l'attention plus d'une seconde, plutôt que sur celui d'une potentielle affection naissante pour le Français.

« J'aurais dû savoir qu'il était réservé ! siffla Sihem à l'intention de sa reine qui se contenta de lui jeter un regard indigné alors que Ziva était persuadée d'avoir vu l'officier de la DCRI esquisser un petit sourire on ne peut plus heureux dans le dos de Sasha. Bon, les filles, prêtes pour la dernière étape de notre soirée spéciale Fashion Week ?

- Ouiii ! s'exclama Ashley en se mettant à sautiller alors que la Palestinienne les entraînait vers une autre table plus proche du bar, d'où elles avaient une vue plongeante sur tous ceux qui y étaient accoudés.

- Alors que les Hunger Games commencent ! » s'amusa-t-elle en faisant un petit clin d'œil à Ziva, qui comprit rapidement qu'un nouveau jeu avec de nouvelles règles allait maintenant lui être exposé.

.

« Lui. Il devrait convenir pour une première fois. Tu en penses quoi, Sissi ?

- Il me paraît parfait, répliqua l'intéressée en esquissant un sourire félin tandis que Ziva jetait un coup d'œil en direction de l'homme accoudé au bar qu'avait désigné Ashley d'un discret geste de la main.

- Quel est l'objectif, exactement ? lâcha l'agent du NCIS, dubitative alors que Sihem semblait réfléchir intensément en détaillant le type vraisemblablement d'origine indienne en tête-à-tête avec son verre de whisky.

- Ah, ma chère petite Israélienne, tu as encore tant de choses à apprendre ! ironisa la Palestinienne, esquissant toutefois un sourire compatissant. Allez, Ash va te faire une démonstration. Tu as une cible ?

- L'asiatique, là-bas, pour un essai, affirma-t-elle, passant une main dans ses cheveux pour leur donner encore un peu plus de volume et rajustant sa robe bustier avant de fondre sur sa proie dans un déhancher irrésistible.

- Je t'explique, résuma Sihem sans pouvoir s'empêcher de retenir un mouvement d'agacement devant l'air complètement perdu de l'apprentie mannequin. Un top model gagne bien sa vie, certainement pas assez pour répondre à tous ses besoins et surtout ses désirs. C'est pourquoi les riches businessmen qui écument les bars des capitales accueillant les Fashon Week existent.

- Allah a tout prévu, c'est ça ? la railla l'Israélienne, avant de se taire devant le regard noir que venait de lui jeter son interlocutrice.

- Donc, comme je le disais, pour répondre à nos exigences au moins pendant une semaine, il est bon de nouer des relations temporaires et basées uniquement sur un rapport d'intérêt, poursuivit-elle avec détachement. Pour ça, on jette un coup d'œil, on repère les plus riches, et on les séduit. Ensuite, une chose en entraînant une autre, on finit par recevoir dans nos chambres d'hôtel 5 étoiles payées par leurs bons soins des fleurs et des rivières de diamants.

- Je ne connais pas le mot en Palestine, mais chez nous, ça s'appelle de la prostitution, souligna l'ex-officier du Mossad, moqueuse.

- Si tu veux continuer à t'habiller chez Tati, je t'en prie, joue les mères la pudeur, mais va dans un autre bar ! siffla-t-elle avec agacement, ses yeux bruns plissés d'une manière menaçante. Et si tu te crois au-dessus de nous avec tes grands principes, on ne te retient pas. Mais sache que si tu ne nous suis pas, ce n'est pas même la peine de nous adresser la parole demain au défilé.

- Non, non, non, je… Je comprends, l'interrompit Ziva, sentant sa chance de se rapproche de Sasha manquer de s'envoler à tire d'aile. C'est juste que je n'ai pas l'habitude. Apprends-moi.

- Bien, commenta Sihem, reprenant un ton plus posé. Si tu te débrouilles bien, comme moi, tu n'auras même pas besoin de finir la soirée dans son lit. Mais pour ça, il va falloir que tu apprennes les bases. Ashley est en train de te faire une démonstration. Bérénice, tu commentes.

- Première phase : l'approche, expliqua mécaniquement la cadette du groupe, semblant à la fois trop effrayée par Sihem pour ne pas s'exécuter et trop blasée pour réussir à mettre de l'enthousiasme et de la conviction dans ses paroles. Il faut s'asseoir au siège voisin de l'homme qu'on cible et montrer un maximum de vulnérabilité jusqu'à ce qu'il t'adresse la parole. Ensuite, c'est dans la poche. Il suffit que tu continues à paraître fragile et qu'il éprouve le besoin de te protéger, de te choyer.

- L'idéal-type du chevalier et de la dame en détresse, dirait Sasha ! compléta la Palestinienne alors que, stupéfaite, Ziva observait le petit manège d'Ashley qui semblait plus qu'efficace. Si les femmes sont génétiquement programmées pour tomber amoureuses de ceux qui leur sauvent la vie, les hommes le sont pour fondre pour les femmes fragiles qui ont besoin du protecteur qui sommeille en eux.

- C'est une technique de Sasha ? s'enquit innocemment l'Israélienne en jetant un petit coup d'œil à la table où l'Ukrainienne et Jonathan étaient supposés se trouver, sans réussir à distinguer leurs expressions dans la semi-obscurité de la boîte de nuit.

- De qui d'autre ? » répliqua la brunette dans un sourire hautain, tandis que Ziva se forçait à sourire tout en priant silencieusement pour que l'officier de la DCRI ne soit pas déjà tombé entre les griffes de la dangereuse ensorceleuse qu'il avait en face de lui.

Pour avoir fréquemment usé de son charme à l'époque où elle travaillait pour le Mossad, elle savait à quel point la séduction était une arme redoutable, pour ne pas dire létale.

Et alors que son esprit basculait vers Tony, isolé de son coéquipier et de sa propre personne, le retour d'Ashley la tira de ses pensées sans réussir à totalement effacer l'inquiétude qu'elle éprouvait à l'idée que son ami soit livré à lui-même.

« Celui-là est dans la poche, mais je vais tenter un plus gros poisson ! affirma la rouquine en échangeant un regard entendu avec sa reine par intérim.

- Bon, je suppose qu'on peut passer à l'action maintenant que tu connais les clés, commenta Sihem en jetant un coup d'œil aux différents hommes accoudés au bar, l'air songeur. J'opte pour le blond, qui doit être russe.

- Bon choix, commenta son amie irlandaise. Je prends le plus vieux. Mais avoue que la vie est mal faite : pourquoi les millionnaires ne peuvent pas tous ressembler au petit Français de tout à l'heure ?

- Cette garce prend toujours les meilleurs morceaux. » siffla la mannequin, incapable de cacher son mépris et sa jalousie alors qu'elle se retournait légèrement pour jeter un coup d'œil Sasha, toujours en compagnie de Jonathan.

Elle resta là un instant, les fixant avec amertume, avant de retrouver une expression plus neutre et lâcher fermement à l'intention de l'Israélienne :

« Ziva, tu prends l'Indien. Et maintenant, yalla. »

Laissant l'ex-officier du Mossad bouche bée de se voir ainsi imposé l'homme qu'elle était supposé aborder, les deux top models se dirigèrent vers leur proie de leur démarche fluide et élégante, sans même jeter un coup d'œil en arrière aux deux jeunes femmes restées à la table.

Esquissant un petit sourire à l'adresse d'une Bérénice toujours aussi effacée, l'agent du NCIS lança :

« Tu ne pars pas à la chasse ?

- Non, j'ai un petit ami, répondit timidement la petite blonde alors qu'un petit sourire se dessinait malgré tout sur ses traits.

- Comment s'appelle-t-il ? demanda-t-elle gentiment, à la fois parce que cette frêle jeune femme, peut être même jeune fille, avait quelque chose de touchant, et parce qu'elle avait le sentiment que la très silencieuse Bérénice pourrait lui en apprendre bien plus sur sa cible que les autres mannequins de la cour d'Oulianov.

- Sami, lâcha-t-elle. Il est tunisien. »

Alors que Ziva acquiesçait, le souvenir de Marion lui expliquant que Bérénice avait une dette considérable envers Sasha après que cette dernière eut aidé son compagnon issu de la famille du dictateur tunisien déchu à échapper au lynchage lui revint en mémoire.

Et maintenant qu'elle savait que l'Ukrainienne était vraisemblablement une trafiquante d'armes internationale, elle comprenait bien mieux avec quelle influence elle avait réussi à tirer le dénommé Sami du mauvais pas dans lequel sa famille et lui se trouvaient.

Elle sourit malgré tout à la Grecque et répondit :

« Tu as de la chance d'avoir quelqu'un. Et du coup, tu finis toujours tes soirées seule ?

- D'habitude, il y a Sasha, expliqua-t-elle, semblant se demander si elle pouvait révéler ces informations ou non. Elle ne cherche pas d'homme riche, elle. Elle n'en a pas besoin. Alors elle reste avec moi, à part quand un garçon lui plaît vraiment.

- Elle n'en a pas besoin… Elle est mieux payée que vous ? demanda sur le ton le plus innocent possible l'agent du NCIS.

- Non, mais elle a un père très riche, et ils sont très proches, commenta-t-elle, peinant à trouver ses mots en anglais. Et elle investit beaucoup à l'étranger. Elle a beaucoup de propriétés, de patrimoine. Elle a des amis en Libye qui sont très riches, aussi. Enfin, je ne sais pas exactement d'où vient son argent, mais je sais qu'elle est très riche, beaucoup plus que nous.

- Et tu penses que… commença l'Israélienne, avant de remarquer que le regard méfiant de Sihem était rivé sur elle bien qu'elle soit en grande conversation avec le Russe qu'elle semblait avoir déjà pris dans ses filets. Bon, je crois qu'il va falloir que j'y aille. Merci en tout cas, Bérénice ! Et à demain au défilé ! »

Prenant rapidement congé, Ziva détailla l'homme d'une bonne trentaine d'années, plutôt séduisant, à la peau très mate et en costume cravate qui commandait un cocktail au bar et prit une grande inspiration.

Elle avait fait des missions de ce type des dizaines de fois pour son père, et il était hors de question qu'elle risque sa couverture en abandonnant maintenant la partie, quand bien même se forcer à séduire cet homme pour lequel elle n'éprouvait aucune attirance la révulsait désormais.

Et d'une démarche calquée sur celle de ses nouvelles collègues et amies mannequins, elle se dirigea vers le bar, prête à tester la méthode Oulianov sur la cible qu'on lui avait imposée.

.

« Bon, vous voudriez bien faire clair et concis ? Je suis attendue. » ironisa Sasha en désignant d'un petit signe de tête les quatre mannequins attablées quelques mètres plus loin sous l'égide de Sihem.

Jon se contenta de hocher brièvement la tête, constatant avec une certaine satisfaction que son interlocutrice semblait être perturbée par l'arrivée de Ziva dans le groupe, et plus particulièrement par le fait de ne plus l'avoir dans son champ de vision et de la savoir seule avec propre cour, loin de sa surveillance vigilante.

« Ca, ça vous rappelle quelque chose ? » s'enquit-il simplement en glissant sous son nez une capture de son accueil triomphal à Tripoli par tous les membres éminents de l'appareil sécuritaire libyen.

Elle se contenta de carrer la mâchoire, appréciant visiblement assez peu de devoir fournir des explications sur ce cliché embarrassant, alors qu'il sortait l'autre photo de sa poche, celle qu'il ne s'était pas résigné à classer avec les autres et qu'il avait promis à Tony de ne pas lui montrer, celle où elle tenait son chiot lévrier dans ses bras.

« Et celle-là ? poursuivit-il sur un ton plus agressif qu'il ne l'avait voulu. Poser avec l'un des pires tyrans des dernières décennies a dû vous marquer, non ?

- J'avais fait jurer à Jamahiriya TV de détruire ces photos… se contenta-t-elle de répondre en passant une main nerveuse sur son front. J'étais sûre que ça allait finir par créer des quiproquos et m'attirer des ennuis. »

Il la fixa un instant, se demandant s'il avait sous ses yeux l'une des meilleures comédiennes que Paris ait pu abriter ou si elle éprouvait un véritable malaise face à ces photos à charge. Il opta rapidement pour la première option lorsqu'il croisa son regard noisette dans lequel perçait beaucoup trop de décontraction pour qu'elle puisse être honnête.

« J'attends, lâcha-t-il, glacial, tout en se demandant combien de temps il arriverait à tenir ses bonnes résolutions devant la manière dont elle minaudait, charmeuse et plus que charmante.

- Il n'y a rien à attendre, répliqua-t-elle, se raidissant devant le ton de son interlocuteur. Je vous l'ai déjà dit des dizaines de fois : j'ai été invitée à défiler à l'hôtel Afkar de Tripoli, j'ai accepté. En échange, j'ai été payée, et j'ai reçu un chiot lévrier comme cadeau de remerciement. Je ne fais pas de politique, d'accord ? Je défile, c'est tout.

- Pourquoi, Sasha ? s'emporta le Français en agitant la photo de l'accueil triomphal qui lui avait été réservé à Tripoli. Pourquoi la Libye ? Vous êtes allée dans des dizaines de pays arabes, en Iran, au Maroc, en Arabie Saoudite, mais personne ne vous a accueillie en grande pompe comme les Libyens ! Vous avez un comité d'accueil formé de grands pontes du régime qui vous font la bise et vous tapent dans le dos ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'on vous voit dans cette foutue dictature comme le Messie si vous n'êtes ''qu'un'' mannequin ?

- Pas la bonne métaphore biblique, corrigea-t-elle doucement, les yeux perdus dans le vague, achevant de le décontenancer. Le fils prodigue.

- Je vous demande pardon ? lâcha-t-il, interdit.

- Vous avez sûrement raison, je ne suis pas qu'un mannequin là-bas, avoua-t-elle alors qu'il la fixait, incapable de croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Même s'il ne s'agit pas de ce dont vous croyez. J'ai une longue histoire avec Tripoli, la Libye, avec ses habitants, ses dirigeants, pour des raisons familiales, personnelles aussi, qui ne vous regardent pas. Et oui, les grands pontes me tapent dans le dos, oui, j'ai des liens avec eux. Mais pas avec le régime qu'ils représentaient. Je vous le répète une dernière fois : je ne fais pas de politique.

- Vous vous attendez à ce que je marche dans votre histoire alors que vous m'en refusez les trois quarts en me disant que ça ne me regarde pas ? rétorqua-t-il, la regardant avec dédain. Vous passez votre temps à me mentir. Vous vous êtes foutue de moi ce matin, pourquoi je devrais vous croire ce soir ?

- Je ne vous ai pas menti, je n'ai juste pas envie de parler de ma vie privée à quelqu'un qui m'accuse injustement de meurtre ! siffla-t-elle. Et ce matin, j'ai répondu à vos trois questions par la vérité. Si les réponses ne vous satisfont, ce n'est pas non plus de ma faute !

- Vous êtes sérieuse ? Vous n'avez pas l'impression qu'il y a une question sur laquelle vous m'avez allègrement menti ? cria-t-il, alors qu'elle reculait d'un pas, les sourcils froncés. Remarquez, c'est moi qui ai été con. Comment une fille comme vous pourrait être célibataire ?

- Je suis célibataire… répondit-elle plus calmement, semblant ne pas vraiment comprendre où il voulait en venir.

- Et Süleyman, alors ? lança-t-il, hors de lui. C'est votre cousin néo-nazi, peut être ?

- Ayez la gentillesse de laisser mon cousin en dehors de tout ça, il fait ce qu'il veut ! répliqua-t-elle dans un sourire moqueur qui l'aurait probablement fait craquer s'il ne lui en avait pas autant voulu, avant de tiquer : Et d'où sort cette histoire de Süleyman ?

- Arrêtez de jouer les innocentes, on ne fait pas graver à l'intérieur de sa bague le nom du concierge de son immeuble ! lâcha-t-il, exaspéré.

- Woh, attendez une minute… D'où vous sortez ça ? siffla-t-elle, sur la défensive.

- A votre avis ? Votre bague Bachet était aux dernières nouvelles soudée à votre annulaire, vous croyez que j'ai pu lire l'inscription en cyrillique par transparence ? ironisa-t-il alors qu'elle serrait les dents.

- Vous êtes en train de me dire que vous êtes allé chez Bachet pour voir l'inscription que j'ai fait graver sur la bague que m'a offert mon père pour mes 18 ans, que vous avez fouillé dans leur fichier client confidentiel pour m'enlever le peu de vie privée qu'il me reste ? articula-t-elle avec un calme qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

- Beau résumé, ricana-t-il, avant de sentir une vague de malaise l'envahir devant le regard scandalisé qu'elle lui jeta.

- Et vous pensiez trouver quoi gravé à l'intérieur, à part un fragment de ma vie privée qui ne vous regarde en aucun cas ? explosa-t-elle alors qu'il avalait sa salive avec difficulté. La date et le jour des meurtres dont vous m'accusez ? L'arme du crime ? Je vous ai fait confiance, ce matin, en vous parlant de cette bague ! Vous saviez très bien qu'elle était comme sacrée pour moi ! Et c'est moi qui me fous de la gueule du monde ?

- Aleksandra, je fais mon job ! se défendit-il alors qu'elle éclatait d'un rire jaune.

- Que vous ressortiez de vieilles photos de Jamahiriya TV, je veux bien, que vous vérifiiez mes alibis, très bien._ Ca_, c'est votre job, confirma-t-elle tout en le toisant avec un mélange de colère, de mépris et surtout d'incompréhension. Mais fouiller dans ma vie comme ça, comme si rien n'avait d'importance, traiter des choses qui me tiennent à cœur à la légère sous prétexte que ça ne vous concerne pas, que je ne suis qu'un dossier pour vous ? Ca, je n'arrive pas à comprendre.

- C'est bien plus compliqué que ç… commença-t-il, hésitant à lui hurler au visage que justement, il avait bien du mal à ne la voir que comme un dossier, et que c'était là tout son problème avant d'être interrompu.

- Non, le coupa-t-elle avec agacement en lui jetant à la fois blessé et plein d'incompréhension, avant d'attraper la pochette en satin probablement hors de prix qu'elle avait jusque là laissée négligemment traîner sur leur table. Je n'ai certainement pas encore assez bu pour vous entendre débiter vos fausses excuses, et j'adore cette chanson, donc si vous voulez bien m'excuser…

- Sasha ! lança-t-il alors qu'elle s'éloignait déjà d'un pas rageur, sans un regard en arrière, et se glissa entre les occupants du dancefloor pour totalement disparaître de son champ de vision. Sasha ! »

Dans un soupir, il s'affala sur la table et prit sa tête entre ses mains.

Il aurait dû laisser Tony parler à Sasha.

Il aurait dû savoir qu'il ne serait pas à la hauteur.

Il aurait dû refuser l'affaire Oulianov dès la minute où son patron, un grand sourire innocent aux lèvres, avait débarqué dans son bureau à la DCRI et avait lâché une pile de documents énorme en lui annonçant avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme pour être honnête qu'une nouvelle mission l'attendait.

Il aurait dû reculer dès la seconde où il avait découvert le premier cliché du dossier, une photo volée de Sasha montant dans sa voiture en jetant un coup d'œil derrière elle, et qui avait fait instantanément rater un battement à son cœur.

Et il s'en voulait atrocement d'avoir accumulé ces erreurs. Il s'en voulait aussi de s'en vouloir autant d'avoir blessé l'Ukrainienne comme il venait de le faire.

Mais surtout, surtout, il s'en voulait de ne pouvoir penser qu'à une chose, là, incapable de bouger de cette table, alors qu'il aurait mille fois mieux valu qu'il retourne auprès de ses coéquipiers du NCIS : lui aussi adorait la chanson que la sono crachait depuis que Sasha avait disparu.

.

D'un geste rageur, McGee repoussa la pile de documents qui se trouvait sur son bureau pour dégager son clavier et entreprit d'ouvrir une fois de plus la fenêtre avec laquelle il n'avait eu de cesse de jongler toute la journée.

Six Fashion Weeks, sept hommes à terre, dont un manquait à l'appel dans la morgue de Ducky, soigneusement gardé par les autorités russes. Six pays différents. Sept hommes n'ayant pas grand chose en commun, si ce n'était un détail.

Quatre militaires au service de grandes instances internationales. Un homme politique français, rattaché à la Défense. Un conseiller qatari, affectionnant les affaires de la guerre. Un Tchétchène qui semblait, lui, être un dommage collatéral, mais également connu pour avoir été un grand seigneur de guerre dans sa région.

Six alibis, sulfureux et redoutablement haut-placés.

Une seule femme dans les veines de laquelle coulait du sang russe, une trafiquante d'armes à la couverture troublante que tout accusait. Protégée par deux hommes, russes eux aussi, appartenant à une société de sécurité qui semblait bel et bien exister, mais lui posait problème depuis qu'il avait appris son existence.

Une top model soupçonnée de travailler au service du SVR russe, une démarcheuse sur le marché gris de l'armement devenue tueuse, sous les ordres du Kremlin ou ne répondant qu'à elle-même.

Une blonde occidentale jusqu'aux bouts des doigts respectée en Iran, appréciée au Machrek, adorée dans le Golfe, vénérée en Libye.

Une date, le 24 avril 2011, où tout avait commencé à la Volvo Fashion Week de Moscou.

Un général américain à Paris avec une épée de Damoclès suspendu au-dessus de la tête pour des raisons que le NCIS n'arrivait pas à déterminer.

Une enquête qui virait au casse-tête.

« Encore là, McGee ? »

Brutalement tiré de ses pensées, le jeune agent sursauta et se retourna vivement pour découvrir une silhouette bien familière.

« Abbs ! répondit-il dans un soupir de soulagement. Tu m'as fait peur. Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici ?

- Ma réponse d'abord ! rétorqua-t-elle dans un sourire malicieux. Je croyais que tu étais parti en même temps que Gibbs, il y a deux heures.

- Je suis parti… Et revenu, admit-il. J'ai voulu dormir, mais quelque chose m'en empêchait. Et toi ? Tu aurais dû rentrer depuis longtemps ?

- Un peu la même chose que toi… avoua-t-elle en s'asseyant par terre à côté de l'informaticien qui, en gentleman, s'était pourtant levé de sa chaise pour la lui laisser. Je m'inquiète pour Tony et Ziva, en fait.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour eux, ils savent couvrir leurs arrières ! affirma-t-il sur un ton se voulant rassurant alors qu'elle pinçait les lèvres, perturbée.

- C'est vrai, mais… Je m'inquiète quand même, tu as vu à ce qui est arrivé à tous les gens qui sont chez Ducky en ce moment ? »

L'informaticien acquiesça doucement, songeur.

« Et toi, qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de dormir ?

- Elle, se contenta-t-il de répondre en tournant légèrement l'écran de son ordinateur vers la jeune femme, qui se retrouva nez-à-nez avec la photo qui ornait le profil de Sasha Viktorovna Oulianov, citoyenne ukrainienne, fille de Viktor Léonidovitch Oulianov et Polina Feodorovna Lesskov.

- C'est vrai qu'elle est jolie, admit Abby dans un sourire.

- Ce n'est pas sa beauté qui me rend insomniaque, répliqua le jeune agent en échangeant un regard complice avec son amie. Quelque chose ne colle pas dans cette histoire. Les deux photos qui sont dans son dossier ne collent pas. Son profil ne colle pas. Rien ne colle.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? s'enquit-elle, curieuse.

- Cette fille est belle, riche, très riche même, fille de la troisième fortune d'Ukraine, rusée, a une carrière – enfin, deux carrières – florissantes… énonça-t-il, songeur. Elle a tout, et je ne comprends pourquoi elle prendrait le risque de tout perdre.

- Demande-toi plutôt pour qui, McGee ! répliqua la laborantine. Les meurtres ont commencé fin avril 2011. Si on part du principe qu'il faut apprendre à torturer et tuer, enfin, à trouver les points les plus douloureux, donner ensuite rapidement la mort quand on l'a décidé, éviter de laisser des indices, rôder son plan… le tout en sachant qu'elle est trafiquante d'armes et a déjà dû rencontrer des méchants qui faisaient leur travail consciencieusement… Je dirais que le déclencheur a eu lieu au minimum un mois avant, voire avant. Et je parierais qu'il s'agit non pas d'un quelque chose mais d'un quelqu'un.

- On cherche donc un événement marquant, comme la perte d'une personne de son entourage en mars 2011, ou dans les six mois qui ont précédé ? résuma le jeune agent, réalisant soudainement que son amie venait de lui éclaircir l'esprit en une seule phrase. Merci, Abbs, tu es géniale ! Ca va beaucoup m'aider pour l'interrogatoire de son meilleur ami demain !

- Je crois que tu travailles trop, McGee, tu ne vois même plus les choses les plus évidentes, commenta-t-elle en riant. Mais tu as raison, je suis géniale. Vous rencontrez son meilleur ami ?

- Marc Weiner, demain matin, détailla-t-il. On a appris qu'il avait été sur Washington aujourd'hui et repartait demain midi. On a l'intention de l'attraper demain matin à la rédaction de Cosmopolitan. Avec un peu de chance, il nous dira qui est ce Süleyman et ce qu'il s'est passé pendant le mois de mars 2011 dans la vie de Sasha Oulianov.

- Tu me raconteras tout ça, lança-t-elle avec enthousiasme, avant d'étouffer un bâillement derrière sa main. Tu rentres chez toi bientôt ? Parce que ça m'arrangerait que tu me ramènes, j'ai prêté ma voiture à Palmer parce que la sienne refusait de démarrer parce que au départ j'avais prévu de rentrer en métro vu que mon garage est sinistré et donc que je préférais laisser ma propre voiture sur le parking surveillé du NCIS, mais il est tard. Et même si j'ai ses clés à lui, je n'ai pas envie de tomber en panne en plein milieu du chemin et d'être obligée d'appeler un taxi, tu comprends ?

- Je comprends que je te ramène, répondit-il simplement en esquissant un sourire, avant de froncer les sourcils face à ce qui s'affichait sur son écran. Tu m'attends juste une seconde ? J'ai un contact qui vient de m'envoyer un dossier.

- ''Ami – et seul ami – du NCIS Moyen-Orient''… lut Abby alors que McGee ouvrait le mail qu'il venait de recevoir. C'est original comme moyen de classer ses contacts, mais ça prête à confusion. Si tu as plusieurs amis du NCIS Moyen-Orient, tu les numérotes ? En même temps, vu que c'est ton seul ami du NCIS Moyen-Orient, la question n'était peut être pas pertinente, mais imaginons que tu te fasses un nouvel ami au NCIS Moyen-Orient ?

- En réalité, c'était à la base ''Paul du département Moyen-Orient'', mais Tony m'a pourri la vie une fois de plus avant de prendre son avion pour Paris, plaisanta le jeune agent tout en découvrant la pièce jointe qui lui fit écarquiller les yeux. Et en parlant de Tony, il va falloir que je l'appelle ! Désolé, Abbs, tu vas rentrer encore plus tard que prévu ! »

* * *

Une petite review pour un long chapitre ? :)


	17. Coups et blessures

Shalom les amis !

Non, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien moi et pas mon fantôme car non, je ne suis pas morte ! Enfin, être exilée de l'autre côté de la Méditerranée, assommée de travail et privée de Wi-Fi est une forme de mort, mais... non, je suis en vie.

Je ne peux pas faire très long parce que je tape ce message sur le pouce alors que je suis en train de réquisitionner la wi-fi de mon charmant voisin de palier, donc j'arrête de raconter ma vie, je vous présente toutes mes excuses pour le temps que j'ai mis à poster (mais je vous jure que j'avais une bonne excuse) je vous remercie mille fois pour vos reviews, vos mises en favoris, vos petits messages pour prendre de mes nouvelles alors que j'observais un silence-radio plus ou moins contraint, et je vous livre un chapitre non relu, non corrigé, écrit lui aussi sur le pouce, que j'espère que vous aimerez tout de même !

Et sur cette très longue phrase et de nouvelles excuses pour mon absence, bonne lecture !

(Et si vous avez besoin de vous remémorer l'histoire, je vous invite à relire le dernier paragraphe du précédent chapitre)

* * *

**CHAPITRE 17 **

**Coups et blessures**

Il la fixa, buvant une nouvelle de vodka, incapable de comprendre d'où provenait l'étrange sentiment qui étreignait son cœur.

Après le whisky, l'alcool d'Europe de l'Est. De Pologne, plus précisément.

Il était certain – enfin, presque – de l'avoir lu sur la bouteille qui reposait sur sa table, alors qu'il essayait de fuir la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux pendant ne serait-ce qu'un bref instant.

Et alors qu'il sentait le liquide transparent brûler sa gorge déjà endolorie, il se demanda une nouvelle fois d'où provenait la douleur qu'il ressentait.

Non, en réalité, il savait d'où elle provenait.

La question était plutôt de savoir pourquoi il l'éprouvait. Pourquoi venait cette impression mêlant tristesse, regrets, et surtout cette colère viscérale et difficile à maîtriser qu'il éprouvait chaque fois qu'il jetait un coup d'œil dans sa direction.

_Jalousie._

Hargne destructrice, possessivité à l'égard de quelqu'un qui ne lui appartenait pas, ne lui avait à aucun moment appartenu et ne lui appartiendrait jamais.

Quelqu'un qui n'avait pas la moindre idée que du coin du bar, sur une table, isolé, lui n'arrivait pas à la quitter des yeux, ni à accepter que ce soit avec un autre homme que lui qu'elle sourie, rie à gorge déployée comme elle n'avait pas ri depuis bien longtemps, et flirte et plaisante.

Errant toujours dans ses pensées et tentant tant bien que mal de noyer ses sentiments dans le nouveau verre de vodka qu'il venait de se servir, il n'entendit pas le pas d'un ami presque aussi déprimé que lui se rapprocher de la table.

Sans un mot, celui qui venait de le rejoindre attrapa la bouteille de Belvédère qui traînait pour s'en remplir un verre à son tour, et le but d'une traite, avant de pousser un soupir.

« Je me suis foiré, lâcha-t-il simplement, tandis que Tony acquiesçait lentement, les yeux toujours perdus dans la vague.

- Moi aussi, répondit-il à demi-voix, alors que Jonathan se tournait légèrement vers lui, interrogateur.

- Quoi ?

- Rien, soupira l'agent très spécial en détachant à regret son regard de sa jolie coéquipière qui venait une nouvelle fois d'éclater de rire à une blague du type indien avec qui elle avait dû passer près des trois quarts de la soirée, ou en tout cas des minutes qui avaient semblé extrêmement longues à l'Italien. Raconte.

- Rien à dire, j'ai déconné, éluda-t-il en finissant les dernières gouttes de vodka qui traînaient encore dans son verre, avant d'avouer sous le regard insistant de son ami : Je lui ai parlé du Süleyman gravé dans sa bague et elle n'a pas vraiment aimé qu'on ait fouillé dans sa vie privée.

- Tu as appris des choses ? répliqua Tony, curieux.

- Qu'elle aime David Guetta, notre fierté nationale en matière de musique ? suggéra l'officier de la DCRI, pensif.

- Des choses_ intéressantes _? se sentit forcé de préciser l'agent senior moqueur.

- Qu'elle est la fille prodigue… commenta-t-il alors que l'Italien le fixait, se demandant s'il était trop ivre pour comprendre ou si c'était au contraire son coéquipier qui était trop saoul pour formuler une phrase complète et compréhensible par le commun des mortels.

- Comme dans le film de Jacques Doillon ? lâcha l'agent très spécial, de plus en plus perdu, arrachant un sourire à son interlocuteur.

- Plutôt comme dans le roman de Jeffrey Archer, ou tout bêtement le féminin de la parabole biblique, souligna le Français. Enfin, j'espère. Le film, c'est pas une histoire super glauque d'inceste ?

- Je crois bien que si, mais je serais trop bourré pour te répondre avec certitude, se contenta de répondre Tony alors que son ami haussait les épaules, de toute façon peu intéressé par le synopsis du long-métrage.

- Pourquoi tu bois, toi, d'ailleurs ? s'enquit Jon, interdit, en regardant son coéquipier avaler d'une traite le nouveau verre qu'il s'était servi.

- A cause d'un Indien, répondit évasivement l'agent du NCIS.

- Toi aussi tu t'es fait entuber en investissant dans une société de microcrédit à Bombay ? s'étonna l'officier de la DCRI, s'attirant un regard dubitatif de son homologue américain. Laisse tomber, je crois que je commence à avoir un petit coup dans le nez aussi. Tu en étais à un Indien, j'attends la suite de ton histoire. A moins qu'elle implique un Juif, un Américain et un Russe. Je la connais déjà, et je l'ai pas trouvée très drôle.

- Tu sais que tu me fais vraiment _très_ peur, parfois ? lâcha Tony, alors que le Français lui jetait un regard amusé. Non, c'est l'Indien là-bas qui me gonfle.

- Par pur racisme ? ironisa Jon, avant de remarquer que l'homme que l'Italien lui avait désigné du doigt était en une charmante compagnie qui ne lui était pas étrangère. Ah non, pardon, ça vient de monter au cerveau. Tu veux que j'aille accidentellement renverser le fond de bouteille sur son costume et ses cheveux gominés ridicules ?

- Je t'avais déjà dit que tu étais un frère ? commenta l'agent très spécial sur un ton faussement indifférent, alors que son coéquipier étouffait un fou rire tout en fouillant dans sa poche pour en tirer son téléphone.

- Allô, officier Tayeb ? décrocha-t-il, soudain plus concentré. Tiens, bonjour McGee. Enfin, bonsoir. Vous allez bien ?

- McGee ? répéta Tony, interdit. Mais comment ça se fait qu'il t'appelle, toi ? C'est mon bleu à moi, d'abord ! Et d'où il a eu ton numéro ?

- Oui, McGee, je vous écoute, poursuivit Jon, tout en faisant signe à l'Italien de se taire pour pouvoir entendre ce que le jeune agent du NCIS avait à lui dire. Ok, ça roule et ça explique pas mal de choses… Oui, envoyez-moi tout, je reçois mes mails sur mon portable… Vous remercierez Paul de notre part !

- Paul… Paul du NCIS Moyen-Orient ? lâcha l'Italien, tandis que l'officier de la DCRI le repoussait gentiment alors qu'il essayait de lui arracher le téléphone des mains pour parler à son informaticien préféré.

- Oui, merci McGee, il vous rappellera demain matin quand il aura décuvé ! annonça son coéquipier en raccrochant son téléphone, affichant soudain un sourire ravi. On a du nouveau, et du positif !

- Il a trouvé qui est Süleyman ? demanda Tony, curieux, avant de tiquer : Eh, ne détourne la conversation ! Pourquoi mon McBleu à moi ne m'appelle pas moi, son mentor, son dieu vivant ?

- Il a essayé de t'appeler, mais c'est ce qui se passe quand on met son téléphone dans sa poche sur silencieux, DiGénie ! se moqua le Français en désignant l'iPhone que l'agent très spécial brandissait. La crise de jalousie est passée ?

- Pas tant qu'il y aura l'Indien, mais dis-moi tout, grommela-t-il de mauvaise grâce.

- Son accueil triomphal à Tripoli n'a rien à voir avec le fait qu'elle vende des armes, expliqua son homologue de la DCRI en jetant un petit coup d'œil à ses mails pour constater avec une certaine satisfaction qu'il avait reçu celui de McGee. Viktor Oulianov possède la moitié de la côte libyenne. Après la levée de l'embargo en 2003, il a, comme pas mal d'oligarques russes et ukrainiens, investi massivement dans l'immobilier, la pétrochimie, même dans les clubs de foot ! Il devait forcément entretenir des relations très étroites avec les ministères régaliens qui l'ont accueillie lors de son passage à Tripoli en 2008.

- Super, tu es en train de démonter la théorie de la marchande d'armes, c'est ça ? souligna l'agent senior.

- Ca ne démonte pas la théorie de la marchande d'armes, ça explique la vidéo que ton copain nous avait dégotée où elle se faisait acclamer par tout un tas de Tripolitains ne connaissant probablement pas grand chose à la mode, rétorqua Jonathan. Et le plus bizarre arrive : de 2001 à 2003, soit deux ans avant qu'il commence à investir, Viktor Oulianov et de fait sa fille de 14 ans a fait changer son adresse de Kiev pour une à Tripoli…

- Qui voudrait habiter dans un pays pareil ? lâcha Tony, interdit.

- Je crois qu'une petite conversation avec la fille de l'oligarque en question s'impose, commenta le Français en échangeant un sourire entendu avec son équipier.

- Tu sauras la retrouver ? demanda l'Italien, alors que l'intéressé acquiesçait silencieusement. Parce que je l'ai perdue de vue depuis un bout de temps…

- J'avais compris que ce n'était pas celle sur qui tu avais gardé les yeux rivés depuis une heure, ironisa l'officier de la DCRI, avant de poursuivre, préoccupé : Et toi, tu es sûr que je peux te laisser ? Tu m'as l'air un peu éméché…

- Moi ? s'étrangla-t-il, semblant outré. Comment oses-tu ?

- Tu ne fais pas de bêtise pendant mon absence, d'accord ? lança-t-il une nouvelle fois, méfiant, tout en s'éloignant à reculons vers le dancefloor du côté duquel il espérait pouvoir trouver Sasha Oulianov.

- Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais que je fasse ? » répliqua-t-il innocemment alors que son équipier disparaissait non sans avoir auparavant levé les yeux au ciel.

Puis, lorsqu'il fut certain que Jon avait disparu au milieu des danseurs, il reposa son verre, et se dirigea d'un pas agacé vers le bar où l'Indien avait tenté de caresser la joue d'une Ziva, sa Ziva, tout en marmonnant :

« A part défoncer un type qui ose mettre ses sales doigts sur ma coéquipière ? »

.

Fermant un instant les yeux et profitant du silence relatif qui régnait dans la petite rue sur laquelle donnait la sortie de secours du Baron par laquelle elle s'était faufilée, Aleksandra Oulianov se demanda une nouvelle fois ce qu'elle était venue faire dans cette soirée.

Plus elle allait en club, plus elle se rendait compte qu'elle n'avait rien à y faire.

Elle n'était plus de ce monde, si tant est qu'elle en ait jamais fait partie.

Dans un soupir, elle laissa ses paupières se rouvrir, jeta un coup d'œil à l'écran du téléphone qu'elle venait de sortir de sa pochette, et laissa sa tête retomber en arrière contre le mur auquel elle s'était adossée.

Devrim ne serait pas là avant de longues minutes, et elle n'avait aucunement l'intention de retourner à l'intérieur de la boîte de nuit.

Lui restait donc à patienter dehors, dans le froid, vêtue d'une simple petite veste en cuir, et sans autre compagnie que celle des petites souris qui venaient grignoter les quelques ordures que le personnel du Baron avait eu l'indélicatesse de laisser traîner par terre.

Si elle voulait survivre, ne lui restait qu'une option.

Fouillant frénétiquement dans son sac à la recherche de son paquet de Camel, elle constata rapidement qu'elle ne trouverait rien d'autre que son briquet.

L'une des garces qui lui servaient d'amies avait dû se servir dans sa pochette sans sourciller, la laissant dépourvue de cigarettes.

Et alors qu'elle songeait qu'il s'agissait du pire moment pour se retrouver privée d'une bonne taffe, elle se retrouva soudainement nez-à-nez avec une cigarette qu'elle aurait juré être l'une des siennes si elle ne s'était pas trouvée emprisonnée dans une main masculine.

« Cigarette de la paix ? » suggéra une voix devenue familière à ses oreilles alors qu'elle poussait un soupir agacé.

Son addiction la tuerait tôt ou tard, elle le savait. Pourtant, elle n'aurait pas pensé qu'elle le ferait de cette manière.

« Ca dépend, répliqua-t-elle sans daigner se tourner vers l'homme qui lui tendait la cigarette qu'elle luttait pour ne pas attraper avec trop d'avidité. Camel ou Marlboro ?

- Camel natural ultra-lights, confirma-t-il, un sourire dans la voix. Je me suis converti rien que pour vous.

- Dans ces conditions… céda-t-elle en sortant sa main droite de sa poche pour pouvoir se saisir de l'objet de ses désirs les plus fous, avant de sentir celle de son très agaçant tentateur attraper fermement son poignet. Aïe, mais vous êtes complètement malade ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous est arrivé à la main ? lâcha-t-il sur un ton plus inquiet qu'agressif, la forçant à le regarder alors qu'elle plissait le nez devant sa main baguée et ensanglantée qu'il n'avait bien sûr pas manqué de remarquer.

- Rien de grave, tout le sang n'est pas à moi, se justifia-t-elle alors qu'il relâchait légèrement la pression sur son bras. Et c'est moi ou vous venez de caresser mon poignet de l'index ?

- Ne changez pas de sujet, répliqua-t-il tandis qu'elle jetait à l'officier de police français un petit coup d'œil moqueur. Comment vous vous êtes fait ça ?

- Une petite altercation avec un jeune homme qui a eu l'amabilité de me mettre la main aux fesses alors que je me déhanchais tranquillement sur du David Guetta ! rétorqua-t-elle en esquissant un petit sourire de remerciement pendant qu'il allumait la cigarette qu'elle tenait maintenant fermement entre ses doigts. Vu sa tête et son âge, j'avais le choix entre détournement de mineur et coups et blessures. Je me suis dit que je prendrai sûrement moins longtemps dans le second cas, et mon poing est parti tout seul.

- Vous devriez aller nettoyer ça aux toilettes, vous allez choper une infection, commenta-t-il en désignant les petites griffures sanguinolentes qui couvraient la main de la jeune femme et avaient dû se rouvrir lors du choc du coup de poing.

- Vous avez l'habitude des boîtes, officier Tayeb ? ricana-t-elle. Le simple fait de regarder le lavabo, et je chope une septicémie, donc m'y laver les mains n'est même pas envisageable.

- Vous me ferez le plaisir de désinfecter ça quand vous rentrerez, répliqua-t-il simplement en fermant fugitivement les yeux alors que le mélange étrangement bien accordé de la fumée de cigarette et du parfum de la top model venait chatouiller ses narines.

- Vous n'êtes pas venu jusque dans cette ruelle sale et mal éclairée simplement pour me donner une cigarette et me prodiguer des conseils de santé, pas vrai ? lâcha-t-elle finalement alors qu'il se mordillait la lèvre, gêné.

- Pas tout à fait, non, admit-il en sortant son portable de sa poche, hésitant.

- Allez-y, je me suis remise de votre fouille intempestive dans une vie privée que je ne pourrai de toute façon pas protéger des gêneurs quoique je tente, répondit-elle, blasée, alors qu'il se détendait légèrement.

- Ca vous dit quelque chose, ça ? lança-t-il en mettant sous le nez de la top model une photo d'une plage au sable d'un blanc très particulier.

- Ca me dit effectivement quelque chose, affirma-t-elle en se saisissant du téléphone, les yeux brillant et un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Où est-ce que vous avez trouvé cette photo ?

- Dans des dossiers que j'ai épluchés des heures durant dans l'après-midi, répondit-il un sourire dans la voix, lorsqu'elle lui jeta un regard moqueur auquel il ne put résister. Ok, je capitule, c'est la première réponse qu'on trouve quand on tape ''plage libyenne'' sur Google.

- C'est la plage du fou, commenta-t-elle seulement, rêveuse, en inclinant légèrement la tête comme pour capter le soleil qui se reflétait dans la mer azur du cliché. Les légendes bédouines racontent que des âmes damnées hantent la plage, et que quiconque y passe trop de temps perd la raison à force d'entendre leurs appels à l'aide. Les mauvaises langues disaient que le personnel politique libyen y avait passé trop de temps, mais il ne faut pas écouter les mauvaises langues.

- Ce que vous appelez mauvaise langue est pour moi sagesse populaire, s'amusa-t-il alors qu'elle lui rendait son smartphone, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Et maintenant, si vous me racontiez la suite de l'histoire ?

- Quelle suite ? demanda-t-elle innocemment tandis qu'à son tour, il allumait une cigarette.

- La suite de la parabole de la fille prodigue, notamment la partie expliquant pourquoi votre père possède la moitié de la côte libyenne, la plage que je vous ai montrée entre autres, rétorqua-t-il en croisant ses yeux qu'elle leva au ciel. A moins que vous préfériez m'expliquer comment vous vous êtes fait ces griffures à la main en premier lieu ?

- Oh, mais officier, on ne se connaît certainement pas assez pour que je vous raconte ça, susurra-t-elle, joueuse, en approchant son visage du sien, ses lèvres à à peine quelques centimètres des siennes, avant de reculer subitement comme si elle avait réalisé qu'elle était allée trop loin et se racler la gorge, juste pour elle le temps de reprendre contenance : La parabole, donc ? Méfiez-vous, il n'existe pas de version courte à cette histoire.

- Ca tombe, j'ai tout mon temps, et un paquet de cigarettes qui n'attend que d'être partagé ! rétorqua-t-il, avant d'esquisser un sourire. Et puis, on est plus en sécurité ici qu'à l'intérieur avec tous ces mineurs qui rôdent, non ? »

Pour toute réponse, le Français obtint un éclat de rire cristallin qui le surprit d'autant plus qu'il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir déjà entendue _vraiment_ rire.

« Très bien, lâcha-t-elle finalement après avoir retrouvé son calme et repris une bouffée de cigarette. Vous allez tout savoir de mon épisode tripolitain. »

.

« Vous comprenez, avec la crise, mes stock options ont pris un méchant coup. Heureusement que j'avais investi dans le dur. Chez moi, l'immobilier n'a pas été touché alors j'ai pu récupérer mes hypothèques et investir dans d'autres secteurs, notamment les énergies alternatives. Ca a été un électrochoc, mais ça m'a permis de me diversifier, et aujourd'hui, je fais de l'ombre aux leaders des énergies renouvelables européens ! »

Ziva acquiesça, essayant de prendre une mine aussi convaincue que possible, tout en sirotant une gorgée du cocktail que Deepan, son interlocuteur et blind-date indien, lui avait gentiment offert.

Détournant légèrement le regard alors qu'il poursuivait son passionnant discours sur l'expansion du marché de la voiture électrique, elle chercha des yeux un visage familier sans y parvenir.

Sihem et Ashley étaient parties en compagnie de leur compagnon d'un soir, elle les avait vues quitter le bar de nombreuses minutes auparavant.

Sasha, rentrée du dancefloor, et Bérénice restée jusque là seule à la table, avaient échangé quelques mots qui avaient conduit la seconde à rejoindre à son tour la sortie du Baron.

L'Ukrainienne quant à elle semblait s'être volatilisée après avoir jeté un coup d'œil satisfait dans sa direction, et elle avait perdu de vue Tony et Jon pour de bon après sa brève rencontre avec l'officier de la DCRI venu discuter avec leur cible.

Il n'était même pas complètement impossible qu'ils soient rentrés au QG de Matignon ou dans leur hôtel pour faire un bilan de la soirée. Il était donc temps pour elle de les rejoindre.

Esquissant un sourire faussement intéressé à l'adresse de Deepan, elle réfléchit au plan de sortie qu'elle allait pouvoir mettre en œuvre pour abandonner poliment celui à qui elle devait parler depuis près d'une heure.

« Mais je parle, je parle, et je ne sais presque rien de vous. Vous êtes très… secrète, commenta-t-il alors qu'elle étouffait un bâillement, désirant prétendre qu'elle était fatiguée, la meilleure excuse qu'elle avait pu trouver pour s'éclipser. Vous êtes top model, c'est ça ? Ca doit être un métier tout à fait passionnant.

- Pas vraiment, non, éluda-t-elle. Vêtements hors de prix, séances de maquillage durant une éternité, marche sur des podiums… Rien d'extraordinaire.

- Vous n'aimez pas être mannequin ? »

_Non, c'est la pire couverture que mon agence ait jamais pu me trouver_, songea-t-elle avant d'esquisser un sourire poli.

« Si, bien sûr, le mannequinat est ma passion depuis mon plus jeune âge, mentit-elle alors qu'il acquiesçait, visiblement convaincu par ses paroles. Mais on entre dans une routine au bout d'un certain temps, et il est bon d'en sortir.

- Je cherche aussi un moyen de me sortir la tête de mes stock-options. Que diriez-vous que nous faisions ensemble quelque chose qui sortirait de la routine ? » suggéra-t-il avec une certaine innocence qui la surprit.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à feindre un nouveau bâillement pour sembler plus convaincante lorsqu'elle rejetterait la proposition, elle remarqua qu'une silhouette familière s'était glissée derrière son interlocuteur indien.

« Ca te dérangerait de partir ? l'interpella Tony dans un souffle empestant le whisky. Il faut que je lui parle.

- Et vous êtes ? répliqua Deepan, n'appréciant visiblement pas d'être dérangé dans son tête-à-tête tandis que l'Israélienne jetait un regard paniqué autour d'elle pour s'assurer que Sasha ou une des filles de sa cour n'avait pas remarqué le manège de Tony et de fait leur connexion.

- Son agent ! répliqua vertement l'Italien alors que Ziva lui articulait silencieusement de bien vouloir partir, et rapidement. C'est la Fashion Week, elle n'a pas le temps pour les Indiens en costume italiens et aux comptes en banque à neuf chiffres.

- Tony, murmura l'ex-officier du Mossad, on ne peut plus mal à l'aise et surtout inquiète à l'idée que sa couverture vole en éclats à cause de l'incartade de son coéquipier.

- Je peux savoir quel est votre problème ? commenta Deepan avec flegme, ne comprenant pas la présence de celui dont l'attitude ressemblait davantage à celle d'un petit-ami jaloux que d'un employé d'une agence de mannequinat.

- Mon problème, c'est vous ! siffla l'agent très spécial en avançant d'un pas menaçant. Dégagez.

- Tony… souffla l'Israélienne, contenant sa colère avec difficulté, avant de se tourner vers l'Indien prêt à en découdre. Deepan, je pense qu'on ferait mieux de se voir un autre jour, mon manager semble avoir vraiment besoin de me parler…

- Tu as mon numéro, de toute façon, se contenta de répondre son interlocuteur en s'écartant non sans avoir jeté un regard dubitatif à un Tony sur le visage duquel s'était dessiné un sourire victorieux. Mais songe à changer d'agent, Ziva.

- J'y penserai… grogna-t-elle en se forçant à sourire tandis qu'il s'éloignait, avant de se tourner vers son collègue visiblement très éméché et siffler : C'était quoi, ça ?

- Je peux te retourner la question ! rétorqua-t-il. Tu faisais quoi, avec ce type ?

- Je consolidais la couverture que tu as failli détruire ! cria-t-elle, hors d'elle, tout en essayant sans succès de l'entraîner loin du bar où elle craignait d'être aperçue par Sasha.

- Depuis quand ta couverture implique de jouer les putes de luxe sur des nouveaux riches des quatre coins du monde ? grommela-t-il tandis qu'elle se retenait avec difficulté de l'égorger à mains nues.

- Ca suffit, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, je ne sais pas où est Jonathan, mais j'ai donné pour ce soir, lâcha-t-elle d'un ton glacé tout en le fusillant du regard au point qu'il baisse les yeux. Je ne suis pas là pour me faire insulter. Tu raconteras à Gibbs ce qu'il s'est passé, moi, je rentre.

- Ziva, attends ! lança Tony, prenant soudainement conscience de ce qu'il venait de faire, et surtout de dire tandis qu'elle s'éloignait sans un regard en arrière, dans un déhancher se rapprochant de plus en plus de celui de ses nouvelles amies mannequins. Ziva ! »

Il eut pour toute réponse un sourire jaune de la jeune femme qui disparut rapidement dans la foule de danseur pour rejoindre la sortie, le laissant seul et avec le sentiment de s'être montré ce soir absolument pitoyable.

Il songea un instant à lui courir après et lui présenter ses excuses, en dépit de la règle élémentaire que lui avait enseigné son patron, mais il songea que mieux valait laisser le temps à Ziva de se calmer, et à lui de cuver un peu.

Alors, en dépit de ses jambes coupées par l'alcool dont il avait un brin abusé ce soir-là, il se mit en quête de la seule personne capable de le sortir de là, au sens propre comme figuré.

Après tout, c'était bien Jonathan qui avait les clés de leur voiture sur lui.

.

« Je suis une fille d'oligarque ordinaire, à une exception près. Les filles d'oligarques sont habituellement éduquées par leurs mères pendant que leurs pères passent leurs journées à consolider sa fortune et celle dont elles hériteront plus tard. Moi, je n'ai pas eu cette chance.

« Je n'ai pas non plus à me plaindre, je n'ai jamais manqué de rien. J'avais des appartements de 200 m2 pour moi toute seule, une gouvernante et un précepteur toujours aux petits soins. Même mon père était relativement présent par rapport au poids de son travail, et je ne l'ai jamais blâmé pour ne pas avoir en permanence été à mes côtés. Il était là quand j'avais besoin de lui, et c'était déjà énorme.

« Ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il n'y avait pas un vide. Quand on perd sa mère à trois ans, on ne sait pas vraiment ce que c'est d'en avoir une. Le manque était là, mais impossible à identifier. Alors quand est venue l'adolescence, que j'ai vu les filles des amies de mon père – les seules personnes extérieures à ma tour d'ivoire avec qui j'étais en contact – me parler de ces ''trucs de filles'' qu'elles partageaient avec leur mère, je me suis demandée ce qui n'allait pas dans notre famille.

« Je me suis éloignée de mon père. Sans vraie raison, peut être parce que c'était mon seul moyen de lui faire comprendre que j'allais mal. La communication n'a jamais été la grande force des Oulianov. Il s'en est rendu compte, moi aussi. Et on s'est dit qu'on avait tous les deux besoin de changer d'air.

« Je me souviendrai toujours de ce soir où il est rentré aux alentours de minuit, et que je l'attendais dans le salon de notre immense appartement de Kiev. Je lui ai reproché pour la première fois d'être absent. A tort. J'ai éclaté en larmes en voyant à quel point il avait l'air de s'en vouloir quand je l'ai accusé. Je me sentais tellement injuste avec lui. Il m'offrait la meilleure des vies, il était là quand il le fallait, et je lui en voulais encore pour une absence dont il n'était pas responsable.

« Pourtant, il ne m'a pas hurlé dessus, ou ignoré. Il m'a dit de passer la journée du lendemain à la bibliothèque de Kiev, éplucher tous les magazines de voyage, trouver la destination que je voulais. J'avais besoin de changer d'air, lui aussi. Il y avait trop de fantômes à Kiev dont on n'arrivait pas à faire le deuil. Il était d'accord pour abandonner tout ce qu'il avait bâti en Ukraine, laisser la gestion de ses actifs à son entourage, et trouver de nouveaux marchés à l'étranger. Il me restait à lui donner un pays.

« Très tôt le lendemain matin, je suis allée à la bibliothèque nationale Verdnasky d'Ukraine. J'ai d'abord ouvert un atlas et sélectionné des zones géographiques au hasard. J'ai ensuite épluché des rayons et des rayons, pris des notes sur chaque destination évoquée par les guides et les magazines. A la fin de la journée, j'avais des informations sur tous les pays, du Canada au Soudan en passant par la Corée et le Vatican.

« Il y avait un seul et unique pays sur lequel il n'y avait aucun guide, aucune revue en ukrainien ou en russe à la bibliothèque de Kiev. Un pays pourtant immense en superficie, à la croisée du Levant et du Couchant. Un Etat sous embargo, oublié de l'une des bibliothèques nationales pourtant parmi le plus grandes au monde. Un souffle de désert qui m'a appelée dès la première photo que j'ai vue de la très énigmatique Libye.

« Et mon père a tenu sa promesse. On est partis à Tripoli. Les possibilités de business dans un pays encore sous embargo à l'époque étaient infinies, de quoi le séduire immédiatement.

« On s'est installés sur la côte de Tripoli, dans une villa. A côté de la plage dont vous m'avez montré la photo. Là-bas, pas de précepteur pour m'apprendre l'histoire de la grande Russie comme il est d'usage de le faire en Ukraine, mais une employée de maison ne parlant quasiment pas un mot de russe. Vous devez vous être étonné de m'entendre parler l'arabe, voilà comment je l'ai appris.

« Mes relations avec des cadres de la Jamahiriya aujourd'hui jugées sulfureuses ne le sont pas pour moi. Lorsqu'on est un investisseur comme mon père, on se rapproche forcément des politiques, en tout bien tout honneur. Les gens du régime étaient reçus à la table de notre villa en tant qu'hommes voire amis, pas en tant que pièces maîtresses du régime. Mes amis étaient les enfants des puissants de l'époque.

« Alors oui, j'étais proche des gens que vous m'avez montrés sur les photos. Je ne renie pas mes amitiés, ni ne les renierai.

« Ma cigarette est presque terminée, je suppose que c'est un signe que l'histoire a bientôt fini de se consumer elle aussi. J'ai vécu en Libye pendant trois ans, et j'ai dû la quitter. Je suis la fille prodigue, ou plutôt la fille perdue comme on appelle parfois cette parabole. J'ai compris quelle était ma voie sur la plage de Tripoli, et j'ai décidé pendant les cinq premières années de ma carrière de faire mine de n'avoir jamais entendu parler de la Jamahiriya, de peur de la polémique.

« Jusqu'à ce qu'en 2008, j'accepte la proposition de défiler à l'hôtel Afkar, en souvenir du bon vieux temps, et que j'ai été accueillie en triomphe. C'est à ce moment que j'ai pris conscience à quel point j'avais été pitoyable. J'ai renoué avec des gens que j'avais méprisés par crainte pour ma carrière. J'ai appris à me foutre de ce que les médias pouvaient bien dire de moi et de mon entourage controversé. S'ils veulent parler, qu'ils parlent. Leurs racontars ne m'atteignent plus.

« Alors le voilà, ce lien entre les Oulianov et Tripoli qui vous étonne tant. Un lien né d'une blessure faisant partie de celles qui ne se referment pas, le deuil d'une épouse pour l'un et d'une mère pour l'autre. J'ai sauvé mon âme en la perdant quelque part dans le Sahara libyen. J'ai trouvé ma voie grâce à des gens que vous jugez, ou en tout cas jugiez, infréquentables. C'est le pays où j'ai le plus ri et le plus pleuré, où j'ai connu le deuil et la souffrance, mais aussi le bonheur.

« La voilà, la vérité que vous affectionnez tant, officier Tayeb. Je ne suis pas une meurtrière. Je ne tue pas. J'essaye simplement de vivre en faisant abstraction des cadavres qui jalonnent la route que je tente tant bien que mal de suivre. Vous n'avez pas le droit de m'accuser pour ça. »

Le silence retomba dans la rue sombre.

Elle n'avait rien à ajouter, elle avait tout dit.

Et il n'avait rien à répondre, il était trop troublé pour ça.

Elle savait parler, conter à la manière des anciens.

L'un des multiples talents des agents embauchés par le SVR. Ou l'une des multiples facettes d'un mannequin hors du commun.

Impossible à dire, comme toujours.

Et tandis qu'elle écrasait son mégot par terre d'un coup de talon aiguille, les yeux perdus dans le vague, il esquissa un sourire.

« Pourquoi vous me racontez tout ça ?

- Pardon ? lâcha-t-elle en se retournant brusquement vers lui pour plonger ses yeux noisette interrogateurs dans les siens.

- Pourquoi vous me racontez votre histoire _à moi _? précisa-t-il alors qu'elle fuyait à nouveau son regard et haussait les épaules. Vous étiez hors de vous quand je vous ai parlé de cette histoire de Bachet, alors pourquoi tout me dire maintenant ?

- Fouiller dans le journal intime de quelqu'un n'est pas comme lui demander de vous raconter sa journée, se contenta-t-elle de répondre, avant d'observer une seconde de silence songeur. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi je vous raconte tout ça. Il fallait peut être simplement que ça sorte. Et vous coûtez moins cher qu'un psy. »

Il la dévisagea une seconde, se demandant si elle était sérieuse ou non.

Il avait le sentiment que plus il la connaissait, plus elle lui échappait.

Peut être était-ce le cas. Peut être était-elle aussi folle que Tony et lui l'avaient cru le jour où il l'avait rencontrée.

Ou peut être voulait-elle le leur faire croire.

« Peut être aussi parce que… commença-t-elle, avant de s'interrompre d'elle-même dans un léger frisson. Laissez tomber.

- Vous avez froid ? s'enquit-il en remarquant qu'elle avait croisé les bras comme pour se protéger du vent glacé qui soufflait par moment dans la ruelle.

- A Kiev, il fait moins cinq degrés en ce moment, se contenta-t-elle de répondre tout en resserrant les pans de sa veste en cuir. Ici, pour moi, c'est la canicule. »

Il étouffa un rire pour toute réponse, tout en retirant son manteau et en le déposant sur les épaules de la top model qui lui jeta un coup d'œil surpris.

« C'est un piège pour prélever mon ADN ou un truc du genre ? lâcha-t-elle alors qu'il levait un sourcil amusé. Qu'est-ce que vous croyez, en Ukraine aussi on a Les Experts !

- Non, c'était juste pour vous tenir chaud, commenta-t-il dans un sourire. Si j'avais voulu votre ADN, j'aurais récupéré votre mégot.

- Malin, souligna-t-elle, avant de sourire à son tour. Et dans ces conditions, merci.

- Dites, je peux vous poser une question… disons, délicate ? demanda-t-il alors qu'elle laissait échapper un petit soupir de satisfaction en s'enveloppant dans le manteau du Français.

- Allez-y ? répliqua-t-elle, interdite.

- Est-ce que… vous avez perdu des proches, en 2011 ? »

Un mur de silence et une expression indéchiffrable lui répondirent.

Le seul indice qu'il avait vu juste était la manière dont elle s'était subitement mise à jouer frénétiquement avec la bague ornant son annulaire droit.

« Süleyman ? » précisa-t-il, dans l'espoir qu'elle se confie comme elle l'avait fait jusque là.

Une nouvelle fois, il se heurta au mutisme de la top model alors qu'elle tirait une dernière taffe de sa cigarette.

Il la fixa un instant.

Debout derrière elle, à sa diagonale, dans la pénombre de la ruelle, il peinait à déchiffrer ses expressions. Mais le voile qui avait recouvert ses prunelles noisette perdues dans le vague ne pouvait pas le tromper.

Le regard ne pouvait pas mentir.

Elle le savait, il en était persuadé. Et c'était pour cette raison qu'elle ne tentait pas d'affabuler. Comme si elle préférait faire une réserve de mensonges pour plus tard plutôt que de répondre à sa question par une contrevérité qui n'arriverait pas à le convaincre.

Alors, au lieu de parler, il la vit glisser sa main dans la poche intérieur de son manteau.

Il n'essaya pas de l'en empêcher.

Il n'avait de toute façon rien à lui cacher.

Et lorsqu'il la vit esquisser un sourire d'une tristesse à briser le cœur le plus endurci qui puisse exister en contemplant la photo que l'agent McGee lui avait envoyé quelques minutes auparavant, il ne se sentit pas capable de l'interroger sur la cause de son affliction.

Alors il lâcha à la place :

« Jolie photo. »

Le sourire de l'Ukrainienne s'étira tandis qu'elle faisait glisser délicatement son index le long du petit muret de brique, séparant mer d'un bleu-gris extraordinaire de la plage de sable blanc, sur lequel elle avait été prise en photo en train de jouer les équilibristes, perchée sur une paire de talons aiguilles marrons et vêtue d'une robe blanche de plage aux manches mi-longues dans laquelle elle prenait des allures d'ange.

« Le jeu de miroir est magnifique, oui, murmura-t-elle en désignant d'un petit mouvement de tête son reflet dans la mer.

- Le modèle n'est pas mal non plus, renchérit-il, lui arrachant un sourire.

- Ma toute première photo prise par un photographe professionnel sur la côte libyenne, avoua-t-elle. Mon crétin d'agent l'avait refusée pour mon book à cause de la petite tache noire, vous voyez, dans le coin en bas à droite ? Il avait dit qu'à cause d'elle, la photo n'était pas parfaite. Il n'avait rien compris.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait à comprendre ?

- Rien, répliqua-t-elle dans un petit reniflement méprisant alors qu'elle secouait la photo comme pour s'éventer avec. Il y a de toute façon des choses que personne ne peut comprendre.

- Comme pourquoi vous maltraitez cette pauvre photo ? ironisa-t-il, avant de poursuivre sur le ton le plus désintéressé possible : Ou pourquoi vous êtes célibataire ?

- Ca a l'air de vous poser un énorme problème, cette histoire… murmura-t-elle, son esprit semblant s'être envolé à des milliers de kilomètres de la rue parisienne où ils étaient stationnés.

- Je suis curieux, c'est tout. Et soyons bien sérieux, les filles comme vous ne sont jamais seules.

- Moi si, rétorqua-t-elle en se tournant pour planter ses prunelles dorées dans les siennes. Je suis seule. J'ai appris à l'être.

- Et si on vous proposait d'apprendre à être seule à deux ? » suggéra-t-il en levant innocemment les yeux au ciel.

A peine eut-il terminé sa phrase qu'il sentit la main de la top model poser le manteau qu'elle venait de retirer sur son bras, tandis qu'elle répliquait dans un sourire ambigu :

« Je répondrais que je suis attendue. »

Secouant la tête, il comprit rapidement qu'elle faisait allusion au colosse blond qui se tenait au bout de la rue et le dévisageait tandis qu'elle le rejoignait de sa démarche féline. Alors qu'il réfléchissait à toute allure, songeant à la formule appropriée qu'il pourrait utiliser pour la saluer, elle se retourna et lança de sa voix empreinte du plus sensuel des accents :

« Bonne nuit, _Jonathan_, faites de beaux rêves ! »

Sur ce, elle attrapa le bras de son garde du corps russe et quitta la rue, non sans lui jeter une dernière œillade qui acheva de détraquer son rythme cardiaque.

Il resta là un instant, manteau à la main, incapable de bouger, se remémorant les dernières images d'elle qu'elle venait de lui offrir, avec son extraordinaire sourire et ses yeux d'or à couper le souffle.

Une voix familière, associée au vent glacé qui lui mordait le visage, le tira finalement de sa longue rêverie.

« Jon ? Tu es là ?

- Hum ?

- Ca fait une éternité que je te cherche ! gronda un Tony au visage fermé et aux poings serrés. Viens, on part. »

L'officier de la DCRI se contenta d'acquiescer, cédant à la requête de son coéquipier sans chercher à connaître la raison du mécontentement de l'Italien.

Avec Tony, mieux valait souvent ne pas savoir. Surtout si l'affaire impliquait un Indien et une jolie Israélienne avec laquelle il travaillait…

.

« Tony, où est-ce qu'on est supposés retrouver Ziva ? On avait dit qu'elle prenait un taxi sur quelques mètres puis qu'on la récupérait pour vous ramener ensemble à votre hôtel.

- Elle a dû prendre un chemin différent…

- DiNozzo.

- Elle rentre seule, ok ? Je ne suis pas sa baby-sitter, elle fait ce qu'elle veut !

- D'accord… Mais il faut que je te dise un truc.

- Quoi encore ?

- Tu as vraiment l'alcool mauvais.

- Tais-toi et conduis. »

.

« Il y a un problème, Alexeï ? siffla Sasha Oulianov en claquant la porte derrière alors que son garde du corps, la mine sombre, jetait sa veste d'un geste rageur sur le canapé après avoir passé tout le trajet silencieux.

- Je ne sais pas. A toi de me dire. Est-ce que parler de la Libye à un type qui a entre ses mains le nom de Süleyman va poser un problème à ton avis ?

- Mieux vaut lui donner ce qu'il veut, et avec de la chance, il arrêtera de fouiller.

- Et s'il continue, hein ? S'il suit les pistes que tu lui as gentiment données, il va trouver quoi à ton avis ?

- Rien. Les Ukrainiens sont comme les Russes, ils pratiquent la terre brûlée. Il n'y a rien du côté de la Libye qui leur permettra de me trouver un mobile plausible.

- Alors s'ils ne peuvent pas relier Süleyman, ils vont relier les cadavres qui, eux, n'ont pas brûlé à la Libye ! Et si c'est le cas, c'est fichu ! Alors avorte cette opération avec les Serbes parce que même les Russes ne pourront pas couvrir tes arrières sur ce coup-là !

- Tu veux que je te dise, Liosha ? Si tu as peur, retourne te cacher dans les jupes des puissants Russes que tu admires tant. Parce que tu es libre. Mais moi, je ne veux plus d'eux pour me protéger.

- Et c'est quoi ton plan dans ce cas, s'il ne s'agit pas d'obtenir le soutien des Russes pour qui tu travaillais et que tu t'es subitement mise à honnir ? Ou te faire protéger par les Etats-Unis, peut être ? Parce que je doute que l'Iran et la Syrie réussissent à mobiliser des alliés assez puissants pour te sortir de la situation inextricable dans laquelle tu t'es piégée toi-même ! »

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à répliquer sur le ton le plus acerbe qu'elle avait à sa disposition, la voix calme et ferme de Sergueï les rappela à l'ordre.

« Sasha. »

Immédiatement, l'intéressée se tourna pour découvrir le petit brun, téléphone à la main et visage fermé.

« J'ai un appel de Tel Aviv pour toi. Ilan Bodnar du Mossad, ça te dit quelque chose ? »

* * *

Ok, j'admets, le cliffhanger n'est pas très gentil, mais j'essaierai de revenir pour vous poster le prochain chapitre, ainsi que celui de Lioness avant juin.

Et si je ne recevrai sûrement pas les reviews tout de suite, n'hésitez pas pour autant, ça me fera super plaisir et m'encouragera dans ma bataille pour trouver du temps pour écrire et de la wi-fi ! :D

See you as soon as possible, my friends !


End file.
